Team Spirit: Green On Your Side
by Darkmarble
Summary: After four years the Harmonic Warriors are gone something dark is starting up again in Equestria. Only one person knows about this and it's up him to find help for Equestria or it will be destroyed.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey everyone! First of all, if you haven't read the first part of my story, I strongly suggest you to read it because of obvious reasons. But if you already did that, then thank you. Warning! I still have bad grammar here but I hope you can forgive me. Also this romantic kindish thing here in this chapter is not my style and I don't have that much words to describe what I really want to but I tried my best, thanks for reading.**

A pony stood in a front of figure who had two legs and two arms and was much higher than her. His face covered in black. 'Why am I thinking that he is so… No! I can't… but…' Thought the pony as she looked up to his face where she could see nothing, only the ocean blue eyes. Suddenly at the exact same moment all the two of them wanted to say something, "I…" then again… "You first…" then again. "No! You first!" Then they became silent. "Sooo… what do you wanted to say?" Asked the figure quitely. "T… that… that I… I love you." Said the pony and looked at the ground and started kicking it with her hoof. But then the figure raised her head and they looked at each other's eyes once again while the sunset gave light them from the back. "I… I love you too… Dashie…" Said the figure and with that their lips attached…

Rainbow Dash's eyes immediately shot open and she looked around in panic as she woke up. After being sure that there is nothing there a tear came out of her eye. She slowly got out of the bed and walked to the outside of her cloud house and looked far away. She saw the sun rising far away. She looked down and got another tear out of her eye as the sun shined strongly in her eyes. She slowly walked back inside the house without one time raising her head. Then she arrived to a room where she kept all her stuff for training. She opened it and looked inside. She immediately noticed the item that she was looking for. It was her old sunglasses. She slowly took it and cleaned it from the dust then closed the door of the room and walked outside again. She placed on the sunglasses and raised in the air. Once more she looked at the raising sun then sighed, and turned towards Ponyville. Not as usual, she slowly flew to the Ponyville library while not looking anywhere because she could only see smiles of ponies all around the village. After some minutes she arrived to her goal and knocked. "This is still a public library if you don't kn…" Said Twilight Sparkle as opening the door but immediately became quite as noticed Rainbow Dash looking at the ground sadly. "Hi Twilight." Said quite Rainbow Dash looking up slowly. "Oh, What's the problem Rainbow?! Come in fast!" Said Twilight inviting her in. Rainbow Dash slowly walked in and sat down. She slowly took off the glasses revealing her eyes that were red. "Are you okay Rainbow?" Asked Twilight looking sadly as she walked next to her. Rainbow Dash took a huge breath and sighed. "It's nothing… it's just that… that I have these dreams since it was nightmare night… you know, when Green Shock came…" Said Rainbow Dash looking in Twilight's eyes to see the huge worry in her eyes for her. "Dreams? What kind of dreams? And Nightmare night was about 2 weeks ago!" Rainbow Dash looked down to the ground. "I… I… Do you remember what happened 4 years ago?" Twilight's head immediately clicked. "Y, yes… Why? Is it in connection with that?" One more tear came to the pegasus's eyes but she continued. "Y… yes I think… It was a long time ago and I didn't toughed about him for… for at least a… year." Said Rainbow Dash with more tears coming up. "Who? Toughed about who?" Asked Twilight and placed a hoof on her shoulder. "H… he is S… Sc…" But Rainbow Dash suddenly broke down in crying. Twilight was very surprised. She never se… She almost never seen Rainbow Dash in a stance like this. She pulled her in a friendly hug and let Rainbow Dash cry on her shoulders. Then some minutes later Rainbow Dash got out of the hug but she was still sobbing. Twilight was still looking at her sadly and gave her a tissue that she accepted. After some minutes of silence Twilight got an idea and looked at Rainbow Dash. "Hey, Rainbow?" "Yeah?" "I have an idea that maybe can help you, we should go and see Green Shock, she is still here in Ponyville… Well, she plans to stay here forever and… we should go and see her." Said Twilight with a week smiled. Rainbow Dash sighed again and looked up at Twilight. "Okay Twi and I… I thank you…" Said Rainbow Dash as she stood up. "For what?" "For being a friend like this…" Said Rainbow Dash as she looked at the ground. Twilight placed on a sad but warm smile. "It's really nothing Rainbow, I would do anything for you." Said Twilight. Rainbow Dash looked up and placed up a weak smiled too. "Okay Twi, let's see Green then…" "One moment, I'll check if Spike is still sleeping…" After checking that he is still sleeping she and Rainbow Dash walked out the door and Rainbow Dash placed on her sunglasses so nopony can see that she was crying. Twilight lead the way since she knew where Green Shock is staying till her house is ready and she was always talking with her and they shared their knowledge with each other and they also talked a lot. Twilight lead them to the Ponyville hotel and they walked in. They went to the 2. floor and knocked on the door with number 12 on it. They heard some noise from their then the door suddenly opened and suddenly the pony with green coat and blue tail and mane with a green stripe in them. "Oh, hey Twilight! And also Rainbow Dash. Come inside please." Said happily Green Shock as she didn't noticed that Rainbow Dash is sad of something. They walked inside the room and sat down. "Hello Green Shock, it's good to see you again." Said Twilight smiling a little bit. "Yeah, hey Green." Said Rainbow Dash in sad voice. Green Shock realized. "Is there a problem?" "Yes Green, we came here because Rainbow Dash had some dreams about… about the past and I thought, since you opened that powerful portal 4 years ago, you could help somehow." Said Twilight hopefully. "Oh… I… I don't really know how could I help, I never opened a portal sin…" But suddenly huge pain came in her head. "Ugh…" Groaned Green Shock and the other two looked at her worriedly. "Are you okay Green?" Asked Twilight. "Y… yes, it was just my head…" Said Green Shock. None of them noticed that her cutie mark started glowing slightly. Maybe it's because her fur was light green and it was hard to see it but the headache was gone. "Are you sure?" Asked again Twilight. "Y… yeah, I… I'm just feeling tired…" Said Green Shock slowly. "Green Shock! I'm sure that there is something wrong with…" "No, I'm fi…" But she suddenly felt unconscious. Twilight gasped and immediately ran to her. She shook her so she will wake up but it didn't worked and she stayed asleep. "I think she is fine, she is just unconscious." Said Twilight not as worried as before. "I'll take her back to the library so nothing bad will happen to…" But then she noticed that Rainbow Dash was looking down sadly. "And if she wakes up I'll ask her if she can help in some way." Said Twilight. Rainbow Dash looked up hopelessly but nodded anyways. They left the hotel after telling the employees that Green Shock will sleep at her tonight so they won't search her. They slowly walked back to the library with Rainbow Dash's glasses still on. They walked inside the library. There was a note on a table in the kitchen where Spike wrote that he has gone to Rarity's and will come back some time later. Twilight walked to Rainbow Dash sadly placing a hoof on Rainbow Dash's shoulder. She looked up at her. "Y… you know… even thought it was 4 years ago… I… I still miss him… I… I loved him… and I forgot about him…" Said Rainbow Dash as she started sobbing again. "Don't worry Rainbow, I missed them too." Said Twilight taking a very old memory from the back of her mind. It was the first time when she spoke with the magician from the other world… he was called… Twilight became sad that she couldn't really remember what's he called. Then an idea came in her mind. "Wait! I think I wrote some notes about it, it should be in the storage room…" Said Twilight as walking off. She walked to the room and opened it. She used this place very often but it had some places that she didn't checked for a long time. She fast started looking for it. He threw out the storage a lot of scrolls books and everything when she finally found what she was looking for. It was a scroll with all the notes he took when they came. She fast looked through them. But for his surprise she couldn't find even one name written down. She looked down sadly that she only cared about learning new things and she didn't even written down his name. She walked back sadly to see that Rainbow Dash now just sat there staring at the glasses looking at her own eyes in it. She looked down but then looked at Green Shock who she placed on a bed. She walked to her body and examined it. She noticed her cutie mark, that it was glowing. She looked there curiously and activated her magic. She touched her at the mark. She suddenly stepped back in surprise as she felt a strange feeling when touching her with magic and her magic's aura's color also changed into color green, just like Green Shock's. She stood there for some minutes staring stunned. Then she walked there again and now held her magic on the mark and now the same thing happened as the last time. She looked at her magic's color in awe. But suddenly her magic suddenly turned in very dark green and before she could react she was knocked back to a wall. She screamed in pain as her body was thrown back. Rainbow Dash immediately raised her head and jumped up from her place. "Are you alright Twi?!" Asked the Pegasus flying to her fast. "Y… yes, I just felt in this book and hit my head." Lied nervously Twilight. "Oh, okay, I… I guess I should go and train with my team…" Said Rainbow Dash sadly and she turned to the door. "But Rainbow, today it is your free day, you don't have training." Said Twilight as standing up and blinking at Green Shock who was still laying there unconscious. "You are right." Said Rainbow Dash and stopped at the door. "But… I will use the items I got… from him…" Said Rainbow Dash as stepping out the door. Twilight looked after her sadly but then looked back to Green Shock who was sleeping there peacefully. "I have to wake her up somehow!" Said Twilight to herself a little annoyed. She took a bottle of water and walked up to the other unicorn. She splashed the water over her but even this didn't woke her up. She groaned a little. She walked close to her and shook her again maybe it would work but it didn't worked. She activated her magic and tried some spells but it didn't worked. Then she gave up and walked back in the main room and took the notes she wrote 4 years ago and started reading them. She was reading for some minutes when she heard some kind of voice coming from the room where Green Shock was. She fast ran there to see that Green Shock was standing there while using her magic… She… She opened some kind of portal… This made Twilight confused so she couldn't tell anything just stare at the portal and Green Shock who was surrounded by a green aura too just as the portal was colored. There were green sparks popping out of the portal covering the room in light but didn't set it on fire… suddenly something was thrown off the portal… It was a book…


	2. Chapter 2

In the world of Tf2, lakeside…

A blue medic was currently petting his pet pigeon while smiling at him. He chuckled as the pigeon bit one of his fingers. Then he whispered something to the pigeon and placed him down. He turned around. He was currently living here at the lakeside base with his current team. There were 9 beds since that was a normal number for a team. All of them were still sleeping only he got up early. He looked over the eight mercenaries where there were three of his friends laying and also their current teammates. He, Scout, Engineer and Pyro were in a team since the start and always asked to place them in one team. And about the other mercenaries he only knew as much as they knew about them, so it was not too much. Suddenly Scout fast jumped out of his bed like he had a terrible nightmare or something. But then he calmed down a little bit and sat back in the bed and placed his head in his hands and Medic heard sobbing. Medic looked at him confused. He always woke up like this for at least 2 weeks. He didn't asked him about it thought only once but then he said he don't want to talk about it. He decided that he will try and get him to talk again. He slowly walked there and placed a hand on his friend's shoulder. The scout slowly raised his head and sadly looked at the medic. Medic saw the sadness and hopelessness in his eyes. "Scout, my freund, iz's better for you if you zell me whaz's the problem and maybe I czould help somehow." Whispered Medic. Scout slowly nodded and stood up. They walked in the empty resupply room and set down on a bench. They were there in silence for some minutes starring at the ground. Finally Medic sounded. "Please zell me what's hurzing you heart, iz would make everyzing easier." Said Medic and looked at scout. Scout didn't said anything for some seconds but then looked up at Medic. "Y… you remember the things from 4 years earlier?" "Yes mein freund." Said medic looking down sadly. "Since it's Halloween and this Merasmus guy came I have these dreams… But you know that I… I…" "Yes, I know you had relationship wizh one of zhem." Said medic looking back at the ground. "Y… yeah… I haven't remembered her for… for a long time. I can't remember when was the last time when… when I…" Said Scout with some tears coming to his eyes. "And now… I miss her so much…" Said Scout not looking at Medic. After some minutes of more silence an idea came to scout's head. "Wait, I think I… I name a gun for her…" Said Scout and stood up. He walked in the storage room where all his items were. He stepped in started looking for the item. After placing away a lot of boxes he finally arrived to his scatterguns. There were all the guns that existed for the scout class. First he looked at his own that he took from his inventory. It was a strange scattergun but was unnamed. It had 9136 kills on it. He sighed then looked at all his scatterguns names. After passing all the original names he finally arrived to an original but not strange scattergun. And there was its name…

Rainbow gun

In the memory of you, Dashie. I'll always remember you while dashing through the map…

The always word made Scout a little sad first but when he arrived to the name of her… It brought back his memories from his past. Suddenly the last picture that he saw about her came in front of his view. It was her cyan pink eyes looking back at his own eyes. They were filled with huge sadness and it was shining because the sun shined down at her face that the tears reflected. Some more tears came to his eyes after thinking about this and he placed down his strange scattergun and took the Rainbow gun. He walked out from the storage that all the others were already up waiting for the fight with Merasmus. "What's tiny scout's problem?" Asked the heavy with his Russian accent while he was wearing a costume of a tooth fairy. The others smiled at this but didn't mentioned it since they knew that heavies can easily get angry. Scout suddenly straighten up getting the tears out of his face like there wasn't any problems. "Ah, it's nothing man! I'm just getting ready!" Said Scout like he was fine. "Is good! This will be hard fight!" Said the heavy and with that he turned around. Engineer and Pyro together walked to Scout to say hi. "hhmhh shchhohut!" Said Pyro in his usual voice. "Yeah Scout, good morning." Said Engineer too and smiled. "Yeah, hi guys!" Said Scout not in a really happy mood. Engineer became curious. "Hmm… you seem like you have some problems." Said Engineer with Pyro nodding. "Ahh, it's nothing, I'm just worried about the fight." Lied scout. "Yeah, it's true that not one team defeated Merasmus before." Said engineer looking at Pyro. "Mhhmmm…" Said simply Pyro. "Well, I guess our current team is fine since they have good hats and also stranges." Said scout. "Don't worry Scout! We are going to defeat them easily." Said engineer. "Well, I guess we have to work together with the other team if we want to win the fight." Said Scout not really happy about it. "At least the administrator is not here to annoy us." Said engineer and chuckled. Scout placed on a small smile but then looked at his scattergun again. Suddenly the door of the resupply room opened and the BLU spy stepped in. "Gentleman. I was out talking withz zhe other team's leader. We are going to work zogether." Said the spy in his French accent. Everyone nodded. "Oh, and zhe mission starts in 30 seconds." Said the spy calmly. Everybody blinked at him confused. "I suggest you to get your weapons." Said the spy as getting invisible. Everybody immediately ran for their weapons. They started walking to the control point in the middle of the map. they were walking in silence for some seconds but then Scout ask. "Hey pal, why are you using huntsman? All of the snipers say that it's a crap." The sniper slowly looked at the scout and said. "I know it from some places that it does a lot damage against this bloody wizard." Said the sniper as taking the bow in his hands. Sometime later they arrived to the control point where they saw the BLU spy and the RED team already waiting there. They made handshakes with everyone. When the BLU scout's turn was with the other scout the RED snorted and said: "Hah! I don't know why are you even here! I'm the best scout ever and I don't even know why you damn scouts try!" Said the RED scout but the BLU didn't said anything just walked to the next person… After some minutes they finished and were waiting for the wizard to come. They were waiting there for at least ten minutes when finally a portal opened and the wizard stood out. "I have come!" Said Merasmus and this got everyone's attention and they raised their guns and all. "Attaaaaaack!" Shouted the two soldiers at once and started shooting the wizard who was covered in green sparking aura that decreased the damage of the guns. "You fools! You think you can defeat me by working together?!" Asked Merasmus as easily killing the BLU demoman with one hit of his staff… They were fighting for some time when suddenly the BLU scout had a strange feeling and suddenly felt that his head became heavy and he couldn't shoot. "What the hell?!" Suddenly a book appeared around. "Hey! I'm Bombinomicon and your head is a bomb now! Run that wizard!" Said the book. Scout stared shocked for some seconds but then done as the book said and ran to the wizard. For his surprise when he arrived there he suddenly became übercharged from the nothing and also got critboost. And the wizard's green aura disappeared making every shot to be more effective. He started shooting Merasmus immediately as all the others. Meanwhile everybody was shouting all kind of things to motion their teammates. "Hey buddy! Nobody likes wizards!" Said Scout. "The Russian tooth fairy is here for your teeth!" "Brains, haircut, hippies, Brains!" Suddenly Merasmus's aura came back and became angry a little bit. "Bombinomicon! Hear me! Destroy them!" Shouted the wizards and took a book. "Oh no! He's got a book! He's going to read!" Shouted the RED soldier. "Okay! Let's do this!" Said Bombinomicon. suddenly a lot of bombs were sprayed all over the control point killing a lot of the mercenaries… The battle was going on like this for a short time when it was up for the BLU heavy to have his head being a bomb. He immediately started running towards the wizard but suddenly got a shot in the head… by the RED sniper. The RED sniper just groaned as his head exploded kill 3 RED and 5 BLU. All the two team immediately started shouting at the sniper but he didn't said anything but continued shoot. Meanwhile Merasmus was using his magic to lit them on fire. For everyone's shock a very angry heavy came from the BLU base running straight for the RED sniper. Before he could react the heavy was already smashing his face in with fists. "FRIENDSHIP IS STUPID MAGIC! Kill them all!" Shouted the heavy taking his machinegun and taking down the RED's who didn't reacted enough fast and got kill. "Heavy regrets costum choice…" Said heavy as killing the last RED who had to respawn. But before he could react he got hit in the head by Merasmus and died. When He came back there was already chaos everyone attacking anything that moves and Scout asked: "What the hell man?! What are you doing?! they were…" "Tiny scout shut up and kill RED!" Shouted the heavy but the enemy soldier immediately exploded him with the direct hit. Scout shook his head as he drank his Bonk! "Okay Medic, classical style!" Said Scout as turning to medic. He nodded and turned the quick fix towards scout. "Let's take this wizard down!" Said Scout as a bomb hit him in face not causing any damage. "Hey pal! I'm gonna, screw, you, UP!" Said scout as shooting the wizard in face who got knocked back a little bit. Merasmus groaned hit the scout with his staff but he simply dodged it. "Die already!" Shouted Merasmus as activating his magic and medic and scout got thrown in the air while being on fire. Pyro immediately ran to medic exhausting medic who was on fire. "Zhanks!" Said simply medic as healing Pyro for a little bit then got back to scout who had hard time with dodging Merasmus's hits from the staff. "I'm dying here!" Shouted Scout as he got knocked back by a hit that he couldn't dodge. Pyro immediately ran there and stopped Merasmus from killing Scout by airblasting a bomb that the wizard threw. Merasmus was about to kill Pyro with a hit but got knocked back but now because of the Engineer's sentry that shot a quad rocket. Merasmus's eyes suddenly grew wide because of something. The four friends looked at each other confused while saw the wizard stopping to attack them. Merasmus was looking at the four for a little time. "Well, that was fun, I'm leaving now!" Said Merasmus and suddenly teleported away. "Come on!" Shouted Scout as running there where the wizard was. the others looked there confused too. But suddenly exactly where Scout was a green portal opened. Scout immediately disappeared. "Scout!" Shouted medic as running to the portal. He looked back to his other two friends who nodded too and ran into the portal. Meanwhile the other mercenaries were only paying attention to killing each other. All the three friends jumped in the portal together and as Engineer stepped in last the portal closed…

Unknown place…

Scout after he got teleported he found himself in a room that looked like a normal living room or something. Suddenly all his friends felt on his top at once. "Oh, crap!" Said Scout as trying to get Pyro off of him. "Shohhy." Said Pyro and got off from him. "Ah, it's nothing but where the heck we are?!" Asked Scout as standing up and looking around. He was immediately surprised by two other bodies laying on couch nearby. The realization hit him as he looked at the bodies. One was a tall man in black robes and hoodie and a necklace… But this wasn't the most strange, he had dark skin… and the other one was like he was from blocks with diamond colored armor on him. "Hey g… guys… Can y… you see the thing that I…" Started Scout. "Y… yes but ah don't want to believe it!" Said engineer looking at the two. "Zhey are… our past zeammates…" Said medic with hanging mouth too. But suddenly Merasmus appeared in the middle of the room getting the attention of the four warriors. "Who the hell are you and how did you brought them here?!" Asked Scout as raising his Rainbow gun at Merasmus. "Hey guys!" Said Bombinomicon as he flew on the table by some kind of magic. "There is no need for fight! I brought you here in the need of help!" Said Merasmus in his loud voice. "And why do you think we're going to help you?!" But Medic placed an arm on his shoulder and as Scout looked at him he shook his head. "Firsz let him zell us why should we help." "The reason is the fate of a world! And without your help I can't do anything against it!" Said Merasmus still very seriously. "W… what kind of world?" Asked Scout like he got a hit in the head. "The answer is in your hands!" Said Merasmus and pointed at his gun. "Y… you mean… No! This can't be happening! This is impossible!" Shouted Scout as staring at the scattergun. "No it is not! But now that I find all pieces I have to get you there! But for the time I have to make you fall asleep!" Said Merasmus and already activated his staff and said the magic word: "Now fall asleep like the moon is giving you calmness and get your dreams, even thought the sun is shining down at your face burning the mark in your skins!" Said Merasmus and before they could react they already felt on the ground feeling very tired that even Scout's scattergun felt off his hand. Before totally falling asleep they could still stay conscious for some minutes. "Okay Bombinomicon, you have to complete me a quest! Your master commands you!" "Okay okay! What do I have to do?" "I'll open a portal sending you to that world and when you are there then ask for the meda… but suddenly the friends felt asleep without any memories about what happened after this…

**A/N: Hey everyone! I knew I forgot something in the first chapter but I corrected it (I forgot to write that I don't own the things you know). So! I'm happy to write this story again! Tell me if you enjoy it too and I'm accepting critics and other kind of reviews. In the next episode (or two) I will tell how the other two "persons" arrived to Merasmus's living room. I hope you enjoy the story and as always, thanks for reading…**


	3. Chapter 3

In the world of Minecraft…

'It's been a very long time since that day… But I still remember it very well, of course, how could I forget it? I'm living here in a world where everything is made from blocks… It was a very good experience to see… how they said it… curved lines. And they were just like me! They could speak just as I can and weren't my enemies. I wish that I could go back in to that world… I hate to be alone. I want to hear other people talking and all…' Thought sadly Steve as he stood there in full diamond armor looking at the sun going down. He has been thinking like this for a very long time since he had everything that he could. A big house, enchanted diamond picks and swords, A full diamond armor, golden apples and everything… There was only one thing he missed and it was people to talk with. That's why he remembered everything so well. Heck! He even could remember all the names of them! And what they were cable of doing… He sighed as he saw that the sun was already down and an enderman appeared far away. He fast turned around because he wasn't in the mood of fighting. He walked inside his house and walked to a bookshelf next to his enchantment table. He took a book that he found in a stronghold some time earlier. He sat down on his bed and opened it. He already started the book some time earlier but didn't managed to finish it. It written about a some kind of creature type called Wither. He opened the book on the page he left and continued reading. He looked surprised at the book after finishing it. It written that some kind of new creatures appeared in the nether. 'But how I this even possible? Nobody could write this book because there is not anyone who is cable of do it!' But then he remembered that from some time ago strange new items started to appear like potato, carrots and things like that. He closed the book and stood up. He turned towards the ladder that lead down in his mine where his Nether portal was. He hasn't been in the Nether for about 8 months counting in normal years (because in the world of Minecraft one day is 24 minutes). He climbed down the ladder and turned to the portal. It was still glowing purple. He sighed and took his diamond sword in his hands. He remembered that near where he appeared there was a nether stronghold so he stepped in… After some seconds he appeared at the other side of the portal. He jumped off and looked around to see the huge lava lakes all over and also the pigmens walking around. He remembered where the stronghold was and walked in that way. He arrived to the place after some minutes. He walked inside. He fast passed the blaze spawners because he didn't cared about them. After some minutes of searching he finally found what he searching for. It was a black colored skeleton. He immediately raised his arms expecting arrows coming but after it didn't came he looked up confused. But suddenly he got hit by the wither skeleton's sword. He was surprised by the shot but he fast got up. He immediately felt that he was poisoned and his health was draining repeatedly. He fast raised his sword and blocked the next hit. then he made a spin and with one hit chopped its head off. The body of the skeleton stood there lifelessly for some seconds when it finally felt on the ground. Steve felt the poison's effect going effect going away so he became calm and looked at the head of the skeleton. It stayed there so he took it up and placed it away. He remembered that in the book it wrote that you need three of the heads to summon some kind of other wither creature. He looked around again but didn't found anymore. He started looking for more of these creatures but now reminded himself that they don't have bows and arrows, only a sword. He has been looking for some time when he finally found three of them but there were also 2 blazerods. He raised his bow and aimed. He was trying to calm himself down so he can hit it in head and finally after some seconds he shot the arrow… It crossed trough the hot air and finally hit the head of a blazerod that immediately died. All the other mobs started towards him as soon as they heard the sound. Steve shot another arrow but it missed so he took his sword. One of the wither skeletons swung its sword. Steve parried it with his own sword and tried to stab but one of the other skeletons was faster and hit him in back. He got poisoned again so he jumped from the circle of mobs. He fast turned towards the blazerod as he heard a sound but he was too late and a fireball hit him and he was lit on fire. While on fire he fast ran to the creature and killed it with one swing. It's true that it died but his health went on its half so he got ready for the skeletons again. Those attacked together. Steve fast swung his sword hitting one of the skeletons with it. It didn't died just got knocked back. He dodged the next attack and pushed away the second wither skeleton then with a spin he chopped off the head of the third one. But meanwhile the first one reacted fast and hit his armor again making him fly some blocks. But he fast stood up and slashed with his sword killing it. The last one tried to hit him but he dodged again. Now it was his turn to hit the skeleton but it missed and the skeleton hit him once more. His health was on very low and draining from the poison. He fast took a potion and drank it. It immediately filled up most of his health. He fast raised his sword and dodged a hit. Now he made a cover hit and managed to hit him causing a lot of damage but it still didn't died but hit again. Steve sidestepped fast and with one last hit finished off the monster. He looked at the other two bodies. He only found one there. He turned back to see that the body of the creature that he just defeated is falling in the lava… He fast jumped grabbing its head and ripping it off of its place. He sighed and took the third head too as the body felt in the lava and melted. 'Phew! This was close! But now as I remember I also need 4 soulsand blocks for the summoning…' Thought Steve as he turned towards the direction where he came from. And after picking the blocks, he made his way back to the normal world peacefully. There he opened the book again and read how to summon the creature. He started placing the blocks together. There was one block at the , 3 in a row at the 2. and the three heads on the top. After placing there the two other heads he sighed and took the last one. He slowly raised it. After some seconds of hesitating he placed the head there… He ran away some blocks but for some time nothing happened. But after some minutes it suddenly exploded with a green light. The explosion threw Steve away some blocks but he stood up immediately. But when he saw what the explosion left he became confused. There was a portal… it was colored green and sparks were popping out of it but this wasn't strange, the strange was the shape… It had curved lines… He stared at the portal for long minutes with widen eyes. He only became "conscious" again after it became night again. "I… is this?" Whispered Steve as he walked near to the portal while still staring at it. After some seconds of hesitation he suddenly stepped in without thinking… He closed his eyes for the time of the teleportation. After it was done he opened his eyes… He immediately noticed a tall man standing in front of him with open mouth and looked very shocked. But as he tried to open his mouth to say hi He immediately raised his staff and hit him in head and he immediately felt unconscious…

In the world of Skyrim…

A man with dark robes and hoodie also wearing a necklace was standing in the front of the castle of Whiterun. He had black skin and red colored eyes. He was just simply standing there in one place waiting for the king to call him in. The guards didn't really said anything to him since they didn't like dark elves as he was and also hated magic so they just stood there waiting for command. While waiting the man got bored so he summoned a white orb of magic in his hand. He was waiting there staring at the orb for some time but then it suddenly started forming. Two figures appeared, all the two of the with swords in their hands. The sword of the first was colored red and the other's red. After some seconds he sent the two figures in battle. He made the two figures fight for about 5 minutes when he got bored and made the blue sworded one to side stepp from the hit of the other and chop off its head. He didn't noticed that a guard was standing in front of him looking at the little scene. "Uh, sir Garvel?" Asked the guard who seemingly didn't wanted to bother him because it was like he was fearing him because of something that the other guards around him didn't knew. "Yes I am. How can I help you?" Asked the dark elf. "Our king is waiting for you." Said the guard as nodding to the guards at the door and they opened it. "Thank you." Said simply Garvel leaving him there reviled. He walked in the throne room to see that a person with black hair and a crown was sitting there in his throne. "Ah! Garvel! My old friend, we haven't met for a very long time! It's good to see you here in Whiterun, afterall I can't welcome an expert magician very often here!" Said the person in the royal clothes. "Good day for you too, Daniel." Said Garvel while smiling. "I'm sorry for my guards rudeness but they are not really spreading the news that you are a magician." Said the king with his smile getting a little smaller. "No, I'm glad they don't know, I don't want them to always call me sir and everything, you know, I'm more like the lonewolf type." Said Garvel with a small smile. "Then I'm happy to hear that! So can I offer some food for you or we should get to the business?" "I'm not hungry, I had lunch some time ago so I think let's get to it." Said Garvel as he walked near to the throne and sat down in a chair nearby. "Okay my friend, I know it's not usual that I give people a message like this but since you are my friend, and the person who asked me is another magician I decided to do you a favor." "I'm appreciate it Daniel, but we weren't really in need of it, you should be keeping Whiterun in peace." Hearing This Daniel let out a quite laugh. "Come on Garvel! You know that Whiterun is not under my protect, it's under yours. Don't you remember how many times you saved us already?" Asked the king and chuckled a little. "Yes I admit it that I helped you sometimes in troubles but you defeated two enemy troops without my help in the last six months so I think you are getting stronger." Said Garvel as he was still smiling because he really like talking with Daniel. "Thanks for the praise but without you we wouldn't be anywhere, but now let me tell you the message. So the man came to me and said me that he needs you in a serious case because a whole world can be in danger. He also said that he will wait for just outside the walls of Whiterun as we finished this conservation. I don't know if we can believe to him but I wanted to give you this message." "Okay, I will find him later but now let's talk about what happened to you in the last months, if you have time of course…" Said Garvel only a little curious about the message but he wanted to speak with Daniel more… They finished speaking after about two hours when Garvel said bye and he left. While walking towards the exit of the Castle which opened to Whiterun he was smiling and thinking about the time when he was a child. He grew up here, learned his first spell here and also got his first enchanted item too. He really loved this place and said it as his home. And of course there was also Daniel one of his few friends… He stepped out of the town and looked to right first then to left. There was nobody. He shrugged and walked to a rock. He was about to sit down but suddenly he heard a sound coming from the rock. "Hah! You fool! You don't know that you are "summoned" by the master, of hiding!" Said suddenly a voice. Garvel immediately activated his magic and turned to the source of the voice. There he saw a tall man covered in green aura and with a staff in his hands and. But as soon as the wizard saw that Garvel is raising his weapons he said: "No! There is no need for fight! I'm here in the need of help because a whole world could be in danger!" "Yeah, hey! I'm Bombinomicon and here this is my master Merasmus!" Said Bombinomicon in his usual funny voice. Merasmus groaned a little but didn't said anything. Garvel still hold his magic up in the air and said. "Good day to you, I'm Garvel but I must ask that why are you asking for my help and what kind of danger are you talking about?" Asked Garvel curiously. "You should remember the place from a long time ago, remember." Said Merasmus in a little mysterious voice. "What do you mean by a long time?" Asked Garvel confused but he placed down his arms and deactivated the magic. "I mean 4 years, that time the six bearers of the medals of harmony were summoned by my _sister_ who I didn't knew about till 5 days and we never met before." Said Merasmus not really happily. "4 years?" Asked Garvel like he just got a punch in the face. "Ah, I see you remember now!" Said Merasmus with a little smile. Meanwhile Garvel's mind was a total mess. He couldn't believe that he will ever hear from the place in his whole life. "You mean the world called… Equestria?" Asked slowly Garvel still not wanting to believe it. "Yes." "Okay, than I will help how I can… But wait, what do you mean by si…" But before he could finish the sentence Merasmus cut him and said the magic words and before Garvel could react he felt unconscious on the ground…

**A/N: Hi! Sister?! That's very… strange I guess? Nevermind, so I thank you again for all the support I get and I hope you like the story so far because I really enjoy writing it, and as always, thanks for reading…**


	4. Chapter 4

After waking up, Green Shock tried to resist for the command she got but she couldn't. So she just walked in the middle of the room without controlling her own moves and activated her magic. Even thought she couldn't control her magic she felt that she was using a very expert level of magic and she could still hear and see. After she opened the portal she got back the control on herself and she suddenly felt dizzy. She shook her head sometimes but then looked at the portal. Suddenly a book was thrown out through the portal. It had leather cover but this wasn't the surprising part, it had two red eyes and a mouth with a bomb in it. She took a small blink at Twilight who was starring at the book just as confused as her and she turned back to the book. After some seconds for the two pony's surprise the book said that: "Hey guys! I'm Bombinomicon and my master sent me to… wait! I never seen ponies before in real life before! This is gonna be the best! Anyways, my master sent me through this portal because I have to find some kind of things called the medals of harmony, good stuff, good stuff. So who you're?" Asked the book as he looked at the two ponies who were staring at him like he was an UFO. "Hey, a wizard took your voice or what?" Asked Bombinomicon. The ponies still couldn't even say a word so after about a minute the book became a little embarrassed. "Oh, I forgot ponies can't talk, what a shame! Then I have to find those things by myself." Said out loudly Bombinomicon but then became confused of how can he do that. First Twilight got out of the stunned stance. She shook her head. "Oh, uh… I…" "Ah! So you can talk! What, you never seen a book before?" Asked Bombinomicon since the purple colored pony stared at him like she didn't but then he looked around the room where he was. "Ah! This is a library! I love libraries!" Said Bombinomicon. "S… so l… let me introduce… uh, myself…" Said Twilight because she was still really shocked. "I'm Twilight Sparkle and I'm… uh, the personal pupil of Princess celestia and also I'm taking care… uh, of this library…" "Good stuff, good stuff, and you?" Asked the book as he turned his eyes to Green Shock who didn't said anything till the start. "I… I'm Green Shock and…" "Ah! So you're the one who opened the portal! Okay, your brother says hello to you! Anyways, please can you place me somewhere higher? It's true that I can use magic to move myself but it takes a lot of mana so…" "Of course." Said Twilight calmer than earlier and activated her magic. She raised Bombinomicon in the air and placed him on a table. "B… brother?" Asked simply Green Shock particularly from nopony but Bombinomicon didn't really cared. "So if you don't find it rude of me asking… then how… how can you talk?" Asked Twilight. "Well, some other wizard from the past once took an empty book and written a book about bombs. So after some years he was testing a new spell so he took a soul, said the magicwords, and so I'm here. Well, it's true that I had to learn how to speak and all but that's other stuff." Said the book to Twilight who was very shocked and curious at the same time. But as Twilight opened her mouth to speak Bombinomicon immediately cut her. "History lessons for later! Now we have stuff to do!" "W… what do you mean?" Asked Twilight little disappointed. "As I said my master sent me to get the medals of harmony things." "But those are closed together with the original elements of harmony in Canterlot and are broken!" "Nah, my master has a new spell and he's gonna use it on them but after we got the stuff we have to send it back through the portal so the bearers can come since they need enough power to get from that far away to here!" Said Bombinomicon to Twilight whose eyes immediately widened. "T… the bearers?" "Yeah! So you are one of the original elements! I didn't expected this! But anyways, I can't really get to those medals so can you get me help?" Asked Bombinomicon. "B… but why…" "Oh, I forgot to tell that your world is in big danger and stuff!" Twilight looked at the book not really believing to him. "Danger? What kind of danger?" "How should I know? I'm just a book!" Said the book a little impatiently. "So, you help me or what?" "Uh, of course just let me get my friends and we should be off to Canterlot…" Said Twilight with a little headache. "You mean the other element of thing? I'm lucky! My master will be pleased! Okay, I'll wait here till you come back!" Said Bombinomicon. "Okay, but maybe my assistant named Spike come here, please don't scare him much. Okay Green, let's go." Said Twilight as she opened the door. Green Shock nodded but didn't said anything and walked to the door too. "Okkay! Bye, meanwhile I'll look around the selection!" Said Bombinomicon and already started looking through the first shelf… About one hour later suddenly the door opened. It catched Bombinomicon's attention and looked there. He saw that 7 ponies came inside after each other. "Ah! You are back! Meanwhile I met you assistant! He is a nice guy!" Said Bombinomicon. Twilight looked around the room and found that Spike was laying on the floor without any reason. "Spike! What have you done to him?!" Asked Twilight and fast ran to him. "Ah, just a little sleeping spell, I couldn't stand his screaming." Said simply the book as looking through all the new ponies who came in. They were all staring at him shocked Suddenly the pink one appeared in front of him… somehow? "Hey! I'm Pinkie Pie! I am Ponyville's official party pony! And I never met a book before! What's your name?" Asked hyperactively Pinkie Pie smiling at the book. "Hey! And you look like someone who could use a bomb for a head! Anyways, Hey guys! I'm Bombinomicon, and I must say I like this girl already." Said Bombinomicon to everyone then aiming at Pinkie Pie with the last sentence. "Oo, you look and sound really funny!" Said Pinkie Pie as looking at the book. "Thanks! But I guess we should be off to that Cancerlot place!" "It's Canterlot. And a train is going in some minutes so we should already go." Said Twilight but the others were still just staring in shock. "Uhh, Twailight, what is this how and how can it talk?" Asked an orange furred pony. "I'll explain everything on the train but we must be in hurry! I'll explain everything when we are on the train." Said Twilight but first he raised his assistant with her magic and placed him in his basket and placed a blanket on him. They fast ran to the train station while not saying a single word because they were still shocked. "Oh no! The train is already here! I have to get the tickets!" Said Twilight in panic but Pinkie Pie jumped in front of her smiling and raised up seven tickets. "Here are the tickets!" Said happily Pinkie Pie. "H… how? Nevermind, let's get on the train before it goes…" Said Twilight not wanting to fall in the mistakes that she commited in the past. The train was just about to start but they managed to get on it in the last seconds. "Phew! We are here safely, let's find a place to speak." Said Twilight and she opened a door where there were enough place for them to sit down. "Okay guys! I already introduced myself! Now it's your turn." Said Bombinomicon curiously. The ponies just looked confused at him. "Come on girls! He's not our enemy." Said Twilight motioning them to speak and first looked at Rarity. "Oh, um sorry dear for our rudeness but I never had… well, luck to meet a talking book before and…" "Yeah! And I never met a talking pony before so we're equal!" Said the book. "Uh, I'm Rarity and I'm leading a fashion shop here in Ponyville." "Fashion? I must say that my master haven't really had time for me so I wouldn't mind a little attendance on my leather cover!" Said Bombinomicon to the white furred unicorn. "Oh dear, in this case you should come to my Boutique sometime." Said Rarity now placing on a little smile. "Okay, I'll keep that in mind, who's next?" "A'hm Applejack, it's mighty fine to meet ya. I'm working down at the Sweet apple acres with mah family producing Equestria's most fine apples." Said Applejack still looking at the book confused. "Apples… apples… Ah! I remember! Those are some fruits looking similar to bombs! Those are good! But please if you will don't call me it, I have feelings too even thought I didn't show 'em!" Said Bombinomicon pointing at what she said in the library. "Heheh, A'hm sorry sugarcube but it's not usual to see a book to… uh, talk…" "Okay, no hard feeling, next?" Asked the book as moving his eyes off of the farm pony. After didn't hearing anything for some seconds Applejack looked to her right to see Rainbow Dash there looking at the ground sadly because of something. "Sugarcube, yah alright?" "Uh, wha?" Asked Rainbow Dash confused and she took off her sunglasses. "Dear, don't be rude, introduce yourself to our new friend here." Said Rarity not really noticing what Applejack did. "Oh, hey, I'm Rainbow Dash, and I'm…" She stucked there for some seconds as another memory came to her mind. "I'm one of the co-leader of the expert Pegasus team called Thunders-n-Lightnings, also I'm Ponyville's old weather pony but I didn't had time to take care of that next to my team." Said Rainbow Dash in a little better mood." "Okay! You're cool, but I guess that's all of you so…" "No, there is still Fluttershy." Said Pinkie Pie pulling her in the room because she was waiting outside. "Oh, sorry, I didn't noticed you! This usually happens with me, no one notices me 'cause I'm small." Said Bombinomicon. Hearing this Fluttershy immediately changed her mind of him. "Oh… uh… I… I'm Fluttershy… I… it's nice to, um, meet you…" Said Fluttershy that Bombinomicon almost couldn't hear it but he managed to catch all the words. "Ah, it's nice to meet you! I was like this about the time when my first master created me! I must say, he hated me, well later when I learned how to use my kind of magic and how to speak so here I am! So what's your job?" Asked Bombinomicon catching Fluttershy's attention with it. "Um, I'm taking care of my animals back at my cottage…" Said Fluttershy. Everypony in the cabin looked at her confused. Usually she didn't accepted anypony at the first meet or just murmur something that the someone can't understand. "Ah, that's good job! Even thought I didn't had too much chance to see any kind of animals." Said Bombinomicon but the sadness couldn't be heard in his sound. "Oh, you can come to my cottage any time you want, I would be happy to introduce my friends to you." Said Fluttershy really surprising the other elements but Applejack shook her head. "Okay! Later you can continue this talking but now could you tell us why you are here?" Asked the farm pony curiously. "Yes, please tell us why you came here!" Said Pinkie Pie too. "Okay! I came because my master, sent me because I have to get the medals of harmony things. Good stuff, good stuff." "Wait, but are you sure he is my brother?" Asked Green Shock surprising all of the ponies. "Yeah! He said that only you can open the other side of the portal and also said that I have to say hello to you! That I've already done! But there is one thing I don't understand, how can you be another species from him?" "What?! But that's impossible!" Said Twilight with widen eyes. "What kind of other species are you talking about?" Asked Green Shock a little embarrassed. "Well, as I know they are called humans I guess?" Said Bombinomicon and Rainbow Dash immediately looked up with a little hope in her eyes. "Wait! You said humans?" "Yeah, wh…" "And the medals of harmony?" "Yes, where ar…" "And why do your master needs the medals of harmony?" Asked Rainbow Dash walking near to the book hopefully. "He said that they can only come trough if he has them…" Said Bombinomicon little tense and used his magic to push him a little farer from the pony but she just stepped closer. "Who? Who he has to send?!" Asked Rainbow Dash impatiently. "Uh… the…" "Spit it out already!" "You are crazy! but why do you care so much?" Asked the book confused. "Tell it already!" Shouted Rainbow Dash and all the ponies around were scared from the sudden outburst. "Fine! They are the bearers! Why do yo…" "YESSS! I can't belive it! I can see him again!" Said Rainbow Dash happily and she hugged the book. "Ughh… I can't… Breathe…" Whispered Bombinomicon. "Thank you so much!" Said Rainbow Dash happily but the others just stared like she was an idiot. "What just happened?" Asked Pinkie Pie confused. "I don't know, but hearing it sounds like some good stuff…" Said the book reviled that she released her. "Rainbow Dash dear, could you tell us what makes you so happy?" Asked Rarity since she couldn't understand either. "Girls! You don't understand?! don't you remember who are the bearers of the medals?!" Asked Rainbow Dash very excited. The ponies looked at each other and shook their heads. Rainbow Dash facehooved and sat down. Suddenly it clicked in Twilights mind. "I… is this even p… possible?" Asked Twilight looking in front of herself. The ponies looked at Twilight. "What?" Asked together most of them. "Don't you remember what happened four years ago?" Asked Rainbow Dash. Suddenly all of them remembered even thought with not really clean memory. "Ooo… The Harmonic Warriors!" Shouted Pinkie Pie happily jumping in the high." All the other ponies smiled too remembering the six of them. "Wait, are you sure that they are still the bearers of them?" Asked Twilight. Suddenly all of the ponies became sad because Twilight was right, it was a possibility. "B… but they have to be they… Who are they? What's their names?!" Asked Rainbow Dash again. "Well, I don't remember their names but…" "But?!" "But I could see two of them from closer…" The ponies looked up hopefully again. "One of them had dark skin, black robes and hoodie and some kind of necklace and he used magic. Wait! I actually heard his name, he was… Gravel I guess?" Said Bombinomicon. Twilight immediately remembered the name and said out: "Garvel! He was Garvel!" Said Twilight happily with all the other ponies smiling too. "And the other?!" Asked Rainbow Dash ignoring the last sentence. "He was one of the 9 mercanaries that we fought that day… He was… He was the fast one…" "Yes! It's Scout! I knew it! And when did you see him?!" Asked Rainbow Dash happily again. "Oh, when I replaced his head with a bomb…" Said Bombinomicon like it was a normal thing. "Why… Wha… Who… WHAT?!" Asked Rainbow Dash worried for Scout. "What? What's the problem with that?" Asked Bombinomicon and he looked around confused to see that all the other ponies were starring in shock too. "Oh, I'll buck you in face that hard that…" "Hey, hey, hey! Calm down already! Even if he would die from the bomb he would have respawned!" Said Bombinomicon little angrily. "T… then what happened to him?" Asked Rainbow Dash confused. "He ran to my master and exploded his magic aura so they could attack him." "Wait, you say that you made Scout's head a bomb, to go and explode your master?" Asked Rainbow Dash confused. "Yeah, it's good stuff." Said simply Bombinomicon. "But why?" Asked Applejack confused? "Because it's fun to do, and without it would be impossible to them to destroy my master." "But if he is your master the…" Started Twilight but got cut by the book. "I have been with my master for at least 10 year, you can get bored and maybe you can find a better master if he is gone…" Said Bombinomicon which made everyone confused in the room. "But, wait, you never told me my brother's name…" Said Green Shock curiously. "Well, I guess that's because he don't like me calling him on that name when I'm near to him but I guess I can tell it to you now, his name is Merasmus. "Merasmus…" Whispered Green Shock. She didn't seen or heard the name before but it appeared… familiar to her. The others weren't too satisfied from the name so most of them just shrugged. After some seconds of silence while Rainbow Dash was continuously said yes, awesome and other word like that quietly, Twilight looked out the cabinet's window. She looked forward to see that they are near to the castle already. She got back into the cart and said: "Okay everypony! I didn't written a letter to the princess about that we are coming because _someone _made Spike fall asleep, I'm not sure if they will let us inside but if they do then I'm sure that the princess won't be too happy to give us the broken medals of harmony but we have to try so try to be polite and everything." Bombinomicon just ignored the _someone _word with an eye rolling then he said: "Okay! That won't be a problem." "Oh, and please try to stay hidden from the guards because I don't want to get in any trouble." Said Twilight to Bombinomicon and everyone agreed. Some minutes later they got off the train. They walked inside the capital city of Equestria. "Oh, darlings! I can't tell how much I love coming in this city! The so much elegance, the fashion, th…" "Yes Rarity, but I think the Crystal empire is more… well…" Started Twilight. "Oh, yes darling, those beautiful colors and…" But she got cut by Rainbow Dash. "Only if it wouldn't made my mane go that… ugly than it would be cool but that…" "Hey guys! I don't know what that empire thing is but I think my master don't like to wait too long." Said Bombinomicon hurrying them. "Oh, right! We have to get there fast! I want to see Scout again! Let's go!" Said Rainbow Dash excited and fasten up so the others had to go faster. Bombinomicon rolled his eyes while Twilight carried him in her magic. At least nopony heard him. They arrived to the castle some minutes later. They went to a guard. "Let me speak." Said Twilight and turned away from her friends. "Good day sir! We came to see Princess Celestia in a serious case because Equestria may be in danger." Said Twilight while hiding Bombinomicon behind herself. The guard looked at the seven ponies then back to Twilight. "Yes, miss Sparkle, let us open the door and may you come in." Said the guard and he nodded to another guard who activated his magic and opened the door. The ponies, with Twilight still hiding Bombinomicon they walked inside. A guard came with them not paying any attention just looking forwards so they were walking in silence. Sometime later they arrived to the door of the throne room. "Okay, the Princess is currently working so try to be as polite as you can even thought if Equestria is really in danger we don't want to bother the princess." Said the guard and opened the door. After some seconds he came out and said: "Okay, now you may go inside." Said the guard and left. The ponies looked at each other, nodded and walked inside. Inside the huge throne room their attention immediately turned to the godess of the sun. She was sitting there seemingly overhelmed in the work since there was a lot of scrolls to read and write. All of the ponies walked inside and bowed in front of their princess. Even thought the princess had a lot hard work to do, she placed on a smile and stood up. "Welcome my little ponies, I'm happy to welcome you here in my castle. Please, stand." Said the Princess. Twilight looked up for a second then suddenly ran to her mentor. "Princess! It's good to see you again!" Said Twilight and ran to the princess while dropping Bombinomicon on the ground and she hugged her. The princess returned the hug and said: "I'm also happy that you are here, but my guard said that you came here because Equestria is maybe in danger again, please explain me." Said the Princess still not noticing the book. "Hey guys! I know that you don't like me but that doesn't mean you have to drop me on the ground like an old dusty book!" Said Bombinomicon, and even thought it couldn't be heard on his sound they knew that he was pretty offended. First was the princess to say something in a little surprised voice. "Oh, I didn't knew we welcomed a new guest in the castle." Said Princess, the ponies didn't saw that she was surprised because she was hiding it but she was pretty surprised. "Oh, hey! I never met a royalty before so I don't know how to really say hello so… I'll do what I can, so… I'm Bombinomicon and it's nice to meet you." "Oh, it's also pleasure to meet you and I'm Princess Celestia, I'm sorry for not noticing you before but I haven't seen my student for a time." Said the Princess as looking the book using some kind of green magic to raise himself in the air and turn eye to eye to her. "Nah, it's nothing, my master usually never takes notice of me when he goes somewhere without me then comes back so I'm pretty used to it." Said Bombinomicon. The other looked at the book a little sad but then turned back to the Princess. "Uhm, Princess?" Asked Applejack wanting to continue the original conversation as she turned away her attention of the floating book. "Oh, yes please continue." Said the Princess realizing that they turned away from the original line. " Oh, umm… sorry for letting you fall Bombinomicon but uh…" Bombinomicon just moved himself like he was nodding so Twilight continued. "So we are here because our new friend said that Equestria is in danger and the bearers of the medals of harmony have to return, and for this his master needs the medals." Said Twilight hoping that the Princess will let them get the medals. "I'm happy to hear that our heroes are about to return but I'm afraid it won't work because unfortunately the medals are broken." Said Princess with her smile becoming a little smaller. "Nah, my master said that he will fill their inside somehow." Said Bombinomicon glad that he can get the medals. "In this case, let me get them, please follow me." Said the Princess as turning to the direction where the elements and the newly there placed medals were. She walked to a high door that had a hole in it (so weird to write it…). The Princess raised her horn and pushed it in it. After some seconds the door suddenly opened revealing two boxes. She raised one of them and got it out of there placing it in front of Bombinomicon. "Ah! Thank you, this is gonna be the best! Now please, if you would, open me a portal." Said Bombinomicon as looking at Green Shock. "Who? Me?" Asked Green Shock confused. "No, I was talking to the mirror, of course you, what's up? Your head is a bomb or what?" Asked Bombinomicon and Green Shock shook her head. "Uhh… But I never opened a portal before! Those are on an expert level magic." "No, you opened portals twice! First time when the bearers came first, and the other time back in that library today." "But I'm…" "I'll help you! Just raise me in the air and concentrate all you magic on me and it should take me back in the place where I come from! But also raise the box." Said Bombinomicon. Twilight looked a little disappointed that didn't she had to use her magic since she was the element of magic after all but she didn't said anything thought. "I… I can try…" Said Green Shock and raised the book and the box containing the medals. "Okay! Now concentrate all you magic on me!" Said Bombinomicon and these were his final words because then Green Shock immediately started pushing all her mana in him. First he just started glowing more and more lighter that all the ponies except the princess had to look away. Later Bombinomicon started sparkling. Some seconds later there was a sudden explosion of green and the light covered all the room even going out through the windows. When the ponies looked back since there weren't anything blinding them anymore. But they couldn't see anything just that Green Shock was sleeping on the ground peacefully because of the exhaustion. "This was beautiful." Said the Princess surprising the ponies. "B… but Princess, how could you s…" "My dearest student, I'm the Princess of the sun and the light." Said simply the Princess and hearing this they all understood. "Now my little ponies, I'm sure that when our friends come back Green Shock will open the portal again but till then I suggest you to go back in Ponyville and get some rest." Said the Princess as she was smiling. The ponies nodded and with Twilight raising Green Shock with Rarity's help they went back to the train station after saying their goodbyes. On the way back they were excitedly talking about the "future" That the time gone fast and they were already in Ponyville and they decided to get back to the library and wait for the Harmonic Warriors there…

**A/N: Hi! I'm sorry that I couldn't place up a chapter yesterday but you know, stuff to do but here is an extra long chapter… So, I hope you enjoy the story so far and also thanks for all the reviews, you know you are the best. And for Super who said that originally the Tf2 character were RED, it's not true, look back to the first chapter of the last part of the story and it'll be there. I also want to thank all my other readers, thanks. Well, you know the season three came out some time ago so it'll screw up the story a little bit but I'll try to make reference between the coming chapters. And I know I won't place up that chapter very soon, but **

_**I need pegasus OCs**_

** for the team of Rainbow Dash! I already have 4 members, one is Rainbow Dash herself and I need two or three more. If you would then please send me in OC's in the review. If you're not registered then you can also send in OC's by sending a review, and please do it because you know I appreciate it. And also not only send in one because I'll choose the best that win my likes and try to describe him/her as much as you can, and the creator's name will be written out in more times so people won't forget that they aren't mine, thank you verymuch! And as always, thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

Merasmus was sitting in a chair waiting for his book to return so he can send the bearers to Equestria. It's true that he didn't wanted a whole world to disappear in the nothing but he had a better reason because he wanted to save his sister… It's true he never seen her before but he never had a family to love and he grew up alone. Currently he was thinking about his old past while the Harmonic Warriors were sleeping there peacefully. Sometime later he heard a sound. He looked up and saw a white pigeon with blood all over it and it was sitting in the window of his house. It was looking all around like it searched for something. Merasmus already raised his staff to throw the bird out the window but then the pigeon suddenly got in the air and flew to the medic and sat on his body pecking him sometimes and later when Medic didn't woke up it gave up and laid down on him and felt asleep too. Merasmus sighed as he looked out the window to see the skull island and also the fighting area that was empty now. The reason was that the Halloween time expired and soon the Mann. Co'S builders will come and build it back in its original deserty look and he will have to teleport his house and skull island away. By the way, since a soldier got his house through some tricky ways his magic has upgraded and he made himself a house that he always teleported from places to place. He sighed again because he remembered that he can't go in the other world or neither her sister can come in this world since the world was protected by some kind of dark magical blockade that didn't let him to open a portal, it only could be opened from inside. The reason why he could send a book was that Bombinomicon was a very little object compared to anything else living and Merasmus had to use magic on the most expert levels and also had to drink a lot of potions that also gave him more magic power but even thought he used potions he became exhausted by using the magic and he can only send the bearers with the power of their medals. Then he thinked back to the dream, the signs and everything else that showed him the come of the world's end and his sisters existence. It started with… But suddenly a large explosion colored green covered all the room with light and he closed his eyes and stopped thinking. When he opened them he saw Bombinomicon there with a box next to him. "Hey master! I'm back with the medals! They are broken as you said and…" But he became quite as Merasmus stood up and immediately raised the box looking inside it and smiled a little when found the medals inside. He immediately turned to the bearers and activated his magic. All the warriors had some of their veins cut from nothing but the blood was gone in some seconds and the wounds were also closed just as soon as they opened. He turned back to the medals and placed the all the blood inside in that where it belonged. Then his eyes started glowing as he activated his magic along with his staff. After some seconds suddenly all the Medals of Harmony were frozen with the original patter in them… with one exception, all of them had a green crack in them colored green. He raised his eyebrow a little bit but then shrugged and turned to the sleeping warriors and placed all the medals to each of their owners. "Master? Can I go with them? I th…" "Yes! You will because you have to be sure of that my sister is alright, and if she is even a little hurt than you'll regret it!" Said Merasmus in a very serious tone and the book raised himself in the air and made a move like he was nodding and made himself float next to the bearers. Merasmus groaned and after drinking some potions he turned back to them and activated his magic… For some seconds nothing happened. Then after some seconds the medals got raised in the air by the magic raising the bearers with them. And after also some seconds all the element started glowing more and more in their own colors and after about a half minute it was already blinding when the magic happened… Suddenly all of the medals were pulled in one point and suddenly a portal appeared pulling all the bearers, medic's bird and Bombinomicon… The Portal was separated in six part with all the six colors but in middle there was a blue stop where all the colors were supposed to meet at one point. The portal closed some seconds. Merasmus sighed and said: "Farewell! I hope to see you all soon… especially you, sister…"

Meanwhile back in Equestria…

All the elements and Green Shock were already in the Ponyville library since they arrived some minutes ago back from Canterlot. They continued talking even there, well not only about the past but mostly about that. They have been talking for at least an hour when suddenly there was a knock on the door. Twilight looked up from the group and everypony suddenly stopped talking except… "…And then she said, are you crazy?! Oh…" Said Pinkie Pie and turned to the door too. "Who could that be? It's already really late, even Spike is in bed." Said Twilight a little confused but walked there and opened the door. There stood a stallion unicorn. The first thing that Twilight noticed on him that was his armor. It was from steel but that wasn't the surprising, it also had color red as secondary all over the armor which really fitted to the color of his fur that was also colored red. More exactly the armor looked like it was Spartan. Then he had his mane and tail colored gold with yellow rims but they were like they were spiky and burned. She also noticed that he had two swords glowing with red aura on his back and also a dagger in on of his pockets. His Cutiemark also showed these weapons with the dagger in the front and the two swords crossed behind it. Then finally Twilight looked up at his eyes that were colored blue. The stallion looked seriously at Twilight while she finished examining him then asked. "Miss Sparkle?" "Yes…" Said Twilight little hesitantly since guards are not often coming in Ponyville and they had official "uniform" and never wielded sword with them. "Let me introduce myself, my name is Red Magic, and I'm here since Princess Celestia, the godess of the sun sent me to check if everything is alright and there won't be any trouble with our newcomers." Said the stallion and he took off his hat. "Yes Mister, everything is alright and I think there won't be any problems because we already…" "Please let m get inside, it's getting a little cold here." Lied Red Magic since a little cold won't harm him. "Umm… okay but as I wanted to say I think…" "Herself Princess Celestia asked me to…" He suddenly got stuck in his sentence while he was looking through the other ponies and his eyes suddenly met with Fluttershy's beautiful forest green eyes who was hiding behind her mane. He immediately got amazed by how beautiful she was, the color of her fur, the pink in her mane an… "Khmm…" Coughed Twilight impatiently. Red Magic fast shook his head and turned back to Twilight but got another blink at Fluttershy first. "So… as I said… Herself Princess Celestia sent me with the quest of checking if everything is alright and I have to stay here to…" He glanced at Fluttershy once more and continued: "…Keep everything like that." Said Red Magic little embarrassed by the questioning looks by the other ponies. "Alright, if the Princess said it…" Said Twilight slowly because she saw how he was looking at Fluttershy. Red Magic, since the conversation was over immediately turned towards the yellow Pegasus and said. "Uh, I'm Red Magic, it's nice to meet you…" After that a little awkward silence came. "Aaand… What's your name?" Fluttershy just hided more behind her mane. She never accepted new ponies from one second to another, exactly when they held weapons with themselves so she just murmured something that nopony could hear. "Uh, could you repeat please?" Asked Red Magic with a little awkward smile. "I'm… Fl…" "Pardon, I still can't understand it…" Said Red Magic looking around embarrassed but saw that some of the other ponies facehooved, rolled their eyes, or just shook their heads with a little smile. Applejack walked there and placed a hoof on her shoulder. "Come on sugarcube! There is nothing to be afraid of." Said the farm pony motioning Flutershy but it didn't done anything. Rainbow Dash also went there. "Come on! Just go and say something." But it didn't worked either. Then Pinkie Pie jumped there happily. "Oh you silly! Don't you see this gentlecolt here? I'm pretty sure he loves parties! And I'm sure that he also loves nature just as you do!" Red Magic nodded fast and still smiled awkwardly but questioned the pony's skills of making the yellow Pegasus say something. Pinkie Pie seeing that it didn't worked she continued with other. "And do you remember when you met Twilight? Or any of us? First you always reacted like this but now? We are all the bestest of bestest friends! And also the Princess sent him and I'm sure that those tools on his back are just decorations!" Said Pinkie Pie smiling. For Red Magic's surprise Fluttershy came a little bit out behind her mane with a little smile and said: "Hi… I'm umm… Fluttershy and… it's really nice to… meet you. And I'm taking care of my animals back at my cottage." Red Magic looked at the pink pony for some seconds thankfully and nodded but then returned to Fluttershy. "Yes, it's true what she sais, I'm sent here by Princess Celestia and I'm not here to hurt anypony. On the contrary I'm here to protect _you _from all the dangers and I promise I'll do anything for you." Said Red Magic. Some of the ponies immediately raised their eyebrows because they felt the sentence going only for Fluttershy. "Umm… I… thank you…" Said Fluttershy now smiling. "It's nothing really…" Said Red Magic with a hoof on the back of his head. "Okay tough guy, you already met Fluttershy but there are other ponies too if you wouldn't notice!" Said Rainbow Dash with crossed hooves. "Yes darling! Don't be so rude towards us." Said Rarity little seemingly hurt. Red Magic frowned at Rainbow Dash but said: "I'm sorry for my behavior but… but I…" "You what sugarcube?" Asked Applejack little confused. But Red Magic just blinked in front of himself realizing what just happened when he first blinked at Fluttershy. From that moment every time he looked at her some kind of warmness filled his heart. While the others looked confused Pinkie Pie walked there and giggled. "Heheh, you are funny! I'm Pinkie Pie anyways! I'm Ponyville's official party pony and I hope sometime you can come to one of my parties!" Said Pinkie Pie saving Red Magic from another trap. "I… it's nice to meet you." Said Red Magic thankfully again and Pinkie Pie nodded. "Okay, and I'm Rainbow Dash! The fastest flyer in Equestria and also the co-leader of the team Thunders-n-Lightnings!" Said Rainbow Dash with her mood back since she got the good news. "You mean THE Thunders-n-Lightnings? The second most expert Pegasus team in Equestria?" Asked Red Magic but Rainbow Dash suddenly looked very hurt. "Second?! What the heck are you talking about?! We are the best team and that's it!" "Well, it's the question that on which side you are, I'm on the Wonderbolt side since I know my mind." Said Red Magic but he was still a little amazed that she was one of the main leaders of the famous team. "Sides?! What kind of sides?" Asked Rainbow Dash little confused. "Well, you see, you can pick one of the two teams and then you will be on that side, and I simply love the Wonderbolts, not that I don't like you stunts but…" "Whatever…" Said Rainbow Dash and she rolled her eyes. "Okay darling, and I'm Rarity, I'm working here in Ponyville as a fashionist and I also have a shop where I welcome you any time." Said Rarity now smiling a little. "I'm Green Shock and I'm moving here in Ponyville, it's true that my house is npt ready yet, but till then I live in the Ponyville hotel." Said Green Shock who woke up about a half hour ago. "And ahm Applejack, and I'm working down at the Sweet apple acres producing Equestria's most delicious apples!" Said Applejack in her own accent. "And I think you already heard of me." Said Twilight since the Princess sent him so she should tell him one thing or two. Red Magic nodded and said: "It's nice to meet all of you and especially…" But there was a sudden explosion coming from Green Shock's horn that covered the room in the usual green color but it finished in a portal colored like the elements of harmony, except that it had a green spot in the middle…

**A/N: Hi! I immediately start with Red Magic.**

**Red Magic is not my OC, he is created by one of my very appreciated readers, ****zanveron101****.**

**This shows that I really place in your OCs in my story and I'm also really happy to do it. And I'm…**

**Still looking for Pegasus OCs!**

**So don't be afraid of sending me a PM or write him/her down in the comments, I'll be really thankful for that. And you don't have to send me only one, you can send as many as you won't… (okay, with a may 3 limit because that's the amount I need.) And yes, I need 3 of them since I already have four members already and I need three! Thanks! And maybe later I'll search for other kind of OCs so be ready!**

**I'm also really thankful for Shiningshadow and Super who were supporting me for a long time!**

**I also thank you mister/miss Guest, who written me in the last chapter that he/she is reading since the start but since you didn't written a name I can't share it with the others, but I really thank you for your support, and of course all to the others who reviewed and read till the start! I can't tell how happy I am that some people like my story. Don't forget to send your OCs. And as always, thanks for reading…**


	6. Chapter 6

Suddenly the portal threw up all the medals of harmony and for some seconds nothing happened but everyone was starring at the portal and the medals the Green Shock tried to held as long as she can. She was fighting hard because she felt that the portal is losing its energy and it would disappear if she wouldn't pump magic in it. After some seconds of silence suddenly bodies started falling off the portal too… They were humans as Twilight remembered and Bombinomicon and a white bird felt out too, with him there were eight of them and they were all unconscious. After some seconds they suddenly heard a groan. They all looked there to see that Red Magic is holding his head seemingly in big pain. "Are you alright?" Asked Pinkie Pie worriedly. "Y… yes I'm fi…" But then another wave of pain came stopping him in the sentence. After some seconds Fluttershy couldn't stand but flew there fast and hugged him and said: "Oh poor you! Let us help you somehow…" Started Fluttershy and Red Magic who became a little calmer opened his eyes and looked into Fluttershy's. But at the moment he did that another, much stronger than the ones before, wave of pain came making Red Magic to pushed the yellow pegasus away and also turn in the other direction. All the ponies looked at the unicorn worriedly and confused since Fluttershy just wanted good… Then as nopony in the room could hear he whispered a word: "Alexis…" After the word Red Magic's pain became weaker but he still didn't turned to the ponies. After some seconds the portal suddenly closed leaving Green Shock there stunned walking around dizzy for some time. Rainbow Dash suddenly noticed that one of them moved, he had a white cape, glasses, and a backpack with a blue medical sign on it. "Hey! I think one of them is waking up!" Shouted the Pegasus excited but then remembered that her love didn't looked like him and looked all over the others to find him…

Perspective change…

Medic felt that all his senses are coming back and he started remembering the near past memories of… the fight with Merasmus then they were teleported in his house where there were… were the two person that he haven't seen in four years… Then nothing… Worried for his four friends he fast made himself to open his eyes in a cost of pain that made him groan. After the image was clear he could see the ceiling of a room, made from wood. Sometime later his hearing became clear and he heard… female voices? They asked: "You think they really are them? I don't remember…" Said a hyperactive voice that he didn't recognized. He slowly turned his head since he still wasn't able to move like he is fine and he noticed… Ponies… But not normal, they had different colors and… Then the realization hit him and not caring about the pain he fast sat up and gasped for air. "Zhis can'z be real!" Said Medic very confused when he looked around seeing all everyone looking at him. "Uh, what exactly sugarcube?" Asked the orange colored pony. "Y… you! I remember you from… from…" "From four years ago?" Asked the purple furred unicorn. Medic just stared like an idiot and slowly stood up that only happened after some fail attempts. "Hey! What's up with Scout?! He is not moving!" Said worriedly the blue furred Pegasus as standing upon the body of his teammate. Medic, forgetting everything that just happened immediately took his quick-fix and jumped towards immediately activating it and the healing beam touched Scout's body. Even thought that Medic could see on Scout how much he is hurt he as soon as hearing the sentence already got his medi-gun without thinking since Scout was his best friend. Only some seconds later realized Medic that Scout was just sleeping and he sighed in relief. All the ponies in usion with Red Magic whose headache was almost gone were staring at him confused except Rainbow Dash who was still waiting for Scout to wake up. Medic looked up and said: "Um, zorry zhaz I made an unnecessary miszake but I thought mein freund is in trouble." Said medic as he stopped healing Scout who still didn't woke up. "Lez me introduce myself, I'm a blue medic anz these here are mein freunds." Said Medic not as shocked as earlier. "Suddenly they heard a cough from the direction of Scout and they turned there. They saw that Rainbow Dash was still next to him looking excited. "I zhink mein freund is waking up." Said Medic as he walked next to him too. As Scout opened his eyes first he could only see blurry but it didn't needed to help him to think that he is dreaming since he saw those big, beautiful magneta colored eyes before… "Am… Am I dreaming again…?" Asked Scout weekly. But suddenly got a slap in the face that made his seeing come back. "You think I'm just a dream?! No I'm real and I'm standing right here!" Heard Scout. He was very shocked since the hit was "pretty" hard and those words… He looked up again to see his love who he haven't seen for at least four years, only her eyes but only in his dreams. "R… R…" Started Scout as he was looking straight in eye to eye with the Pegasus who seemed a little hurt. "Rainbow… Dash…?" Asked very slowly Scout but his mind couldn't even tell him what to do because of the happiness. For some seconds the pony was still looking at him with serious eyes but then it suddenly a big smile appeared on her face and Scout was pinned to the ground because of the hug that he got… He was there for some seconds looking at the ponies blue fur and rainbow colored mane without saying one word. But some seconds later he slowly raised his hands and placed them on the back of the Pegasus and pulled her even closer… Everypony in the room immediately let out a short, "Owwww…" Because of the scene and Medic also smiled happily. The only pony in the room who was awake and wasn't happy was Red Magic… For some reason a tear came to his eye and he looked down sad. But then he realized and fast cleaned his face and looked back at the scene like he is not even caring about it. The hug lasted for a long time when Rainbow Dash finally let Scout to get a breath but still stayed upon him. But Scout grabbed her fast again pulling her into a passionate kiss. First Rainbow Dash was shocked and held her eyes open but then she calmed down and also closed her eyes and they were continuing the kiss for a long time again. After sometime they finally finished the kiss and now Rainbow Dash let Scout get up from the ground. "Ow, they are so cute together!" Heard Rainbow Dash and Scout and they fast turned towards the force of the sound where they could see a pink earthpony and also 5 other ponies around them looking at them with smiles. The two speed lovers immediately started blushing and they looked at each other with embarrassed smiles. "I'm happy for you mein freund!" Said Medic who for the length of their scene stepped away now walked back to him placing a hand on his shoulder. "Uh… Thanks doc…" Said Scout as he smiled back at Rainbow Dash. "Uuuh… I think the others… yeah! They are waking up!" Said Rainbow Dash still embarrassed but she wanted to move away everyone's attention about them and really, all the others started waking up. They looked at the four persons on the floor. First one was the one in black clothing to open his blood red eyes. All of the people and ponies were a little surprised by this but didn't said anything. Garvel fast stood up activating his magic but then realized. Surprisingly calmly, he placed down his hands and the magic orbs disappeared and he said: "As I see, that magician said the truth, and I really am teleported in this world, I hope I didn't appeared rude because of my entrance but excuse me if I did, the instinct lead me." Said politely the black skinned man as bowing a little bit. "G… Garvel?" Asked Twilight looking at him while staring to remember small things. "Ah! I remember now, it is really pleasure to see you, miss. Sparkle." Said Garvel looking at the unicorn who was really shocked. "Y… you remembered me…?" Asked Twilight touched. "How could I forgot my dear partner, who owns the element of magic, while I'm owning the medal." Twilight now looked down a little sad since she couldn't really remember. "I have to say I'm sorry that I couldn't remember other names but I don't have any reason." Said Garvel as he was standing there in front of the others than he turned to Medic and Scout. "And I also say good day to you, my teammates." Said Garvel as he raised a hand to Medic. He shook it without hesitation and Scout done the same. Medic smiled and said: "Okay mein freund, I zhink our other friendzs are waking up, lazer we can talk." "I share your opinion." Said Garvel and he turned back to the other warriors to see that Pyro and Engineer were already sitting but still had blurry vision and were dizzy. Some seconds later the dizziness was gone and Engineer looked up to first see medic. "We made an experiment again doc?" Asked Engineer as he shook his head still not noticing the ponies. "Nein mein freund, just look up and you will get zhe reason." "What are you talkin…" But Engineer got stuck in the sentence as noticing everyone or more exactly pony in the room and he couldn't say a word. Suddenly Pyro next to him asked: "hmp Hmmpph hmmm! Hmph hm phhhm hmmph phmmm?!" Medic looked at Pyro since only he and Engineer could… (wait I think I forgot somepony) And also Pinkie Pie could understand what Pyro was saying. "Nein mein freund, zhis is not pyrovision, zhis is real." Said Medic. Pyro looked at Medic for some seconds like he was an idiot but then turned towards the ponies and seen a very excited pink pony. He immediately remembered and happily said. "Hmmph hmm hphmm hmmph!" "Yes! I think so! Let's go and do it!" Said Pinkie Pie as jumping to Pyro and already grabbing him at the arm and pulling him away. (No, it will come only on the next day's night) The others looked confused. "Oh dear, are you alright?" Asked Rarity looking at Engineer who shook his head in realization. "Uh, wh… y… yes, yes I think I'm fine I'm just…" "Oh, you are amazed by the such beauty of my mane, I know, I know, I made it in the morning but used a new shampoo." Said Rarity as raising her hair a little bit. Engineer smiled a little bit and said. "Heh, I couldn't argue with that." Meanwhile Steve also sat up and looked around. He looked around and saw curved lines and… ponies… First he thought it's just a vision or something but then after some seconds he hit himself and felt the pain. "Howdy! As Ahh remember, even thought my memory is not very good, Ahh think you was the most toughest one from your team, then how is that you are the last waking up?" Steve shook his head and looked at the pony who looked back smiling. Steve, that he never done for about four years, placed on a little smile and said: "I… I'm so happy to be here, and I remember you, you are Applejack." Said Steve surprising her a little. "What a good memory you got there sugarcube." Said Applejack while smiling but didn't remembered his name thought. "It's because if you spend all your time alone, you find easy to remember things. Said Steve with his smile fading away. "Nah, cheer up, you are here and this makes us happy." Said Applejack in her own accent. "Well, thank you, and if you forgot my name, it's Steve." "Steve… Steve… Ah! Yes, I remember now, you are really the other honesty ele… I mean medal." Said Applejack happily that she remembered. All of a sudden, Red Magic sounded and said: "Okay everyon… I mean pony!" Red Magic immediately felt that something is wrong with him but he corrected his mistake and continued. "The sun is already down and I think we should find ourselves a place to stay and we can continue this chat tomorrow." Said Red Magic and he sent a short blink to Fluttershy. "I think I will have to return to Canterlot tomorrow, because I have some things to do, but I'll be back as fast as I can." "Hey, I almost forgot, I'm Scout, and I never heard your name before." Said Scout looking at his swords curiously. "I'm Red Magic, why so interested?" Asked Red Magic little impatiently. "Eh, it's nothing, just that as I remember ponies weren't wearing swords when we were here, something changed or what? And those swords looks pretty nice." Said Scout with a hand on his chin. "No, only I'm wearing them and it has a reason that I can't share." Then a small smile appeared on his lips and forgot about the headache and its cause. "And about my swords, you wanna' try it out?" Scout immediately stood up smiling and said: "Anytime pal!" Said Scout as getting his pan out of his backpack. "And what's that? You gonna fight with a pan?" Asked Red Magic ready to fight. "Wait till you get BONKed pal!" Said Scout still grinning. "You pick the time, anywhere any time!" Said Red Magic challenging Scout. "Okay, what about right here, right now?" Asked Scout accepting it. "No! No fights in the library!" Said Twilight. "Without saying a word the two, with their weapons ready to fight, walked outside. "Oh, I must see that fight." Said Engineer with a smile as he followed the two and Rarity shrugged and done the same. Rainbow Dash was a little sad that she couldn't talk with Scout and tell him that she has her team but followed them. "Hmm… I haven't seen a fight like this before, I must say I'm pretty interested in it. What about you, Miss. Sparkle?" Asked Garvel looking at the pony. "Well, I think it can't cause trouble…" Said Twilight as she followed the others. "Steve, what about seeing how those two fight? I think it will be really funny." Said Applejack smiling at Steve. "Okay, I think it's a good idea." Said Steve and they walked outside too leaving there Green Shock, Medic, Fluttershy and the still unconscious bird and book. Green Shock shrugged and walked outside with the others. Medic just now noticed his bird and slowly walked there. He picked him up and petted his head. "Don'z worry Archemedes, you will be up soon." Said Medic with a sad smile. "I… Is he your bird and is it alright?" Asked Fluttershy shyly as walking there. "Yes, miss. Fluttershy, he is mein and also fine, but I think the teleportation affected him like it wasn't expected." Said Medic but turned to the pony. "He is cute." Said Fluttershy smiling. Medic smiled and walked to the door. "Thank you, but why don't we go outside to see how our friends fight?" "I… I don't like fights…" Said Fluttershy sadly looking down. Medic let his arm fall from the door handle and said. "You know, when I first was sent to fight, I didn't wanted to fight either, even if I only had to heal my teammates. But when I was left alone, all my team were gone, waiting for respawn that sometimes was long, I had to defend myself… using my weapons, when I first done the thing I felt so terrible that in that fight I was just hiding in a corner and didn't came out till the end, and my team lost because of me…" He sighed and opened the door with his left hand while Archemedes was in his right one. "Oh, I didn't knew…" Said Fluttershy sadly. Medic smiled a little and said: "It's nothing, but please come out with me, all your friends will be there and I'll be there too to heal them if an accident happens." Fluttershy gulped a little but then nodded and walked out the door… Meanwhile the two participants were standing in front of each other waiting. "Wait! You have two swords, it's not fair, but since we are not in a mann. co. map, I can use weapons not only in my inventory. Could someone give me something?" Asked Scout looking around. "I have a long bladed dagger, you could use it." Said Garvel as raising it and threw it in the air. Scout easily catched it and said: "Thanks pal! I owe you one!" Said Scout as he looked at the weapon's blade closely while Red Magic was sharpening his two swords. "I'm ready." Said Scout taking up a battle stance. "Just as I am!" Responded Red Magic and without any signs, using his magic sent the two swords towards Scout. He just jumped in the air and stepped on them, and jumped towards the unicorn. Even thought he wasn't as fast as a Pegasus, he managed to jump away without a little wound and brought the two swords back in front of himself and crossed them. Scout groaned a little since he missed his target but immediately turned towards his opponent. He jumped again and Red Magic was already ready to defend the hit, but then suddenly Scout surprised him with a double-jump and hit him in face with the pan. The hit wasn't strong but Red Magic became angry and fast slashed with his sword making a wound on Scout's leg. Scout just got a little damage but not too much so he continued the fight easily. "You better give up chuckle-nuts! You ain't gonna' win!" "Just you wait you disgrace!" Said Red Magic as he charged at Scout with his two swords ready. He stabbed where Scout was but he jumped. He expected this so he swinged his sword in the air but Scout parried with the knife and swinged his pan, but it also missed the unicorn's head by some centimeters. Red Magic slashed with his sword again but Scout dodged with a back-flip and jumped forward kicking Red Magic in face. But he reacted fast and and hit Scout with the handle of the sword since he haven't got time to spin his sword so Scout got knocked back some meters too. The two fast got in battle stances again and eyed each other for some seconds waiting for the other to move. After some seconds, Scout was the first to move by jumping in the high and swinging his knife and pan. But Red Magic also slashed with his sword, dodging the knife's hit and with the other making a wound on Scout's stomach but he got a hit by the pan in his side. Now that they were close to each other they used this advantage and raised their swords to each other's throat… They stopped before cutting each other's neck and looked in each other's eyes for some a time that appeared to be very long but it was only about a half minute, then suddenly for the viewers surprise all the two smiled and let their arms and swords "fall". "I must say, you're not as lame as I thought." Said Scout with a raised eyebrow. "Well, you just took the words from my mouth." Said Red Magic as he placed his swords away. Scout threw back the knife to Garvel and placed away the pan. "I hope to have a second turn." Said Scout. "I'm also waiting for it." Said Red Magic but then looked up in the sky and saw that the moon was already going down. "Okay everyone, I think it's really time to go to bed, I hope you enjoyed this little fight scene." Said Red Magic noticing that everypony were looking a little horrified. "Yes, I think it is…" Said Twilight as he turned away from the battleground. "But where are we going to sleep?" Asked Engineer little confused while all of them walked inside the library with Medic healing up Scout. As they walked inside Bombinomicon who just woke up someminutes ago, turned towards them. "Hey guys! Good to see you back! I wondered where all of you are!" Said the book little curiously. "Ah, it's just that the two tough guys wanted to fight a little bit." Said Applejack as she walked inside with Steve. "Ah, okay guys! I hope it was a nice little fight." "Yeah it was. But remember I didn't forgot that you changed my beautiful head in to a bomb!" Said Scout angrily. The others immediately started laughing hardly. Scout just groaned and sat down. "Wait till my master spins the wheel of fate! Then more horrors are waiting for you!" Said Bombinomicon. "Right, and I hope you burn in hell." Said Scout but then the conversations reached its end here. "Can I get a word please?" Asked Garvel and after everyone nodded he started. "I have a suggestion to you of where would we stay. As I remembered there were things called elements of harmony and…" After a little pause of looking at Twilight who nodded he continued: "…and also, their pair in the shape of medals…" Said Garvel pointing at the medals that they still didn't took notice till' now. "…and I think everyone of us should go to their partner in medals." Finished Garvel and he sat down. "Well, I'm sure that Scout will come with me!" Said Rainbow Dash as she flew to Scout while smiling and she raised a hoof. "You are right pal!" Said Scout and bro-fist/hooved with her. "Oh darling, I recalled an old memory that in your world fashion was going in hats, and I can see it is proven." Said Rarity pointing at Engineers hat with a hoof. (Think there ANY hat you want, from dirty to unusual, Ghasty Gibus to Bill's hat) Engineer smiled as he took his hat in the hand. "Yes, we do love wearing hats, but since then we also wear miscs that makes us more different (also think there any misc you want)." Said Engineer smiling, and remembering when he got his first hat. "Oh Darling, I would simply love hearing about those fabulous clothing of yours." Said Rarity smiling, and she was excited about hearing about fashion not only around Ponyville and Canterlot. "Then it's settled miss…" Started Garvel but then looked at her because his memory of her was gone "Rarity my dear." "Rarity is going to give place my friend to stay. And I think I will stay here in the library, if Miss. Sparkle hasn't got a problem with it." Said Garvel and he looked at Twilight. She nodded while smiling, happy that she can talk with another person who loves magic just as her. "Okay, and ahm gonna' invite you Steve, as I remember you said you like apples as food?" Said Applejack as she playingly hit Steve in the side. "Yes, I really do, also, I would take the advantage of trying to make golden apples from the fruits here." Said Steve and a little smile appeared on his lips. Medic who till' then sat there sounded since he knew that Fluttershy is not going to say anything, since she is… (puts on glasses) Shy… (Yeeeeeaaaah!... okay, this is getting boring, back to the story…) He said: "I zhink, I'll zake Miss. Fluttershy home, since az I remember she haz a connection to me through the elements and medals, and also, I would like zo see some creatures from here, I haven'z really remembered from before, maybe I could gez some sczienzific experience." Said Medic as he stood up and walked next to Fluttershy. She just made a shy smile and nodded. Red Magic blinked at him a little but didn't said anything now. "Okay everypony, I think everypo…" "You mean one, right?" Asked Scout with an annoying smile. Twilight sighed and continued. "I mean everyone… I think it's time to get back to our houses and make place our friends to stay but first you should take your medals first." Said Twilight but the others were already holding the medals in their hands or placed them up in their necks at the moment and were all standing and chatting with their "harmonic partner". The last to walk out was Medic with Fluttershy but Red Magic fast touched Medic. He turned back a little curiously and looked at the stallion confused. "Yes?" Asked Medic while Fluttershy didn't noticed but walked out with the others. "I… I know it can hear strange but… Could you please take care of her till I come back… Becau…" "Ya, mein freund, I don'z only underszand to zaking care of people, but I also can szee if someone looks at someone like this, anz I know whaz iz means…" Said Medic with a friendly smile. "Thanks man." Said Red Magic surprising Medic since he said: "Man" that only humans use but then walked out after Fluttershy. Red Magic now turned back to those who stayed there. "Okay! Now I have to go back to Canterlot, I have some official things to do! Put I promise I'll be back by the end of the next day, good night!" Said Red Magic and stepped out the door. "Okay Bombinomicon, I think you should stay here since this is a library and…" But she got cut by the book: "No, I would rather go with my master's sister!" Said Bombinomicon and he looked at Green Shock. "Uh, I have no problem with that…" Said Green Shock since she remembered she was lonely at the hotel, and the book belonged to his brother after all. Twilight looked a little disappointed because she loved books but said: "Okay, good bye you two!" Said Twilight and the two walked out the door…

Meanwhile Scout and Rainbow Dash…

The two speed lovers were walking slowly, with the moon upon their head, enjoying the slightly cold night breeze. They were walking in silence sometimes looking in each other's eyes and smiled. Sometime later Rainbow Dash stopped and looked up. "Hey, what's up? What happened?" Asked Scout confused. Rainbow Dash face-hooved. "Ah, are you blind?" Just look up!" Scout raised his head to see a big pack of clouds floating in the air. "Oh, this is is your home?" "Yeah, it would look way more (Not 20% cooler cause that's so lame that…) cooler if it would be during the day." Said Rainbow Dash a little disappointed. "Well, at least I can have someone next to me who is looking more awesome than anything in the world, so why should I see it?" Asked Scout making Rainbow Dash to smile again. "Heh, okay I'll bring a cloud and we can go up there." "Wait, I can't walk on clouds…" Said Scout confused. "Don't you remember that you could last time you were here?" Asked Rainbow Dash with a raised eyebrow. "Oh, yeah, then let's just get that cloud and we should be up." Said Scout. Rainbow Dash nodded and was off in one second. But for Scout's surprise, she was already back in 3 or 4 seconds. "Whoa, whoa, whoa! Look who is showing off!" Said Scout with a smile as she playingly hit Rainbow Dash's shoulder who just chuckled. Then he got on the cloud and Rainbow Dash "delivered" him up. "Okay, here you go! Enjoy your stay here! And you can come here anytime you want!" Said Rainbow Dash as she walked inside with Scout following him, while still scared that he will fell through the cloud he said: "Yeah, anytime! Good one, pal!" Said Scout but Rainbow Dash didn't seemed to understand and just looked confused. Scout sighed and said: "Nevermind, I'm already tired so let's just get in the bed." "Right! Let's go to my bedroom!" Said Rainbow Dash and she opened the door and they stepped inside. Scout raised his eyebrow. "A double bed? You were giving home to others here?" Rainbow Dash just chuckled and said. "No, of course not! I just love to have a big place to sleep." "Right, well, I haven't slept in a comfortable bed for a long time so it will be a change." Said Scout as he sat down on the bed that felt very fluffy. "Heh, okay, let's just sleep." The two laid down in the bed and they turned towards each other. They looked like this for some seconds with smiles then Rainbow Dash said: "I'll tell you everything about what happened in the past tomorrow." Scout smiled and said. "Okay, but now let's sleep, but first can I get a little good night kiss?" Asked Scout innocently. Rainbow Dash started laughing and said. "Hah! You look ridiculous!" But before she could react Scout made her quite with a short kiss on the lips and then said. "Okay, good night… Dashie…" "Good night Scout…

**A/N: Phew! It was a long trip! I mean, I'm sorry that I didn't put up an episode earlier but it didn't fit the line so I decided to take it in one chapter, but… here you go! A 5000+ words long chapter! I'm proud of myself… Anyways, thanks for all the reviews, and for Super, who asked that: "Is this story right after the crystal empire episode?" Well, my answer is not, because I guess more new episodes will come and I hate Rewriting a story that's already written so I'll tell you if an episode already happened in the past, or if it doesn't fits my story, then it would be like it's not even existing. Okay, for another theme… I'm a little sad that I didn't really got OCs, but that's fine! I didn't really wanted to place my OCs to other stories, but I'm still accepting them thought but if there won't be any or only one or two I'll make them myself, so don't worry! This is just a chance that you can take part in writing this amazing (in my opinion) story b adding something from you, but I promise, I won't stop writing this, only if you want me to. Well, I think that's it for now, and as always, thanks for reading…**


	7. Chapter 7

Scout felt that he is waking up so he opened his eyes slowly. First the image was blurry and he could only saw mix of a lot of colors. He blinked once and then saw that a pony was next to him in a bed. He immediately became shocked. But then remembered everything and sighed. A smile came to his face as he looked at the sleeping Pegasus. She was there, curled up in a ball while smiling in her sleep. The cuteness immediately filled Scout making him to stay there starring at her for a long time that he didn't even knew how long it was. Finally after some time a yawn left Rainbow Dash's mouth and she stretched her wings then opened her eyes to see Scout sitting next to her starring at her without stop and had a smile on his face. Rainbow Dash first just looked confused but then shook her head and said: "Oh, good morning Scout." Said Rainbow Dash with a smile appearing on her lips as she stepped out of the bed shaking off the tiredness. Then she walked to Scout who was still there waiting. The Pegasus stood on her two back legs and got on Scout who gladly returned the hug and gave a kiss on her cheeks. After some minutes of silence finally Rainbow Dash broke the silence as she pushed away so she can look in scout's eyes. "I'm so happy that you are here, I has been waiting forever." "I know Dashie, I always thought about you when I could… It has been a long time… too long." Said Scout sadly but he also saw the sadness in those beautiful magneta eyes. He couldn't take it to see her with that sad expression so he placed her down and said: "But don't worry, we are going to recover everything we lost." Said Scout and it brought a small smile to Rainbow Dash that make him happy. "Okay, let's go, we should get something to eat." Said Rainbow Dash as she walked out the door. "Yeah, we should find the other, mostly I'm interested if Engi made some machine that should give me my weapons because I want to drink some Bonk! already, accidentally I grabbed a pistol for a turn and it is still in my inventory." Said Scout thirsty for the taste of the drink. "Wait! That reminds me that I have items from… you!" Said Rainbow Dash and fast ran into the storage room. "Ow… I can't find the glasses here! But here is this two other things!" Said Rainbow Dash returning with a metallic green item on her wings, that also had spikes on its end, and she also had a wristlet on her hoof that was rainbow colored. "Wow! You look pretty badass in the stuff!" Said Scout really amazed by it. "Yeah, I forgot what its name is and, well…" Said Rainbow Dash as she looked at the wristlet "Don't worry, if you have an account at the system then if you think hard as you look at the item that's from the Mann. Co. then you will know what it's name and what it does. "Really?" "Yeah, give it a try." Said Scout as while still looking at the weapon on her wings. Rainbow Dash concentrated on the wristlet meanwhile and for first she didn't managed to do it but second time with a lot of concentration she managed to get the name and the description of the item. "Oh! Its name is The Rainshower and I can use it to… spill some kind of liquid that covers enemy and they will always get critical hit?" Asked Rainbow Dash confused. "Yeah, minicrits will give more damage than if you use items." Rainbow Dash shrugged then got the information about the weapons on her wings. "It says its name is The Spiky Defeat, and it says I can charge with it at enemy but it slows me down while flying?! This is lame!" Said Rainbow Dash a little disappointed. "Yeah, I don't like being slow either but I think we should be off by now." Said Scout a little impatiently "One second, I'm going to see what you got…" Said Rainbow Dash and concentrated at Scout. "No! There is no need for that! I will tell y…" "Y… you named a weapon from me?" Asked Rainbow Dash touched as she noticed the gun's name and description. "Uh…" "It's so nice from you, I… thank you!" Said Rainbow Dash and she hugged Scout. "Okay pal! It's not that big deal…" Said Scout with raised arms. But Rainbow Dash only let her go some seconds later. "Yes it is, but we really should get to the Sugarcube Corner, I think they will be there." Said Rainbow Dash as she opened the door and walked outside while she had a smile on her face. "Scout shrugged and ran out and jumped before Rainbow Dash could react and he was already falling down with great speed. Rainbow Dash just shook her head, got in the air and started going with incredible speed towards the ground. She left behind Scout, who groaned a little, in some seconds and arrived on the ground before him. Finally after some seconds Scout reached near to the ground and double-jumped avoiding to die by falling. "Hah! Nopony can match out my speed!" Said Rainbow Dash as she puffed her chest. "Yeah, right… Nevermind, so tell me what happened in the last years while we are getting to that restaurant or something." "Oh, okay, first of all, when I introduce myself I'm no longer saying that I'm the weatherpony in Ponyville…" Said Rainbow Dash proud of herself but Scout hurried her and asked. "But?" "I'm now, the Co-leader of the expert Pegasus team called: Thunders-n-Lightnings!" Said Rainbow Dash as she made a barrel-roll. Scout just looked at her unbelieving. "Really…? Y… you accepted my suggestion?" Asked Scout. "Of course! And I made our team with Sky Scratcher! I don't know if you remembered her but now we are in the charge of our team which has 7 members with us!" Scout looked in front of himself not really believing but then looked back at her and smiled. "I'm so proud of you! I knew you are the best in the world!" Said Scout making Rainbow Dash to giggle. "Okay, I will introduce you to them tomorrow, yesterday and today is our monthly break from training that we use to rest. And I think they won't mind to see you there, they are cool!" Said Rainbow Dash as she smiled back at Scout. "I'm definitely going to see them." Said Scout. Suddenly they noticed that they are already in the town, and everypony is starring at them. It's true that they were out yesterday, but there weren't any ponies out since it was night, so now they got the confused looks. "Uh, I think I don't like this situation." Said Scout a little embarrassed. "Don't worry! You were already here some time ago! I'm sure they will accept someone as cool as you!" Said Rainbow Dash calming down Scout and playingly hitting him in the side. "Heh, thanks, is this that thing?" Asked Scout because meanwhile they arrived to a house made from sweets and all. "Yeah, this is the place, let's go inside! I hope there is something cool on the menu." Said Rainbow Dash since she usually eats at her place. The two walked inside but only found Pinkie Pie, Pyro, Twilight and Garvel there. Garvel and Twilight were sitting at a table talking about "very interesting stuff" In Rainbow Dash and Scout's eyes and Pyro and Pinkie Pie were just talking about whatever came to their mind, behind the cashier. But Scout turned towards Twilight and Garvel. "Let's ask them if they know anything from the others." Said Scout and they slowly walked there. Hey Twilight and Garvel!" Said Rainbow Dash and the two looked up from talking. "Oh, I wish you two good day too." Said Garvel politely. "Oh, hi Rainbow and… Scout?" "Yes pal, I'm the Scout here!" Said Scout and he and the blue Pegasus sat down to the table. "Yeah, hey Twi, and you… Gravel?" Garvel chuckled a little bit and said: "No I'm Garvel." "Oh, right, anyways do you already asked for anything to eat?" Asked Rainbow Dash since she was really hungry by now. "No, we are waiting for the others to join us." Said Twilight with a smile. Scout raised an eyebrow and asked: "And how do they know that they have to come?" "I sent them a letter with Spike." "Well, we didn't got any scrolls letters or anything at all!" Said Rainbow Dash a little annoyed. "Uh, I guess it could fall through the clouds since I didn't placed the spell on it…" Said Twilight with a nervous grin. "Nevermind! Then we will just wait for the others I guess." After some minutes came the first group which consisted Green Shock and Bombinomicon. "Hey guys! It's pretty nice to see you!" Said the book as he was levitated on the table by Green Shock's magic and after the others said hi Green Shock sat down too. "Look Twilight! Here is one of your best friends!" Said Rainbow Dash pointing at Bombinomicon and laughed a little. "Hah-hah-hah, very funny Rainbow, but please try to get off me." Said Twilight with a roll of her eyes. Sometime later came 6 of the full number with Engineer, Rarity, Applejack, Steve, Medic and Fluttershy's participation. "Gooz morning everyone! Iz's a fine day coming up on us." Said Medic as they walked inside. "Hey you all! Why saying that doc?" Asked Scout with a raised eyebrow while his hand was on Rainbow Dash's back. "Because I czan feel iz." Said Medic but Scout just shrugged and asked Engineer: "Hey engi!" "Yeah, partner?" "I need to edit my inventory, have you got something that will help me in that?" Asked Scout. "Yeah, here you go!" Said engineer and he suddenly took a box from nothing and dropped it on the ground. It immediately started building, surprising the others since they didn't remembered it from 4 years ago but nobody/pony said anything. Sometime later it built up and turned on. "Thanks pal!" "Not a problem!" "Okay, come over here Dash!" Said Scout and Rainbow Dash hesitantly walked there. "I guess you should have some kind of account already, so place your hand… I mean hoof here…" Said Scout not really sure if it will work but after some seconds it accepted it and joined in the profile. "Oh darling! Is it you in there dear?" Asked Rarity confused as seeing the inventory of Rainbow Dash where she was shown without anything on her, everywhere her original items like her wings, hooves, and the Sonic Rainboom as the normal since she took off everything back at her house. "Uh, I guess…" Said Rainbow Dash confused and she tapped on the primary weapon window. Suddenly another menu opened where it showed her Spiky Defeat as a weapon. She moved back and clicked the secondary where it showed her Rainshower. "Now, tap on the item to select it and see the "magic"." Rainbow Dash done as told and for her surprise suddenly the wristlet that she had back in her house was now on her hoof. "Whoa! Ahh guess this is a mighty fine piece of work." Said Applejack looking at the machine. Rainbow Dash was pretty surprised but didn't said anything but went back to the menu and clicked hat. There appeared her glasses that were name Domination Glasses. Suddenly the sun glasses appeared on her head covering her eyes. "Ow yeah! Now I can use my glasses anytime!" Said Rainbow Dash happily. "Nah, I think not, My machine is not portable by anyone, only I can deliver it from point A to B." Said Engineer making the Pegasus a little disappointed but then she looked back at the machine. "Okay, and what do I do no…" But just as she said that suddenly an icon appeared saying that she got a new item. "Fast, click on that!" Said Scout because it maybe another cool hat that's also good for scouts… Rainbow Dash clicked on it but it wasn't a hat, it was a melee weapon:

The Big Crash

On successful hit: makes an explosion that's damaging not only the enemy but the wearer. The radius and the damage of the explosion depends on the speed, but self damage is always the same. No random critical hits.

"Damages the werarer?! What is this thing?! A suicide machine?" Asked Rainbow Dash with a raised eyebrow then looked at the weapons icon that showed the item that was designed for a pony so it was on all her legs. Basically it looked like some kind of explosive contained to her hooves. She clicked it anyways and it appeared on her legs. "Well, demomans have a similar type of weapon but I don't know…" Said Scout a little confused. "Well, I'm not going to try it out!" Said Rainbow Dash immediately changing back to the original "weapon". "Well, I guess it is really a not that useful weapon." Said Scout with a hand on the back of his head. Okay, now please let me get my stuff. Rainbow Dash was a little disappointed but let Scout there. Scout activated his profile and looked around and realized that the medal is not on his neck. He raised his arms but only found his dog tags. "I think I left the medal back at you cloud… well, I guess I'll change back my items to Bonk! , wait, I forgot to look at something." Talked to no one in particular Scout. He fast opened the Misc part and looked around. And then it was there! The medal of harmony but it written… The Haunted Medal of Loyalty. It glowed red just as the color of the element but there was also the green crack in it… He clicked on it and it appeared on his neck while glowing red. "Well, I think I'm done here." Said Scout and stood up from the machine. "Anyone else?" Asked Engineer but after no one applied he got the machine and placed it away. "Okay, Pinkie! We want to have some food!" Said Rainbow Dash because she forgot that they came here for that, but first she took the glasses off her eyes. "Okie dokie lokie! What can I give you?" Said Pinkie Pie as she jumped there from the nothing. "Uh, Pinkie, I think I already said what we want to get." Said Twilight with a raised eyebrow. "Oh! Okay! Here you go!" Said Pinkie Pie and with pyro's help they got plates from random places and placed the food on the table that was about… everything that they could imagine. "Oh my Cel! This is a lot of food to eat!" Said Applejack as she looked at the towers of food. "Guys! I can't eat any of this! Well, I don't even have to eat, but I just wanted to state it!" Said Bombinomicon and some of them nodded or ignored because of looking through the food. After everyone got the things they needed, they started to eat. "So, what are we going to do today?" Asked Steve as he just ate a full cake without any problem getting appreciative look from Applejack. The others started thinking but no one really had an idea. They continued eating, I mean those who could. Suddenly some time later Green Shock started feeling a strange sensation in her horn. "Uh, I… I feel my magic…" Said Green Shock confused as she stood up with her horn sparkling. "Ah! It must be my master! He must be sending a message or something through a portal! Try to response by trying to open a portal!" Said the book in his usual voice. "Okay… I'll try…" Said Green Shock and remembered when she the portal in the library and concentrated her energy to her horn. After some seconds a beam of magic came of her horn and before it reached the wall, a green portal opened. "Okay! Now hold it for some time!" Said the book. After some seconds suddenly a letter with a scroll next to it was thrown off, hitting Green Shock in face. Even thought those two weren't too much weighted they made Green Shock lose her concentration and the portal closed. "Here you go! Now read it!" Said Bombinomicon a little impatiently. Green Shock first looked at the letter a little confused but then took it and opened it…

Dear Sister

I'm happy that I have a sister like you, who can use magic very skilled, usually it takes long time to learn how to open a portal. I'm looking forward to meet with you but at the moment it's impossible. You have to know already that your world is in danger, and that's why I had to send help. Now I sent this letter because I wanted to say hi to you, and on the other part our friends need practice if they want to save the world. There is a scroll next to the letter with a spell on it. My assistant, the book has to read it and it will summon creatures that our friends has to fight. And never go alone to anywhere, you have to get always someone with you because hard days are coming to your world.

Your loving brother

Merasmus

Green Shock looked very touched at the letter. She hasn't knew her parents either, just like her brother and she didn't knew that her brother is so caring about her. "Okay! My master sent this scroll too then, let me take a look at it!" Said Bombinomicon as levitating himself near to it. He looked at the scroll to see the words on it and some acient symbols. "Okay guys! This scroll is summoning some waves or zombies that can use guns and you have to defeat them!" "What?! Zombies using guns?! What will come next?!" Asked Scout confused. "I have scrolls in the world where I come from, I don't know if this works like it." Said Garvel curiously. "Nevermind, let's just fight them already!" Said Scout and he stood up. "Oh dear! Right after eating? It can…" Started Rarity but Rainbow Dash facehooved and said. "Rarity! How could eating hurt anyone?! And it will take some time to get away from Ponyville since you aren't going to test it out in Ponyville are you?" Asked Rainbow Dash. "Yesz, we haz to gez away from zhe village, we don'z wanz zo cause any damage and we czan fight them anywhere." Said Medic and he stood up too. "Okay, now it's settled but are you coming?" Asked Scout from Rainbow Dash and the others. "Uhh, but it's dangerous." Said Twilight little nervously. "Yeah, right, then just stay here staring in those friecking books." Said Scout and turned away. "Okay harmonics! Let's go!" Said Scout and walked out the door, but when they were out with Bombinomicon, Scout noticed something and sighed. "Pyro, you too!" Said Scout as he looked back in the building. Pyro chuckled a little bit but then said hi to everyone and left. "Wait I'm coming too!" Said Rainbow Dash as she flew out next to Scout. "I knew you would come!" Said Scout with a smile as the other harmonics not looked very happy about it. "Yeah, I don't want to stay out of the fun!" Said Rainbow Dash as she puffed her chest. Scout chuckled a little bit but then they continued their way. They were walking for about a 15 minutes when they stopped. "Okay guys! I think this is a nice place for fight! Get ready for the first wave!" Said Bombinomicon as he took the scroll from Garvel since he took it up back in the restaurant. Engineer placed down the machine looking like a dispenser so they can take their weapons. "Hmm… I think it was called the item dispenser." Said Engineer remembering the machines name from long time ago. "Yeah, but who cares, let's just kill some zombies already!" Said Scout as he took his scattergun. "Uh, what are zombies?" Asked Rainbow Dash confused. "Zhey are creatures zhat some people found out somezime, and basically zhey look like us and as I heard zhey can use guns now, buzz zhey are dead, and zhey are hungry for brains." Rainbow Dash looked at Medic confused but then shrugged. "Okay Dash, please don't go in melee fights, please only use that Rainshower thing, or if it's necessary then only attack from charge!" Said Scout as looking at Rainbow Dash taking all the weapons up. "I think you should take the melee weapon too." Said Engineer. "Why? It is going to hurt me!" Said Rainbow Dash angrily. "Yes, but it can kill a lot of those things, and you can ask medic to help you with that, if he is using the original medi-gun." Said Engineer while he upgraded his sentry. "Fine! But I won't use it anyways!" Said Rainbow Dash while getting ready and she also took the domination glasses. "Okay guys! I see you're ready! Here goes the spell!" Said Bombinomicon as raising it in front of himself. "Raise from you graves, you who once were living, make those suffer who use guns for living!" Said out loudly Bombinomicon…

**A/N: Hi! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and in the next one there will be the whole fight. Thank you for the reviews and all, and I'm still accepting OCs, thank you for waiting and as always, thanks for reading…**


	8. Chapter 8

Suddenly, about, 50 meters away a huge green light came covering everything. It disappeared some seconds later and when they looked back there was some kind of small house that didn't had any windows but a sign on it: "Keep out! Zombies have a party!" "Hah! What kind of joke is that?" Asked Scout as he raised his scattergun. But all of sudden a door opened on the door and zombies started running out of the house. It wouldn't be a problem but they had guns, just as the letter said. "Okay! You take down the others, I'm going for the snipers then give you some help!" Shouted Scout and was already off. First he was very surprised by his own speed. Back in the maps of Mann Co. He couldn't run faster than a given speed, now he was going like a racecar or something. He fast drank a can of Bonk! since the enemy was near, and they had a lot of pyro and soldier zombies that were the hardest enemy for scouts, next to the heavies, in Mann vs. Machine. He fast ran cross the group of zombies. He arrived to the others side without a scratch and fast aimed at the snipers. The zombies didn't even had time to charge their rifle because one, already had its had blown up, the other got one in the stomach, and the third was laying on the ground from the pan that Scout used. "Drinking in pal! That's how failiure tastes!" Said Scout as firing his scattergun at another sniper that was thrown in the air by the force and died instantly. Scout stood there for one second, then spinned with the pan in his hand. Just dodging a sniper's hit with Kukri. He kicked it, and it got knocked back some meters. Then Scout double-jumped, and after double-jumping, he made a front-flip and in the middle of that fired his scattergun making the zombie die immediately. Suddenly he noticed a pyro coming his way. He fast jumped back so the fire won't hit him. The pyro didn't do anything else just going towards him without thinking. Using this Scout easily jumped to the side, and shoot it with his scattergun. It didn't immediately finished it off, so he used his double-jump and jumped. He raised his pan in the high and smashed the head of the pyro zombie, that had its skull out of its mask, but it immediately was smashed in small pieces covering the air…

Meanwhile Garvel…

Garvel fast got separated from the team, he immediately raised the magic orbs in his hands. He conjurated a dremora lord next to himself. Then he raised two electrical orbs in his hands, raised them, charged the shot, and let out a beam of lightning at the nearest soldier zombie, that immediately vanished in the air, and only dust left after it. He now changed the orbs in to fire ones, and started firing with his two hands, once with the right, the other time with the left, making a perfect machinegun, and liting the zombies on fire, that not always killed them for first shot but made them less accurate, and slower, making his dremora lord to easily kill them, even with spinning, or raising his sword high before chopping. Suddenly he heared some kind of noise behind him, he turned around to see that a spy was standing there with a pistol pointing at his head. He looked at where the spy's eyes should be but only found emptiness. He fast ducked, making the spy to miss, but it aimed again, and fired but it missed too. But Garvel now charged a double shot of fire and let the magic go. When hitting the spy it immediately was lit on fire and died instantly. Garvel fast turned back to the battlefield, but for his surprise, there were three demoknights fighting his dremora lord. The dark summoned warrior easily dodged the first attack and stabbed at the first one that lost a lot of health, but meanwhile it got a hit in the side. It fast swinged its sword chopping off the head of one of the zombies, but then got another hit, but now in the shoulder, now he dodged a hit then hit again, killing the one that was already damage, but suddenly the last one stabbed, and it went straight in the heart. The dremora lord vanished immediately. Garvel fast raised his arm and conjurated another dremora lord, while killing the demo-knight with a shock wave…

Steve and Medic…

The two paired up at the start of the battle, since Medic said that is a good tactic to overheal casts that have a lot of heal, this meant that counting in normal HP, he had 400, of the original, and 600 as overheal, but that wasn't everything, he also had his diamond armor, that was also enchanted. This meant a huge defending power, but medic was weak, so he had to look out for spies and pyro's because their flames can reach him, and also has to look out for soldier's rockets… Steve, fast ran forward with his sword in hand. He made a battlecry and immediately slashed his sword at a soldier making it die in one hit, he made a spin, and chopped off the head of another zombie. Meanwhile, tons of rockets were coming at him, but he didn't minded it, just was going forward. He jumped, and slashed the sword, that stood in the head of the zombie, he pulled it out and stabbed at another one in the place of the heart. But before he could do another hit, he suddenly heared something from behind. He fast turned around to see that Medic was pinned to the ground and a demo-knight zombie stood upon him with raised sword ready to strike. He fast jumped and in the air dodged the hit. Taking this advantage, Medic fast stabbed with his Übersaw, stabbing out the one eye of the demo-knight, making it blind, then Steve easily chopped off its arm, and it died. Suddenly, they noticed a group of pyro's incoming. Steve forgot to bring a fire resistance potion with himself so his eyes widened, because fire was the only thing that the armor didn't gave resistance to. "We are in trouble!" Said Steve as he backed away some steps. "Don'z worry! I activate übercharge!" Said Medic and turned it on. The blue color of invincibleness covered the two. Steve smiled a little, then charged at the pyro zombies. He was swinging his sword everywhere, chopping down all the pyros…

Engineer, Pyro and Rainbow Dash

Pyro was some meter in front of Engineers base since, he said that to him, that he should stay near, since spies can easily take care of him but Pyro also had to be sure of that the enemy won't come near to them, since that would be a problem too, so he wasn't directly next to the base, but near it, deflecting the rockets and all. At the moment he just deflected a critical rocket that almost reached him, it made a full group of soldier zombies to get blown up. Pyro laughed under the mask maniacally, but since his attention felt off of the zombies, it gave a chance to the demo-knights that used it well, and charged at Pyro. He got one hit in his side when he realized that they were there. He fast air-blasted them away, but instead there was another one already swinging its sword at him. Since he used degreaser, he fast lit it on fire then changed to his axethinguser, dodged the first hit, then instantly killed it. Back at the base, Engineer noticed it and fast turned to Rainbow Dash. "Fast! Get out there! Pyro needs help!" Shouted Engineer to the Pegasus who was hiding behind the dispenser. "But…" "There is not time! Fast!" Shouted Engineer again as he fired with his pompson, but it didn't really helped because most of the shots missed. Rainbow Dash gulped but fast got in the air and and when she arrived upon pyro and the zombies… She activated the Rainshower. The rainbow colored liquid covered all the air making the sun going through it, covering the battlefield in a beautiful color… But back to Pyro, He dodged another hit when he noticed the beautiful liquid covering the air, and for one second he stared in awe, since it reminded him of pyroland, but he fast shook his head, and noticed that all the zombies were now covered in the liquid. He chuckled and stood up. He raised his flamethrower at them and activated it… The zombie weren't fleeing, so the Flamethrower was like its eating them up. Engineer was grinning at his friend who seemed to enjoy the thing too, and he didn't noticed that something, was behind him… readying its knife… Suddenly he felt something touching his shoulder. His smile faded and he turned around. There stood a spy zombie with a knife in its hand ready to stab his heart. Engineer had a horrified expression up and all his hope was gone. But suddenly there came something… or someone from somewhere since he could hear the sound. And before he could even blink, there stood a spy without head. He fast pushed him away and sighed. He looked up to see that the blue Pegasus was standing there with a smile. "Uh, thanks partner." Said Engineer as he fast turned to his sentry that was firing at the enemy. Suddenly Bombinomicon appeared and said. "Okay guys! Two wave down! one left!" "What?! But I thought we didn't even finished the first one!" Said Rainbow Dash confused. "Yeah, but you defeated them so easily that I sent out the second wave right after the first and the last one is already coming!" Said Bominomicon while looking at the battlefield where they were finishing off the leftover from the second turn, but in a distance the new wave was coming. There were a lot of soldier zombies, with medics were coming right up, also with demo-knights…

Meanwhile Scout…

…finished off the last sniper and he looked in the direction of the new enemy. He immediately aimed at the Medics, since those could activate their übercharges so he had to go on one shot kills. But there were too many, he needed something to get their attention so he had to wait. The group got near to his teammates after about a minute, and just as they started shooting, He started with his new gained speed and jumped right in the group. He fast smashed in a medic's skull with his pan then took his scattergun. He fast double-jumped to dodge some shots then shot down another medic while in the air. He fast sidestepped from another rocket passing him. He fast raised his gun to another medic's head and blew it off. Then when he tried to jump… it failed, a demo-knight charged at him knocking him back. He fast stood up with a raise kick, that basically meant that he pushed himself away from the ground with his arms and kicked the demo-knight in face, and then he continued killing the medics…

Back at the base…

All the other regrouped back at the base getting ready for the attack since it wasn't enough that Scout was there killing the medics to kill all of them. Rainbow Dash was in full of sweat because she was worried for Scout but it would also be a suicide to go out there. But at the moment Medic just gained another charge and said: "I'm fully charged! Miss, we neez your help!" "B… but how can I?" Asked Rainbow Dash confused and scared at the same time. "You have zo use the melee weapon!" "But I don't want to!" Shouted Rainbow Dash scared. Garvel glanced at the Pegasus but then fast said. "No, I'll use a master spell, but we have to get Scout out of there, I can't do it without damaging him!" Said Garvel as he already got ready for the expert spell, by activating two orbs in his hands. "Lez's go!" Shouted Medic as he aimed at Rainbow Dash with the medi-gun. Rainbow Dash gulped but got in the air with Medic following him. They got near to the wave where Medic fast activated the charge. Rainbow Dash immediately started looking for Scout. She saw that at the moment he was smashing in the skull of an another medic. "SCOUT! We have to get out of here!" Scout immediately drank his can of Bonk! and turned to her. "Why?!" Asked fast Scout as he looked at Rainbow Dash and his mouth felt open, who was now übercharged… He could see through her body, but she also was shining in the color of a rainbow. "Just come!" Said Rainbow Dash not understanding why Scout looked at her like that. Scout shook his head as another rocket hit him, but he fast jumped out of the group, following Medic and Rainbow Dash whose übercharge started dying down. They saw Garvel standing there with raised arms that were glowing with all the colors of fire, ice, and electric. "Fast! Behind me!" Said Garvel. The thrre immediately got behind him. Garvel sighed, while taking a deep breath and suddenly he hit the grand with his hands… Suddenly from the ground, mini vulcans, ice spikes, and from the air lightnings came. It killed most of the zombies, except those that could activate their übercharges in time. Scout had a huge grin on his face as looking at the destruction, just as Pyro. But then he turned to Rainbow Dash. "Come on Dashie! Some free-kills?" Asked Scout with the maniac smile. Rainbow Dash hesitated a little but then nodded. Scout fast raised his hand and Rainbow Dash brohooved back. They turned to the leftover and they were out…

Meanwhile in the Canterlot castle…

Red Magic was sitting on a chair in front of the throne room's door waiting for the princess to invite him inside. He sighed as he looked up a little bored. He has arrived some minutes ago from Ponyville and the guard let him in. He waited for some more minutes when finally the door of the throne room opened. He heard the voice of the princess: "Red Magic, please come inside!" Said the princess of the sun. He slowly stood up and walked in the room. When he walked in he bowed. "It's good to see you again Red Magic, I'm always happy to see you here." Said Princess Celestia who was sitting in her throne while smiling. "Yes, it's good to see your majesty too." Said Red Magic and he stood up. "So, what brings you back to Canterlot?" "I… I… I mean since they… came, i… it's like I'm remembering things that aren't even happened…" The smile from the Princess's lips disappeared. "I expected this, but not so soon…" "E… expected what?!" Asked Red Magic confused. The princess sighed and said: "You remember that you woke up here in this room sometime ago, not remembering anything about your past, and I said that some of my guards found you, and took you here?" Red Magic nodded. "Now, that's not true." "What?! But how…" "Please, let me finish. First of all your real name is not Red Magic." "But…" Started Red Magic but got cut again. "Let me finish it." Said again Princess Celestia seriously. "You name is Zanveron…" Suddenly the word hit the unicorn, making him get stunned. The word appeared like he knows it for a long time, even thought he never heard it before. "And the most important thing, you are not from Equestria, and you are originally a human just like the bearers of the medals of harmony…" Now he stared at the princess like she was an idiot, but it also seemed like he is remembering… "The reason why you came here is unknown, but when you came here, you were unconscious, and you were bleeding. We took you in a hospital and healed you up. When you woke up, you immediately shouted the name: Alexis…" Again, it was like someone is holding a knife in his heart, and turning it, and this word meant a very painful one. "Later when you calmed down a little bit then first, you noticed us, and you raised weapons at us, we managed to calm you down, and get you in a talking, where you said something about a mare, who was in danger from some kind of creatures, and also you said that your planet is on the side of being destroyed by creatures that you called mimics. You said that not only you came in this world but some of these creatures followed you, and you said the only way that they won't attack, is that you die, and they are only hunting for you. I couldn't do such thing, but I had an idea, of changing you to look like us, and to don't remember anything, just what you need. You accepted it and now you are here. I wouldn't have told you this, but you also said, that they will multiply by time. But now, that we have the Harmonic Warriors, I can change you back in your true form, and you will have to fight those creatures." Finished the princess still, with serious expression. the stallion just stood there like an idiot for at least a half minute but then shook his head. "I… I… Am I really?" "Yes, Zanveron, please let me get the spell done." Said Princess Celestia. The unicorn gulped but then nodded. Princess Celestia as soon as seeing the nod, activated her magic. The golden aura appeared not only on her horn, but now it covered… Zanveron too. For some seconds he could see only gold color, and felt huge pain in his head, but then he felt unconscious…

**A/N: Hi! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I really loved writing the fight scene… well, I haven't got really many things to say, but I'm still accepting OCs for the chapter coming up, where Rainbow Dash introduces Scout the team, and thanks for every kind of support, and as always thanks for reading…**


	9. Chapter 9

Rainbow Dash and Scout finished off the last zombies in some minutes… Well, Rainbow Dash didn't really she was just looking how Scout was showing off by killing them in the most different ways. But now, with the other harmonics, they were going back to Ponyville. Pyro, from one to another moment disappeared without a clue. They didn't really care because they were sure that he is fine since they killed all the zombies and all. "Hey guys! You were very awesome! I definitely liked you when you made that thing in the end that blew 'em up all!" Said Bombinomicon, but was a little disappointed that he couldn't spread his bombs around the battlefield. "Yeah! It was cool pal! But I killed those medics for nothing." Said Scout with a little shake of the head. "Uh… Once again, thanks for saving me from that spy back there partner, I wouldn't be anywhere without you." Said Engineer not really happily because he liked more giving then getting things. "It's nothing really!" Said Rainbow Dash but placed on a smile that made Engineer roll his eyes. "Really? I'm so happy to have you with us!" Said Scout and he playingly hit her in the shoulder and smiled. Rainbow Dash smiled back. "Yes mein freund! We are really zhankful for saving our matze back zhere!" Said Medic and he also smiled. They have been walking for some minutes when they got back in the town. They still got the stares but weren't all were very fearful, or disgusted. Only Rainbow Dash got the stares since she was with the group, alone as a pony. Even thought there were ponies out, there were seemingly less than before. It was true that it was near for the moon to come up, but still, it was shining beautifully down at them. They arrived to the library after some more minutes to find that it was black from inside. Garvel suddenly stopped them by raising his arm. He showed that they have to wait. The others looked confused and shrugged but then nodded. Garvel activated and orange orb in his hand then released it. He looked a little confused for a time while listening to something… The others couldn't hear anything so they just looked at him like he is an idiot, but then a little smile appeared on his lips and he turned back to the others. "Okay, we can go now." Said the dark elf and opened the door letting them in. The others while looking at Garvel curiously, they hesitantly walked ins"Hey! I can't even see a friecking Bonk!" Said Scout irritated as walking in. The others walked in too and when they were all in, Rainbow Dash said: "Okay, let me turn on the lights!" Said Rainbow Dash and she find the switch somehow and turned it on… "SURPRISE! All the Harmonics immediately jumped, except Garvel who stayed calm. All of the other harmonics were breathing while holding their hands at their hearts. Suddenly Pinkie Pie jumped out of the group of ponies who stood there. There were a lot of them and they were all smiling, well there were who had fake smiles, since they were confused why they weren't ponies, but there were who had normal, warm and friendly smiles on. "What in the Bonk! Are you trying to do?!" Asked Scout as he turned to Pinkie Pie with a frown on his face. "This is a welcome back party for you! I made it with Pyro! We have been planning it since you came here!" Said Pinkie Pie happily. "You almost gave me a heart attack chucklenuts!" Shouted Scout making the ponies around to chuckled a little since the surprise happened to work. And Pinkie Pie also continued smiling and continued. "Do you like it?" Scout was about to explode when Medic placed a hand on his shoulder. "Calm down my freund! There is no need for zhis, our freund here made us a simply excellenz party! Let's enjoy it!" Said Medic with a big smile, since they haven't had a party for… at least 4 years? Yeah, Yeah, they had parties like they gave each other items as presents, but never had a real party so he was happy. Scout let out a long sigh but then said. "Okay, but you will get that back a time!" Said Scout with a challenging look. "Okay! Then let's get this party started!" Shouted the pink pony and suddenly the music was on, by a pony at the DJ pult, who had white fur, and mane and tail with the mix of light and darker blue. Scout felt in very in thoughts… Then suddenly it came back, she was the pony who he showed his music. Currently just a slow kind of music was going on… that Scout hated… "What, you don't like my party?" Asked Pinkie Pie a little sad. "With music like THIS?! You think this is music? My ass!" Said Scout with a raised eye brow. But Medic walked there again. "Now Scout, please try zo enjoy zhe parzy, and I zhink zhis music is very beautiful." Said Medic with a small smile. "Heh! I will rather get dominated by a rage-heavy than listen to this!" "What's a rage-heavy?" Asked Pinkie Pie curiously. "If you are on class heavy, when you wear a big ass gun, then you just stand ten miles away from you target and you are shooting already! Those damn bastards!" Said Scout, and Pinkie Pie became very confused. "But what''s your problem with them or the music, they ar…" "Please, don't want me to explain." Said Scout with a fake smile. "Then why don't you go and request a song?" Asked Pinkie Pie. Scout looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "Well, I could by the way…" Said Scout as taking his Mp3 out of his pocket and scrolled through the list. Pinkie Pie shrugged and jumped away. "Okay mein freund, I will go too." Said Medic leaving Scout there scrolling through the list searching for good songs. After some minutes he found the two songs he has been searching for… He stood up and turned to the DJ-pult. He walked there while the slow music was still going on. "Hey! Are you doing this music?" Asked Scout with a little frown. "Yeah, who, and why ask?" Asked the DJ a little hurt. "The only thing matters, is that this music is simply… Un… Crap!" Said Scout not even finding words. Suddenly the DJ placed on a little smile. "Wait! I remember you from a long time ago." Said the white furred pony as he turned to him. "Yeah, I have something about you too, pal!" Said Scout with a little smile. "Okay, my name is Scout, and the only problem here is the music!" "Maybe you won't believe it, but I hate it too! But only some of the ponies in Equestria like music like I like to do! Oh and my name Vinyl Scratch by the way!" Said the pony happy to see someone who don't like slow music just like her. "What?! They don't like real music?! That's…" "Yeah, I say the same, but they aren't wanting to listen to my music." Said Vinyl sadly. "Well, I came here to request two songs, I brought, I hope at least we like them…" Said Scout symphathizing with her. "Okay, let's put on some real music shall we?" Asked Vinyl Scratch as she took the Mp3 from Scout and plugged it on just as the music ended. "Okay, what's its name?" Asked the DJ from Scout. "The first one is My life is a party, just like the other, it's from the Italio Brothers." Said Scout as waiting for the music to start. "Okay everypony! The next song is requested by one of our new comers, and it's name is My life is a party from the Italio Brothers!" Said Vinyl Scratch and started the music… (I suggest you to listen to some song from the Italio Brothers, they are cool but **skip the songs if you don't want to see them**)

I say hey  
You say oh  
Let's turn it on  
And here we go

New York, LA  
Berlin, Say hey.  
To Tokyo, Rio  
De janeiro here we go

Hello, Hello  
Can you just feel it?  
Are you ready to go?

Hello, Hello  
Do you receive my echo?

My life is a party  
My home is the club  
I party like a rock star  
Hands up 'till I drop

My life is a party  
My home is the club  
My stage is the dance floor  
Party never stops

My life is a party  
My home is the club  
I party like a rock star  
Hands up 'till I drop

My life is a party  
My home is the club  
My stage is the dance floor  
Party never stops

I say hey  
You say oh  
Let's turn it on  
and here we go

I say hey  
you say oh  
it's spinning me round  
like a yo-yo

DC, Paris  
Bell Air, say yeah  
To Maleco, Santo  
Domingo here we go

Hello, Hello  
Can you just feel it?  
Are you ready to go?

Hello, Hello  
Do you receive my echo?

My life is a party  
My home is the club  
I party like a rock star  
Hands up 'till I drop

My life is a party  
My home is the club  
My stage is the dance floor  
Party never stops

I say hey  
You say oh  
Let's turn it on  
and here we go

I say hey  
you say oh  
it's spinning me round  
like a yo-yo

Hello, Hello  
Can you just feel it?  
Are you ready to go?

Hello, Hello  
Do you receive my echo?

My life is a party  
My home is the club  
I party like a rock star  
Hands up 'till I drop

My life is a party  
My home is the club  
My stage is the dance floor  
Party never stops

I say hey  
You say oh  
Let's turn it on  
and here we go

I say hey  
you say oh  
it's spinning me round  
like a yo-yo

For the end of the song all the ponies were enjoying the song, and some of them were even dancing. The song wasn't very hard, and they felt it very enjoyable too so there were some stamps on the ground. "I guess they are not that lame at all." Said Scout with a little smile. "But now please let me put on the next song." Said Scout. Vinyl Scratch raised an eyebrow behind her glasses but then nodded and let him go there. "Okay everyone! Scout here with another song! But that's now from me to someone I really admire, like, and I can never take my eyes of her! And some of you may know who she is, but if not, then here is the time for you to know!" Rainbow Dash immediately got stunned by the sound of Scout and looked around nervously. "She is… Rainbow Dash! And here is my song for her, with the name: Love Is on Fire!" Rainbow Dash immediately hided her face away that had a huge blush on it. And after all the confused looks were at her, then suddenly the music started…

I can see us in your eyes  
No need to think it twice  
Like it was always meant to be  
You and me  
And there are times when everything is a mess  
But nothing is to confess  
Like when two stars collide

Scout immediately jumped down from next to the DJ pult, right to the dance floor where everyone was starring at Rainbow Dash who was still "hiding".

Love is on fire  
A burning heart  
As if I have known it from the start  
It was love at first sight  
No matter of time  
That I will make you mine

Scout raised her head and looked at her with a smile.

Yeah! Tap-dah-de-doe  
Yeah! Tap-dah-de-doe  
Yeah! Tap-dah-de-doe  
That I will make you mine  
Love is on fire!

First Rainbow Dash looked very confused at Scout and looked left and right rapiditly.

I got nothing more to miss  
Never needed more than this  
Just like a miracle  
Sensational  
And days will come when anything is wrong  
But it keeps us going on  
So come whatever may

Scout leaned down to her and whispered in her ear: "You know that I love you, right?"

Love is on fire  
Tap-dah-de-doe...  
Yeah! Tap-dah-de-doe  
It was love at first sight, a matter of time  
That I would make you mine

Rainbow Dash nodded with a little smile appearing on her lips.

Love is on fire  
A burning heart  
As if I have known it from the start  
It was love at first time  
No matter of time  
Then I will make you mine

"Then, why do you mind that what everyone is thinking? The most important is that we are together!" Said Scout motioning her to get more confidence.

Yeah! Tap-dah-de-doe  
Yeah! Tap-dah-de-doe  
Yeah! Tap-dah-de-doe  
That I would make you mine  
Love is on fire

Love is on fire  
A burning heart  
As if I have known it from the start  
It was love at first time  
No matter of time  
That I will make you mine

After some time of hesitating Rainbow Dash looked up again, at Scout's ocean blue eyes, that showed love while Scout was also looking in her magneta eyes.

Yeah! Tap-dah-de-doe  
Yeah! Tap-dah-de-doe  
Yeah! Tap-dah-de-doe  
That I would make you mine  
Love is on fire

Tap-dah-de-doe  
Yeah! Tap-dah-de-doe  
It was love at first sight, a matter of time  
That I would make you mine  
Love is on fire!

Just as the song ended, Rainbow Dash suddenly moved forward, first surprising Scout who was already a little disappointed. Rainbow Dash pinned Scout to the ground and kissed him on the lips just like yesterday. I would lie if I say that Scout didn't wanted it, because he immediately kissed her back, in the front of the "whole" town. On most of the ponies immediately a D'aww, feeling crossed through and only very few were negative. They finished the kiss after about a minute and they stood up still looking at each other, Rainbow Dash a little embarrassed but happy that now everypony knew, and they won't be guessing more and all. After some time of looking at each other Scout said: "Okay, Dashie, now I will leave the crowd on you, but later we will sleep together again, and I have to thank the DJ about the help." Said Scout with a huge grin. Rainbow Dash looked back and shook his head with a smile. "Yeah, that's why I love you so much!" Said Rainbow Dash then turned to the others. Scout, very happily, more happy then ever in his life! He walked back to Vinyl Scratch with that idiot grin on his face still. "Hah! You should see that grin on you face! But you got a cool marefriend by the way just like your music!" Said the DJ with a happy smile for Scout and she raised a hoof. "Thanks man! But it wouldn't go without you, so, thanks!" Said Scout and Bro-hooved/fisted her back. "No, the one is me to thank you! This music is very cool! I hope I can hang out with you sometime!" Said Vinyl Scratch as she took the Mp3 and placed it in Scout's hands. "Okay, now I'll go get some drink, and place on some cool music if you would, I don't like slow type, you know…" "I'm pretty sure that it won't be problem with your new marefriend, but where?!" Asked the DJ and started laughing very hardly. "Ha-ha-ha! Very funny! Okay, see ya later pal!" Said Scout and he walked off…

Perspective change…

Meanwhile, no one noticed that someone… Another human, walked in the library just after the second song started. Everyone was starring at Rainbow Dash and Scout while he walked inside so he wasn't noticed. He just leaned to the wall looking at the scenes with a frown, and also some kind of little… enviousness? After the scene was done, and he already finished talking with the DJ, he decided, it was time to go there…

Changing back in the original…

Scout sat down to a table with a smirk and got a drink. He looked at her love talking with other ponies for some seconds but then suddenly sounded up behind him. "Hey, you think you are cool, by showing off?! He isn't even a human!" Scout immediately turned there. There stood another human with blond, spiky hair, and green (the least common color for human eye) eyes. He also had two swords on his back, but they were not usual, it blade was glowing with color red, and it looked very advanced, planned for serious destruction, and also had a shotgun, with a double barrel, letting it to knock back even huge enemies. And he had an armor similar to… Red Magic's? "Who the heck are you and what's your problem?!" Asked Scout as he stood up with the smile disappearing from his face, replaced by angriness. "I said it is just a pony and…" "If you dare to say that one more friecking time, then a pan will land in your skull! So who the heck are you, and what do you want?!" Asked Scout as he raised his pan, telling that he is not joking. "I thought we already met, and I introduced myself! I'm Zanveron! When I was a horse… then I was something like Red Magic or something." Said the warrior and he crossed his arms. "Oh, you came back for round two! Then let's get started!" Said Scout as he pushed him at his chest with a finger. "And if you once again say anything about my girlfriend, then you are dead!" "Hah! You think you can defeat me? You can't even fight properly!" Said Zanveron teasing Scout continuously. "Okay chucklenuts, that's it! We fight or you already lost!" Said Scout raising his pan. Zanveron got an idea and said: "Wait, I have a challenge for you…" Said Zanveron and raised some kind box out of his pockets. "I dare you to eat this thing, and I'll do whatever you ask me to!" Said Zanveron as he opened the box that had some kind of black material in it, that glowed black a little and also mist came from it. "Hah! What's that some kind of funny joke? You think, I actually believe you that you will do what I want?!" Asked Scout but placed down the pan. "As I said I'll do anything, and I won't reject to do it, believe me…" Said Zanveron with a challenging look. "Anything?" "Yes, anything." Said Zanveron looking seriously. "But what the heck is this stuff?" Asked Scout hesitantly. "Nothing that's gonna' kill you." Said Zanveron still seriously. "Fine, but if you won't complete the thing I said then you are dead!" Said Scout taking out the material from the box looking at it with a raised eyebrow. But after some seconds he suddenly shrugged it placed it in his mouth. For a second he felt nothing, but suddenly after some seconds suddenly his eyes widened, and started coughing. Zanveron just looked at him with a small smile. Suddenly he saw that Scout's eye's color started changing… His smile suddenly disappeared and a confused look took its place. Finally Scout's eye changed into maroon, and his coughing stopped. Suddenly Scout stood up and looked deep in Zanveron's eyes. He was very confused as he looked at the glowing eyes and backed away a step. "What IN the HELL?! Did you do to ME?!" Asked Scout looking at his hands, that started becoming darker colored. "Calm down man, I…" "Oh, no, I'm going to friecking, KILL YOU! First you came here and said that my girlfriend is just an it, then you friecking haunted me with this thing!" Shouted Scout and suddenly grabbed him at the hand and smashed him in the library's floor before he could react…

**A/N: Hi! In some of the next chapters there will come the chapter where I place in the Pegasus team… The two songs are belonging to the Italio Brothers, I suggest you to listen to them, they are cool. Well I don't have much to say, so… And as always, thanks for reading**


	10. Chapter 10

Twilight and Garvel immediately noticed the voice of the fight… Twilight, because she hated fighting in the library and Garvel was always looking out for any kind of danger, but didn't showed it. The two looked at each other and nodded. They immediately stood up and shouted: "Okay everypony/one! It's end for the party! We are happy that you were here, we hope to make Pinkie's next party here too!" All the ponies stopped dancing talking and everything they were doing, just like the other harmonics and Bombinomicon. Now that Vinyl Scratch stopped the loud music all of the ponies noticed that a fight was going on between Scout, and another of those creatures. They started whispering and looking there. But Twilight and Garvel again, motioned them to move. They fighted for some minutes when they could finally managed to get out a countable number of ponies. Pinkie Pie fast jumped there and said: "Are you crazy?! Don't you see that everypony enjoyed this party and…" But Twilight fast placed a hoof on her mouth and said: "There is no time to explain! Just look there!" Said Twilight pointing at the two fighting. Pinki Pie immediately became confused and stopped talking but instead came the other elements to ask. "Hey Twailaight! What happened here? I was enjoying some of the finest drinks we could get here." Said Applejack, with a little of the drink still on her lips. "Scout and that other human started fighting and we have to get all the ponies out of here because we don't want to make panic!" Said Twilight as she pushed the group of ponies again to move already. Applejack looked at the two fighting and nodded. "Okay Twailaight, let us help!" Said Applejack already pushing the group that was gradually reduced and they managed to put out the whole group…

Meanwhile Scout and Zanveron fighting…

Just as Zanveron got thrown on the floor of the library, he recovered just as fast, getting up with a kick in Scout's face, knocking him on the ground too, but before the speed lover reached the ground he fast placed out his arms and got up with a back-flip and already jumped at Zanveron but he simply dodged with his hands and hit Scout in face. Scout got knocked back. He became very angry since he couldn't land his hit properly. He suddenly felt that some kind of blackness starts to appear in his vision, and he looked at his hands to see that it started to be more darker, and the area of his eyes were now dark black. He starred at it confused for a second, but then the rage took over him and jumped again to strike at Zanveron. First he dodged the first hit with his arms, but then Scout got his pan and hit his arms with it making hurt very much. Zanveron fast jumped away while shaking his hand in pain, like he could shake it off. But Scout's anger didn't calmed but he jumped again, but now his enemy reacted fast and sidestepped, grabbed his leg and threw him at the wall. He saw that after he smashed Scout in the wall, his body started to be taken over the dark more and more, like the anger feeding it. He looked a little scared but fast took his swords and got in battle stance. Scout meanwhile felt huge darkness going towards his brain and heart. But then he stood up and looked at the cause of his change. He noticed the two blood red colored swords in his hands glowing gracefully. He started walking around him waiting for the perfect time to strike. Meanwhile the whole group of the ponies were off that they didn't noticed since this time and Zanveron blinked to the side to see that all of the harmonics were there with the elements looking worriedly, with Applejack and Pinkie Pie holding back Rainbow Dash who wanted to… well, who knows? Maybe to beat the crap out of Zanveron, or to go to Scout? Garvel was looking with serious expression, but with esteem towards the fight. Meanwhile, Scout couldn't even hear what anyone was shouting and all, only could concentrate on the anger, that told him to destroy the person in front of him. And in the moment! In the exact moment when he, for only one second looked away, using his reaction time and speed as advantages, and he jumped… The two swords from Zanveron's arms immediately felt off, and landed just in front of Twilight who looked at it horrified because it cut the wooden floor of the library like butter and the other landed somewhere farer away. Meanwhile Scout delivered a punch right in his enemy's face but the other hit got dodged. Scout, seeing that he wants to do a cover hit he fast rolled off of him making him hit nothing than got back on him starting to strike him with punches. Zanveron still had enough power and fast reached for his shotgun and hold it to Scout's face. Scout looked right into the double barrel of the shotgun and stopped hitting him. He fast looked in Zanveron's eyes where he could see that he regretting what he done, but the anger over him didn't let it go, and done the thing that he wouldn't do normally… He fast moved his arm to hit the gun away from his head… Zanveron wasn't enough fast but fired the shotgun anyways… The bullets crossed the air with only some millimeters from Scout's head. But Scout didn't cared and already started hitting him again… But suddenly after some seconds suddenly something grabbed his arms throwing him back and pinning him to the ground. He immediately looked up to see that Twilight and Garvel was standing upon him with their magic activated pointing right at him. Meanwhile Twilight's and Garvel's magics were connected, holding there Scout with great power. Twilight, when their magics connected she gasped a little from the very strange feeling. It felt a lot other than any kind of magic aura she felt before when touching the same thing with some other unicorn. Even with the princess it wasn't very interesting, but now there were two different types of magic, and she felt the huge power coming from Garvel's, just like from her. She felt the two aura melting into each other making a very strong spell. Meanwhile the dark elf felt the same thing, that the unicorn's magic was very strong! He hasn't seen such magical power for a long time. And he also felt some kind of warmness coming from it, but he only blinked one confused but then concentrated again. The connected spell, held Scout there that he couldn't even move a bit. The two saw that Scout was taken over by some kind of black ooze that was spreading all over his body. "I said! Let me go!" Shouted Scout again. Garvel reacted first since he wasn't as surprised as Twilight. "No we won't till you calm down, and we find the cause of this black curse over you!" "That friecking bastard over there! He gave me some kind of thing saying me to gulp it down, but let me already so he can regret it, that friecking…" But meanwhile Rainbow Dash somehow got out of the holding of Applejack and Pinkie Pie and fast flew to Scout, making Garvel and Twilight almost lose their concentration. Rainbow Dash stood on the top of her love and looked in his eyes but only could see that the darkness started taking over him. Meanwhile Scout, when he noticed her it didn't help too much, because the ooze said him to only concentrate on Zanveron, who was there, sitting alone while the others were all looking at Scout sadly. "Scout! You don't remember me?!" Asked Rainbow Dash worriedly as placing her hooves at his shoulders. Suddenly the spreading of the blackness stopped but he whispered anyway. "I… I have to kill that… he said that you ar…" "Don't you remember that you just said that we won't care what other are talking about our relations?!" This hit Scout, and the oose started disappearing slowly, but he didn't said anything, just the glowing of his eye became weaker. "And why do you have to hurt him? He never done anything bad for you!" The blackness on him started disappearing more and more. "But he said…" "Who cares?! Words can't hurt me! Not that I don't respect that you defended me but still…" Said Rainbow Dash very seriously as she was pinning him to the ground. Now he didn't said anything but the ooze almost disappeared. Rainbow Dash seeing that the ooze was in disappearing, she thought she have to give it one last boost. She leaned down and kissed him on the lips. Like he got stabbed, Scout immediately stopped rolling his eyes in the surprise. After realizing, the ooze suddenly all disappeared, and Scout tried to place his hands up on her back to hug her (I hope there is not too much scenes like this…) to himself but he was still held to the floor by the magic, but he didn't wanted to stop a moment like this so they continued the kiss for some time, when they finally pushed away and looked at each other's eyes, now Rainbow Dash looking at Scout's ocean blue eyes and they smiled. "I'm so happy that you are back." Said Rainbow Dash as she got off him so he can get up. Scout once again tried but was still pinned there. "Yeah, I'm happy too… but uhh… guys, I'm normal again, why pinning me here?" Asked Scout not liking to be kept on the floor (except if Rainbow Dash is upon him…). The two magic users blinked and shook their heads. "Oh sorry!" Said Twilight and blushed. "My mistake!" Said also Garvel standing a little embarrassed. The cause of this was that the feeling of the other's magic was so warm and pleasant that none of them wanted to stop it, but enjoyed the connection with the other. "Scout! Mein freund! Whaz happened to you?" Asked Medic who till now was just looking worriedly. "Oh, that friecking…" Started Scout and wanted to point in the direction where Zanveron used to be but only found a letter there. "Uh, well he said me that if I eat up that some kind of black thing then he will complete anything I say but…" Meanwhile Rarity raised the letter and opened it and she started reading: "I'm sorry for the thing I've done, but I don't know what got into me, Please excuse me, and I'll return soon, but first I need some time…." "How did he got time to even write it?" Asked Engineer little confused. "Oh dear, seeing how ugly it looks I must say it only took some seconds." Said Rarity as she shook her head a little. "But why in the Bonk! did he do that!" Said Scout as he shook himself since he was pinned to the floor very hard by the magic "Uh, first lez us know who are we zalking about, we didn'z quite catched zhat." Said Medic with a hand on his chin. "He was that Red Magic or who I fought yesterday." Said Scout not really interested. "But how is this possible?!" Asked Applejack very shocked. Twilight remembered a thing that her mentor said and told: "Well the princess said that it is possible to change the species of somepony with a spell, but only if the person agrees with his heart, not only by lying." Said Twilight thinking hardly to remember everything she could about it. "Well, I only know that spell that is use to change normal things, that aren't living into…" "Wait, wait, wait… Don't you remember that you also changed a frog into an orange?!" Asked Rainbow Dash who was next Scout. "Oh… well… I forgot that it also works on animals too." Said Twilight with an innocent grin but then said. "But it only lasts for some hours, no more." "Really? This is an interesting kind of magic, I never heard any similar to it." Said Garvel with a raised eyebrow. "Nevermind, I'm tired of this crap that I got that black thing in me, I need some sleep!" Said Scout with a yawn. "Yes everypony, it's already very late so we should be sleeping by now." Said Twilight looking around her library where still everything was up, since it wasn't cleaned up and there was a party. Garvel seeing Twilight's expression fast said: "Don't worry miss. Sparkle, I will help in cleaning up this mess." Twilight gave him a nod while the others were getting ready to leave. They said their good-byes after some minutes and left Twilight and Garvel alone, with Spike sleeping up in one of the rooms. They looked at each other for some seconds in silence when Garvel broke the silence. "I think it's time to start the cleaning." "Uh wha… oh, yes let's start. They started to place away all the things to their places. They have been cleaning for some minutes when suddenly they reached for a chair together with their hands and hooves touching. They looked at each other in eyes. They felt the "magical" feeling just as back when using their magic on Scout. They fast got away their hands/hooves from there and looked at each other shocked. "D… Did you… felt it too?" Asked Twilight confused. "Y… Yes… I never felt anything like this before… I don't know what this have to mean." Said Garvel while standing in one place. They were starring at each other for some seconds in silence when finally one of them managed to move. "Oh, umm… Let me get this chair on its place." Said Garvel in his embarrassment and he fast took it and turned away. They continued the cleaning for about 15 more minutes while they were continuosly sending short glances at each other. After they finished they walked up on the floor and walked to their own rooms. First they stopped before stepping in and turned to each other. "Umm… Have a good night…" Said Twilight first with a small smile. "I wish you the same…" Said Garvel and they stepped in their rooms. Twilight slowly walked in her room. 'But what was this feeling?! I never read about it ever or neither the princess said anything…' Thought Twilight as getting in her bed and turning on her side. She had the same thought in her mind for a lot time when she finally managed to fall asleep…

**A/N: Hi! I'm sorry for the short chapter but I really don't feel like writing, I hope you understand… Well the next chapter will be where I'll introduce the Pegasus team. I didn't really got OCs so I'll use mine except one that I'll introduce in the next chapter of course. Well, nothing much to say but… as always, thanks for reading…**


	11. Chapter 11

Rainbow Dash was slowly waking up from her dreamless sleeping. She already smiled thinking that she will see Scout next to her but when she opened her eyes there was nobody. Being confused she fast sat up and got out of the bed. Then she fast went to the door and opened it since she was worried for Scout. But when she opened the door, she immediately became confused seeing Scout standing in the kitchen making something. Then a sly smile appeared on her face and started sneaking. Since she was walking on clouds, it wasn't too hard and she easily, and fast arrived in the back of Scout and jumped… Scout immediately shouted in the surprise as he was knocked on the floor. "Bwahaahaahahaha!" Heard Scout the familiar voice and his shocked face immediately went into a smile and he looked at Rainbow Dash who was on the floor laughing very hard. Now it was his turn to jump on her and pinning her to the floor and started tickling her. "Sh… Sth… Stop!" Said Scout while laughing. Scout tickled her for some more seconds then let her go. They sat on the floor for some seconds while laughing then they stood up. "I see you like to sneak on people." Said Scout with a raised eyebrow. "Hah! Your face was priceless when you was on the ground!" Said Rainbow Dash while chuckling. "Very funny, but let me give you from my world-wide famous pancakes now!" Said Scout taking two plates and placing them on the table in the kitchen. "I don't believe that you can even make a sandvich!" Said Rainbow Dash but sat down anyways. "Just wait!" Said Scout and he sat down two and placed some of the food to himself and the other to Rainbow Dash. "Nah! Let's get to eating!" Said Scout while looking at Rainbow Dash to see what's her reaction to it. First the Pegasus hesitantly raised the food and took a bite. Suddenly her hesitantity was gone in a second and she turned to Scout. "WOW! These are amazing! How could you do delicious food like this?!" Asked Rainbow Dash while eating up the food on her plate. Scout looked glad as Rainbow Dash was destroying the food and said: "It's my little secret! But if you will behave well, maybe you will get it out of me." Said the speed lover with a grin. The Pegasus just rolled her eyes and said. "Okay, the training will start in about a half hour, we should be in Cloudsdale by the time." Said Rainbow Dash as finishing the first one and already reaching for the second one. Scout didn't stopped her just asked: "Okay Dashie, but are all these ponies from that… Cloudsdale place?" Asked Scout confused. "No, and it's not ONLY Cloudsdale, it is THE Cloudsdale, where all the flight races, shows and things like that are held. And there is one other cloud town, called Drullage, I never been there but they say it's a nice place. And I guess three of my team came from there." Said Rainbow Dash with a hoof on her chin. "Drullage? Well, strange name for a town but who cares, then let's go!" Said Scout but he didn't even touched his food. "Uh… are you eating that?" Asked Rainbow Dash with an innocent smile. "Heheh, no, here you go." Said Scout and tossed there his part and he took a bottle of Bonk! and drank it. "What's that?" "Oh, just a can of Bonk! wanna try?" Asked Scout as his bottle was refilled. Rainbow Dash shrugged and took it. "What's this meant to do?" "It will make you invincible for 8 seconds, but you won't be able to do any kind of damage." Rainbow Dash looked at the drink confused for a little bit but then drank it. He felt something strange, like something happened to her body. It was a pleasant feeling and she looked up but before she could react she saw a pan flying in her face… She was knocked back on the ground but she didn't even felt a little pain. "Wow! I can't feel anything!" Said Rainbow Dash as she stood up. "But you didn't have to hit me in face!" Said the Pegasus with a frown but Scout just smiled and said: "Okay, glad you like it, now let's go!" Said Scout impatiently and was already at the door. "First let me get the Rainshower and the Domination glasses from the storage room…" Said Rainbow Dash and she returned some minutes later with the glasses and the wristlet like thing. "Okay, you look cool, now let's try to get going!" The two walked outside. Rainbow Dash got a cloud, and Scout got on it without hesitation placing himself in comfort. They traveled for about 20 minutes when finally arrived to Cloudsdale where they aimed at the training area where they finally stopped. "Phew! How tiring a trip." Said Scout as teasing Rainbow Dash who said: "Ha-ha-ha, next time try to carry someone as fat as you than talk like this!" The two then laughed a little and walked to the team of the 6 pegasuses who were waiting there looking very confused at them. When arriving near first Rainbow Dash said hi then Scout. "Hey guys! I'm Scout! Your leader's new boyfriend! So don't do anything you will regret!" Said Scout with a grin but then got a hit by Rainbow Dash in the side. The rainbow manned Pegasus just shook her head while smiling then turned to the team. "Okay everypony, he is really my new coltfriend, so please be kind and show yourselves in." First a mare stood out who had yellow fur, white mane and tail, brown eyes, and as cutie mark, a cloud with two wings on its sides. "Umm… Hello, I'm Sky Scratcher… And as I remember, once we met a long time ago, oh, and cool glasses Rainbow." Said the Pegasus as she stood next to her. "And also, I'm the other co-leader of this team." "Whoa! It is again women domination over a team?! That's will be your down fall!" Said Scout with a grin but before she could react another Pegasus sounded. "Yeah! That's exactly what I think! You two are ruling here like two queens while I have to do everything you say! And what if I say I exit the team?!" Asked a white manned pony, with light-gray mane and tail, black eyes and a cutie mark of a… Trollface?! (Oh, how much I like him) And he also had an enormous grin on his face. Scout immediately grinned and said. "Then there will be nothing! You can go and cry to your mom!" Seeing his face changing confused he finished by saying: "Problem?" The pony immediately started laughing hilariously. None of the other ponies understanded really but he finished laughing some time later and said. "Heh! Okay, I'm Troll Roll as you could guess, and I came from Drullage! And I must say Dash, you got a cool coltfriend there! Look out! I'm also planning to go for him!" Just as he said that, Scout and Troll Roll immediately felt in very hard laughing again and the others just starred confused. Then Troll Roll stood up while getting a tear out of his eye, and without a little time of pause they brofisted/hooved and finally finished the laughing. "Finally another person who understands my funny jokes! Right Tornado?" Asked Troll Roll looking at another pony who was also just smiling not just starring. His coat was purple colored and his mane was colored black with a lite white line on its right and he had bright red colored eyes. And his cutiemark was a greyish tornado with three little lightnings coming out of it. "Yes Roll, but now Let me introduce myself, I'm Dark Tornado, and I'm from here, from Cloudsdale, and I met Roll and the others here when I got an invitation." Said Dark Tornado still smiling at the things said before. Suddenly another pony got in the conversation. "Oh Rolly! Why are you always joking like this! And why don't you introduced me?" Asked a pink furred, light blue mane and tailed pony with golden eyes and a cutiemark of a cloud with the sun behind it shining at brightly. Troll roll sighed while smiling and said: "Don't worry Snap, I'll never forget about you, okay nice guy! Here this is Snapflash, my marefriend, she is from Drullage just like me, and we met there, first not really noticing each other, only at the flight school, then we became friends and it ended in us being together. And I would say that you should keep your hooves of her, but I see you already got another cake, with the cherry on the top." Said Troll Roll with a smile. Scout chuckled a little after examining Snapflash. Because nopony said anything next, Sky Scratcher motioned them: "Okay Laser, it's you turn!" Said the yellow Pegasus. The pony with very bright, almost glowing red fur, with a little darker red mane and tail, and light blue eyes finished with a laser beam as a cutiemark. "Oh, hello it's good to see you here, I'm Landing Laser and I'm the most happy to meet you, I never seen anyone like you before, but you seem okay to me, and I forgot to say, I'm also from here." Said the glowing red furred Pegasus in a kind voice. Scout nodded to her and finally looked at the last pony who had green fur, yellow mane and tail with a little neon blue stripe in it, very light red eyes and a leaf blown by wind. "And you? I think I didn't catched your name." Said Scout with a hand on his chin. "Um… I'm Whispering Leaf, and unlike the others I'm from the ground from a little village where I started training for the Wonderbolts just like most of us, then sometime later I heard about this group and I decided to join instead, and I'm sure I did well." "Hmm… I guess your name tells the truth, it was a little hard to hear everything you said." Said Scout with an eyebrow up. "Yes it's true that she is… well, quite, but you'll get used to it." Said Dark Tornado with a shrug. "She has some kind of problem with her voice, so when we are in a big crowd we can't hear anything." Said Landing Llaser little sadly. "Oh yes, we are so sorry for her! We hope once she will get back her voice." Said Snapflash sadly. "Okay guys, You met my new friend, now let's get to training since we weren't training for a weekend!" Said Rainbow Dash seriously. "Jeez Dash! Did you knew that usually normal ponies take more weeks for resting?! And we are only getting two days! That's not very enough time to spend with Snap! Sometime you could give us a little more time!" Said Troll Roll a little sadly. Rainbow Dash sighed and said: "Come on! There is only 1 4 days left till the competition! We have to train hard!" "Yes everypony! Don't you remember that there will be the final count down with the Wonderbolts?! We have to get ready!" Said Sky Scratcher being on Rainbow Dash's side. "And?! Tomorrow will be 5 years since I met Snappy! And I want to spend time with her! Not you are the only one who has deep relations here!" Said Troll Roll angrily. "Oh, don't worry Roll, we will recover it after the com…" Started Snapflash as she placed a hoof on Troll Roll's shoulder. "But that's not the same! I don't want to delay such a beautiful day like that! The day that decided my full life! That I'll be happy!" Said the white manned Pegasus as he fully lost his good mood. The others looked at them a little sadly. Suddenly Scout sounded up and said: "Hey, don't think that you are the only one who has problems with things like this pal! We forgot to say, but we are together for four years! But we haven't met for all the years! Do you know how bad I felt when I had to left her?!" Asked Scout with a tear coming up. Rainbow Dash sadly looked down thinking that she is a bad leader. Troll Roll first didn't believed Scout but then looked at his eyes to see that he was saying the truth. He looked down sadly. "I'm sorry for my breakout… But I… I…" "Don't worry pal, I would react the same… But I wanted to tell that maybe not only you have problems, other may have too. And what about those… Wonderbolts or who? What do you think? They didn't gave up there other free-time to train and became the best team here? I'm pretty sure that some of them had to give up things like you. And what do you think? You are not lucky? You can have your love with you while working! Everyone wishes that! But that's very rare, so I would be thankful, not angry." Finished Scout finally. "Y… You're right… Dash, I'm sorry what I said before but…" Started Troll Roll but got cut by Rainbow Dash. "No Roll, there is nothing that you need to be sorry for, I would also act like you I think, so I let you take out the the next days." Troll Roll looked up at Snapflash but didn't really saw excitement on her face so he looked at Rainbow Dash and said: "No, We will stay here train, later we can spend more time together." Said the white Pegasus as he looked at Snapflash's eyes that showed happiness. Everyone started smiling and now that this was settled, Sky Scratcher sounded. "Okay everypony, now that all of us is happy, let's get to the training." Said Sky Scratcher with a smile and she turned to the training area…

**A/N: Hi! Okay Guys! All the OCs belongs to me except Dark Tornado who belongs to "****Eduardo Honguito Heredia"**** I'm really thankful for the OC, but I don't think so that in the future I'll need more. Well, I hope you enjoy the story so far, and in the next chapter we get back to Ponyville and as always, thanks for reading…**


	12. Chapter 12

Back in Ponyville, Fluttershy's cottage…

Fluttershy woke up about a half hour ago, as usual, since a lot of her animals required feeding early, and she also wanted to make breakfast for her new guest, but as she wanted to start, Medic said her that there is no need for that, because he has to see Engineer anyways. Just as she finished the breakfast she suddenly heard a knock on the door. "Who could that be?" Asked herself quietly the Pegasus and she stood up. She slowly walked to the door and opened it very tight. He saw that the human from yesterday was standing there waiting. He couldn't hear the sound of the opening door nor could see it, since he was looking at the ground. Suddenly Fluttershy noticed the swords at him that made her get back a little bit, but then for some reason he looked at his eyes that didn't noticed her, and she saw regretting and hurt in it. For a second she hesitated but then opened the door. Suddenly the human looked up a little confused but then realized that he felt deep in thoughts. "Umm… Good morning…" Heard Zanveron from the yellow Pegasus who was hiding behind her mane. "Oh, hello. I'm so glad that you opened the door! Maybe I should come in?" Asked Zanveron with a friendly smile. Fluttershy looked at him for a second, and first decided that she will say no but then for some reason that she didn't knew she said: "Yes… please come in…" Zanveron nodded and stepped inside to immediately find a white little bunny on the ground staring up at him looking a little angry. Zanveron first looked confused at the animal when suddenly Fluttershy sounded: "Oh, this is Angel, she is my pet bunny. Don't worry, she is kind and…" Suddenly the bunny took a carrot and threw it at the guest. Zanveron frowned a little bit but didn't said anything. "Oh Angel! Don't be so rude! Go and apologize to our friend!" The bunny didn't really cared and just jumped out through the window leaving them there. But Zanveron was more surprised than the bunny, since Fluttershy called him a friend. "Oh, I'm sorry, are you hurt? Don't worry, I'll…" Started Fluttershy worriedly but got cut. "Oh, no thanks for caring but I'm fine." Said Zanveron a little embarrassed. "Oh, okay, so what brought you here in my cottage?" Asked the yellow Pegasus. "Well, I came to explain my behavior from yesterday, I'm really sorry for everything from yesterday, I couldn't control myself I…" He sighed and continued. "Well you see, when you met me, I wasn't a human, I was just like you, but now I'm a human again. And I'm not from this world just like the others. Where I come from, creatures called mimics are starting to spread all over the planet and trying to take it over… Well, that was the time when I got teleported, and unfortunately I wasn't the only one who got teleported, but some of these creatures also, later the ruler of this land found me, more exactly one of his guards and they delivered in front of her, after I woke up, I told her that there are these creatures, and they are hunting for me only. And if I'm in this form then they can find me, so she changed me into a pony and took away my thoughts. I would be happy if it stay that way, but then the mimics would make more of themselves. That would be also fine too, since they are only hunting for me, but later if they wouldn't find me, then they would get impatient and give up the mission, then attack anything that's living. So I had to change back in my true form, and I need help to fight those mimics. Now for my behavior… The mimics are feeding on hatred, and on my way here in Ponyville, I found some of these creatures who were scouting the area, and they attacked me, I destroyed them, and decided to take some ooze from them, but now I regret that I did that, it made me became rude and increase my enviousness…" Finished finally Zanveron as he looked at the floor. "Oh poor you! I didn't knew you were hurt!" Said Fluttershy and she suddenly hugged Zanveron as she flew up to his shoulders. He was very surprised towards the kindness shown towards him, he never really got any like this. They stayed like this for some time with Zanveron calming down. "Umm… but what do you mean by enviousness?" Asked Fluttershy confused as she pushed away. Zanveron was a little sad that the hug was done but said: "I… I…" He sighed and looked down again. "Y… You are so… so much reminding me of… of someone I cared back in my world and I…" Suddenly he stopped as he remembered something. Fluttershy looked confused and a little touched too. Then she blushed a little. "Oh… I… I… don't know what to say." Said Fluttershy as she looked at the ground. Zanveron was now very embarrassed and he looked up at the eyes of the pony. "I… I mean I… I'm sor…" "Oh, there is no need for sorry." Said Fluttershy as she flew up to his face, hugged him again and gave a kiss on his cheeks. Zanveron's heart was like it exploded. He stood there doing nothing for some time when the yellow Pegasus finally pushed away. She giggled shyly a little then said: "Okay, now we should tell the others about what you just said." Zanveron blinked twice then shook his head a little bit. "Uh… umm… yes, we should go…" Fluttershy made a friendly smile as she went to the door. Zanveron followed her but was really stunned by the acts of the pony…

Some minutes later…

They reached the side of the town and walked inside. Most of the ponies looked confused at them, since they actually… well… never seen Fluttershy walking with a stallion nor with a creature that she didn't knew, only for some days, and also, they were confused since she wasn't in her usual, "very shy" mood, but with a little more spirit, with a little puffed chest and not really hiding behind her mane. But most of them ignored the thought after they didn't see her anymore. Zanveron didn't even noticed any of this just still walked, looking stunned. Sometime later they finally reached the library where Fluttershy knocked. After some seconds Twilight's voice could be heard: "This is a public library for Celestia's shake! Oh… sorry Fluttershy I…" Started Twilight as she noticed Fluttershy "No, it's nothing, but we came here to tell that something bad is going to happen in Equestria." Twilight was immediately taken back by the fact that Fluttershy was actually, "talking". "Oh… then come i… Wait! Weren't you the one who…" But she got cut by Fluttershy again. "Oh, he didn't meant to do that yesterday, please let us explain what happened." Said Fluttershy while still smiling. Twilight blinked twice confused but then let them come in but while keeping an eye on Zanveron. "Hey Twilight! I got the book you as… Oh! You must be one of those medal bearers who Twilight talked about…" Said a little dragon while looking at him confused but then remembered that he saw Garvel before. "Uh Spike, actually he is not… But he is a human too." Said Twilight as she took the book from her. "Well, nevermind, it's nice to meet you, and see you later! I have some gems to eat!" Said Spike and left. Twilight shook her head with a little smile. "He never let anyone get him from eating gems. Anyways, you could explain me what happened yesterday then." Said Twilight as she looked up at Zanveron. "Uh… well, I don't want to repeat it more times, so it would be better if I tell all of you at once." Said the warrior. "Okay, I'll get Garvel in a second then we can go to get the othe…" "Oo, oo! Let me get them for ya!" Shouted suddenly a pink pony as appearing from the nothing above Twilight hanging on a rope, in a black clothing and night vision glasses. Twilight cried out a little bit in surprise but then became angry. "Pinkie! How many times I said you not to spy on us anywhere, at anytime!" Said Twilight really annoyed. "Oh, don't worry Twilight! I only use it when I have to know when somepony is coming to Ponyville, or event like that I never use them for anything else!" Said Pinkie Pie with an innocent smile. "Then what are you doing now?!" "Oh, I just thought you need help in something so I'm here!" Said Pinkie Pie as getting away his clothing and hiding her glasses behind herself. Twilight sighed a huge and said: "Okay, then please invite everypony here in the library, but let me get Garvel! He is meditating!" Said Twilight as seeing that Pinkie Pie is already about getting in the room of the magician. Pinkie Pie grinned and left through a window. "Okay you two, please wait here until I get Garvel." Said Twilight as she was already off. She was a little hesitating and she stopped in front of the door where Garvel was. She didn't wanted to bother him, but she was also curious of what he was doing, so she slowly opened the door and looked inside. There she saw that Garvel was sitting on his bed in the opposite direction, She activated her magic, that made her steps much more quite then she slowly opened the door more and stepped in without making a sound, and slowly walked around the bed and stopped before getting into Garvel's sight and looked that he was doing magic. In his hands there was a mass of magic that's shape was continuously was changed by Garvel. Currently she saw that he was doing… some kind of art? There already could be seen that there was a town with a castle in its back, but it currently didn't had wall, but Garvel was building it somehow… it went on for about two minutes. Since the 3D image was very detailed, he only could do a little part of the wall, but Twilight still stared in awe at the art, since all the houses, the roads, the castle… They were all so realistic and beautiful… The only problem was the miss of the nature. Suddenly the building of the wall was stopped, and a rainbow was drawn out to the 3D image that made Twilight's mouth open since it shined so beautiful… But suddenly all the image was eaten by the fire and an eye appeared instead of the image… And it was looking straight at her… "You know it's not a really nice thing to sneak on people." Heard Twilight and she immediately jumped in fear. "H… how did you…" "It's true that I'm not the master of the alternation spells, but I still can detect it, but I think, I'm the first to ask, why is there need to sneak on me?" "Oh… uh… I didn't meant to did it I mean… But I wanted to…" Started Twilight but then decided to change theme. "But how could you do that magic?! It was amazing and…" Garvel schuckled a little as seeing the excitmnt on her face. "This is just a type of art, that a very old book written about, I can model anything in three dimension, but only using my memory, and I can continue the image anytime I want, currently I'm working on the city where I was born." Said Garvel as he put down his hands and deactivated his magic. "It… it was beautiful… but I must ask, why did you placed there the rainbow and why there weren't any nature?" "First, I'm not finished the wall of the town yet, so it will be the last thing I'll do, and for the rainbow, well, a lot of people who are religious, are believing that God made the rainbow to be the assurance that he will never make the humanity extinct, because he done sometime. I don't believe in such things, but I still respect their sight, and I like Rainbow as a sign. But I must ask again, why did you came here?" Asked Garvel as he stood up. "Umm… the human from yesterday, he is here to explain his behavior from yesterday." Said Twilight a little hesitatingly. "Well, then let's go and listen to what he has to say." Twilight raised an eyebrow and asked: "I thought you will not like the idea of him being here…" "Well, I felt that something dark made him do that, that was later destroyed when my fellow teammate and the other bearer of the loyalty destroyed it." "Oh, well then let's get down where we have to wait for the others come… The two walked down in the main room in silence to find that everypony and body was already there waiting bored. Twilight sheepishly smiled knowing that she wasted some time talking with Garvel, but Pinkie Pie was also fast… as usual, but she didn't wanted to question her about it. "Good day miss Sparkle, I'm mosz curious abouz zhe zhing our "friend" has zo zell us but we waized for you zwo." Said Medic a he eyed Zanveron a little disapprovingly. "Oh, I'm sorry, then let Zanveron sta… Wait, where is Rainbow Dash and Scout?" Asked Twilight noticing that they are not here. "Oo, they went to cloudsdale to train with Dashies and Scratcher's team!" Said Pinkie Pie while jumping around happily. Twilight raised an eyebrow and said: "Well, I suppose they will hear it later. "Okay guys! Let's get down to the thing we came here for! I'll have to go and show my master's sister my skills with bombs!" Said Bombinomicon little disappointed. "Yeah Twi! And I and Steve wahh building a Barn, and we wahh to finish it!" Said also Applejack and Steve next to her nodded. But now before anyone else could say something, Twilight fast said: "Okay everypony! the faster Zanveron starts the story, the earlier we finish!" All the ponies became silent since Twilight was right, and they let Zanveron start to talk…

**A/N: Hi! Sorry for the very late update, and the chapter isn't long either, but I wasn't very in the mood of writing, and I had stuff to do, and I also was sick, so please forgive me! But I hope it worth it and you like it! And for that Dat guy's review I must say: LOL, well, it's true that the story was really lack of engineer's and Steve's and some others acts, but I'll try to solve this prob, but Rainbow and Scratcher's team won't be in this story too much, and Steve is not behaving like that, but thanks for the ideas and the warning, I appreciate it! And I also say thanks to Shining Shadow for his reviews, they really made me happy, and as always, thanks for reading!**


	13. Chapter 13

Rainbow Dash and Scout finished the training some minutes ago, they said bye and they were now going back to Ponyville. "Phew! Dashie, you nice little team you got there!" Said Scout because of the lot fun he had with Troll Roll and Dark Tornado. "Yeah, they are awesome! I'm sure we will win the competition versus the Wonderbolts." Said Rainbow Dash with a smile while pushing Scout on a cloud. "With you? They won't even kick in the ball!" Said Scout with a smile while resting. "Heh, thanks! And I hope you will be there at the show down." Said Rainbow Dash knowing that he will say yes, but wanted to hear it anyways. "Of course I'll be there! I wouldn't leave out seeing you fail, and lose the match!" Said Scout with a grin. Rainbow Dash rolled her eyes and said. "Yeah, of course, I'm just sad that you can't be the part of the team." Said Rainbow Dash with her expression turning a little sad. Scout looked at her and said: "Don't worry, I'll be forever with you, I won't let you go just like the last time, and I'll try to help in every way I can!" Said Scout trying to cheer up her girlfriend. "I know it was a long time ago but I still remember, you said that I should open my team, and…" "Don't say that, and you wasn't the only one, you opened it with Scratcher." Said Scout feeling sad that he saw her in this state. "True but…" "Don't say anything, without you this team would be nowhere, you should be happy, and you give ideal to lot of people by doing this! Don't you remember that you started with the inspiration of those other team?" This finally made Rainbow Dash smile and she said: "You are right, I'm really thankful for that…" Said the Pegasus but then noticed that they reached the edge of the village. "Oh, we are here!" Said also Scout as he stood up. "Meet you down!" Said Scout and jumped. Rainbow Dash forgot for some seconds that Scout could double-jump and already wanted to fly when realized, and she rolled her eyes with a little smile, and slowly flew down. "kay, let's get to the library, I'm sure the others will be there." Said Rainbow Dash as turning towards the building that was only some meters away. They walked there and looked inside. "Wait! Isn't that the guy from yesterday?! I'll go and…" "Wait, why are the others sitting there listening to him?" Asked Rainbow Dash confused. "Uh…" Scout placed his hand on the back of his head. "Well, let's go inside I guess, maybe he had some things to say to not only me, but you!" Said Scout and opened the door without knock…

Perspective change…

"…So that's how we got here, and once again I'm sorry what I did…" Just as Zanveron finished saying this the door brust opened. "Oh, good zay Scout! Our frienz iz here zo explain us his behoviour from yesterday, we finished, buz we can zell iz again fast…" Said Medic as he stood up. "Yeah? Then I'm listening! My ears are full open! Why in the hell had you attack me and all?!" Said Scout with a look at Zanveron. The others didn't said anything, except Fluttershy, who stood out. "No, it wasn't he who done all this!" Scout facepalmed and asked: "Then who in the world of Bonk?!" "Yeah Scout! His right! Just that material he gave you made him act like that, otherwise, hi's a good fellow!" Said Engineer defending him too. "Okay! But that does not makes him rightful to say those things about my girlfriend!" Said Scout making Rainbow Dash smile but she said anyways: "Don't worry Scout, I'm sure you'll get your revenge, he said that he will do anything you say after his little challenge." Said Rainbow Dash, and this brought a sly grin to Scout's face. "You're right, right?" Asked Scout and he turned to Zanveron. He rolled his eyes and said: "Yeah, yeah, but first I must say, I'm sorry that I picked on you and your friend, I couldn't control myself!" Said Zanveron and he stood up too. "Okay pal! Apologize accepted! But next time try to mess with someone on your size!" Said Scout with a smile. "That's gonna be another challenge?" Asked Zanveron with a now friendly grin. "Yeah, we could put it that way." Said Scout looking at his eyes. "Okay, let's set…" "NO! No more fights in or around the library! It was enough that you did yesterday!" Said Twilight irritated, but the two just started laughing. "Okay, pal, mates?" Asked Scout and raised a hand. "Okay, friends!" Said Zanveron and shook his head. This made Fluttershy… surprisingly proud of something? And happy. And the others smiled too. "Okay everypony! Now that the case is settled, Ahh and Steve gonna finish the barn! Right?" Asked Applejack as she turned to the expert miner/builder. He just nodded and stood up too. They said bye to the team and stood out the door. "So, we are going to finish the barn?" Asked Steve curiously. Applejack chuckled a little then said: "Well, the original plan was that, but Ahh thought this conversation will take a longer time, but now, we have to get to the train station, the CMC is coming home from one of their friends in Fillydelphia. "Y… Yes I think I remember them… your sister was…" Steve tried very hard to get the name and finally managed to get it in his mind. "Apple… Bloom! Yes, I remember her!" Applejack chuckled again and said: "Yea, she was very sad when you went away, well all of the Cutie Mark Crusaders were, since they all got their marks because of you." Said Applejack with a sad smile. "Really, I don't really remember that…" Said Steve a little confused. "But it's true!" Said Applejack as they were going towards the train station. "Hmm… I'm really looking forward to meet her, now that you said, she has skill in building and construction?" "Mhmm… Ahm very proud of her! Well, she is not a filly anymore, so she don't spend that much time here home, but goes to Fillydelphia to party with her friends and such, well, they still say that Pinkie's partys are much more better, but they like it there too. Oh, and Ahh forgot to say that they are going on stage sometimes! With Scotaloo dancing in the front, and Sweetie Belle singing, finally with the decoration and everything like that from Applebloom, but they have their concerts almost always far from here, so Ahh seen them very less times play real time." Said Applejack with a sigh and added to it: "Well, Ahh can't do anything against it, as I said, they are not fillies anymore. Anyways, I didn't told it to Rarity, because her sister said that she want to surprise her some way, and Scootaloo, well, she still not lives anywhere." Said Applejack with a shrug Steve who was silent till the moment now said: "Well, I've experienced how to bring up someone… well, he was a wolf, but still, I liked him as my son, he saved me couple times too." Said Steve looking down sad. "And what happened to him?" Asked Applejack knowing that she shouldn't but she always wanted to know the truth, but Steve was also honest, so immediately answered: "Well, I was mining some time with Wolfie, yes that was his name, I still remember him, even that he was before the last time I was here, well, I decided to take him down with me in the mine. I was mining peacefully, thinking nothing bad could happen to him… Well, if I don't bring him down with myself then he wouldn't have, but I was stupid, and I took him… Suddenly that green creature sneaked up on me, that explodes if gets near you, I already heard that it was about to explode, when suddenly my wolf jumped on it… There was a ravine behind them, but even thought he could survive the fall… the creature exploded still in the air…" Said Steve looking down sad. "Ahm sorry." Said Applejack not knowing what would he do if she would lost Wihona. "No, it's nothing, I already through it, but I see we are here." Said Steve noticing the sign writing: "Ponyville Train Station". "Yah! This is the place, we'll go inside." The two walked inside through the building to get next to the rails where they already saw the train coming from the far. "This must be them." Said Applejack with a smile. The train stopped just right in front of them sometime later. They waited for about a minute while random ponies were getting off the train, when finally Applejack noticed them. "Applebloom! Ahm so happy that you are back!" Shouted Applejack and fast went and hugged her sister and kissed her on forehead. "Come on Applejack! You know Ahm not a filly anymore!" Said fast the yellow furred and red manned and tailed pony with an (if you don't remember when they got the cutiemarks, it was about at the 15 chapter of the last part of the story) apple crossed with a hammer and a brush as a cutiemark and slightly pushed away while the other two were giggling. "Ahh know sugarcube, you are a grown mare, but you always was, and will be my little sis." Said Applejack with a proud smile. Applebloom now smiled back and said: "Yes Applejack, Ahm happy to see you again too!" And now she started the hug that ended in some seconds. "Hi Applejack!" Said the one with orange coat and purple mane and tail with a cutiemark of dancing form of a shadow, with scooters next to it. "Good afternoon miss Applejack!" Said also the last, who had white fur and light pink mixed with purple colored mane and tail and she had a bell with musical letters behind it as the mark. "Hey you two! Now I have a surprise for all of you!" Said Applejack with a smile, since they didn't noticed Steve. She stood out the way, revealing Steve standing there with a little smile. First they looked confused and looked at each other but then it hit them. "S… Steve?!" Asked Applebloom unbelievingly with her eyes widening. "Yes, I am, I'm happy that you remembered my name and I…" But suddenly the earthpony ran up to him and hugged him. "Thank you so much! How could I forget something like one of the most important moment of my life?! And the one who helped me to get my cutiemark!" Said Applebloom happily as she pushed away seeing Steve have a big smile on his face. "I also didn't forgot you, and I'm really happy to see you!" Said Steve surprised by the hug. The other two members of the CMC looked at each other confused still, but then got an idea. "Wait! If you are here this means…" "That the others are also here?!" Asked first Scootaloo finished by Sweetiebelle. "They sure do sugarcube!" Said Applejack happily. The two immediately had the excitement in their eyes. "Then we have to see them now! I remember how cool he was!" Said Scootaloo as she took her scooter with the aim of getting to her "mentor" as fast as she could. "Nah ah Scootaloo! Wait for us too! Don't you remember that Sweetie Belle wanted to surprise her sister! And if Rarity may notice you then it's off!" Said Applejack stopping Scootaloo who sighed a little. "Fine! But be fast! I don't want to wait!" Said the Pegasus little disappointed. Sweetie Belle who meanwhile was quite said. "Yes! It's true that I wanted to surprise her, but I also want to meet him now… what was his name?" Asked Sweetie Belle trying to remember. "He is Engineer, and for Scootaloo, it's Scout." Said Applejack with a smile. "Yeah! He was so cool! I hope he knows some moves I can learn! And when he left he had some kind of relationship with Rainbow I think?" Asked Scootaloo confused. "Yah! That's right! And now they are already together!" Said the farm pony surprising the three, but mainly Scootaloo. "Oww! Come on!" Said Scootaloo like she was insulted or something. "And Engineer?" Asked Sweetie Belle curiously. "Well, iht's true that he sometimes talks fancy with yar sister, but Ahh don't think he takes it seriously, and well, Ahh never really heard music from him, but Ahm sure he is a mighty fine player." Said Applejack making Sweetie Belle a little disappointed. "Don't worry sugarcube! Ahm sure he can teach you a thing or two!" Said Applejack cheering her up a bit. "Thanks Applejack." Said Sweetie Belle and she turned to Scootaloo to talk. And Applejack back to Steve and Applebloom. Applebloom taking this, asked: "And he is…" Started Applebloom slowly, but Applejack knew what she's gonna ask and said: "Yes sugarcube, he is sleeping at us." Said the orange colored pony. "Yess!" Shouted Applebloom happily that she can… well, discuss things with him, like building things and that. "Oh, but please help us finish the new barn that meanwhile Steve helped us build, we could use a helping hoof." Said Applejack with a smile. Usually she would whine a little bit that she wants to go with the other parts of the CMC to hang out or something and… Oh, and they kept their name even till now, since it reminds them how hard they tried for the marks, and also it can give ideal to other fillies? But returning to the original thing, now she was happy that she could work together with Steve, so she immediately agreed. Sometime later the three of them reached the library. There Applejack said: "Okay everypony, the three of us are going to get back to the farm, since we have to finish the barn, but you two can go to the library to meet the others!" Said Applejack as she stopped with Steve and Applebloom. "Okay! Bye!" Said Scootaloo fast because she was a little impatient. "I hope to see you later!" Said Sweetie Belle. "Bye girls!" Said Applebloom also, then Steve and Applejack said bye by nodding and their ways got separated…

**A/N: Hey guys! First of all, thanks for all your reviews! It really makes me happy, and I'm thankful too! First review came from Dat guy, well, I can't make any kind of models, since I never made a simple one before, and for this whole aether thing… well I don't really know what you mean by whole of it… But please keep on sending me ideas in such things, I use them if they are good! For Monsterkiddo: Here you go! and finally for Shining Shadow: Thanks for your continuous support, I really appreciate it! Also, sometime I got a review of that that I should write my chapters in paragraphs, I'll give it a try. Once again, thanks for all the support, reading and all! And as always, thanks for reading!**


	14. Chapter 14

The harmonics and the elements were still in the library, mostly talking, but while talking, some of them had to left with reasons given, since Bombinomicon wanted to show Green Shock his skill with bombs. And Pinkie Pie and Pyro, just as always, disappeared without a sight, to do some random things like pranking others and all. Fluttershy had to go and feed her animals but she said Zanveron that she will give him a place to stay back at her cottage and he gladly accepted it, but he stayed there to talk with Rainbow Dash and Scout. Twilight was asking Garvel about this kind of art, and asked him if he will try to teach her. Garvel said that it's impossible, since she isn't using the magic that he does, but continued explaining anyways. Rarity was listening to Engineer and Medic talking about something that was in a completely foreign language for her, so she just stayed quite trying to understand what they talked about. Suddenly they heard a knock on the door.

All of them immediately looked there and Twilight sighed again. "How many times do I have to say that this IS a public library?!" Asked Twilight irritated but opened the door anyways to see there standing Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle grinning excited. Just as Scootaloo wanted to say something, Sweetie Belle fast placed her hoof in her mouth making her stop talking. She looked at her confused but didn't said anything, and let Sweetie Belle whisper something to her. Meanwhile the other couldn't see the two, because Twilight was standing in front of them. "Oh okay! I can do that!" Said finally Twilight and closed the door for some reason.

"Yo, who was that?" Asked Scout confused.

"Oh, it was just Derpy Hooves or on her other name Ditzy Doo, the mailmare here in Ponyville, and she asked me to later go to the post office and help her there." Said Twilight with an innocent smile.

The other two ponies looked at her confused since, even thought it's true that sometimes she takes the mail to a wrong place, she never asks for help so Rainbow Dash asked: "Are you sure Twi? She usually never tell anything else when in duty, then here's your mail miss, or sir, sais the motto of the post, then leave." Finished Rainbow Dash with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, I found it strange too but what can we do?" Asked Twilight still with the smile and after no one else said anything she said: "Okay, now I'll go and get some gems for Spike from the back."

"But Twilight dear! Poor Spiky haven't got enough already? Maybe his stomach will hurt or something." Said Rarity worriedly and the group where Rainbow Dash, Scout and Zanveron were chuclked a little bit.

"And he iz sleeping." Said Medic also with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh, I mean he needs it for night! Of course I won't give him too much!" Said Twilight as she walked to the back door. The others shrugged but still looked alarmed. They continued the talk for a little while when Twilight came back still looking innocently and went back to Garvel who already stood up like he is feeling something and he looked ready for fight. Twilight fast said him that: "Don't worry, there is no danger, just the girls do a little prank." Said Twilight quite enough that no one else could hear it. Garvel looked confused for some seconds but then a smile came to his face and nodded.

"Okay, so miss Sparkle, as I said…" Started Garvel like he didn't seen anything, and this made all the other to not be cagey and continue their talk like before, now with Rarity joining to Engineer and Medic who welcomed her with a smile.

Perspective change…

"Okay Sweetie Belle! The plan is that you go and scare the group where Rarity is, and I go for the cool group!" Whispered Scootaloo with a sly smile.

"Oh okay, but we should do it at the same time so they won't expect anything." Whispered back Sweetie Belle knowing that Scootaloo will scare them instantly if she didn't say anything.

"Come on! Fine, but be fast!" Said Scootaloo and was already sneaking towards the three. Sweetie Belle shook her head with a smile and started going in the other way. Sweetie Belle, just like Scootaloo managed to get there without getting noticed with Twilight and Garvel giving them smiles. The two looked each other and Scootaloo nodded with a grin.

And suddenly: "BWOOOO!" Everyone else except Twilight and Garvel immediately jumped from the scare, reaching for their weapons if they had. Scout immediately stood in front of Rainbow Dash protectivingly, while Zanveron just stood next to him, and Medic also immediately reacted and with engineer teamed up in front of Rarity. Scout noticed that there was a… well not as grown as the others from the mane six or on the usual in the town, but slightly smaller Pegasus laughing her head off while being on her back.

"What in the Bonk! you think you are doing?! I died from lots of things like getting blown up, or a bullet in the head or falling in lava, but now I'll get killed by a heart attack!" Said Scout really annoyed as he placed away his scattergun with Zanveron also placing away his energy swords with an angry face while Rainbow Dash just chuckled a little bit of the reaction, and was happy that Scout immediately thought on her and stood out to defend her.

Meanwhile Medic and Engineer also noticed the unicorn who was also chuckling. The two looked at each other and a smile came to their faces, then let out a little laugh. "Sweetie Belle! How dare you scare your big sister like this?! I could have ruined my mane in the fall!" Said Rarity horrified, making Scout and Zanveron also laugh.

"Ah admit! That was a fine prank!" Said Engineer with a smile. But didn't recognized the pony.

"Hi Rarity! I'm so happy to see you!" Said Sweetie Belle and went to her sister.

"Oh dear, I'm happy to see you too, but please next time write me if you come home darling." Said Rarity with a smile as she gave a short hug to her.

"Okay Rarity! I just wanted to surprise you!" Said Sweetie Belle as she pushed away.

Meanwhile Rainbow Dash also talked with Scootaloo: "Hey there kiddo! It's cool to see you again! It was a nice little scare, and I'm sorry I can't let you hang out with me even if I'm here, but you know, I have my team and all." Said Rainbow Dash as she gave her a short bro-hoof.

This suddenly made Scootaloo a little sad. "Oh yeah about that…"

Rainbow Dash remembered but fast said: "Ugh… Look, I know it is hard to accept, but some pegasi are not enough skilled to be fast and durance while flying, for example, there is Fluttershy, she is not really good in flying… well, if she gets the assistance and all, then can but…" This just made her more sad. The reason was that she couldn't fly very hardly, with her wings tiring out very soon, like in five minutes. So Rainbow Dash sighed again and said: "But you are still cooler then a lot of pegasi! You can easily go faster than them by using your scooter! And you can also do amazing tricks while in air!" Said Rainbow Dash with a smile.

This made Scootaloo look up with a confused and not as disappointed expression. "R… Really?"

"Yeah! I'm pretty sure that you could defeat Scout easily in any kind of race!" Said Rainbow Dash looking at Scout with a grin.

Scout smiled with the shake of his head with crossed arms and said. "Sais the one who can't even fly properly!"

"Oh! I waited so long to meet with you again! I'm so happy!" Said Scootaloo as jumping in the air happily.

Zanveron raised an eyebrow and asked: "Do you know her?"

"Uh… Maybe?" Asked Scout feeling that maybe he really seen her somewhere.

This made Scootaloo a little disappointed and she said: "Ow… You don't recognize me? But you were the one who helped me get my cutiemark!"

"Ugh… in what?" Asked Scout confused still not remembering.

"You know! In dance!" Said the Pegasus hopefully but Scout just blinked two. "You showed me those how you called, back-flips to me! When you jumped and spinned in the air!"

"Hah! You can dance? Please! Don't make me laugh!" Said Zanveron with a little chuckle.

"Yeah I can, problem?" Asked Scout with a raised eyebrow but then it hit him. "Ahhh! I remember now! You were that little one that I teached some of my moves right? Then you with two other made some kind of concert?"

"Yes! And I got my cutie mark at that time!" Said Scootaloo happy that he remembers…

"Nice little chi… I mean filly your there! And am guessing that you'r the sister of miss Rarity!" Said Engineer with a smile.

"Yes I am! And you must be Engineer!" Said Sweetie Belle happily.

"Yah! I'm sure am! I wahs looking forward to meet ya! I heard you had skill with some instruments and singing, and even thought I'm only good at guitar, and maybe a little vocals, but I'm always satisfied meeting someone who has a lot skill with it!" Said Engineer as he took a guitar from the nothing and showed it up.

"You gave me a guitar just like this about four years ago!" Said Sweetie Belle a looking at the instrument.

"Oh yeah! I remember you three! You're trying to help at some kind of construction!" Said Engineer with the past coming up a little bit.

"But I couldn't really help because I just made things worse." Said the unicorn as she looked down.

"Heheh, Don't worry! Not everyone born with the skill of constructing, engineering and all." Said Engineer with a little chuckle. "But do you really have that guitar I gave that long time ago?"

"Yes! Rarity, please let me show him!" Said Sweetie Belle excited.

"Of course! He is living at us while they don't have another place to stay!" Said Rarity with a smile and turned to the door.

"Doc, you don't mind if I'm off?" Asked Engineer not wanting to be rude.

"No, I zhink I'll go around the zown and see whaz can I found here. I haven'z got zhe opportunity till now." Said Medic as he walked out the door too with the other three.

Meanwhile in the other group Zanveron looked out the window while Scootaloo asked Scout about something that he didn't really cared about and noticed that the sun was going down already, so he turned to the others. "Hey! I think it's time to get in bed! It's already night." Said Zanveron as letting his arms fall, since they were crossed.

"Oh, yeah, Okay Dashie, I think we should get back to your cloud!" Said Scout with a smile.

"Okay, let's go! I'm tired from the training anyways!" Said Rainbow Dash and scratched her wings.

"Let me sleep at you tonight! I haven't signed back in to the orphanage today." Said Scootaloo with puppy eyes bringing the two in a hard decision.

Rainbow Dash's face changed into embarrassed and disappointed, since she wanted to spend the time with Scout but Scootaloo also had nowhere to stay. This was the same with Scout, he wanted to stay with Rainbow Dash even more. The two looked at each other for some seconds but then Rainbow Dash finally nodded. Scout sighed a huge and said: "Fine! You can come." Said Scout not even a little happy.

"YAY! Said Scootaloo and jumped in the air from excitement.

The two looked at each other and shook their heads in disappointment but then turned to Zanveron. "Okay, Zan! See ya later! We're off! For you too Twi and Garvel!" Said Scout.

"Yeah, see you later. But I think I'll also go to my place to stay." Said Zanveron with a smile because of the face of Scout and the blue Pegasus.

After they were gone, only Garvel and Twilight stayed and they looked at each other. Garvel raised an eyebrow and said. "I didn't knew that your assistant can sleep so long."

"Oh, you are right, I'll go and…" But suddenly the door of the library opened and a really tired baby dragon, seemingly full of food, stepped in. "Spike! What the heck were you doing?!" Asked Twilight angrily as she got up.

"I… I can explain! I was just…"

"No, I know that you were out hunting for gems again and you ate all of them!"

"But I just ate only…

"Never do this again! You can get ill from this or what's worse maybe those diamond dogs will find you!" Said Spike as he dizzily walked inside.

"Come on Twilight! It was just one day!"

Twilight sighed and said: "Okay, but now go to bed!" Said Twilight seriously, but without asking he did that, and went up in his room.

Garvel chuckled a little and said: "I see you still have problems with him even thought he is more grown up then 4 years ago."

"Well, you see, dragons grow up slightly slower than us, and when they reach the age where they won't be bigger stronger by time, then they will stay in that state for a long time." Explained Twilight and he walked back next to Garvel. "But anyways, could you show me how you do that three dimensional art?"

"Of course!" Said Garvel and immediately raised the image of the town. Then concentrated and a little part of the wall was built.

First Twilight just stared in awe but then asked: "Can I try?"

"But I said, only I can make art like this."

"I mean make this that you already have."

Garvel raised an eyebrow and blinked. "Well, I think you can try."

Happily, Twilight activated her magic, looked at the art, then remembered an apple tree from the sweet apple acres. Then she concentrated on the image's side where nothing was built and released her magic… All of sudden, a little tree covered with purple aura appeared there. Twilight was already happy and wanted to celebrate, but then the tree suddenly vanished in the nothing. Twilight looked down disappointed but then looked at Garvel to see that he was sweating and shivering, and his red pupil went really small.

"Are you okay?" Asked Twilight worriedly. After he didn't reacted for some seconds she fast shook him at his shoulders. "Garvel! Wake up!"

Suddenly Garvel regained the control under his movement and backed away a little, while looking really confused, but was fine now.

"Garvel, what happened?" Asked Garvel confused

"I… I saw one of your memories…" Said Garvel, but Twilight was looking disbelievingly.

"But that's impossible! There aren't any spells letting to read another pon… person's memories!"

"It seems like… like when you placed that tree, it showed me the minute where you first seen it." Said Garvel as he slowly stood up.

"A… and what could you see?"

"I was seeing from you sight, and… You first met miss Applejack… You were on the farm and was talking about something like getting ready for a celebration."

Twilight blinked twice since this really happened but she never told this him or anyone in details. "Y… yes, it happened but…" Said Twilight in disbelief.

"And I could also see your thoughts from that time." Said Garvel surprising Twilight more.

"I… I will asked Princess Celestia about it tomorrow…" Said Twilight closing the theme. Garvel stood up and nodded. Even thought he usually takes everything seriously, now this shook him, because it was a really strange experience. After he walked up in his room without looking back, Twilight immediately started looking through the books to find something about the things just happened…

**A/N: Hi! Okay guys, I'm sorry for late update, but I had a tour that was going throught the whole night, I mean, from 4:30 AM to 6:00 PM so that's the reason, so don't worry, this won't be a dead story like many. And I also tried a new writing style, write if you think it's bad or good, so I can decide to change it or keep it. And for Dat guys, I think I won't use all these aether things, but I'll use the bone meal idea (thanks!) and also, I don't need OCs. And as always, thanks for reading!**


	15. Chapter 15

Slowly Scout started regaining his consciousness and he opened his eyes. He blinked twice to see the ceiling of the cloud house and he smiled and looked to his right but found no one there. He became confused and slowly got up from the bed. He looked around the room but still didn't found anypony. He walked out the room but found nopony in the full house. He placed a hand on his chin confused but then got an idea and walked outside.

For some minutes he has been searching, but finally found that Scootaloo and Rainbow Dash were on a cloud, like Rainbow Dash is teaching her. But not only two of them were there, also Sky Scratcher floated there in the air. He first raised an eye brow, thinking how could he get there. There weren't too many clouds, but with lots of jumping he could maybe reach them.

He took some steps back and turned towards the first cloud. After getting ready, he let out a small breath, and started running. When he reached the end of the cloud he was on, he jumped as powerfully as he could and for his surprise, just like his running skills, his jumping was also more developed here then back in the TF2 world.

He easily reached the first one, but didn't stopped and jumped again. It was like he won't reach the next one but he simply solved it with a double-jump and continued his way through some more clouds finally he reached the last one… it was much far away then the ones before, but he thought that he is enough fast so he jumped… in the air he saw that it's very far away, he double-jumped… It was like he going to miss it and fall down without another jump left… But finally managed to grab the side of the cloud. All the three pegasi who weren't noticed it immediately turned there confused.

Meanwhile Scout pulled himself up with a grin. "Hey girls!" They blinked sometimes, not really believing that he can be even here but Scootaloo was the first to react: "How did you got here?! you don't have wings!" Shouted the Pegasus unbelieving.

Finally Scout pulled himself up fully and smiled. "That's how we welcome a friend? Anyways! Who in the Bonk needs wings if you are fine without them? I just easily jumped from cloud to cloud, like from heavies head to anothers!"

"But… but…" Started Scootaloo still not believing.

"Yeah, he's right, you don't need wings to be fast. You have to know that there are not only flying, but also running/galloping races, where usually earth ponies win." Said Sky Scratcher but she was also surprised.

"I see you don't like to say hi to pe…" But suddenly Scout was cut by Rainbow Dash giving a kiss on his lips. "Now that's a kind of welcome I like to get!" Said Scout with a smile as he pet Rainbow Dash's mane.

"Of course you do! It's from me after all!" Said Rainbow Dash and the two chuckled with Sky Scratcher smiling.

Scootaloo just looked confused seeing the two together but Sky Scratcher said: "Oh sorry, Good morning, I see you got it already, but me and Rainbow here we were training with Scootaloo, maybe you want to help?"

"Well, if it is not a problem! Maybe you'll make a great scout after all!" Said Scout as letting Rainbow Dash go

"Really?" Asked Scootaloo excited.

"Well, yeah, if you train and know how to use a gun… well, I don't think you really want to learn that, but I heard you can go fast." Said Scout with a raised eye brow as looking at the Pegasus and continued: "But don't forget, being a good scout not only means that you're fast. You also need very fast reaction time."

"Okay, you can discuss later, but now we should continue developing her stamina so she can fly longer." Said Sky Scratcher with a little impatient look.

"Oh okay, but I forgot to ask, how is that you are here? And now I remember, don't you two should be at training?" Asked Scout confused.

"That's why she's here! We planned to hang out a little bit before the training, but then Scootaloo asked us to help her a little bit." Said Rainbow Dash with a smile.

"Yeah! I want to learn how to fly for longer!" Said Scootaloo really enthusiastically.

"Heh, okay girl! Good training for ya! I think I'll be off by now, yesterday Engi said that he wants to see us for something. Bye!" Said Scout and before they could say anything he jumped off the cloud.

Scootaloo immediately ran to the side of the cloud, because she didn't remembered that he can make double-jump. "Why did he jumped off?! He can't fly!" Shouted the orange manned pony but the other two just chuckled.

"Don't worry, He'll be fine!" Said Rainbow Dash, but now became serious, turning back to the things they wanted to teach to Scootaloo…

Meanwhile at Rarity's…

"Yeehaw! That's how a professional does it!" Said Engineer in just as Sweetie Belle finished the country song he teached her on the guitar, without singing of course.

"Oh yes Sweetie! This was just simply marvelous!" Said also Rarity proud of her sister.

"Oh, it wasn't that good…" Said Sweetie Belle with a little blush.

"Nah! It wasn't good, it was excellent! You really have tha talent in ya!" Said Engineer happily but remembered that he told Scout that he will have a task for him today…

"Oh, I'm sure you and your friends will be so wonderous that even crystal ponies will invite you for a celebration!" Said Rarity as she stood up from a chair and continued. "But now I need to ask for your help Sweetie Belle! I need to get a kind of material from the market! Would you be so kind and do it for me?"

"Oww… But I didn't even got a chance to show him our newest song!" Said Sweetie Belle disappointed.

"Don't worryh little one! You'll show me that song of yours, buth for now I have to go because I also have some things to do." Said Engineer as standing up too.

"Okay darling, I wish you such a marvelous day!" Said Rarity as turning to a masterpiece she was working on while Sweetie Belle got the money she needed from somewhere.

"For yah too!" Said Engineer and left the building. Just as he walked out the building he saw that Scout was already waiting for him, as leaning to a side of a wall and crossing his arms.

"Yo! So what that thing?" Asked Scout with a raised eyebrow and he was a little impatient already.

"Oh, hi there! I have a tashk for ya! You should go around collecting ahhl the harmonics, Bombimonicnom or what, and Zanveron then bring 'em outside the town where is the side where is the foresht but away from thaht yellow pony's house! We'll have a loth things to doh there!"

"Okay pal! I'm off!" Said Scout and already was off with only a cloud of smoke left behind him.

"Whoa! I didn't thought he had that much of speed!" Said Engineer with a raised eyebrow but started walking out of the town. He reached the place where he planned the thing, in about 15 minutes, and for his surprise Scout was already the and he was leaning to a tree with crossed arms and yawned a little as seeing that Engineer arrived.

"Okay pal! All of them knows how and where to come!" Said Scout as getting away from next the tree.

Engineer groaned a little bit and asked: "How could you tell it to everybody this fahst? I tohld you to do it in about 10 minutes!"

"No, it was 16 minutes and 14 seconds ago, but I finished in about ten minutes!" Said Scout with a huge grin and placed a hand on Engineer's shoulder.

He groaned seeing how fast his skills are developing because he is not in a tf2 map. He was jelous about that, since he had nothing that could be upgraded or anything… or was there? Then it hit him that he never tried to make a better sentry, teleporter or something before… except the item dispenser but that was teached to all engineer's for that case if the storages at different maps goes wrong and they can't get their weapons other ways.

"Yo! You there?" Asked Scout confused and he moved a hand in front of his eyes.

"Uh… wha…? Oh… Let's get to work." Said engineer and shook his head., and built up the item dispenser, and also a normal one.

"I think we should wait for the other mates! It could be long, but yo! We need to work together aren't we?" Said Scout little bored…

They waited for about an hour, when finally everyone came to the given destination. Not only the harmonics, Zanveron and Bombinomicon were there, but also Applejack and Pinkie Pie. Applejack came because she didn't has to buck apples today, but Applebloom didn't came because she said that she and the other CMC has something to discuss. And Pinkie Pie just came with pyro because of a reason. Fluttrshy didn't came even thought (in first place) Zanveron and Medic inveted her, because she said she has to take care of her animals. Twilight also had work with the library. And finally Green Shock had something unkown to do.

"Good morning mein freund! Couldz you zell us please why we came here zhis morning?" Asked Medic as finally arriving.

"Ah, you finally here! Now, I have got a plan! We have to build a base, where we could stay, and also defend this town from attack! Said Engineer as rolling out a plan of a building.

"Hey! I think I can't help you all! It would be pretty fun and all but I don't have anything to work with guys! I think I'll just go back to my masters sister!" Said Bombinomicon already on his way.

But before he could leave Engineer said: "No, weh need your help with explosions! We don't have a demoman to do it for us." Said engineer with a raised eyebrow.

"Okay, fine, I'll stay, it goes on her defense anyways." Said Bombinomicon, not only because of that, he also liked making things explode.

"Ahh think meh and Pinkie could help here a little bit, isn't it right?" Asked Applejack turning to the pony who was standing next to Pyro while smiling.

"Yep! I'll help in any way I can!" Said Pinkie Pie fast.

"Okay, everone else has any else problem?" Asked Engineer finally.

"Well, I think that we should first look over that plan, I often have problems with my buildings when I don't use a blueprint." Said Steve as walking there.

"Yes, it's never bad to get ready for something like this, even if it's a fight or the least small thing." Said also Garvel joining them.

Some of the others also walked there since they were interested, but meanwhile stayed out of the group thinking about something with a raised eyebrow. But suddenly Pinkie Pie appeared in front of him looking at his eyes like she could read in them. Zanveron got a little annoyed and asked: "What's up?"

"Oh! I just saw that you are deep in thoughts! And usually that means you are about to remember something bad that you forgot! And if you are sad, then I can't just stand there doing nothing!" Said Pinkie Pie with a smile.

Zanveron chuckled a little bit and said: "You are the crazy of the group right? Anyways, no, there is nothing bad going on I guess, I met someone who really came close to my heart in the meantime."

"Oo! Oo! Let me guess! It's… Lyra! Or… Cloudchaser…! Or… Derpy?" Asked the earthpony being confused by her own question.

"It's true that I'm here for only some days, but I heard about that pony… I would never!" Said Zanveron with a sniffy look.

"Oh, she is not so bad! She is actually pretty nice!" Said Pinkie Pie with her normal energic smile.

"Right! I think for you, everyone is alright." Said Zanveron.

"Oh okay! Now can I continue asking who is…"

"No." Said simply Zanveron with a smile when suddenly the thing that was bothering him suddenly came in… "Ohh the saint sword of instant kill! I totally forgot about that!" Said the warrior in panic.

"Forgot about what? Making muffins? Taking a dog for a walk, or helping an Berrypunch to…"

"No."

"Oh, then going to the market? Or eat something for breakfast? Here you go so…" She already raised some food but Zanveron cut her.

"No!"

"Then…"

"NO! It's not that kind of problem!" Said Zanveron as getting up and looking around then he went to the harmonics and the book. "Hey everyone! I forgot something that now came to my mind!" Immediately everyone looked up at him from the blueprints or from conversations curiously. "Do you remember what I said some time ago?!" They all nodded so he continued. "So, after I got that ooze from the mimics I killed on the way back here, I forgot that they can detect each other, or any material that is similar to their skin and all, and by now they had enough time to detect us and they can be here anytime!"

All the others looked confused first, then their faces became horrified. "That means we have to get ready for their friecking attack! And we don't have enough time for a base!" Said Scout as standing up already looking around for enemy.

Garvel reacted fast too and said: "Fast! Scout the area! We have to be sure that they are not near or what's worse, in Ponyville! And we have to set up a little place where we can defend, I think they will attack from the forest! That's the only covered place around here, otherwise anyone who can fly would notice them! You two, go back in the town and warn everyone to look for any suspicious happening tell them to report us in case! But don't tell them that there is danger, we don't want panic!" Said Garvel fast as already starting to build the barricade.

"Buh Ahh can't lie to them… that would…"

"It's not lying. You don't tell them that there is danger, but also don't tell them that there is nothing to fear." Said Steve in surprisingly calm voice.

Applejack nodded and followed Pinkie Pie who was some meters in front already with a worried expression but her hair didn't deflated and Scout already left in some minutes with the trail he left still could be seen in the air…

**A/N: Hey everyone! Next, or the one after that chapter will be a fight scene that I'm really happy about. I really like writing fight scenes and I hope you liked this chapter, and thanks for all of your support of any kind, also don't forget to share my story with friends and such, maybe they will enjoy it, and as always, thanks for reading…**


	16. Chapter 16

With the help of Steve, the harmonics built up the barricades in about ten minutes. They all readied their weapons for the fight. "Hey guys! I see the fast one coming back!" Said Bombinomicon as floating in the air.

Later… About 3 seconds later, Scout really was there, stopping himself by placing out his leg, making a 10 meters long trail in the dirt. "They aren't in the town! Focus everything on the forest side!" Shouted Scout and was already off to check the Everfree. The reason why he didn't went there first was Rainbow Dash. He wanted to be sure that she is fine. He didn't said her anything thought, just took a blink if there is anything suspicious and he also looked around the town.

Now he ran in the dark forest. It really slowed him down, since those trees were everywhere. He was running for about ten minutes looking everywhere, when finally he found something that catched his eyes…

It was a some kind of building… It had a lot of tribal looking objects like masks and amulets. But this wasn't the only thing. When he opened up the door in hurry, the horror came in front of his eyes. There were a lot of potions broken because fallen on the ground, also broken wood, furniture and everything else was smashed to the ground inside there.

But after looking for some minutes he finally noticed a… pony? He couldn't really tell, she had black and white stripes covering all over her body and some jewels up too. But then noticed a pool of blood underneath her.

She was just laying there while rolling her eyes from one place to another in panic and fear. But she couldn't move or give out any other sounds, because she was very weak as Scout noticed and was afraid of him since she never saw a human before (or for a long time but doesn't matters).

Finally she could let out a little gasp as seeing that Scout noticed her. But Scout immediately jumped to help, and immediately took a can of Bonk! "Drinking up pal! Don't die on me!" The pony or something couldn't hear fine because she was near to lose her consciousness so she hear only some of the words…: "Drink… Die… Me…" But not other words so it only made it worse because she now tried to resist with all her power.

She only managed to raise her hoof to her face but Scout immediately "threw" away her arm and already poured down everything that was in the can.

She first wanted to spit it out all the liquid but then suddenly started feeling a warm sensitation going through her body. The pain was gone for some time, and the wound didn't became worse. She was very surprised and thought something like: "Is this the end?" or "Am I dead?"

But Scout had no time to think about things like this, he immediately grabbed her at the hooves and placed her on his shoulders. He never really ran with so big weight before, but now he had to try. He immediately started running out of the forest with all his power. It was really hard to control his moves because of the difference from the normal running. But he managed to get through all the blockades.

Meanwhile on his back, the pony/something's senses started to return with the huge pain. This time pain was sweet to her, showing that she is still alive. But she couldn't really keep herself awake. She started to fell unconscious…

Scout got out of the forest about 5 minutes later, and immediately stopped at the barricade.

All the harmonics started to cough hardly from the smoke in the air that Scout's braking made. But before any of them could whine, Scout said: "Medic! Fast! Your medi-gun!"Medic first didn't knew what he meant so he fast aimed with his medi-gun at Scout. "Not me! Here! Heal her up!" Shouted Scout as taking her in his arms.

Medic reacted fast and now the healing beam was leading to the someone in Scout's hands. He fast activated the Übercharge, because he didn't had time to check her pulse, and Übercharge also could be used as defibrillation.

Even thought she was still alive, the Übercharge from the original medi-gun helped a lot but her skin also changed. Now she was glassy and was shining in black and white. But also all the bleeding stopped and adreralin went through her body waking her up.

Her eyes immediately shot-open. She immediately felt the warmth and the energy going through her body and felt… no pain, or any wounds.

Meanwhile the Übercharge ended with medic also stopping the medi-gun and looked at the… zebra as he recognized? He saw as she fast stood up with a short gasp looking around with panic in the eyes.

But then she realized that she wasn't in danger anymore and calmed down a bit but immediately became curious of how this happened but Medic was faster to say something: "I'm happy zo see you're awake mein freund! I'm ze Medic, and iz's nice to meet you. But I musz ask, are you fine?"

"I must thank you for the assistance at great time of exigence and my name is Zecora, but I must ask, what brought you to my house and saving me from the odds lose?"

"It was mein freund to zhank, noz me. He found your place zo szay while scouzing zhe area looking for enemy." Said Medic checking if she's really fine.

"Then I must word my thankfulness for your helpfulness at great times." (IT'S really friecking hard to make this if my native language is not English!)

"Okay pal! It's nothing! I'm just happy you're fine but I'll find those chucklenuts and beat the crap outta them! They comin' towards this town!" Said Scout and was already off again…

While Scout was off, the other harmonics explained her the case while listening to her story about the attack of mimics at her house. Now Zanveron said that the creatures wouldn't actually attack anyone else only him, but now that he appeared on the scene, they will check everything about him, even if costs in lives, and this meant that they must be really nearby by now.

The harmonics suggested the Zecora to go back and tell the news to all the elements of harmony, but also say that they can't come to the battleground.

About 3 minutes after the zebra left Scout appeared from the forest sweating really hard and also had some scars on him. He stopped with a drift again and shouted: "INCOMIIIIING!" All the harmonics, Bombinomicon and Zanveron got ready with their weapons for the fight with Medic fast healing up Scout.

Scout didn't said anything about how he got the bruises just thanked Medic and rested a little while reloading his scattergun that showed that he had to fight something. The others didn't asked anything just got ready with their weapons too.

Steve looked at Medic with raised eyebrow since he remembered from the last fight their tactics. Medic nodded and healed up Steve, and loaded the Übercharge.

Garvel choosed to conjurate a Dremora lord to help him in the fight, and also had some mana potions ready for use.

Zanveron didn't choosed someone to fight with now, since he didn't really knew how they fight so he still stood at the base just like pyro, waiting for the attack.

Scout walked to Medic and said his plan of defending him while Steve delievers the heavy damage. They agreed at the idea so the group was done.

Well, Bombinomicon was also staying alone, planning to spread bombs all over the battlefield but fast said: "Okay guys! I know this is a hard thing to complete, but don't go Rambo! Watch out for my bombs! They not only damage the enemy but also you!" After everyone nodded, Engineer finally was done with the defense of the base, by spreading 3 dispensers and 6 sentries all over the little barricade they made. No need to say, he will lose most of the buildings, since he can't maintain so many of them.

But then finally Zanveron shouted: "HERE THEY COMING!

**A/N: Hi! I'm really, really, really… sorry for the short chapter, but I don't have too much ideas, and mood for writing, but I wanted to place this up. But I think other story writers place up chapters like this only every week, and they are all 1000-1500 word so… Now the next chapter really will be the fight, but I hope you enjoyed this one too, thanks for support, and as always, thanks for… wait I almost forgot, I'm also trying to make a little montage like thing for tf2. It will be a market gardener, mantendrats one, I'll put out the link if it really will be done, and as always, thanks for reading…**


	17. Chapter 17

"How much I would love a friecking Sniper now…" Whispered Scout noticing the black colored, different eyecolored creatures coming towards them from a big distance.

"Okay everyone! You have to know that they will copy your forms in black and white, so they won't have colors only their eyes, and they will know most of your moves and dodge them with will, but also use it against you except that they won't have your weapons, they will get some kind of for themselves. Also, their strength is shown on their eyes, weak is yellow, the mid ones are red and the strongest are the maroon colored. If you see an orange then tell it me immediately!" Explained Zanveron to the others who looked confused and Bombinomicon asked:

"Hey! And they will copy my form too? I would really like to see other talking books!" Said Bombinomicon excited.

"No, they can only copy people and living things form." Said Zanveron confused since he never really talked to talking books before.

"Oh, okay then, once again, remember not to get in the way of my bombs! I wouldn't want to kill you for nothing!" Said the book as floating in the air.

Finally the mimics came enough close and Engineer opened the battle with a battlecry: "Let's do this Texan style!" And he took his wrangler concentrating all the fire at the enemy.

First it worked really well damaging, even killing some of the mimics, but it was nothing compared to their full amount, that was a lot… But immediately when they noticed that their "teammates" die, the mimics changed their forms into engineer's, and dodged almost all of the shots and rockets. Engineer growled and let down the wrangler letting the sentries to rest, because the enemy wasn't enough near that the sentries could shoot them.

Seeing this, all the harmonics and the other two rushed off at the enemy. Since the harmonics weren't very used to this kind of enemy they let Zanveron go first, who raised his double shotgun at the enemy that immediately changed their forms into his but were black and white. One of them would dodge his shotgun's bullets, but there were a lot, so many of them were hit but also a lot managed to escape. He had one more time to reload, and shot again, but now it didn't hit too many of them, so he placed away the shotgun and took the swords. All of the mimics also took swords in their hands. They weren't like Zanveron's, like glowing from the energy but looked just as deadly as his.

But not really carring, Zanveron simply got in a battle stance. The mimics just waited there for some reason, for him to make the first move, which he did and slashed with his sword. The one in front of him which had red eye simply dodged it and made a cover hit. Zanveron knew it would do it so now it was his time to dodge, and he stabbed. The mimic sidestepped and hit again, with all the two swords at once. This was its failure because, maybe it knew what moves Zanveron had, but now he blocked the two swords with one of his and stabbed it in the head instantly killing it.

But suddenly more of them came at him at once. He could dodge the first hits but when he tried, none of them could hit the enemy. suddenly a maroon eye colored jumped on him and pinned him to the ground and tried to force its sword down at Zanveron's neck but he could resist by holding up his swords too.

"Hey! The show time is over! Come here and help me!" Shouted while trying very hard to keep those swords away.

All of the harmonics were taken back by how hard it was to defeat then alone, since they knew all your moves, but Scout, he was not only fast, but his reaction time was also sharp, so he immediately jumped and fired his scattergun. The mimic's head immediately "disappeared and it was turned into ooze that got on the ground.

Zanveron immediately pushed himself away before it could take over him and he nodded towards Scout, expressing his thanks and already turned back to the other ones.

"Hey chucklenuts! It's no time for wait, we got dumbasses to kill!" Said Scout motioning Steve and Medic to get in fight, along the others.

Garvel was the first to rush out to the battlefield with his dremora lord. When they got near to the mimics, those immediately took the dark for of the dremora lord, because it went in front of Garvel. The reason for that, that was an idea of Garvel. He saw how easily Scout took down one of the strongest ones, because it wasn't paying any attention, that he even had time to aim for the head.

His dremora lord immediately slashed its sword, that worth nothing, because it missed far away. It stabbed now but the mimics sidestepped easily. It was the time for Garvel. He raised his hand in the air, but then suddenly smashed them into the ground, and some ice spikes came out of the ground, killing more of the weak and mid ones, and damaging the strongest ones…

Meanwhile the group of Steve, Medic and Scout, who were going together, reached the first one of the enemies. Steve, seeing Garvel's Dremora lord's failure in the attack, he waited for some time, but then tried to hit the mimic, that took his form, but it immediately dodged and stabbed him in the stomach with the black sword in its hand, that looked pixely like Steve's. It did nothing, because Medic was healing him, and it was yellow eye colored. But now its sword got stuck in his armor so it looked up in fear to see Steve's sword cutting off its head.

While Steve had really hard time, Scout, while continuosly laughing, he was jumping on the actual heads of the cratures that all looked towards Steve and shot them with his Scattergun or smashed their face with his pan. But this plan only lasted for about a minute when finally one of them, a maroon eye colored took up Scout's form, with a pan in the hand, and hit him in the air, making him fall on the ground. Scout groaned as getting up from the ground, but before he could he got a hit in the head again. Before letting him to deliever one more hit, he fast drank his Bonk!, and tried to jump away, but got catched by one of the mimics that newly took his form and threw him back.

Scout was very surprised by this but fast got up and now managed to get back to medic and Steve who had a very hard time dealing with the enemy, by Steve getting a lot of hits, who the medigun had hard time healing up. So after the effect of the Bonk! weared off, he fast went to help them by killing the ones near to Steve, with his scattergun, since those weren't paying any attention…

Meanwhile Engineer had hard time with repairing all his building because their ammo deplated fast, while Pyro was trying to hold the enemy back, with not really much success. Everytime he air blasted or tried to set them on fire, they got out of the way. Without the sentries he would be in trouble, now he only meant a distraction to the mimics, letting the sentries to shoot all the mimics.

At the same time Zanveron had a big problem with fighting the mimics. He fast backed away from them, back towards the base that Pyro was trying to defend. But when getting near, he noticed a mimic that somehow got in his back while he was spreading fire at the front, and it raised its black axe ready to split Pyro's head into two, but he fast took his shotgun and fired…

The bullets went next to Pyro's head with only some millimeters, but hit the mimic disguised as him. Pyro turned his head back because of the sound to see that there stood a headless body with an axe in its head, and black ooze was spraying out of it. He fast kicked it in the stomach, and it felt on the ground and turned into ash. Then turned to his savior and nodded while murmuring something.

But using the advantage that he turned away the mimics immediately attacked, but in the last second, Engineer's wrangler's laser pointer reached the group and a quadroniple rocket blasted away most of them. But there were some that managed to get close, but before they could reach Pyro, Zanveron fast jumped and chopped off the head of three mimics at once

Pyro just stood there, obviously with wide open eyes under the mask. But Zanveron hit him weakly in the side and said: "Hey! We can't defeat them if we are separated!" Said Zanveron as blocking a hit. "Let's stay together!" Finished Zanveron as he stabbed another mimic, that was focused on Pyro, killing it.

"Mhmm…" Said Pyro, fast shooting a mimic with his flaregun that was disguised as Zanveron. Now he finally understood that the mimics can only know one person's powers, and can dodge their hits, so the mimics were only very hard to defeat, when you were alone, so with better enthusiasm.

Meanwhile, you could think that Bombinomicon, is only having fun by spreading his bombs, and killing all of them, but not really, it took out a lot of mana out of him, that he had to levitate himself, so he had power for only one spread of bombs, and he already felt weak. He was very disappointed. He knew that his master gave him mana, while fighting, but he didn't thought that he is so weak…

Before he could fell down on the ground, he fast went back to the base, where Engineer was repairing his buildings with great hurry. Bombinomicon, as he reached the base he suddenly lost the control about his levitation, and started falling, in the air he tried activating the spell again and again, but didn't managed to do it and the ground was near…

But in the last second, before the ground, it was activated, and he stopped about a centimeter from the ground. He stared at the ground confused for some time, but then realized that the dispenser next to him was healing him, and also giving him mana.

"Hey! What'ca doing here?! Shouldn't you go in the front?" Asked Engineer confused but continued hitting his buildings.

"Oh, hello, I didn't knew I was weak, so I take a little rest!" Said Bombinomicon, as placing himself at the top of the dispenser.

Engineer shrugged and continued building. The battle was going on for some time, when the harmonics suddenly noticed the mimics are moving backwards, and changing back in their original forms for some reason.

Suddenly Zanveron let his arms fall, and a little guiltily looked at the others while they saw that the mimics were doing something. They were like melting in each other. After some minutes of everyone just standing there and starring at the mass that was from the most of the mimics, Zanveron sounded: "Uh, guys?"

"Yeah?" Asked all the other harmonics at once expecting the worse as looking at the thing in front of them.

"I forgot to tell something about these mimics…"

"And what is it?"

"They can transform into bigger creatures like dragons by uniting."

"We are dead." Murmured Scout looking horrified at the mass of ooze, as it took the form of a dragon.

"Oh, and one more thing… Since they are hunting me, there will be a mimic, that only wears my shape, and has orange glowing eyes, it is the leader of the group, it will only go for me…" Said Zanveron making the Harmonics even more hopeless then before.

Finally, there stood a black colored dragon in front of them with maroon colored eyes, and had the mich of red and yellow scales. It was huge compared to the size of the harmonics who were still starring in shock.

After some seconds, the dragon took a huge breath, and and let out a huge black colored fire in the air that covered the sun from shining at the ground…

**A/N: Hi! Next chapter will be the second part of the fight, but now I wanted to place it up because it's enough long, and I haven't placed up for a time. Anyways thanks for the support for everyone, and the review from Shiningshadow and Monsterkiddo. For him (Monster), he asked if I need OCs. Well, you can send me them to me, and if I'll like him/her, I'll place him in the story, but most likely in a subplot chapter, but send them, and as always, thanks for reading…**


	18. Chapter 18

After the great part of the shock was gone, and they realized what are they figthing against, they looked at each other. They didn't really knew what to do, well, only Garvel and Steve had practice with dragons, so it was settled that they will go there. Steve asked Medic for help, so now it was three of them, also engineer said that he will help, since it's huge and all, so his sentry will hit it simply. So finally there was Zanveron, Pyro and Scout going for the Dark version of Zanveron/the leader of the mimics, while Steve, Garvel, Medic and Engineer going for the dragon.

Bombinomicon said that he can't fight without someone carrying him. But when Garvel offered to help, he refused it and said that he will help Engineer if he can. Meanwhile the dragon wasn't attacking, just testing out its skills, like slashing the air with its claws, that leaved a black line in the air, or just breathing out fire. But still, they couldn't see the leader.

"Okay boys! I get its attention, let slay some dragons!" Said Engineer and raised his wrangler. Before someone could say anything hesitating, he fast fired with all his sentries, right in the face of the dragon.

It roared in pain and just as planned, turned to the harmonics. Meanwhile Garvel and Steve took their long ranged weapons. Steve, with level 4 power bow, and Garvel with some kind of shock orb in the hands.

"Let's make some bacon!" Let out Engineer his little battlecry.

"Better give up chucklenuts! You ain't gonna win!"

"Mpphhh, hmmph hmm phm!"

"Azzack zhe dragon!"

"Let's do this!" Finished Zanveron. Steve and Garvel weren't really the talkative type, so they didn't said anything, just immediately started firing at the dragon, that the others only now noticed coming, but it was too late.

The dragon, with some kind of creature? On its back already reached them in its flight. Garvel and Steve's weapons weren't enough strong to knock it back so while it was roaring, it fast crashed into Scout and Pyro, sending them far away, with at least a bleeding nose.

Even thought Scout lost his fast reaction time, Medic kept it, and immediately healed up the two. Meanwhile, Zanveron noticed that the person who was on the dragon's back, jumped off, and landed in front of him, making dust come in the air. It disappeared some seconds later, leaving a copy of Zanveron there. But it had grey skin, dark black armor with blood all over it, same with its hair and it had orange eyes, also had the black colored energy swords.

It suddenly sounded: "You don't know how long I've waited for this time to come." Said the Dark version of Zanveron, but its voice was really dark and low and meanwhile his dragon went at Steve and Garvel behind him, but Zanveron concentrated himself on the other one.

"Yeah! You were failing to find me since now! I must say you are a pretty good executer!" Said Zanveron teasing his dark version.

But he just ignored it and said: "I was here in this world, where everything is like it's made of happiness, do you know how hard it was to stop making disaster here? But our master said that we can't attack anyone else except you, so we stayed hidded, only hunting… how this creatures are call? horses? Nevermind, we got some chances of finishing them off, but our hunger grewn. You are lucky that you appeared so soon, or else way my mimics would rip this place in hundred parts! Be happy about yourself!"

"Hah! I'm not alone now, just like the other times I was! They are all my mates and they will help me, and you'll be off in a second!" Said Zanveron already thinking that they won, since he saw Scout and Pyro coming up his sides by now.

"Really? You think I didn't prepared? When you were back in this town and one of my mimics noticed you, didn't you did something?" Said the Dark version while the dragon was breathing fire at the four other harmonics behind them, but Medic activated an übercharge and Garvel made a shield of magic, that dodged the attack.

"What do you mean? I just kil…" But then realized that he placed away that little ooze from the creature he killed.

"Yeah, and what do you think? I wouldn't be in this town in one second? Actually, I immediately sent some spies to this place." Continued the dark version with a little smile.

"What this damn rat is talking about?!" Asked Scout as he arrived there.

"I'll explain later." Said Zanveron making him quite. "But how? I would have notice it!"

"You see, here are these creatures called changelings in this world, they feed on love, that foolish thing, well, we not feed on that, we are using only all the light, and happiness, and all the good things you can have, but not love, so we traded with them and they spied for us." Said the dark version with a raised eyebrow.

Zanveron was looking horrified, when he was a pony he heard about those creatures, but never got to meet them. "How should I know that you tell the truth?!"

"Well, I have some evidence for it, you want to see it?"

"Oh, you damn… if you…" Started Zanveron in panic.

"Well, I actually did, she is right behind you." Said the Dark version of Zanveron knowing what he will say.

All the three turned back… All of their expressions changed into horror as noticing that a pony was standing there… It was… Fluttershy, and looked back with a smile. She wasn't pinned down or anything, just stood there.

It immediately hit Zanveron in the hearth.

"I see my spies gave me the right information, but she not actually her, she is right next to me." Said the Dark version making then turn again. Now there was another Fluttershy next to him, smiling too. "Or on your left?" Said once more the dark version with a chuckle. As they looked to their left to see at least ten of them standing there.

"And that's not the only thing that's funny. Through my years of practicing, not only in this world, I mastered the skill of controlling a mind." Said the Dark Zanveron with a dark smile.

"N… No! You don't! It's impossible!"

"Also our friends, the changelings told me something about elements of harmony thing, and even thought didn't it defeated them, it is a source of danger, so we keep away the other element while you are fighting." Said the Dark Zanveron pointing at Medic who was currently activating another übercharge, saving Steve from dying.

"I know you have something called crush on this creature… well, I'll reveal the real one for you…" And hit concentrated on something, and suddenly a Fluttershy stepped out of the group where there were the most of them and it suddenly became dizzy from nothing…

"Wh… Where I am?" Asked the Fluttershy as looking around, and first only noticed Zanveron and the others on her side. "O… Oh… I… I had a so frustrating dream that…" But then noticed the horrified expressions on the three's faces. "Oh… have I done something bad?" Asked Fluttershy with a heart melting sadness and she looked at the ground.

"N… No! Of course not! But…"

Suddenly she looked up and noticed the other Fluttershys.

"Stay calm! You…"

But before Zanveron could finish, his dark version concentrated again, and took the control over him again. The real Fluttershy suddenly smiled and said. "Don't worry we will make you leave slowly and peacefully." And she stepped back in the group.

Hearing these words, Zanveron now stood there with a broken heart staring at the group with open mouth.

"Okay, now that they got energy from your love, let's fight,"

The two next to Zanveron also looked horrified, but then Pyro placed a hand on Zanveron's shoulder, and looked into his eyes.

"Mhhppphh… Mmmph huddah phuumm mmphhh. Mphh hummm!" Even though Zanveron didn't understanded a word, somehow the words affected him positively. Pyro done this, because he was the bearer of the element of laughter, and don't wanted Zanveron to fail because he was too hot headed, and would immediately rage at his dark version of himself.

The smile came off the dark version's mouth and it said: "I see this elements are really existing… But that won't stop me from defeating you!" It took his swords in his hands.

Zanveron looked back at Pyro, with a very little smile appearing on his lips and he said. "Thanks… But now I have to ask something from you to do for me."

"Yeah man? What's it?" Asked Scout while still thinking he remembered where the real Fluttershy was.

"You have to find me the real one while I'm fighting my dark myself! So don't hurt her please."

"Dude! You ask us to do the impossiblé! We can't defeat them without firepower!" Said Scout hopelessly.

"Please." Said Zanveron. Scout finally after a sigh, he nodded and motioned Zanveron to go forward.

"Okay, let's settle this like grown man, first rule: Only us fighting! No one can help! Second: Only melee weapons, and finally: It goes to death!" Said the dark one with a frown.

"Hah! I'll kill you before I could agree your rules!" Said Zanveron and took his swords too, and they jumped at each other…

Meanwhile Steve, Garvel, Medic and Engineer were going surprisingly well with killing the dragon, it was pretty injured by now.

Currently Garvel shot a beam of lightning at the dragon's head, making it blind for some seconds. But it reacted fast and flew away before it could reach it the dragon was out of the way, and blew fire at Garvel. But he wasn't as fast as the dragon, and the fire started covering his body

He groaned in pain very hard, feeling the fire going through his body, but then suddenly he realized it was DARKfire… And he was a Dark elf…

After realizing that, all the pain was gone, and he only felt that energy is going in his veins, but it was really dark. After some seconds, the fire finally stopped. He smiled a little, activated the magic in his hands, and looked at them. It was a black orb of shock, ice and fire.

Before the Dragon could react Garvel released a huge beam of fire, ice and lightnings at the dragon… Normally, it wouldn't make anything with the dragon, since it was dark magic that Garvel used now, but not completely. It also had a bright side too, so the gragon got it right in the stomach that made it scream in pain…

Meanwhile Engineer and Steve was healed by Medic, because the dragon stabbed Steve with its claws at a time, making him poisoned and later it flew on Engineer's building, and destroyed all of them, also damaging Engineer, and Bombinomicon was just laying there on the ground.

They noticed how well Garvel was going on with the dragon they looked at each other with a little smile, but suddenly Scout ran to them, stopping with a trail in the ground, and dust flying in the air.

"Medic! Come fast, we need your help!" Said Scout fast as he grabbed his arm.

Medic first looked at Steve and Engineer, but Steve said: "Don't worry, I'm fine and I'll help Garvel finishing it off."

"Yah! And I'm gonna rest here a bit!" Said Engineer and he cracked his neck a little bit.

Medic nodded, and looked at Scout. "Okay mein freund, lez's go!" The two was immediately off to the place of the other fight where pyro was using his fists to try to keep away some of the lot of Fluttershys.

Medic looked confused first but Scout immediately said: "There is no time for explonation! The task is that we have to find the real one of these!"

Medic first didn't do anything just still looked, but them Scout weakly hit him in the side. "Come on! There is no time to waste!" Said Scout pointing at Zanveron who was in deep battle with his dark self.

Then he just nodded, and they got separated by a Fluttershy pinning Scout to the ground. Scout easily threw it off, but being sure that she will land safely on the case that she is the real one.

But before Medic could react one of them suddenly pinned him at the ground too. She was looking at him with a creepy smile, but suddenly a horn came out of its head and it was pointed at Medic's head. Medic first wasn't able to do anything because of the shock, then suddenly felt that something is going out of his feelings as the creature's horn was glowing…

Suddenly he got back the control on himself and hit it in the head so hard that it became unconscious. Medic fast came out of under the body with a not really pleasant expression and he started looking for Scout or Pyro. The two were searching for the real Fluttershy, but were separated. Even thought this imposters weren't very strong, he never was a real battle-medic… well, back in the Tf2 world everyone hated battle-medics, who weren't healing any of their teammates, just get their sygnreguns and a melee weapon and go kill nobody from the enemy team…

Except for some cases, but Medic wasn't one of them, so he needed help, but once again more of the creatures came on him. None of them wanted to kill him. Medic was confused, but tried to fight back anyways, when he started feeling that sensitation again, like one of the most important thing in his mind was disappearing…

Scout only noticed about a half minute later that his friend was down. So he fast pushed away another imposter and was on his way already. He fast jump there with his pan and fast hit most of them in head or someplace else, but nowhere deadly. After some seconds he succeed and Medic was alone again, but was looking pretty much horrified.

"Doc! Are ya alright?!" Asked fast Scout while turning back to the other changelings and keeping them away.

"I… I don'z know…" Said Medic with his ski being little bit greyer than usual, but fast took his medi-gun to heal Scout.

"So! Here is the plan, you find the other one of that element thing or what, while I and Pyro will cover you!" Said Scout and shouted out loud: "PYRO! Get yourself over here fast!" Pyro managed to hear the voice of Scout and he turned there, but got pulled on the ground by some of the changelings. He was trying to push all of them away without success, and they activated their magic just like at medic.

But now scout was faster, and he jumped there, knocking all of the creatures off of him, and fast helped up, but for his shock, when he looked back up, he couldn't see Medic anymore, only evilly smiling Fluttershys everywhere…

Meanwhile Medic had a really hard time of defending himself. He was not only a bad fighter, but now some of those mimics also came! It seems like not all of them died, and it was a bad thing for medic. Against the mimics he raised his übersaw, waiting for them to come, but suddenly the changelings knocked him on the ground and the saw flew far away again, and pinned him there but now leaving the mimics to attack, or what's worse, kill him.

He shouted in fear, but none of the Harmonics were able to hear it… He was there… Alone… Without anything or anyone for his help, and he saw that the mimics that took his form in the meantime, were really near by now with bonesaws in their hands, ready to stab him anywhere

He still was trying to get off the grip of the changelings, but didn't managed to do it, and suddenly a mimic grabbed him at his neck and raised him high in the air… He couldn't breath in or either out, and he felt his heart beat getting slower… and slower…

His life that he could remember since the day, scrolled down in front of his eyes… The first Ghasty Gibus that he got… his first normal craftable hat… All the medic updates… The times with Engineer Pyro and Scout… The time when they won their first match together… their first Highlander match… The first time they beat the expert mission of Mann vs Machine…

All of this went down in front of his eyes, but now came the near past memories, where he came to this world again, where everything is beautiful and everyone is kind… and all the elements and the harmonics…

A tear came into his eyes, when the last memory hit him… and he whispered: "Archimedes."

Just as he said that, he saw something flashing in the air… something white… something so… peaceful… He blinked once, to see that it really was his bird and it carried his original bonesaw in its claws… He slowly, with his last powers… Raised his arms…

And suddenly Archimedes reached him and threw the bonesaw in his hand… Medic looked at it for a second, then gained his power, and swung it…

Even thought the mimic knew his moves, it couldn't be enough fast to get away or defend himself, so its head felt off leaving a fountain of black ooze coming from its neck.

Medic felt on the ground still not really able breathing… All the mimics and Changelings looked surprised for a time, that Scout finally noticed Medic laying on the ground who had a… proud smile on his face?

He immediately ran there again, but first tapped Pyro's shoulder to show the way. He immediately killed the mimics with his scattergun, who took Medic's form.

"MEDIC? Are you fine?!" Asked Scout seeing that Medic gained back his ability of breathing normally again.

"J… Ja I'm fine mein freund. I… I jutz…" But he then noticed Archimedes who flew on his shoulder. He smiled at him a little, but then pet his head and whispered it something. Archimedes was like he nodded, and he flew off the battleground.

"Doc, You here?!" Asked Scout confused while hitting a changeling in the face hardly.

"Yes! Let's find miss Fluzershy!" Said Medic as looking around trying to think out a way of doing that while Pyro joined their team too…

Meanwhile Zanveron and his dark self had a hard time fighting each other, since they knew each other's moves. At the moment Zanveron raised his two swords in the high, and tried to hit the other in the head, but it parried with its swords, and attacked from the side. Now Zanveron stepped back from the hit, and spinned. The sword didn't reached the other and it only gave chance to it to attack, by stabbing.

But in the last second Zanveron side stepped and tried to hit again, but now his dark self kicked him in the stomach, making him fly away some meters. Zanveron stopped by making a little trail in the dirt, and looked in the orange eyes of the other.

"This can be going to the world's end, but none of us is going to win!" Said Zanveron as he straightened up again.

While they started going around in a circle eyeing each other, Dark Zanveron said: "No, I will defeat you at the moment you fail to do one hit, and I'll end your life so slowly, that you'll wish me to kill you."

"You damn bastard! You don't know how weak you are! I can simply shoot you in the face with my shotgun and you're dead! Only these rules of your stop me!"

"Yeah? I don't think so! I was named out to be the leader of a whole army of mimics. What do you think? How much power do you need for that? And also, let's make thing more interesting!" Said the dark version of Zanveron and suddenly a black wall appeared around them.

"Your foolish little friends are fighting the army of changelings without a clue of that, that my controlled person is right next to me!" Said It and suddenly motioned Fluttershy to walk out from behind him.

"Oh you little…" Said Zanveron because his friends were searching the real Fluttershy without even knowing she is not there, and eventually, even thought they were good in fighting, they can make some mistakes…

It smile as taking some steps back, making Fluttershy go forward.

Zanveron's heart was beating faster than ever in his life, there stood one of his main enemies, and it's a so big coward, that won't fight itself, but sends the one who he loves!

But before he could think of anything else, Fluttershy sounded: "Oh don't worry Zanny! I'll be kind with you!" Said Fluttershy making Zanveron widen eyed…

He couldn't believe that it actually happened to him… And before he could react, Fluttershy fast ran forward and knocked him on the ground. It seemed like she is not only being controlled, but also gained powers.

Zanveron fast stood up and faced Fluttershy, to see that at the moment she took a sword in her mouth and she murmured: "Oh, don't worry, it won't hurt a bit, just let me get this over quickly."

"No! This is not you! You have to realize! It's controlling you!"

"Oh no, I'm just doing it because I want to. No one is making me to do it you see." Said Fluttershy but before he could say anything else she went forward and slashed with the sword.

Zanveron easily dodged it but didn't made a cover hit.

Fluttershy continuously striked at him with her sword, making him to get back more and more. The fight was going like that for at least five minutes when Zanveron finally took the power and after dodging a hit he fast raised his sword to the pony's neck.

"Oh, you wouldn't kill me would you, I love you after all!" Said the Fluttershy and gave a kidd on his nose…

He immediately backed away and threw one of his swords in the huge shock and confusion. Taking the advantage, Fluttershy ran at him again and pinned him to the ground. Zanveron was laying there without any possibilities, with Fluttershy upon him. "Don't worry, as I said I'll be fast."

But before she could finish the move, Zanveron fast pulled him off under her with the hit only missing with some centimeters.

Suddenly Fluttershy started laughing hilariously as turning to Zanveron again. "Don't run away! I thought you still love me!" Teased the mind controlled pony Zanveron. But he was just backing away while Fluttershy was coming towards him.

This went on for a minute with Zanveron looking horrified and her coming with a smile. Suddenly Zanveron stopped making Fluttershy a little confused but she went on anyways.

Suddenly a little smile appeared on Zanveron's face too. Fluttershy when she only stood some meters from him, asked: "What is so funny?"

"Ah, nothing… nothing… NOTHING!" Said Zanveron the last word loudly then suddenly turned to the dark version of himself who was concentrating hard to keep Fluttershy in the stance and started running very fast.

"No! Not my master!" Shouted Fluttershy in her quite voice and flew in the air, going towards it too.

Zanveron reached it in about ten seconds, then swinged his sword, while Fluttershy was going for the help of her "master". He only noticed Fluttershy coming in the last second, but it was too late… his sword was already "flying in the air"…

**A/N: Hi! I'm so much sorry for the late update but I really had things to do by now, but really hope you enjoy this extra long chapter that I written the last and this day. Now for Monsterkiddo who gave ne an OC, please give much much more information about you OC, I have to explain things about him/her and such. And for Dat guy's ideas of Steve's fighting styles, I'll use them in the next fight scene! Thanks for the ideas! But now I have to go and do things but as always, thanks for reading…**


	19. Chapter 19

Steve just finished off the mimic dragon, after shooting the already weakened dragon in the eye with an arrow, that it felt on the ground and then he climbed on it and stabbed it right in the head killing it. Now the two were on their way to help the other harmonics in the fight. At the moment they reached the other place of the fight, they became just as confused as the others were when first seeing the lots of Fluttershys. They looked at each other and shrugged, but they walked there anyways, to see that Scout, Pyro and Medic were trying to keep back the yellow ponies without causing any harm to them. This made the two even more confused.

"What do you think they are doing?" Asked Steve with a hand on his chin as he placed down his bow.

"Well, I don't know, let's go find out." Said Garvel, but only raised magic that can't kill the enemy, only make them unconscious or something while Steve just "took" his bare hands. They ran in the huge group of changelings. First they didn't even used weapons, only Steve was going in the first place, tossing all of the changelings away. They reached their two teammates some time later surprising them by some of the creatures flew upon their heads.

"Chill man! One of them could be the real one!" Shouted Scout in panic.

"Don't worry, they won't die from a little hit." Said Garvel as releasing a little brust of lightning, making one of the changelings unconscious.

"Okay, now here is the thing! These damn things are taking the shapes of anyone, but one of them is the real Fluttershy or who, and we have to find 'er!"

Garvel and Steve nodded and turned to the fight…

The fight was going on for about 5 minutes when suddenly they heard an explosion… The black color of the explosion covered everything in blackness, and it became bright again only after about a minute, but that wasn't the only thing, suddenly Medic heard something coming from towards his medal.

He looked down to see what's going on and for his horror, he could see that on the green crack in the medal, now red blood was pouring out of it slowly. His mouth immediately dropped as the medal's color started getting more and more darker, with the more blood coming out.

All of sudden all the changelings stopped fighting to see what's in the place of the explosion. They immediately noticed Zanveron there, standing with the real Fluttershy in his hands. No need to say, he was crying, but they still didn't knew the reason, only medic…

He fast pushed away all his teammates from the way, also tossing away the changelings as running. All the harmonics were looking at him like he was an idiot but didn't stopped him thought.

For some reason the changelings didn't stopped him either, leaving him to run towards Zanveron and his element partner. He was running very fast, even surprising Scout who was looking with widened eyes.

Medic reached the two in a super time of half minute, knowing what's the problem, he immediately took his medi-gun, and looked at the pony…

He noticed a huge wound with burning marks there on her stomach where the blood was coming like a river, then he took a little time and he looked up at the face of her to see the huge pain on her face. He never seen such pain before, it was obvious that she never took such pain before, so for first time it had to hurt like nothing else will. But also saw the hoplessnes that was the worst.

He fast looked at his medi-gun's übercharge, and became a little relieved to see it on the maximum. Fast he reached for the tigger, but missed it… He reached for it again but now didn't hit it either. Finally he managed to switch on the übercharge… But nothing happened. He immediately started hitting the machine as he wanted to get it to work. "WORK DAMN IZ!"

He once more looked up at the pony to see the life going off her eyes. He fast turned back to the gun continure trying to get work.

While he was doing that Fluttershy's heart was beating it's lasts while she was looking at Zanveron's eyes to see that he was crying very hard, continuously whispering that "I'm so sorry…" that only made Fluttershy's worse… Not only she had a huge pain, but she was about to lose the one and only person who she looked not in only a friendly way, but more…

But the pain now started taking all over her brain, stopping her from thinking, and she slowly closed her eyes as feeling every beat of her heart so loud that she couldn't take it anymore… She then took a huge breath and let it out. For her shock, she didn't had anymore power to even open her eyes… only black… cold… and pain… then everything disappeared…

…

…

…

…

A heart beat…

…

One more…

…

Fluttershy could feel that somehow her heart beating is coming back…

It took her for a while to feel anything else, but finally after some seconds, she finally could take breath. Now all of the pain was gone… The fresh air filled her lungs with a pleasant feeling, making her to let it out with a groan of little pleasure.

Then she took all her power and opened her eyes… The huge amount of sunlight immediately made her to close her eyes again, but before she could opened them again, she immediately could feel something? or someone grabbing her and taking up in the air with arms…

She looked at the person holding her. It was Zanveron looking really relieved and he hugged her and said: "I'm sorry."

But Fluttershy's element immediately got back in its work and after she looked up into his eyes she said: "Oh, there nothing to be sorry about, oh poor you!" Said Fluttershy as returning the hug. She was really happy that Zanveron was here but she still wondered how she survived all the wounds and…

She pushed away a little worried and looked at the place where the wound used to be, but there was nothing… "Umm… If you don't mind me asking… h… how my wo…"

"Well, miss Flutzershy, in zhe lasz momenz I managed zo gez my medi-gun zo work, zhaz healed your wounds up, and now you should be perfeczly fine!" Said Medic with a smile, happy that she is finally awake.

"Umm… but how I… got those… that pain was so… terrible…" Said Fluttershy with a tear coming up to her eye as remembering the horrible memory.

Zanveron looked down feeling really guilty and said: "I… I… I was the one but… I didn't meant to do it! I… I didn't aimed at you… and…"

For Zanveron's surprise a smile came to Fluttershy's face. "Oh, don't worry… I know you would never make anything that could hurt me… And when I was controlled, I did meant those words…" Said Fluttershy with a little blush as looking at the ground.

"R… Really?" Asked Zanveron very confused and happy at the same time.

"Y… yes I did." Said the yellow pony blushing even more.

For some seconds none of them could say one word, but then looked up at each other's eyes seeing the sparkle in each other's eyes. And after even more seconds they hugged again, but now with a really passionate one…

Meanwhile all the Changelings around changed back in their original forms, and were looking really happy about them. Well it was because it really fed them, giving them energy, some of the even drooling or licking their lips.

But as Scout noticed this, he remember how much he and Rainbow Dash hated when being watched so he took his Scattergun and stood in the front of them and shouted: "Okay Bonk'ies! The time is over, Get the friecking heck out of here if you don't want me to blast your faces!" Said Scout and shot in the air once to show that he is not joking. The changelings, not really happily, but after some minutes, finally all of them left.

"Okay you two! Don't show off so much! Not only you have someone to get in bed with! And I really want to see MY girlfriend already, so make it fast!" Said Scout really impatiently.

The two blushed and looked at each other's eyes, because they knew what Scout meant with this. But finally after some seconds of hesitating, it happened…

The kiss lasted for at least 2 minutes or more with all the other looking touched except Scout who just rolled his eyes and drank a can of Bonk! Meanwhile Engineer and Bombinomicon joined the group too while the kiss still lasted and they only stood there confused.

Just as the kiss ended Scout said: "Okay guys! It's really the time to go! As you see the sun is already going down!" And he already was ready to get out of there but Garvel stopped him.

"Wait, first take the message to everyone that we are done with the fight please."

"Fine! But after that I'm really off to Dashie!"

Said Scout leaving all of them there.

"Okay, I think we must be going, and I think the new can wait until tomorrow, enjoy your time together." Said Garvel as motioning all the others to move.

After they all left, Fluttershy and Zanveron looked at each other with smiles on their lips, and they looked towards the sunset…

They have been sitting there for at least a half hour if not more when finally decided to get back Fluttershy's cottage. The way back there was silent mostly, but not the awkward type, but the one with a lot of blinks at each other, that showed love.

After getting back to the cottage, that for some reason didn't had any clue about that it has been attacked or anything, and all the animals were already fed, and most of them sleeping.

The two first were confused but then became happy, since they don't have to spend such a beautiful night with cleaning the house, so they walked inside, but before getting in, Zanveron noticed something on the wall and he stopped while Fluttershy walked in… it was… a pin with Engineer and Scout's class emblem on it?! And it also had a note behind it:

"I hope you're happy with the place, it took a long time for us to repair everything! And also congrats for the girl, but please try to resist at the first time, it's not always cool to start in the first time." Zanveron chuckled a little after reading the letter, but Fluttershy leaned out the door and asked:

"Umm… What's so funny?" Asked Fluttershy with a cute smile.

"Oh, it's nothing, now I think we should get to sleep by now."

"Umm… okay, let's go in my bedroom… I mean if it's fine with you…" Said Fluttershy with a sheepish smile.

Zanveron chuckled a little bit and said: "Of course not! You are my Cutieshy after all." Said Zanveron with a smile and gave a hug to her as they walked inside the cottage…

Meanwhile Scout…

He finally was done with delivering the message to everyone, but first stopped to take a breath. It really was a hard day for them. All the fighting and all. But after some minutes he regained his stamina and took his power, and took a fast sprint to Rainbow Dash's cloud.

It took him about 3 minutes to get there, and he shouted: "Hey Dashie! I'm back!"

Finally after some seconds of waiting he noticed Rainbow Dash coming out of her cloud home, since the moon was giving enough light now.

She looked pretty much stressed and irritated, but Scout didn't noticed first, so immediately started to talk about the battle. "Hey! You won't believe what happened today, and…"

"No! You won't believe what those Wonderfreaks did! They are coming here in Ponyville! Tomorrow! Can you believe it?!" Said Rainbow Dash not really caring about anything else, while getting a cloud for Scout and he stepped on it.

"Uhh… And what's the problem with that?"

"What the problem is?! We will have a competition in some days and they are coming HERE! I'm sure they are just doing it because of me being here!" Said Rainbow Dash as Scout got off the could because they reached the house.

"Oh well, okay then, but now with my day, I…" Started Scout as they walked inside but Rainbow Dash cut him again.

"And what if they gain more fans from here?! What will be with my team without enough fans?!" Asked Rainbow Dash as looking up at Scout's eyes.

Scout sighed and thought: "Girls…"

"Okay Dashie, I think we should get to bed now, it is really getting late, and I had a busy day!" Said Scout as already jumping on the bed.

"But…"

"Tomorrow Dashie, okay?" Asked Scout bored and really tired.

Rainbow Dash sighed and without another word laid in the bed next to Scout but immediately started thinking about the Wonderbolts and why they come here…

**A/N: Phew! It took me a long time to write this, I hope you enjoyed it. See you at the next chapter and as always, thanks for reading…**


	20. Chapter 20

Twilight woke up with a groan because she was staying up very long yesterday, because she went to Green Shocks place to stay yesterday to discuss some things about magic. She arrived back to the library after Garvel already was in bed, and she also stayed up to finish reading a book she started yesterday.

She slowly stood up with a terrible headache, but it was usual for her so she walked down the stairs to see that Spike is still sleeping but Garvel wasn't there. She shrugged and went in the kitchen to make something freshening her up. She made some cacao for herself and after a yawn, decided to go outside, since it was beautiful sun out there.

She opened the door, leaving Spike there still sleeping. She looked around as she stepped out of the building to find Garvel sitting on a bench nearby.

"Oh, hey Garvel! Good morning, it's nice to see you."

"Good morning for you too." Said Garvel as resting there enjoying the fresh air. "Anything bad happened? You seem to…"

"Well, yes, I have a little headache but nothing serious. Anyways, what are you doing out here?"

"I'm just enjoying the morning, that's beautiful in this world, want to join me?" Asked Garvel as making some place for Twilight.

"Okay." Said Twilight simply and sat down next to him.

After some minutes of silence as they looked at the town where all the ponies recently woke up and some of them were already going in work or just doing their normal morning activities Twilight spoke up.

"Sooo… What were you doing yesterday?" Asked Twilight seemingly not informated by Scout yesterday.

"Well, we had a fight with the creatures that Zanveron was talking about and we won of course, and also he found his love too, it was pretty surprising at first."

"Really? And who is it?"

"The bearer of the element of Kindness." Said Garvel calmly.

"F… Fluttershy?! But she never had anyone before and she is so shy that…" Started Twilight but got cut by Garvel.

"Don't worry, there won't be any problems, as I seen they were loving each other back, so there can't be any problems, but why are you so surprised?" Asked Garvel with a raised eyebrow .

"Oh nothing… it's just that…" But suddenly she was cut again but now not from Garvel.

"Hey you two! My name is Lightning Dust! And I'm one of the new member of the official Wonderbolts team! And today, at the city center we are going to give a performance for Ponyville! I hope to see you there and here are the invitations!" Said a light cyan blue colored Pegasus whose eyes were colored brown with her mane colored the mix of dark and light gold colors, and with a cutiemark of a lightning bolt with some stars under it and she was in a Wonderbolt clothing and glasses.

"Umm… are you sure it's today? Nopony said anything about a show here in Ponyville for this day."

The Pegasus sighed and said: "Yeah, no pony said, that's why I'm here, to tell all of you with all the other Wonderbolts!"

"Uhh… but I think…" But before she could continue Rainbow Dash suddenly Rainbow Dash landed next to them with an angry expression up.

Lightning Dust just raised an eyebrow as she noticed the rainbow manned pony. "Hey! You think I don't know why are you here?! Wait… You weren't in the old Wonderbolt team…" Said Rainbow Dash a little confused.

The other Pegasus just chuckled a little bit and said: "Well, I wasn't, but now I am! I got in the team after 2 years at the Wonderbolt academy, and now I'm a member of them!" Said Lightning Dust with an egoist voice.

"Oh yeah? Then I'm also aiming this for you too! I know why are you here, and I suggest you to get the heck out of Ponyville right now!" Said Rainbow Dash now really seeing the enemy in the new came Pegasus.

"Hah, you think an ordinary Pegasus could stop us from having a performance here, pssht! We got permission from the mayor. And I'm Lightning Dust." Said the pony with a smile.

"Ordinary?! I'll show you what's ordinary! My hooves in your face! And also I'm Rainbow Dash, but as I see you live under a rock not knowing my name!" Said Rainbow Dash angrily.

"Oh, the co-leader of the Thunders-n-Lightnings! What an unskilled team! You don't even have a proper place to train! And the reason why I wasn't at an y of the young flier competitions is that I was living in Drullage!" Said Lightning Dust teasing her continuously.

"Yes we do have a training area, and if you say one more bad thing about my team, You'll regret! And for you to know, I also got an invitation to the Wonderbolt academy, but I rejected it!"

"Well, I don't understand why you did that, we could be a good team together, anyways…" But all of sudden they noticed that something/one was coming towards them very fast. She raised her eyebrow but fast jumped in the air just like Rainbow Dash who knew who was it and a little smile came to her face.

Some seconds later Scout finally reached them, and as usual, stopped with a more meters long trail behind him that brought a lot of dust in the air, that immediately flew towards Twilight and Garvel. But Twilight was enough fast and she fast activated a shield so the dust won't hit them.

"Thank you." Said simply Garvel as looking a little angry at Scout.

"Oh sorry guys! Next time I'll be just a little bit slower… No, Just kidding, but I'll try to not aim at you. Anyway, I had such a terrible night!" Said Scout with a sigh after his show-off and he fast drank a can of Bonk!

"Oh, you too? I have a headache too." Said Twilight with a small smile.

"Yeah yeah, and the reason is not the bed or that I got in the bed late, but some ONE was snoring so hard, that I couldn't properly sleep!" Said Scout as taking a blink at Rainbow Dash then noticed Lightning Dust who had a little smile on her face about this fact, but before Scout could say anything, Rainbow Dash interrupted.

"No! I'm never snoring!" Said Rainbow Dash and she frowned at Scout.

"Yes you do, but anyways, I just noticed it's not only us Bonkie's but we got a guest, so I'm Scout!" Said the speed lover to Lightning Dust who was a little confused since she never saw a human before.

"Uh… I'm Lightning Dust it's pretty nice to meet you? But I must say, even thought you don't have wings you're pretty fast!" Said Lightning Dust looking at Scout who didn't even looked tired from the little run.

"Yeah, it was my little morning training, but if we get to race sometime, watch out, or may I leave you in the dust!" Said Scout with a friendly grin.

"Heheh, you're also pretty fun you know!"

"Yeah, I also get that a lot, but what can I do? I was born like this!" Said Scout with his ego in the mountains.

She rolled her eyes and asked. "Okay wanna go out doing cool stuff a bit?

"Sure! But don't try my skills! cause' You might lose!" Said Scout with a smile as he stood up ready for any kind of challenge thrown at him.

"Hah! Try to keep up with my speed!" Said Lightning Dust and she fast started flying outside of Ponyville…

Meanwhile Rainbow Dash stood there stunned with her mouth open and a broken heart. "H… He dumped me…" She looked down at the ground very sadly with a tear coming up her eye.

"What's your problem Rainbow, you seem a little sad." Said Twilight worried for her friend.

"I… I…" Suddenly her face became very angry and she whispered: "She will regret it, but I first settle it with Scout…"

"Umm… Okay Rainbow Dash, but what exactly?" Asked Twilight confused and she looked at Garvel who also looked with a raised eyebrow.

But Rainbow Dash was like she didn't even heard it and flew off leaving the two there who just shrugged and continued talking.

Meanwhile somewhere else…

"…And his face was like what the heck?! And then I ran up to him and smashed him in the face with my pan! It was ridiculous! You should have seen that face!" Said Scout while laughing hilariously. While Lightning Dust had a raised eye brow because she didn't really understood what he said. "Oh! And another time there was another scout in the other team, who decided to test my skills, so we…"

"Oh right, but did I said anything about my time in the flight academy?"

"Well, no, but go ahead!" Said Scout and leaned back a little bit.

"So, at the first I was the only one who could even fly! The others weren't really able to go faster then… I don't know, a turtle? Well yeah, and there was also a…" But suddenly she got cut by someone shouting at her.

"LIGHTNING DUST! What in the world of Equestria are you doing?! Aren't you supposed to take the news that we are performing here?!" Asked loudly a yellow furred, fire like looking manned and brown eyed Pegasus who had a cutiemark of a fire-bird and had Sunglasses on with also a uniform.

"Uh, yes mam'! I'm sorry that I got distracted, it won't happen again!" Said Lightning Dust and saluted.

"Just what I thought! But why you stopped working?" Asked seriously the Pegasus.

"Oh, I just met Scout here, he is a pretty cool guy… mam'!" Said Lightning Dust as she blinked at Scout who had a face that showed something like: "Wait, isn't this reminds me of something?"

"Hmm… Well, my name is Spitfire! And I'm the leader of the best Pegasus team in Equestria, called the Wonderbolts and also teaching the future members in the Wonderbolt academy! And don't I know you from somewhere?" Asked Spitfire with a raised eyebrow as she took off her glasses.

"Hey there, I was about asking the same! But now I know what was the problem…" Said Scout as he stood up slowly remembering that Rainbow Dash hated the Wonderbolts, but he decided not to say it. "Anyways, I'm Scout as you could heard, and well, it won't tell you anything, but I'm the fastest runner in all the world, I was working as a mercenary at the Mann. Co. battlefield's with my teammates, as I said it won't tell you anything…"

"Fastest runner? I would be really curious about that." Said Spitfire with a really interested look.

"Well, it's not that big thing really, well only running down you is the easiest thing I guess."

"Hahah, very funny! Without wings you can't do nothing, and as I said I'm the leader of the best Pegasus team." Said Spitfire as placing back her glasses.

"Mam', I think…" Started Lightning Dust but got cut.

"Have you got permission to say anything?!"

"No, Mam'!" Said Lightning Dust and stood straight.

Spitfire nodded but then Scout said: "You know that I don't like people teasing me right?"

"Is this wants to be a challenge?" Asked Spitfire as again taking off her glasses and looking into Scout's eyes.

"Well, if you dare." Said Scout and crossed his arms.

Spitfire frowned and said: "Later we can settle it down but now Lightning Dust, get back to work, NOW!"

"Yes mam'!" Said Lightning Dust and was already off.

Spitfire took one more blink at Scout then also flew off his sight.

Scout rolled his eyes and was angry at himself because only now realized that he was talking with the enemy… 'Well she was cool enough… Anyways now I'll go and find Dashie, I haven't told her about the yesterday.' Thought Scout and got ready for running…

**A/N: Hi! I was really fast with this chapter in my opinion. Well the plot is maybe not the best now but I think it's fine, hope you enjoy, thanks for support, you know I appreciate it and it makes me work harder and as always, thanks for reading...**


	21. Chapter 21

After the conversation with Lightning Dust and the leader of her team, Scout decided to find Rainbow Dash because he hasn't really talked to her… But there was a problem… at this time of the day she is up in the skies usually, training with the team. She felt in his thought, because he wanted to find a way to talk to her.

Then an idea came into his mind. He turned towards the place where they were fighting last time, and got ready for the sprint. Then after some seconds, he shot out of the place…

It took him about a minute to get there, to see Steve and Engineer looking at a blueprint. But he didn't stayed hidden for long because as he stopped, the dirt gave out scratching sound as his foot went into it.

"Oh, hey Scout! What are ya' doing here?" Asked Engineer confused because he didn't asked him today for help.

"Hey everyone! I have to get some vehicle making me fly!" Said Scout a letting out a breath because of the run.

"But why do you need that?" Asked Steve as he took a pencil from somewhere and drew something on the blueprint.

"Because I want to see my girlfriend! What other reason there would be?" Asked Scout hurriedly.

"I'm sorry but we can do anything like that, but I think thaht Twilight have something." Said Engineer as he put a hand on his chin.

"Really? Well, I guess then I'll…"

"Wait! Nowh we are upgrading the blueprint, since Garvel told ush to do it, but later weh will need help from all the harmonics to build the building! Ith will take some days, but if we work fast, then we can get it done fast too!" Said Engineer as he fixed the goggles on his eyes.

"Yes, and I will also get some help from Applebloom, and maybe her family." Said Steve as in his boredom he just crashed a piece of metal into little pieces.

Scout looked at Steve with a raised eyebrow but then said: "Okay, I'll check on you later, till' then good work for you and thanks for the help!"

After the two said Good bye to him too, he was already off to the library. He arrived there in about 3 minutes with the sprint and there he stopped. He knocked on the door.

The dragon opened the door and looked at Scout. "Oh, you're one of Twilights new friends! So, how can I help you?"

"Heyyy… And you're some kind of dragon or what? Nevermind, I need Twil for some kind of flying thing she has!" Said Scout with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh, you mean that hot air balloon she has! I'll ask her if she'll give it to you for a time!" Said the dragon and was off already.

While waiting Scout sighed and looked up at the air randomly to see that those Wonderbolts or who were regrouping for something, but there were also a lot of other pegasuses around them and also other earth ponies and unicorns under them.

He raised an eyebrow but then shrugged and looked back to the door to see Twilight coming out with Garvel there.

"Oh, hey Scout! It's nice to see you again! But I must ask, why do you need my balloon?" Asked Twilight while she had some kind of drink and pop-corn at her with Garvel also these things.

"Uh… I have to get to that Clusdale place where Rainbow is training with that team, because I have to talk with her. But what the hell is the popcorn for?"

"Oh, okay, I'll give it to you, and about that, didn't you heard that the Wonderbolts are performing here today?" Said Twilight a little confused.

"Well, I knew that they are here somewhere, but didn't knew that, but what are you doing?"

"Me and Twilight here, are going to see how they are flying. I never seen a flying show before." Said Garvel as he stepped out of the library.

"But I thought you are on Rainbow Dash's side." Said Scout puzzled.

"Well, we wouldn't go if Garvel had seen a flying show before but he didn't so I think we are going there." Said Twilight with a smile. "But be free to use the balloon, Spike will show you how to use it." Said Twilight and with this her and Garvel left.

"I guess I should see that show too, maybe I could spy something out or else…" Said Scout to himself, and before Spike could say anything, he was off to the place where the Wonderbolts were performing.

When he reached the place, he saw a lot of ponies sitting, flying or standing around looking at the members of the wonder team. Some of them with signs with things on them like: "Wonderbolts are the best" and everything you can imagine.

Scout was pretty much surprised at the fact that most of the town was out there, he thought that they mostly like Rainbow Dash and Sky Scratcher's team. But he didn't really cared now, but climbed up on a house's roof, and found a cloud near there, and double-jumped…

He reached the cloud with his hands and grabbed it at its side. He fast pulled up, and for his luck the cloud was empty, and gave an excellent view of the team, who were getting ready for the show.

He leaned back while waiting, but then suddenly as he turned his head he noticed Pinkie Pie in front of him with only a meter. "AAhh! What the hell are you doing?!" Shouted Scout as jumping back, almost falling off the cloud.

"Aren't you Rainbow Dash's coltfriend? Then shouldn't you support her team?" Asked Pinkie Pie very seriously.

"Oh man! I didn't got used to crazy ho… or ponies appearing from the nothing, and they can also float… wait! How can you be up here if…" But then he suddenly noticed that she was wearing wooden legs. "Oh my GGG… And no! I'm not friecking against Dashie! I'm just spying on them, and maybe I can get some info about things!" Said Scout really annoyed.

Pinkie Pie looked at Scout's eyes for some more seconds but then said: "Okay! Have fun!" Said Pinkie Pie and disappeared under the cloud.

"What a crazy… I don't even know what to call her…" Said himself Scout but suddenly looked up for the voice of the leader of the Wonderbolts who finally got done preparing.

"Dear fillies and colts! I'm happy to announce that we, Equestria's most expert Pegasus team are performing here today! And as I see a lot of you have come, that's really nice! Now we are going to give you some hints of what are we planning for the big competition in some days! I would introduce the whole team, but I think you already know them being big fan of us, but I must introduce you our newest member, Lightning Dust!" Said the yellow furred Pegasus who had her costume on now, with the goggles.

All of sudden, a huge electric "explosion came from the higher clouds, and suddenly the pony who Scout has been talking with, came out from the clouds, with an orangish trail after her that threw sparks all over. But at the end it changed into smoky and electric.

She suddenly made a loop, and finished by flying down on the stage where Spitfire gave her the microphone so she can say some words. "Hello everypony! My dream came true when I got into the Wonderbolts! It took me very long, and it was a really hard training, but it worth it! Now I'm in the best team in all of Equestria and I'm really thankful for that! But now let's get the show begin!" Shouted Lightning Dust and with that she and the team started…

The show was going on for some time by now, and it was nearing its end, when another Pegasus, a little tired of the training appeared in the sight and looked at the Wonderbolts really annoyed and angrily. It was Rainbow Dash, and she was about to find Scout, and settle down the things.

First she thought that maybe Scout isn't really with Lightning Dust just…

But then suddenly she noticed that Scout was there, sitting on a cloud, watching the show where Lightning Dust was participating, and looked pretty interested about the performance. This made Rainbow Dash really angry now. She couldn't stop, and she immediately flew to the cloud where Scout was laying.

"How dare you?!" Shouted Rainbow Dash scarring Scout to "death". He immediately jumped up and took his scattergun.

"How dare you dump me without saying anything, going out with one of my enemies and also watching the Wonderbolts! I thought you loved me!" Said Rainbow Dash with some tears appearing in her eyes.

Scout just looked with widen eyes for some times, not know what is she talking about, but then realized. "Look Dashie, I…"

"Don't ever call me that name! Or I'll buck your face in! I'll never belive in you again! I thought you were loyal just like me, but now…" Said Rainbow Dash making Scout getting into really uncomfortable state, since most of the ponies around were now starring at him and Rainbow Dash.

"Hey, look! Let's settle this thing down elsewhe…"

"And now you're afraid to spill out that you don't love me anymore and I only need for you to look cool?!"

"No, I'm…"

"Don't try! I won't believe anything you say!" Said Rainbow Dash and she suddenly turned towards the Wonderbolts, who meanwhile finished the show. She immediately found Lightning Dust with her eyes and shot out towards her.

She just only missed her, and landed next to her surprising her really well. "Whoa! Whoa! What the heck are you doing?!" Asked Lightning Dust first not knowing who was that but then noticed that she was Rainbow Dash, but before she could say anything else she started:

"You could get into the Wonderbolt academy, then itself the team, and you could take my coltfriend, so be happy! But you'll regret! I'll defeat you and your precious team at the competition in some days!"

Lightning Dust just starred at her like she was an idiot but backed away some steps. "What are you talking about? I didn't…"

"Don't try to hide it! I know you were going for Scout and met him in secret all the time!"

"What the …" But Rainbow Dash didn't let her continue but already interrupted.

"And don't think I'll be done with defeating you in the race! Oh, no! I'll continue making your life so hellish that you will…" Lightning Dust now had her mouth hanging from the things thrown at her and she couldn't even say a word.

But before Rainbow Dash would continue suddenly, Scout crashed in the ground in front of her.

"Oh, he is already here to defend you, I see…"

"Rainbow Dash! What in the world of Bonk are you doing?! What makes you fricking think that I'm liking on someone else who I just met this day?! What makes you think I don't love YOU anymore?! And finally why the heck are you insulting someone who didn't even done anything?!"

"Ah, you're just trying to find reason to explain me!" Said Rainbow Dash like she fully lost her mind and she glared at Scout like he was her biggest enemy on the world.

"No! The only one who is bringing up reasons that are not real, is YOU! Since yesterday, when I went back to your house you have been rejecting me! Even this morning! I said good morning to you and asked something, but you just say hi and that that can wait or something like that!" Said Scout really angrily.

Rainbow Dash started being a little confused.

"No! I did talked to you! I…

"Yeah? You only talked about the Wonderbolts and how they are bad for your team!

It now made Rainbow Dash to not be angry anymore but she still tried finding facts to fight with. "No! But I… I…"

"Hah! What's up, meh? Can't spit out a word? But if you really act like this I would rather go out with anyone else! Like Lightning Dust! And you're so fricking jelous that I can't even tell!" Said Scout making Rainbow Dash widen eyed a bit.

"I…"

"What now?! You'll go and say you sorry or what? Yeah, that's what everyone does! Anyways! I think I must be going by now because…" But suddenly when he turned around he noticed Fluttershy standing there glaring at him for some reason.

"How dare you talk with Rainbow Dash in this way?! She hasn't done anything wrong and…" Started Fluttershy who seemingly arrived here some seconds ago so she couldn't hear all the conversation.

"Yeah she fricking did! Now get off my way!" Said Scout, but instead of waiting, or pushing her away he double-jumped and got over the Pegasus but now find himself in front of Zanveron who was just looking with a raised eyebrow.

"Soo… I guess You're not fine with her anymore?" Asked Zanveron but now Scout didn't got past him.

"Oh, Hey Zan! Yeah yeah, she is just like all the other! Everything about anything else but not about the one who are they with!" Said Scout as stopped to talk, but was really tense and sad.

"Yeah? Well why are you thinking that?"

"Ah, just the usual stuff! She didn't even paid any attention when I wanted to talk to her! And now look right there! She is just standing there with your girl and waiting for some help or something! But I don't really care, I think I'm out, but first, get down to the place where we fought the last time, we need help in building the base for the defense." Said Scout as he turned around again not waiting an answer and he was already out.

Zanveron just looked after him confused but then shrugged, and became happy again because she got Fluttershy now and she walked to her.

By now the attention of most of the ponies had came off them to look at the Wonderbolts getting ready for getting back to Cloudsdale or the Wonderbolt academy. And Lightning Dust also disappeared leaving there Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy, and Zanveron was also walking to the scene.

"W… What happened Rainbow Dash? D… did he done something bad to you?" Asked Fluttershy really worried for her friend who was looking at the ground with an expression of guiltiness and realization.

But before Rainbow Dash could've responded, Zanveron joined in the "conversation" and said: "Hey Rainbow Dash, and Cutieshy of course. What are you doing if I may ask?" Asked Zanveron getting a little blush of Fluttershy who responded.

"Oh… I-I'm just trying to help Rainbow Dash… But first I have t… to know why Scout was talking to her l… like that." Said Fluttershy in her usual shy voice.

"Hmm… I just talked with him, I guess I know what the prob…" Started Zanveron but got cut of Zanveron who was playing with his dagger at the moment.

"You talked to him?! And what did he said?" Asked Rainbow Dash now really feeling guilty because realizing that it was true what Scout said, but this also was a bad idea, because it scared Zanveron a bit and he threw the dagger out of his hand, and it landed right in front of her hoof.

She backed away some steps and grinned a little bit nervously. Zanveron looked at the knife with a little frown but then sighed and said: "Well, he said that you're like all the others, you're not paying any attention to him, only on everything else…" Finished Zanveron but then noticed that Fluttershy looked a little hurt. "Uh, sorry, I didn't meant you, I know you would never." Said Zanveron with a smile and went down to give a hug to her that she accepted.

Meanwhile Rainbow Dash was just fighting down a tear, because seeing how Zanveron cares about Fluttershy… "WAIT! You mean you are together?!" Asked Rainbow Dash with a really confused expression on her face.

"Uh… yeah! Why, Scout didn't told you?" Asked Zanveron confused too.

"No! He di…" But realized that he tried to say something more times to her and looked at the ground again, and kicked herself mentally.

"Anyways! Me and Cutie, were heading to the market to get some supplies I guess?" Asked Zanveron a little puzzled.

"Oh yes Rainbow… I'm sorry but we can't stay longer or the markets will sell everything." Said Fluttershy with a little smile.

"Oh… right… Bye!" Said Rainbow Dash putting on a fake smile and the two left leaving Rainbow Dash there looking at the ground feeling lonely…

Meanwhile Scout was just running around to find a place to rest and clear out the bad thoughts out of his mind. After not really finding a good place, he decided to get back where engineer and Steve were working on the blueprint, so he went there.

He arrived there about 3 minutes later, to see that the basic of the base was already down with planks around and such, while he noticed that Engineer was looking at the item dispenser with "hungriness" of some kind… And Steve was nowhere to find, only a hole in the ground.

He walked to Engineer to see that he was crafting something… It was a new weapon?!

And suddenly the crafting was done and the screen written out the new weapon called:

The Rescue Ranger

Use metal to pick up buildings from long range

Fires a special bolt that repair friendly buildings

Self mark for death on building pick up

-50 percent primary ammo

-34 percent clip size

And just as it was crafted he immediately placed it in his inventory and it appeared in his hands and he turned around. "Oh! I didn't see yah! Hello Scout, I just got my new weapon!" Said Engineer a bit surprised but had a maniac grin on his face.

"I see that, have I got new weaps too?!" Asked Scout hopefully.

"Uhh… no, it's only us, medics and demos!" Said Engineer making Scout a little disappointed and got back in the mood he was before and he sighed…

"Okay, but where is Steve?"

"Ah, he is mining somewhere or ah don't know, anyways! Let's check out this cute little gun!" Said Engineer as pointing it at a sentry he built some time earlier…

**A/N: Hey! Sorry, sorry… and finally SORRY for the late update but really had stuff to do… and I didn't got a chance to get to the computer… but after Christmas, I'll have a Lap Top, so maybe I'll be able to update more often, yeah. And if I won't place up anymore chapters then, Happy The end of the world, and Merry Christmas!**


	22. Chapter 22

"Whoa whoa whoa! You think I don't have personal space like you? Yeah I do, and I'm not going to let you do that!"

"But maybe there is an option in you that may help him bring in this world!"

"No! I never opened up to anyone since I know I'm alive! And I'm not going to change my mind!"

"But I have to see him! Please!"

"And is there a reason for that?"

"Uhh… Well no but…"

"Yeah! That's what I thought! Even thought I'm a book I don't like to be read! I… I feel naked when I'm open!" Said Bombinomicon as getting levitated by Green Shock who was trying hard to get him open because she really wanted to see her brother.

"But why is that a problem?! I'm naked too! We only wear clothes at formal parties and places." Said Green Shock really confused.

"Uh… Um… You know that women in our world… Nevermind! I don't like to be watched and that's it! Even my master, Merasmus couldn't get me to open!" Said the book as he looked really embarrassed realizing the fact that Green Shock said.

"W… why are you so embarrassed? Is something wrong?" Asked Green Shock really confused as stopping in walking and she looked at the book.

"Uh, it's nothing! Really! But let's get to that library already!" Said Bombinomicon as clearing his mind.

Green Shock didn't really believed him, but she thought it's not really important and they continued their way to the Ponyville library so they can see Twilight and Garvel.

They reached the building some minutes later and Green shock went through the door without a knock, to see that at the moment Garvel had his strange art up with Twilight watching, but the open of the door surprised them and they immediately looked up and Garvel accidentally ruined a part of his art…

He immediately growled as seeing the damage, because it cost him much time to do but then placed away his anger and said:

"It's good to see you two here."

"Yeah, yeah likewise!" Said Bombinomicon as taking over the control of his own levitation, and he levitated himself next to some pink books that were placed on a table, and looked happy to be next to those books.

Twilight first looked confused at the book then looked back to see that Green Shock was looking with a really nervous grin, because she saw what happened to Garvel 3 dimensional art.

"Oh, I'm so sorry! I didn't meant to do that! Can I help you fix it somehow?" Asked Green Shock and immediately activated her magic and her green covered magic joined in Garvel's image…

"Wait! Do…" But it was too late, after some seconds after Green Shock tried to do "something" with it, it disappeared and Garvel felt back in the couch and was shivering and had small pupils.

Twilight knew that he had one of those visions again that came after she used magic on Garvel's.

"Oh my! Did I used one of my knockout shock spell?" Asked Green Shock terrified and she fast ran to Garvel to see what happened to him, but just as she reached him, his state was back in normal already…

"Uh is the guy alright? I mean I know he is alive but…" Started Bombinomicon but Twilight calmed the two down by saying:

"Yes, he is fine, he just had some kind of vision because you used magic together with his." Said Twilight as helping Garvel up.

"Th… Thank you…" Said Garvel as shaking his head.

"What did you see?" Asked Twilight curiously.

"I… I saw Green Shock when she used magic at first… time…" Said Garvel with the image of the filly Green Shock in his mind as he calmed down and a little grin appeared on his face.

"Oh… really?" Asked Green Shock with a little blush.

"Why what happened then?" Asked Bombinomicon in his usual funny voice.

"I… I'm not going to tell you…" Said Green Shock and took a step back in a little embarrassment.

"Come on! It can't hurt anyone! And I told you about your brother!" Said the book really curiously.

"Oh! I have an idea! If I can read from you I'll tell my story!" Said Green Shock with a hopeful look.

"Nevermind! Then I'll just ask Garvel here! So, what happened?" Asked Bombinomicon.

"No! Don't tell him!" Said fast Green Shock as standing in front of the dark elf.

"Don't worry, your secret is mine too." Said Garvel while still smiling a bit.

Green Shock sighed and turned back to the book. "So, Deal?"

"Come on! I thought we were a team! Nevermind, I'll never open up!" Said Bombinomicon a little disappointed that couldn't heard her story…

"Why do you want to… read him so much?" Asked Twilight confused by her own sentence as she looked at Bombinomicon who rolled his eyes.

"Because there may be some information about how can we bring my brother here or something…" Said Green Shock disappointed and sat down on a couch.

"Uh… and why is that a problem that she reads… you?" Asked Twilight confused as she looked really confused.

"I told her already, and I'm not going to and that's about it!" Said Bombinomicon and closed his eyes like he is sleeping or something.

Now not only Green Shock but also Twilight was curious about what was in him so the two went next to the book.

"Please! I have to see my brother!" Said Green Shock and placed a hoof on the table where Bombinomicon was.

"And I already read out a lot of books and I don't want to leave out any of them." Said Twilight as looking at the book closely.

"Yeah, I say the same! I don't want to leave out any book too! Mainly the ones that have pink and other light colored cover, but I'm not going to let you read me!" Said the book not really happy that they are bothering him.

The two ponies looked at each other and started thinking about how they can get Bombinomicon to open up but still had no idea of how to do it…

Then suddenly an idea came to Twilight's mind. "And what if I let you have some of my books for you of your choice and you open for us?"

Bombinomicon opened one of his eyes at the offer but then closed it again. "No, you can't get me to do it."

After some more time now Green Shock spoke up. "Wait, I'm your master's sister, so… I command you to do what I say!"

Bombinomicon had the expression up like he just facepalmed and he said: "Seriously? You think this will work on me? Okay, I know you don't like me and you only want to get information of me, but once more, NO!"

"Oh, no! It's not that… I… I just want to see my brother already…" Said Green Shock sad that she made the book think that she hate him but also said the truth.

Bombinomicon understood why she was so curious because after he learned to speak he immediately wanted to find his "father" or "mother" who written him but then got no chance to it and he was really depressed at that time…

"Ugh… F… Fine! But only you!" Said Bombinomicon to Green Shock making Twilight disappointed but she understood the book's point.

Suddenly the green furred pony became good mooded and she went next to the book while Twilight stepped back a little bit but still tried to peek from behind Green Shock but then Garvel placed a hand on her shoulder and shook his head a little bit and the two backed away.

"Please make it fast! I never was open for at least a hundred years or I don't know!" Said Bombinomicon as fighting hard to not turn back now.

After some seconds he finally slowly started to open… and after about a half minute, Green Shock was on the first page of the book, where for her surprise was text, that changed continuously so she started to read it:

'Oh come on! I can't take it! This is so… embarrassing! Ugh… But I have to do it for her… I wonder where is she in myself now… wait, what's on my first page? Maybe it writes down that what is my other pages or… or… wait, maybe it's writing down what I'm thinking… or not… but if it does then…'

Suddenly Bombinomicon heard a little giggle from Green Shock as she was reading. "Hey! Stop reading my thoughts! That's not why I opened myself!" Said Bombinomicon and immediately went to the next page now calmer than before.

After that there was silence and Green Shock started reading the book now for real… She has been reading for 15 minutes when she suddenly heard snoring… She first looked confused then noticed that the book was asleep, so with a sly smile she fast peeked at the first page of the book and laughed a little at what the book was dreaming but then fast got back to the page where she originally was…

The reading went on for half more hour with Green Shock only finding spells and other facts and things about bombs and explosives and she finally spoke up. "Ahha!"

All of sudden the book woke up together with Garvel and Twilight who were sleeping too with Twilight comfortably sleeping in Garvel's lap while he was just leaning back in the couch.

Before anyone else could notice they fast woke up, looked at each other confused, then realized what happened, and Twilight fast got off of him and all the two of them started blushing.

Meanwhile Green Shock turned back to the two to see their expressions but only looked confused but then shrugged and said: "I found it!" Said Green Shock as raising the book in high with her magic.

"Hey! Put me down!" Shouted Bombinomicon a little dizzy.

"Oh sorry… But I found the way I can have my brother come here!" Said Green Shock happily with an excited expression.

"Oh, that's a good word! And how?" Asked Twilight forgetting the case she was in some seconds ago and walked close to Green Shock.

Bombinomicon fast closed himself because he was still open and Twilight came near. "I said only her to read me." Said Bombinomicon annoyed.

After Twilight backed away disappointedly again, Green Shock said: "The book… I mean Bombinomicon written that if the books bearer in other word its master, has a relative or someone who he/she loves, then it's possible that his/her relative uses the spell written in you, and if the master accepts it then he will be brought here!"

"But I thought your brother said that there is no way he can come here, because of some kind of barrier that holds him back." Said Twilight confused.

"Yes, but he never read him before! Maybe this is working after all!"

Garvel also looked up at the idea and nodded. "Yes, it is possible, even though none of us have the same kind of magic except for you too, I think it may work." Said the dark elf as he looked with a hand on his chin.

"Okay, I'm happy that you're done with being so happy, but what's with the other part of the deal? I need your story and the books you offered!" Said Bombinomicon slyly and the two looked at each other with a little "painful" expressions. "Come on! I don't want to wait so long!"

So after Green Shock told the story to Bombinomicon, who almost "laughed the bomb out" of his mouth, and Twilight gave him some books that she had a copy of, or she could get some more from Canterlot, they reached the part where they'll do the spell, but before that, there was a knock on the door…

"Come in, it's open!" Said Twilight and looked towards the door to see Scout stepping in.

"Hey there everyone, I'm just here for Garvel for the building of the base." Said Scout not really happily.

"Okay, I think I must be going, but be safe with this spell, none of us has heard about it before." Said Garvel and he walked out the door with Scout leaving only three of them there.

Suddenly something came to Green Shock's mind. "Wait… if those thing were written in you then… how could you not know them?!"

"Oh, about that… I forgot I could have read myself…" Said Bombinomicon hitting himself mentally.

The other two ponies also facehooved but then Green Shock went to the main problem here. "Okay, I think you should use the spell now." Said Twilight as she stepped back.

"Oh… wait, how was that… It told I also have to say something next to it when using the spell…" Said Green Shock and she turned to the book.

"Which page was it?" Asked Bombinomicon.

"Hmm… I think it was the 102th one."

"Oh, yeah! Now I remember that spell! You have say: 'Bosnus, bannama, bromb nah alb a Bombinomicon!'" Finished Bombinomicon and the other just stared at him confused…

"Yeah, it's in an old language! But it says it works I guess!" Said the book as levitating himself to Green Shock. "So, let's do this!"

"Once again… what was it?" Asked Green Shock puzzled.

Bombinomicon sighed and repeated it again, then said: "Okay, now do that spell already! I don't have all the day!"

Green Shock blinked once, then nodded and activated the magic, and the aura appeared around the book, then she concentrated hard on Bombinomicon, then said: "Bosnus, bannama, bromb nah alb a Bombinomicon!"

Suddenly the book started glowing very brightly covering all the room. After that Green Shock stopped her magic, but the glowing went on, and they were waiting for the response from Green Shock's brother…

**A/N: Hi! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I tried to be fast placing it up, and I hope it's not too bad. Anyways, thanks for all your support, I appreciate it! And as always, thanks for reading…**


	23. Chapter 23

Soon everyone gathered around the blueprint that Engineer and Steve made. Basically it was a huge fortress with lots of opportunities of defending it. Most of their mouth were hanging open from the sizes and the development of modern technology everywhere.

Engineer and Steve were proud of themselves since this was one of their biggest projects they made in their lives and Steve always used block shaped building pieces, but now got the opportunity to get to know how everything in this world works.

But he couldn't get anyone from the Apple family because they said they had work on the farms, but he didn't really cared because there were all the other harmonics for help, and Engineer said that Scout and Pyro only look like they are not understand anything of building big things like this, but actually they learned from him on those day where they were travelling from one battlefield to another, and they were bored.

So Engineer and Steve gave everyone tools and materials to work with, and the construction started. At the first, there weren't good mood at all. Scout was strangely quiet, Pyro was just helping Engineer, Garvel was also working quietly. Zanveron and Medic got in a little chat while helping each other, mostly Medic Zanveron since he haven't been building things ever in his . This was going on like this for some time when finally Pinkie Pie appeared from the nothing just as always.

"Hey colties! Or should I say Boys? Anyways, I thought we haven't even celebrated that you defended Ponyville yesterday, and you must be also hungry from the work and we haven't thanked you, so I brought you some gifts and food!" Said the pink party pony, but suddenly another pony appeared on the scene, it was Rainbow Dash…

"That is meant to be a gift?" Asked Scout annoyed as glaring at Rainbow Dash but got away from the work and jumped down on the ground.

"Uuh! Gifts!" Said Medic as stopping the conversation with Zanveron and they also walked to wherr Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash were waiting with the others also walking there.

Suddenly Pinkie Pie took gifts from the nothing and gave them everybody with everyone getting one and she also took a cake from the thin air, on a small table and placed it on the ground with plates next to it.

"Okay, first the gifzs!" Said Pinkie Pie as fist jumping in front of Zanveron who was looking at the gift with a puzzled look and shook it a little bit. "Are you going to open it?" Asked Pinkie Pie with a big smile.

"Well, okay…" Said the warrior, and ripped off the wrapping. He slowly picked out the thing inside and… it was some kind of ticket? Before reading it he looked up and asked: "Thanks, but what's this for?"

"Heheh, oh you silly! Next time read what's written on it, but I'll tell it to you! Since I got to know that you and Fluttershy are together, I decided to buy a "night" for you at a romantic restaurant here in Ponyville! It contains all cost of a perfect romantic dinner!" Said Pinkie Pie with an innocent smiling expression.

"I see already everyone knows about us, never mind, and thank you!" Said simply Zanveron as placing it away.

Next Pinkie Pie went to Steve who shrugged as he opened the gift without any hard trying, he just threw away what left from the paper, and looked inside it to find a block of lots of sweets and other tasty things.

"I thought you were so blocky, that I came up with the idea of making you one! It has cupcakes, blueberry cake, muffins, pancakes, chocolate and…" And Pinkie Pie wanted to continue, but got cut by Scout.

"Yeah, like we care!" Said Scout still in a really hurt tone as he was standing with crossed arms. But Pinkie Pie didn't paid any attention.

"Thank you." Said Steve as looking at the block curiously how it tastes like. After smiling at him, she fast jumped to Pyro

"Oh, sorry, I don't have a gift for you… I mean I already gave it to you so…" Continued Pinkie Pie because she couldn't see that under the mask Pyro was smiling, but then he placed his hand on Pinkie Pie's shoulder and said:

"Mpphhhh Hmpp, mhh. Mphh hmmm phmm!" Said Pyro with most of them not understanding what he said but Pinkie Pie smiled to and jumped to Medic who looked at the gift like it will change his life forever.

When Pinkie Pie reached him, he fast took off the cover and raised out a cage… "Uh, whaz zhis is meanz zo be for?" Asked Medic confused.

"For Archimedes of course! I mean you don't want him always stay outside when you are operating or something…"

"Well, I actually haven'z been doing zoo much operazions recenzly, buz when I do I let him go around… Well, he somezimes causes problems at zhe person I'm healing by eazing some of his/her organs buz he never does serious damage zhaz I can't cure and the worst case was when he went inside the body of a demoman, no need to say, he was drunk, so Archimedes became tzoo, and I only noziced him lazer on and he already…" That was the time when he finally noticed that everyone else was staring at him really confused some of them in a little disgust.

"T… this means you don't need my gift?" Asked Pinkie Pie with her eyes full of tears.

"Buz don'z worry! Somezimes I collecz heads of dead bodies on zhe ground and review zhem, zhen place zhem in a cage so…" Now everyone was looking at him like he was an UFO so he closed his mouth and only said: "Uh, I mean… I'm noz the only one doing all zhis! And zhanks for zhe gifz!

Pinkie Pie suddenly became happy and jumped to Engineer. He ripped off the wrapping from the gift, and he looked inside to find a model of his level 3 sentry, but it was smaller… "H… How could you do this?!" Asked Engineer unbelieving.

"Oh, that's easy! I just went out to the battlefield where you were fighting last time, where I found pieces of this machines, and I saw you were sorry for them and I decided model one of them and give it to you!"

"Thank you! That's a really generous gift of yah! It really looks like in real life!" Said Engineer proud of the little sentry that was his now, and he placed it on the item dispenser.

Pinkie Pie next went to Garvel who said: "You know that you really don't have to…"

"But I have to, and now open it up!" Said happily Pinkie Pie.

Garvel shrugged and opened the box. He slowly took out the thing that was inside it. It was some kind of glass orb… He slowly looked up at Pinkie Pie who fast answered his not told question: "This is a usual gift for unicorns! It is made from a special kind of glass, that lets the color of his/her aura stay in it, and it shines for about a half day!"

Said Pinkie Pie happily as jumping to Scout who was still looking really bored and angry. "Open up!" Said the party pony with a smile.

Scout rolled his eyes and finally ripped off the wrapping… He looked at the gift with widen eyes. It was Rainbow Dash's misc, the Domination Glasses that Scout gave him about 4 years ago or a little earlier…

He scowled as still looking at them, while standing there in one place. For about a minute there was full silence in between everyone, who couldn't understand why Scout was reacting like this, nor why Rainbow Dash gave him her misc.

But after the minute that appeared a full hour for her, Rainbow Dash took the power and stepped forward. "I… I don't know how can I say it but…" She couldn't really find the words of what to say so she looked up at Scout to see he was still frozen, not looking at her.

"I… I'm sorry… I know I was very jealous but… I think I just couldn't stand that… You are chatting with one of the Wonderbolts, while they are my main enemies. And not for only me but for all of my team! So I thought I give you back this glasses so you can…

She was surprised by Scout suddenly looking up at her with an expression of sadness and a little disappointment also.

"S… So what I meant to say is that…" But Rainbow Dash now got cut by Scout.

"You know the reason why I gave you the key that opened the chest containing this item, right?" Asked Scout as still holding it with the past coming up a bit.

"N… no…" Said sadly the Pegasus, but she was a little reviled that he talked to her.

"The reason was that I wouldn't be here. Not only now we have fights like this, but we had 4 years ago. I can't really remember how, but I know you did, and I gave you this as a gift for it." Said Scout making Rainbow Dash's expression became realization. "Yes, it's true that not only you was the one helping me, but I was thankful for you the most so don't come me with this kind of gifts at me! This is more like teasing me!" Said Scout surprising most of the harmonics.

"But I didn't knew that…"

"Right now you said what the problem is! You can't even remember such an important thing like that!" Said Scout looking right in her eyes.

"I… I know… But I had too much things to do! And I wasn't the one in the first place who wanted to make a team, as I remember it was you." Said Rainbow Dash wanting to fight back somehow but it just made the things worse.

"Right! And now you start fighting with words! That's how much you care about me! Even now, you are making me the responsible for everything even though I'm not! I just said it's a good idea! And what would happen if I won't say it? Then you wouldn't even know your current team, only be a newbie at an expert team where everyone won't even care about you!" Said Scout pulling the strings very hard that Rainbow Dash was on the edge of crying but she hold it back.

"I'm… I'm so sorry! I didn't… I can't, I…" But she got stuck there and she looked at the ground depressed.

"At least you shut it now! Thank you! Now I think we should get back to work chucklehead!" Said Scout as letting the glasses fall on the ground and he walked back to the construction site, without even tasting the cake.

While the other harmonics Zanveron and Pinkie Pie were looking after Scout with sad expressions, Rainbow Dash stood upon the glasses, and a single tear felt right next to the misc… Suddenly she stomped on it, cracking it into pieces and with that she was off of the place leaving there the even more stunned harmonics and the others who didn't even had appetite for the cake anymore…

**A/N: Hi! I'm here from my new lap top writing this story! I hope you enjoyed this chapter just as I enjoyed writing it. And don't forget to look at my new one shot at my profile. Also thanks for all the support I get, I really appreciate it! And as always, thanks for reading…**


	24. Chapter 24

Back in the library, the response finally came… It wasn't the thing they expected at all. It was only a letter and some kind of wheel…

"Come on! Open it!" Said Bombinomicon impatiently.

Green Shock nodded, but was very disappointed. She started to read.

'Dear Sister!

I see you managed to open Bombinomicon, my assistant somehow that I never managed to do, but I used a spell which let me look through walls, and I read all of the book…"

At this point Bombinomicon looked really angry but didn't said anything.

"…I'm really happy that you are very curious about me, I'm too, but I already tested out that spell before and it not works against barriers like this one right here around your world. I'm sorry that you are disappointed, but don't worry, I'm also trying to find the way I can get there as soon as possible, but also this spell you used let me to send this letter and "The Wheel of Fate" for your help. My assistant knows how the wheel works, so give it to him and he can use it for your help. But now I have to get back to my job, to find how I can get in the world of yours, but I promise I'll be as fast as I can!

Sincerely yours Mearasmus…"

Green Shock finished the letter and placed it down and looked at the ground sadly, but then Twilight walked next to her and placed a hoof on her shoulder.

"Don't worry Green! I'm sure he says the truth, and he really tries." Said the purple unicorn as she smiled at her.

Green Shock looked back up and placed on a weak smile too, then said: "Okay, now… What's that Wheel of Fate he was writing about?" Asked Green Shock looking at the object that was a wheel obviously, and it had a lot of kind of cards, and you could spin it easily.

"Okay guys! My master always spun this when the player capped the point, and it gives a random bad or good thing for all of them, with big heads in the first place!" explained Bombinomicon.

The two looked confused at the book but then shrugged and walked close to the thing.

"Can I spin it?" Asked Green Shock curiously.

"Yeah, but first I'll set its range…" Said Bombinomicon as using his magic to control the wheel.

"Okay, here we go, spin that thing!" Said Bombinomicon as backing away.

Green Shock slowly placed her hoof on the lever and pulled it…

The wheel immediately started spinning, and it only slowed down after a half seconds and it finally stopped at a signature of a death sign. The pony immediately backed away from the machine and looked really confused but then suddenly something started falling from the floor of the library… It was colored yellow in small jars and were splashing all over, but luckily for the library its range was only set for 3 meters where Twilight and Green Shock, also a table was placed.

"Uuuw! What in Equestria is this?!" Asked Twilight shaking it off of herself.

"Hahah! I see you got the rain of jarate!" Said Bombinomicon while laughing hardly.

"But what is this liquid?!" Asked Green Shock with disgust.

"You don't want to know! But in your place I would take a shower!" Said the book as still chuckling.

The two ponies immediately ran to the place Bombinomicon offered them to go…

3 days later…

This was the day when Rainbow Dash and her team are going out to fight the Wonderbolts. She and Scout haven't even talked since that time 3 days earlier. She couldn't really get over it, but she could keep herself to the routine, and trained everyday just like her team.

Meanwhile Scout was like the same, not doing anything else other than staying at the construction site not doing anything else.

But the other, for example Zanveron had pretty good times with Fluttershy getting closer to each other, and they also use the "ticket" from Pinkie Pie.

Or Garvel, who was talking with Twilight in his spare time, and now not only the things about magic, but some more personal subjects came along with the conversations.

And Bombinomicon was teaching Green Shock about the basics of spells used back in the TF2 world, and also managed to teach her a bomb spell, where she can conjurate one from the nothing. It was true that at first it only threw confetti everywhere without an explosion, but later on Green Shock learned how to fill it with explosion and also her shock magic, that made it became a stun bomb that they haven't tested yet.

Pyro was randomly being at the building site or not. Well, sometimes you could see him with Pinkie Pie going around the city doing random things or for some reason sitting in one place not doing anything at all.

The three persons who were like they weren't even sleeping were Medic, Engineer and Steve. It was like they were working all day and night long on the base without taking a break. Except for 2 cases when Steve went for help from the Apple family, and they managed to get some of their help, but one big help was also Applebloom who really had talent to it.

Well, basically the fortress's first floor was already done, but it was huge with a lot of rooms and some opportunities of defending but mostly they planned to live there, but the more advanced technology will be on the upper floors.

There were the laboratories and test rooms and other rooms like that, but also had a lot of windows at the side, but with closable metal windows, with holes for guns to shoot, but that wasn't the only thing, they planned to build real machineguns there, together with some rocket launchers and spots for sniping but there weren't any snipers in the team but they will build it anyways.

On the third floor there were the storage rooms where they have all the left over, scrap and duplicates of things.

But the best was the roof. Engineer said that there will be a huge Sentry like cannon, which could be easily controlled even by someone like Scout. It had 4 bigger versions of a heavy's primary weapon, 2 rocket launcher based on a soldier's rocket launcher, and finally what he found the best, a laser gun…

Oh, almost forgot to say, that a secondary plan that came from Pyro is that they will also make a huge speaker for actual parties. Engineer first didn't wanted to but then agreed with him and written it down in the blueprints.

And finally the cellar, where there will be an atom bunker right planned from Engineer with the help from Medic and there also will be the real storage rooms where everything is that they will need in the near future but not that important and most importantly there also will be a weapon storage, for last case when somehow they lose their normal weapons and don't get a chance to use the item dispenser.

So basically that was the whole fortress. Well, it could hear like only Engineer planned it, but it's not true, actually Steve found every place where they could make even the littlest part bigger, Applebloom helped with the sizes and the safety, and finally Medic was mostly helping to plan the laboratories, test rooms and the atom bunker.

Now this was the day when they actually moved into the building to live, but now it only had a big room furniture where they all slept together. The reason for that was mostly Scout's pushing (who for the three day lived in thelibrary) but the others except Zanveron and Bombicon agreed. First Zanveron said that he wants to spend time with Fluttershy, and Bombinomicon said that it's his job to be next Green Shock.

So now all the harmonics brought their stuff in the building and placed down everything.

"Okay everyone! Afzer you are done, zhere will be a working zime of 2 hours, zhen you can go do whazever you wanz!" Said Medic making some them groan a bit but they nodded and started the work on the second floor.

Meanwhile back in Ponyville, Rainbow Dash was getting ready for the tour to Cloudsdale with her friends getting in Twilight hot air balloon.

"Oh darlings! Haven't you seen Pinkie Pie? She should be here by now!" Said Rarity in a whining tone.

"Don't worry Rarity, I'm sure she will be here soon, but she said she has to do something this morning fast, but she should be here soon."

"Well, the show is only starting in 5 hours so we really don't need to be hurry!" Said Rainbow Dash with fake enthusiasm as she was in the air.

"Yes, we know Rainbow Dash but you said that you have to get ready for the competition with your team." Said Twilight Sparkle.

"Well, then Ahh think there is no better thing then waiting for her to arrive here!" Said Applejack as she fixed the hat on her head…

Back at the fortress Scout was currently eating his snack he made himself back at the library. He was just sitting on a block of stone they haven't used yet (by Steve productions) and it mostly contained a sandwich… Well under his years of duty he learned how to make them by heavies so that's one more thing he can make.

But while eating, suddenly he heard a noise behind his back. He fast turned there with an expression of expecting Rainbow Dash to be there. It still wasn't a hopeful look, more like hostile.

But when he turned there he immediately noticed Pinkie Pie sneaking on his back. "What in the Bonk are you sneaking on me chucklehead?!" Asked Scout angrily.

"Oh, hey Scoutie! I wasn't sneaking on you, I'm just here to ask you something!" Said Pinkie Pie innocently as she smiled at him.

"*sigh* Fine, but do it fast, I'll have to get back to work!" Said Scout placing his sandwich away like he is done with eating and he is only waiting for her to finish.

"So. Do you know what day is today?"

"If you mean the 1 year anniversary when I got my strange scattergun then yeah!" Said Scout as taking it in his hands with a little smile but then looked up at Pinkie Pie to see that she was looking at him with sadness.

"No, don't you remember that today is the day when Rainbow Dash and the other Thunders-n-Lightnings are going to "fight" against the Wonderbolts?"

"No, and I don't care, so now, peace off! I need to help doc in something!" Said Scout and he stood up and jumped off the block leaving Pinkie Pie there a little depressed.

She knew that there really was a reason why Scout left Rainbow Dash, but she thought things will get better by time, but they haven't. Scout was just the same like yesterday and the day before yesterday. So cold like she didn't meant anything to him.

So the element of laughter was now walking back to the others back in Ponyville, and she wasn't laughing at all…

About 4 hours later, the Thunders-n-Lightnings getting ready for the show…

"Uh, Rainbow Dash, are you alright? You seem a little tense." Asked Whispering leaf with a worried expression.

"Yeah, I'm alright! Don't worry!" Lied Rainbow Dash with a fake smile but then Troll Roll also sounded:

"Now really Dash! I haven't seen that cool guy we met some time ago! I thought you were together or something." Said Troll Roll in one of his very rare cases when he was serious, and this was caused because the show was today.

"Yes we just WERE together! We are not anymore!" Said Rainbow Dash angrily as she was scratching her wings.

The others also looked up at that now understanding why she was like this the whole time, but none of them said anything just shot short looks at her while waiting for the beginning.

After about half hour of silence the speaker sounded: "Welcome to the Cloudsdale arena where I'm sure not only from Cloudsdale but also from Drullage came a lot of you, to see the showdown between the two amazing teams called Wonderbolts and Tunders-n-Lightnings! The Wonderbolt have been up for at least a 15 years, with 4 of the original flyers still in the team who have all this experience for their part and their leader is Spitfire. And on the other side, the Thunders-n-Lightnings, a team that cane public about three years ago, where it only had 4 flyers, but through the years, they hired three more pegasi. Most of them won the Young fliers competition at least at once or were in the top three there and their team has two leaders who control equally and they are: Sky Scratcher and Rainbow Dash!"

At all the three names, the audience always cheered, depending on which side they were on.

"But now let me open this competition, so we can see that 15 years of experience or 7 new amazing pegasi will win. I you placed your bets on them, then cheer for your team every time even when they are not out here! But now, let's see our competitors!" Said the announcer and suddenly some fireworks came in the air covering everything with beautiful colors and the two teams came out to the scene…

**A/N: Hi! I hope you enjoyed this chapter that I written fast in my opinion. I hope you liked it and stay tuned for the next chapter to see what will happen! And thanks for the ideas from dat guy and the other reviewers, I appreciate it, and as always, thanks for reading…**


	25. Chapter 25

It was about the time for lunch and Green Shock, in her newly built house, was getting ready to take a look at the library if everything is alright, not that Spike couldn't look after things but she went there with Bombinomicon anyways.

After some minutes of walking they finally reached the library, and when Green Shock was about opening the door, it suddenly opened up before she could do it, revealing a really tense and panicing Spike there with a letter in his claws.

Green Shock immediately knew that there was something horrible coming again, but she let Spike start the conversation, which he did.

"Green Shock! I'm so glad that you are here! Princess Luna just sent me a letter, and she said that she had a horrible vision of some… I don't know what thing that are about to attack, but this time not Ponyville, but they are going towards cloudsdale. She written that they can't fly, but somehow attack in the somehow, and they'll be there soon! And she also said that we should keep this a secret, because she don't want panic!" Finished Spike making Green Shock to gasp.

"Hey! We fast have to get to the harmonics! Where is the wheel?!" Asked also Bombinomicon thinking that it may help.

"We don't have time for that!" Shouted Green Shock as she started running towards the construction site.

"Are you sure that guy is not joking? I can believe th…" Started Bombinomicon as being carried by Green Shock.

"No! He's Twilight's assistant!" Said the unicorn trying to fasten up, but being a unicorn meant bad physical abilities at the most, and it was true on Green Shock who started sweating by now.

"Well, I would simply trick my master if with that I could get out under his control… Wait, why aren't you using magic to teleport?" Asked the book confused.

But Green Shock just blinked at him once and said: I'm not good with teleportation spells!"

"Then how could you open portals between universes?" Asked Bombinomicon still in calm voice that annoyed Green Shock a bit but while blinking once in tiredness from the running she said:

"My brother helped me and…" But suddenly she felt over a box on the ground and she felt on the ground with her face crashing in the ground.

From the pain, some tears came down on her face but she fast stood up shook of the dirt and continued the way while getting some confused expressions…

"Are you alright?" Asked Bombinomicon who meanwhile took the control over his own levitation and was trying to keep up his mana.

"Y… Yes I'm… Fine…" Said Green Shock but her voice really expressed pain and hopelessness and Bombinomicon also saw the dried tears on her face as she was running with her full speed.

She was really angry with herself. How could Scout make so big distances so fast and not even tiring out?! But she immediately dismissed the idea because it just held him back from giving everything in for the running.

Finally she reached the edge of the town leaving the town behind and now only the dirt path was ahead with nothing blocking her, but by now almost all her stamina was gone. But somehow, even she didn't knew how, she got some energy from nowhere, giving herself a little boost.

"I can't go further! My mana is off!" Shouted Bombinomicon as he stopped fast so he want fall on the ground, but Green Shock continued her way, and her hooves were already very sore but she finally noticed the fortress…

She reached it in about a minute to see that they were nowhere! That was a huge hit at her, but she fast ran inside because they may be there… But there was no one…

She stood there with open mouth for some seconds but fast started to look around the base… It really was a big place and she couldn't find them! The clock was ticking and she had to act fast… Suddenly after a corridor she noticed a stair downstairs.

She immediately started in that direction, and ran down there. There she finally noticed the Harmonics and Zanveron who were discussing something, but when noticing her they immediately stopped and turned around…

"What the hell? Is this a training camp or what?" Asked Scout as he fast ran to Green Shock catching her before she could fall on the floor from being very exhausted… "Are you an athlete or what? Drink this thing fast!" Said Scout as taking a can of Bonk and gave it to Green Shock.

First she didn't know if she really should but then Scout motioned her by saying: "Come on! I haven't got all day! This gonna give back your energy for some time!"

So she drank it in one and she really felt that she is filled with stamina again and she shook her head in disbelief. "Now, whaz's zbe mazzer of being so hurry?" Asked Medic as also raising his medi-gun at her that calmed her down.

Y… You fast have to get to Cloudsdale! An attack is waited there!" Said fast Green Shock but the other just raised eyebrows at each other not really believing her, only Steve got alarmed and he fast stood up.

"Let's go!" Said Steve really as getting some kind of potion in his hand that was colored blue.

The other looked at him also but still without reactions.

"Haven't you heard her? We have to get going!" Said again Steve as pushing them towards the exit.

Suddenly all of them remembered that Steve is the bearer of the medal of harmony and fast got ready for the trip.

Engineer fast got his item dispenser with the other also taking everything important and they needed and they were already out of the base.

"I don't want to make us hopeless, but how are we going to get there in time? It's a very long trip there, and we…" Started Zanveron but got cut by Steve.

"I have the solvation for that! These here are speed potions on the maximum level, we are going to use them!" Said Steve confusing the others but Pyro fast turned to Green Shock and said:

"Mhhpp mphhh mhhp hmmph! Mphhhh hmmmp phmmm!" Knowing that Green Shock who meanwhile lost the effect of the Bonk, and already was laying on the ground didn't understood anything, but didn't even wanted to.

"Hey! We are going to leave her here! We need to get going!" Said Scout with an impatient expressions.

Just as he said that Steve nodded and threw the potion on the ground, and suddenly all of them felt a strange feeling…

"Let's go! Shouted Steve as starting to run very fast, surprising the others, but they started running too…

Meanwhile at the Cloudsdale arena the Wonderbolts just finished their performance, and now came a little break between this and the second one, so now everyone was just resting, while everything was in silence filled with tense.

The break was nearing its end, when suddenly the loud speaker sounded…

"My little ponies! It's your princess talking to you now. I know that all of you waited for this event for very long, and you came from even the deserts, mountains or from the other cloud town called Drullage and other part of our kingdom but I'm sorry to announce, that this event is postponed to another time, because we are expecting some visitors who came to ruin this event, so I ask all of you to get back at the places where you are staying at, and try to not come out until getting the permission, and those who don't have a place to stay, they can stay here in the arena, where we try to give all the defense with our guards, and everything else we need. But not only here, but in all of Cloudsdale there will be guards spread out. But I must ask all of you, to not leave cloudsdale because we don't know where to expect the visitors from."

All of the ponies looked horrified at the thing that Princess Celestia just said and they didn't understood why they had to do all this, but since their princess asked them, they acted just like told them, and none of them flew off of Coudsdale but everyone went in their houses, hotels or stayed in the arena.

Meanwhile the Rainbow Dash's team was also getting ready to leave the arena, and Sky Scratcher looked up at Rainbow Dash. "Dash, I have place in my house where you could stay, are you coming?" Asked the yellow furred pony.

"No, I'll find out what's going on!" Said Rainbow Dash and she was already off to the administration room to find the princess.

Sky Scratcher looked at the other members of the team but they also just gave sad looks and shook their heads.

The Pegasus sighed and turned around to get out of the arena just like the others did…

Rainbow Dash fast flew through the door of the room where the princess gave out her orders, and she took the advantage of her speed, and tricked the guards, getting inside with them not being able to do anything, just then realize that they let her inside…

"Princess! Why we had to stop the competition?! We haven't even performed yet!" Said Rainbow Dash annoyed as stomping on the ground.

Suddenly the guards also came in and fast shouted: "Stop right there! You don't have per…

But Princess Celestia stopped them by raising a hoof and said: "You may leave now."

The guards were confused but backed out of the room and said: "We sorry your highness."

The alicorn nodded with still serious expression. "My subject, why can I welcome here? I thought I gave my orders."

"I'm sorry Princess, but I'm not leaving 'till I get the reason why we had to stop the competition!" Said Rainbow Dash putting away her politeness.

Princess Celestia sighed and knew that she was angry for a reason, but something else was also bothering her so she answered calmly. "There are some hostile creature nearing cloudsdale, who are well armed and…"

"Then how we can't know where they are coming from?!"

"First, my sister had a vision about all this happening, and on second hand, one of my scouts brought the information about them… but before telling us where they came from, he… faded…" Said Princess Celestia with a sad look as she closed her eyes for a second.

"We don't know how, but the Harmonic warrior are the most effective against anything thrown at Equestria, so I called for their help and they should be here soon…" Said the ruler but wasn't really sure, because she hasn't got a response from Spike.

Rainbow Dash had an expression of angriness on her face for some reason that Princess Celestia couldn't tell, but saw that she was even ready to kill… She haven't seen an expression like this for a long time, and she couldn't know why she was acting like this, like madness took over her…

"Then I'm going to fight!" Said Rainbow Dash and immediately took off, leaving.

Even Rainbow Dash couldn't knew why it happened to her. It was happening in about some minutes… Somehow the dark side of her took the leading. In the morning she wasn't feeling so angry, it was true that her smile was fake, but the anger didn't felt so… amazing for her.

She couldn't see, but meanwhile in the Canterlot castle her element changed to dark red color…

She fast flew off Cloudsdale under all the clouds for the future place of the battlefield. At the moment she couldn't see anyone there but she flew down on the ground.

He landed with the dust flying up all over, but still not seeing them, she was just standing there, waiting for the harmonics to come…

**A/N: My friecking… Ugh, this was such a rush… I don't know why I'm writing it so rapidly… well never mind, hope you enjoyed it, and stay tuned to find out if Rainbow Dash really will fight, or to get to know what the reason for her acting like this is and if they would ever will be together with Scout or if you like battle scenes! And as always, thanks for reading...**


	26. Chapter 26

All the harmonics were surprised by Steve's potions since they thought he can't do any kind of… well magic. Well, it's true that it wasn't on their bad side, but they became very fast without much power used from their energy.

Well, the only one knowing the way there, was Scout so he was going in the lead, but wasn't too happy that he couldn't test out his new max speed with this potion, but he ignored it now.

They have been running for about a half hour, with Steve activating more and more potions because the effect wearied off fast, but they finally noticed the city built from clouds and they slowed down a bit because Scout did the same.

"Okay! Here's the plan: Engineer and Steve build some place that we can defend, while I'm finding where these damn thing are." Said Scout and waited for response which first came from Garvel.

"Yes, but be safe while looking for them, we don't know what are we fighting against."

Scout nodded a little, and was off to find the enemy while all the others ran under the city, to notice that there was Rainbow Dash looking really angry about something, and looked really impatient.

"Finally you're here! I waited for hours!" Shouted the Pegasus frightening the harmonics who wouldn't expect such reaction.

Rainbow Dash looked over everyone who were there, but didn't found Scout. "I see it's only you, that rat is not capable of fighting!"

Again, all the harmonics looked at her with expressions like she is an UFO. "Miss, Ah think this is not the place for yah to be, here will be a fight and we…" Started Engineer as he placed down the item dispenser.

"That's why I'm here! Are you deaf? I just said that!" Said the Pegasus with a frown.

"But you've never been figzhing before, you can be hurz!" Said Medic surprised at her mental state. He never seen so fast change.

"Hah! Only those get hit who are slow! I'll simply dodge all the hits!" Said Rainbow Dash behaving like she has been fighting in her whole life, or know how to fight, well nobody really believed her.

Suddenly Scout arrived back with the news, and before noticing Rainbow Dash in the such hurry, he fast shouted: "They are coming from that direction and…" But then he suddenly noticed Rainbow Dash who was there with an angry look at him.

"What the heck is she doin' here?!" Asked Scout as he frowned at her.

"Not like you, I came here to fight! An…" Started the Pegasus but then got cut by Scout.

"You and fighting? If we would get to fight each other, then you won't even last for a second!"

"Hah! Only your mouth is big, I would defeat you in ten seconds flat!"

"Yeah, do you ev…

"Stop! We are not against each other! Calm down already and focus! We have to defend this city and we don't even know what are we fighting against, and if she wants to, let her fight! Or she may leave in peace!" Shouted Garvel surprising most of them, but it worked.

After Scout and Rainbow Dash looked at each other for a second awkwardly. Scout fast turned to the team. "Okay guys they are… well… I think they came from that movie called… 300 or what? Well they looked like that… I don't know how they could mean any kind of harm to this city nor why are they going for this place…"

The other harmonics were just looking like he was saying something not really believable except Garvel, Steve, Zanveron and Rainbow Dash who were just looking even more confused. Well, Rainbow Dash just looked for a second then returned to her black mood like she didn't even cared.

"What do you mean by 300 or movie?" Asked Steve with his hunger for more information. But Medic ignored answering this question, just asked Scout:

"Ehh… mein freund, why wouldz zhe whole greek army destroy a place like zhis nor, how did zhey even come here or…"

"I dunno doc! I'm just scouting for you and if you don't believe me, then just…

But suddenly they heard tons of battlecries coming from the east direction so they turned there to see, that there were surprisingly real, Greek warriors in full armor and also had their weapons.

They all raised their eyebrows as they saw them charging at the base built by Steve and Engineer.

At first none of them reacted, they just looked dumbfounded as all the soldiers were rushing at them.

The reason was that it's true that all these attacks came from nowhere just like those long years ago and didn't made any sense at all, except that they were from one of the worlds they came from…

The first to react was Scout who shouted: "Pay attention!" As grabbing his scattergun from his backpack so he could fire at the time of need.

But as soon as the enemy reached them, they changed their way of going like they didn't even seen them at all.

Scout put his weapon down and look at them like they weren't mentally fine.

They were too late to notice that this was a trick, and they closed on them with no way of escaping.

"Surrender now, or get ready for a humiliating death full of pain and suffer!" Shouted one of the warriors from the group surprisingly in English so everybody of them could understand him.

The Harmonic Warriors looked at each other then finally all of them at Garvel, because he appeared to be the best man to solve these kind of problems.

He sighed and turned to the soldier: "What is the meaning of this kind of treat for us? We never did anything wrong, neither this city against you."

"These creatures, just like that one behind you are continuously stealing all of our supplies, destroying our equipment. First we thought it's a sign from our gods them being there and we let them be because they weren't causing much trouble, we could recover all of it and the sightnings were very rare, but by now, all of our villages, towns and cities are overhelmed by them… Well, not anymore, we took care of them. I knew that they weren't our friends from the start." Said the warrior with a little smile and took a very short blink at his spear.

"From who, how many of them and how did you took care of them exactly?" Asked Garvel expecting the worst.

"Those horses like this one, and all of them also had wings a…" Started the Greek strangely accentuating the word: "had" but was interrupted by Rainbow Dash who immediately flew in the front of his face.

All of the warriors around the person talking, raised their weapons at the Pegasus with him just smiling, but Rainbow Dash was like she didn't even seen the sharp weapons just shouted while looking at his eyes: "How there you call me that foolish name? You will regre…"

While creating a shield around him with magic, Garvel fast pulled her back.

The army immediately felt in awe from the magic and let their weapons get down a bit as they were looking at the magic.

Meanwhile Rainbow Dash became angry at Garvel and fast made a great powered buck in the shield breaking it. That surprised Garvel, because this was a really strong spell. But before he could react the pony knocked him on the ground so powerfully that he was sliding some meters on the ground.

"What the hell are you doing chucklenuts?! Are you crazy?" Asked Scout jumping in front of Garvel defending him, but Rainbow Dash suddenly calmed down and only rolled her eyes as looking "cool".

Meanwhile this decreased the morale of the army around them with their leader also stuck in words because none of the ponies who were in their cities were strong.

Scout helped up Garvel who just looked at Rainbow Dash like an enemy, but then fast regained his control over his emotions and looked at the leader. "I'm sorry for this little incident, please continue…"

The soldier blinked and was about to answer…

"**But then suddenly a huge meteor crashed into Equestria and everyone died…"**

**Yeah, I know. About this is how I stopped in the story… It was a looong time ago when I last wrote a chapter, and I'm sorry, but I was out of inspiration, didn't like that I'm not good enough in grammar, there was season 3 messing up everything and I can continue the endless list…**

**Now what made me write again, was that the season 3 ended, I want to try if I got better in English grammar, because I'm still just learning it as you know and well… I have nothing more, and again, I'm sorry, I may now continue writing it but not as often I did before the huge "break" I took. Thanks for any kind of support, I appreciate it, and as always thanks for reading…**


	27. Chapter 27

…but he couldn't find words for a short duration, only some time later answered only: "I think I have the privilege of not answering these questions, but ask who are you or what are you doing here in our land, helping these creatures of the evil by defending one of their camps where they are planning how to steal our equipment, food and other goods?" Said the warrior whose name still wasn't spilled but now with more respect than before.

Garvel looked at him with a confused look of the change in his voice and he started talking: "First of all, my name is Garvel and I'm here with my friends, Scout, Engineer, Medic, Pyro, Steve and Zanveron. And what do you mean by saying that this is your land, we never seen you here before and we are here for more weeks."

Now the army was looking confused because of the names of the harmonics because some of them were the names of jobs. And also that it's true that those creatures couldn't build up something like that so fast.

After waiting for them to proceed the information, Garvel said: "And I'm sure that these ponies couldn't cause such a huge trouble, or know where you live, and I couldn't quite catch your name."

Then the leader realized he hadn't even introduced himself. "Oh, my name is Pantheon, but we are sure! We are not blind, and when we catched them, they had full bags of gold, silver and other things like that."

"But let me guess, they did no harm to you or stole any of your weapons or if they did they never used it against you."

Pantheon immediately scowled at this and answered some seconds later: "It… It's true, but if our enemies are stealing from us, that's still going to help them in war."

"But I think you were the ones allowing them in your towns and do all this, if you wouldn't be letting them steal thing but send them away, or if needed scare them away, I'm sure they would never got in your villages." Said Garvel and he knew that he had a really good point.

The leader took a deep breath and said: "I know, but first we thought they were coming from the heaven because of their wings. The only place we are not able to reach very fast is the sky. We have to build to reach heights." Said Pantheon but he looked a little guilty for some reason.

"Then do you accept my statement that these ponies weren't meaning any hard problem to your empire?" Asked Garvel storing the victory to himself with a very small smile. Then felt in his thoughts again about where those ponies can be or where they came from but then suddenly Pantheon sounded:

"Yes, but I have to know something, how can these creatures talk or how can you, in our language?" Asked the warrior.

Now Medic was the first to answer. "Well, zhis is one of zhe questions I'm really curious abouz tzoo, but zill' I get to see anatomy of zhem I can't zell you, neither anyone of us but where we come from iz's really odd tzoo." Finished the doctor as looking around so he can find Rainbow Dash to take a look at her, but he couldn't found her anywhere. The others didn't noticed but he just scowled too and wasn't paying much attention to this and he turned back to the conversation.

While Pantheon shrugged Zanveron came up with a question: "How those spears are made? They look pretty nice for some destruction and I like every kind of weapons, may I take a look at it?" And he stepped closer a bit.

Pantheon didn't really expected this and looked at Zanveron to see if he really is a fighter type but when seeing his armor and noticed the swords he knew he was. Hesitantly, but gave the spear to him.

"Anyways! I have a new question for you. Where are all the ponies who were robbing you?" Asked Garvel still hoping nothing bad happened to them.

"I'm sorry, but now it's time me and my friends are get going, our empire waits us back!" Told Pantheon like he didn't heard Garvel and he took out the spear of Zanveron's hands turning away.

Garvel expected this and was now sure that something could happened to those ponies but thought it wouldn't be a good idea to say anything because he might do something he will regret.

So Pantheon and his army were now going away in the direction they came from.

"What in the world was that? We haven't even finished the conversation yet! And I thought I could blast their faces with my shotgun." Said Scout disappointed not getting the part that something _could _happen to those ponies.

But Engineer was seemed to fell in his thoughts about something. More exactly because while looking at the equipment of the soldiers he spotted some kind of… machine? Well, if they could attack in air that must have been the way they do, but he felt not sharing this.

"Okay everyone, I think it's time to get back to Ponyvil… wait, where is Rainbow Dash?" Asked Garvel not noticing her anywhere.

The others also looked around but couldn't find her either. "Nah, who cares about that b…" But Scout stopped because of the look on the others faces."Anyways, let's get back there, we can't get up in this Cloudsdale place so…

They reached Ponyville about an hour later and immediately went to the library and walked inside without knocking, scaring Twilight Sparkle who was talking with Green Shock who was seemingly exhausted.

"Ahh! Why didn't you knocked on the door?!" Asked the unicorn as jumping a little.

"This is a, public library, remember?!" Said Scout annoyed as he simply felt down in a chair.

She blushed a little and said: "Oh right… Anyways! Green Shock just told me you went fighting or something like that?" Asked Twilight curiously but haven't seen a wound on any of them.

"It zurned out zhat zhere was no need for fighz, our friend Garvel solved the problem. Zhe only problem is zhat zhose figures were from zhe ancient Greek empire as far as I know." Said Medic as walking to Green Shock fast to check if she is alright.

But she said: "T-thank you but I'm alright, Twilight took care of the headache I had."

Medic blinked at Twilight but after she nodded a little with a smile he shrugged and stepped back a bit.

"We are sorry that you had to get hurt because of your act, but without you they could have been already attacking cloudsdale, but there is one thing I need to ask, how did you got off of Cloudsdale?" Asked Garvel.

"Well, the princess said me to teleport home with my friends but after not finding Rainbow Dash we came without her. Have you seen her?"

"We did but she was behaving like she wasn't herself and she wanted to fight disappeared sometime later."

"Well… That's odd, she really never behaved like that before. I don't know what could have happened before."

"Wait, did I heard it right? You've teleported all of you here?" Asked Garvel puzzled.

"Y… yes, why do you ask?" Asked Twilight.

"Well, nothing just…"

"Khmm… I think we could try and start searching for the reason why all this happened or get back to work! And where is Pyro?" Asked Engineer annoyed.

Suddenly Bombinomicon sounded: "Ah that guy! I just saw him running of the back door for some reason…" Said the book with a yawn like he just woke up and got into the air by levitation.

"Ah, so you woke up." Said Green Shock who was a little concerned about Bombinomicon.

"Well we can say it like that! I just regenerated mana. But now on the matter! Have you solved the problem?" Asked in his usual voice.

After everyone nodded suddenly Green Shock's horn started glowing and sparkling. "Ah, my master is trying to send you something again! I wonder why so early!"

Now Green Shock already knew how to answer it so she didn't asked anything just stood up and concentrated. After brief seconds the green portal started opening…

**Okay everybody! First of all thanks for reading this story, I appreciate it. Well there is a little "problem"… not really problem but: I have another idea for another story that I want to do but while I'm writing it I don't know if I should start it. There would be also that option that I dump this story but I'm not planning to and hopefully neither you want that. But enough of this. So as you seen there wasn't a fight scene. The reason is that I just got back into writing and I need some chapters to… well, I can't really explain… But there will be. Anyways, thanks for support and as always thanks for reading…**


	28. Chapter 28

After some seconds the portal threw out the thing it usually does, a letter of course addressed to Green Shock. The others were mostly curious about what the letter contained so they were waiting excited but Garvel suddenly asked: "Uhm, Ms. Green Shock, Let me ask you something. How did you learned to use this spell so expertly? I think you started using it not a long time ago and it isn't even a shock spell."

"Oh, just call me Shock. And well…" At this point she blushed a bit and said: "I was "speaking" with my brother in the night and…"

The other raised eyebrows but before anyone else could say something Scout said: "Who cares what are you doing with that wizard, read that letter already!" In whisper he also added something like "I hate wizards" but they couldn't really understand it so they just turned back to Green Shock who blinked twice and started reading.

"Dear Green Shock

I must warn you about something I realized some hours ago while experimenting with the spell letting me open a portal in your world. Now it doesn't matter how, but it's really important! I remember that you said that someone else, not from the three worlds the "Harmonics" came from a completely different place. It made me think when I heard it first but I didn't really paid much attention. But now I found out that not only portals from these worlds are opening but from others randomly that anyone can get through. These may be opening caves deep in the ground so they maybe never found. This started since the Harmonics first left but it gets more often that these kind of portals are appearing, that's why they had to fight creatures from their own world. And if the unknown power is not stopped, then it is possible that this "magic" gets in the three worlds of the harmonics making apocalypse not only in your world but also theirs and it would be spreading through portals and sometime later starting to cover all of the universe. And the worst is that it could happen any time. Also I have to stop searching a way of getting in your world. The reason is that I realized that the barrier is just trying to ease the disaster and not allowing me to break it up but allows me to send you help. I know that now you're really sad, but please don't be. I promise that after this is done we will spend a lot of time together. But I left the worst thing to the end. These portals not only allow other creatures enter your world, but they also bring every kind of bad emotions…"

By this moment Green Shock had some tears going down her face some of them falling down the ground and at some places she was jamming in reading…

"…That maybe didn't even existed in Equestria or if did, makes them stronger. That wouldn't be a huge problem, but when you were talking about the history of your land, you never said a word about any kind of war between "ponies" because of different thinking. But now it could spread around. And that comes with the word: _death. _This word, "now" can mean you that someone leaving when they are old or passed in one of the very few little battles or incidents, but now it can mean a not only that, but death caused by the will of another living creature. Finally I have to ask you to test a new spell I invented. It may be working in destroying or closing portals. As soon as you see one, try out this spell without hesitate and send me a "report" with all the details in it. It's really important.

Sincerely yours Merasmus…"

Everyone in the room were really sad about the letter. Green Shock was in the middle of the room looking down at the ground broken and in tears. There wasn't anyone understanding why it effected her so hard but no one from the room went to her to comfort her for some reason, they were just looking at the ground or moving their eyes from right to left.

It's true that Medic was the "medal" of kindness but for some reason he couldn't make himself go there because of something and neither was here Pyro or Pinkie Pie to make things nicer.

This was going on like this for some minutes when Engineer, surprising everyone stepped out and leaned down next to her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

Green Shock looked up to his face, but now couldn't be surprised by seeing Engineer there who had a very little smile on but she couldn't see it from the tears in her eyes that made her vision blurry.

Engineer whispered something in her ears that no one else could hear. Somehow it worked. Green Shock still shaking a bit but stood up with Engineer cleaning her face from the tears and she "jumped" a little to hug him.

Engineer was taken back a bit by the surprise so he held his hands in the air for some seconds, but then returned the hug. Even he didn't knew what he was doing, it just appeared like he had to do it. It lasted for about 2-3 minutes without anyone breaking the beautiful moment, even Scout shut his mouth and only raised an eyebrow because he didn't met engineer like he would behave like that.

After pushing away now Green Shock could clearly see a big smile on Engineer's face that somehow made her to smile a little too. But when she wanted to look at his eyes, she realized he was wearing glasses, but she didn't became "disappointed just whispered a thank you.

"Ehh… No problem…" Said Engineer with a nervous chuckle as he stood up slowly. After some seconds of silence he sounded again. "Okay boys, I think now it's time for us to get back to work…" Said slowly Engineer for that case if she would be sad, but she nodded.

So the Harmonics, who were all starring at Engineer, started walking towards the construction site where their base was being built. The building was going on without a sound, only sometimes broken when Scout was swearing when a brick fallen on his leg or a wall crashed down.

But after sometime while Medic was going for some tools so he could continue the work, he noticed Garvel as he was just sitting in one place thinking.

He scowled a bit and stopped. After a second he took a small breath and asked: "Mein freund. Whaz are you zhinking abouz so hard zhaz you had zo stop working?"

Garvel blinked twice, with him having to realize what he was thinking about then he turned to Medic and said: "Do you remember when we were talking with… Pantheon that he was avoiding to answer my question of what have they done to the ponies they catched. I know it's not good to always think about the worst like in that letter we got today, but someone has to, and I think there aren't too many options that could have happened with them…" Finished Garvel with a pitier expression.

Medic also sat down next to him slowly, and realized that they really ignored this fact, but then he looked up at the sky to see that the sun already almost gone down making dark across the land. After a minute of silence he turned to Garvel and said: "Mein freund. I zhink you iz would be bezzer if you would go zo bed and zake a rest a…"

"Yes, that's what I am going to do, but today I will be sleeping at the Ponyville library so that I can send a letter to the princesses asking about this." Said Garvel and he fast stood up.

Medic opened his mouth for a second but then closed it again like he forgot what he wanted to say, and he left Garvel leaving in quietness.

After some more minutes of sitting there, watching the sunset, he decided to go to sleep after eating something and looking on Archimedes…

**A/N: Hey everyone! As I said, now I'm not really rushing with writing, and in this chapter I mostly wanted to explain the "things" in the story. And Shining Shadow, one of my most liked readers who has been supporting me since the start also hoped that I would explain it and also wanted to know what Garvel was "thinking" about, and since I didn't wanted the chapter to be too short I decided use this idea, special thanks to him, and thank all of you for the reading!**


	29. Chapter 29

"This is not making any sense! I can't find anything about the thing in that letter! I look all over the library!" Shouted Twilight annoyed, because she was up all night alone because she said Garvel that she is going to sleep but she tricked him.

Also, she neither anyone else told about the letter to anyone, not because she didn't thought that her friends won't be enough strong to take it, she just didn't had time.

At the moment she was rereading the one of her books the third time searching for information with her eyes being really red because she didn't slept all night. But she couldn't find anything. She threw the book at the ground in anger.

But as she wanted to get another book she suddenly felt that the energy really left her, but she thought that she had to do it to save Equestria.

So she fast took some fast seconds to rest her eyes, but then immediately went back to reading, but she noticed that she was starting to see blurrily.

She shook her head to get this out but it didn't worked. So she tried hard to read the book but it was just getting worse and worse to the end where she couldn't read the letters without looking at them very close, and her energy finally reached its end and after some minutes her head felt down on the book in front of her because she was sitting in front of a desk.

She would usually be able to stay up even longer, but last night - well, not because of this reason - but she was staying up even then.

She was sleeping there for about an hour when finally Garvel woke up. As he walked down the stairs he noticed Twilight. First he wanted to hurry to her because he thought that there is something wrong, but then realized and he rolled his eyes as he was looking for the place where her assistant was sleeping so he could send a message to her.

Finally he remembered that he had his own room now so he fast walked up the stairs again. Without knocking, he opened the door and walked inside to find that Spike was laying still in his basket, specifically sized for him.

He didn't wanted to wait so he fast conjurated a spike of ice and sent it towards Spike. It hit him in the back. He shouted in pain, even thought that Garvel was using a very weak spell that didn't gone through his body.

"What was that for?!" Asked Spike with tried and a little painful eyes as he stood up from the ground while he rubbed his head a bit.

"I'm sorry, but I fast have to send a message to the rulers of this land with express speed, lives may depend on this."

Spike raised an eyebrow thinking he is joking but when looking at his eyes he backed away some steps. "Whoa whoa dude! Fine, I'll do it! W… where is that letter then?"

Garvel gave him the letter slowly with a little hesitation. But finally Spike breathed fire at the letter and it was on its way. "Done! But the princess has something important to do so it may take time for the answer to come. Till' then can I sleep?" Asked Spike with tried eyes.

"Yes, that's all." Said Garvel as he went out of the room closing the door softly. He sighed. He didn't really knew why he was so anxious for those ponies and it bothered him.

He stopped for a minute standing in one place and thinking, then sighed again and walked down the stairs. He found a chair there and sat down continuing to think about everything that happened to him in this world.

The sun was still not up releasing golden beams in the room. This made Garvel go away from all his problems and he started thinking about a simple question: 'How the princess raises the sun if it isn't immediately in the air, and how she makes it so beautiful.

He was wondering for some minutes with his eyes moving around the room, when suddenly he stopped, and his eyes were looking towards only one direction.

It was Twilight… The sun shined at her mane making it appear sparkling and shining beautifully. Also her coat appeared so clean and feathery and in that pose she was sleeping in appeared very cute to him. He was just sitting there for some time just staring at Twilight with an unwanted smile coming to his lips.

After some time without controlling himself, he stood up and walked to the desk where Twilight was sleeping…

**A/N: Usually I would write out her full name: 'Twilight Sparkle' but now it appears to be more fitting to write it like this.**

He suddenly raised his arm above Twilight's mane. He hesitated for some time, but then touched her mane.

As he touched her mane for some reason her horn started glowing slightly but he didn't cared really much, just stroked her mane once to feel the strong but very soft hair in his hands that gave a pleasant feeling.

Garvel wanted to stop but something inside just made him to do all this.

After some more strokes suddenly his hand also started shining in light pink, making Twilight's mane waving making her even more beautiful.

Suddenly he heard a loud shout: "Garvel! The princess answered your letter!" This woke up Twilight who shook her head a bit.

Garvel fast stepped away scared.

Twilight noticed Garvel standing some steps away from her. She was still tired so she just said quietly: "Oh… G… Good morning Garvel…" Then she suddenly noticed the light on his hands like he was casting a spell. "W… What are you casting?" Asked Twilight immediately interested in it because it was magic.

"N… nothing!" Said fast Garvel as hiding his hands behind himself. "S… so how was your sleep?" Asked a little nervously Garvel.

Twilight chuckled a little and said. "Eh… Well I had a beautiful dream and I feel amazing right now." Said Twilight as she stood up from the chair suddenly seeming like she isn't as tried as she should be.

Suddenly Spike walked down the stairs with the letter in his hands. "Hey! I told you the letter has arrived! Why couldn't you come for it in my room, I still have "work" to get done." Said Spike annoyed.

"No Spike! You've already slept enough and I need you to help me find the book where I can find the answer for that message from Green Shock's… brother?

"But…"

"NO! You've slept enough and I need your help. First please clean up the library." Said Twilight a little annoyed and he looked back at Garvel who still was shaking a bit but she didn't noticed.

"What about a coffee?" Asked Twilight while taking the letter that Garvel forgot about with a smile while Spike sighed and started working.

While they went into the kitchen Garvel thought: 'it's funny… I'm never scared from even my strongest enemies but now…' He chuckled a bit and continued thinking. 'The little reason I got scared is that I lo…' This made him think for a second of what he was about to say with his eyes widening.

"Garvel, are you okay? You seem to be…" Started Twilight with a little worry in her voice.

"Y… yes I'm alright!" Said fast Garvel with a blink at her. She didn't really believed him but shrugged while starting to make the coffee. She also took the letter while Garvel was just staring at the ground and she started reading.

She was reading it for some seconds when she scowled a bit from the things written in the letter and as she was taking out the cups she lost her concentration. Garvel just looked there in time and fast activated his magic.

Twilight noticing the cups falling, she jumped back waiting for them to broke but it never came. She opened her eyes to see that the letters were laying on the floor but weren't hurt. Also she saw that Garvel meanwhile stood up and walked there.

He took up the cups giving them to Twilight with a smile.

She was a bit surprised by this act and she blushed a little, also she haven't really seen Garvel smiling.

"Can I see the letter?" Asked Meanwhile Garvel still smiling a bit.

Twilight first just blinked sometimes then shook her head like she shook off the rest of the tiredness of herself. "Oh, of course! I forgot that it's yours because…" Said Twilight. She didn't really read into the letter only the first few lines so he couldn't knew what the letter was really about.

"No, I just wasn't paying attention to take it." Said Garvel as looking at it from a little distance then he looked up at Twilight.

Twilight first didn't knew what to say then she remembered. "Oh! One second and the coffee is done, but could you read it aloud?"

Garvel would usually immediately say no, but now he couldn't really resist so he a little hesitantly but he sat down next to the table and started reading the letter…


	30. Chapter 30

"Dear Garvel!

I know that you and your friends are all trying to help us without us giving anything back. I'm really sorry I forgot about that and as soon as possible I will make up for it. All of us in the empire are grateful for all the help we can get, but we can't be seen weak in front of all Equestria, so we don't require help anymore. Please tell your friends that we will settle everything that's needed to be by sending the royal army to help. At the moment me and Shining armor are setting up the defense of Canterlot and some nearby cities. Soon we will set guards in all of the towns and cities including Ponyville. I want to ask you for one more favor before that. Please protect the Elements of Harmony until my guards get there. Thank you for your services.

Faithfully yours, Princess Celestia"

The smile from Garvel's face immediately disappeared while reading the letter. He was used to this kind of rulers who don't accept help because they want to look strong and this lead to their defeat. They forget that strong allies are also scarring the enemy.

Twilight was looking unbelievably while she was in complete silence. The princess never behaved like that before, she always accepted from anyone and…

But Garvel spoke before she could finish: "I have to go. Thank you for the coffee." And he slammed the door…

Twilight was frightened by the loud noise but reacted fast immediately opening the door looking around for Garvel outside but she couldn't find him.

She sighed but immediately found another plan and started galopping towards a direction when suddenly a huge amount of water felt on her, making her mane and tail wet.

"Rainbow Dash, that's not funny! I ha…"

"Terribly sorry darling, I'm afraid I'm… I'm not good with the thundery ones." Said Rarity to Twilight while concentrating hard to get the clouds right in the sky.

Twilight Sparkle suddenly noticed something strange on Rarity's flank…

Meanwhile Garvel was on his way to the harmonic base to discuss the letter that he was holding in his hands. He wasn't even surprised by Celestia's act as he was walking with his hood on. While being in the town he noticed a lot of ponies looking sad and some even groaning at each other.

At the moment this wasn't his main problem so he let it flow and he didn't even notice Fluttershy who was trying to entertain fillies but they were crying instead…

He reached the base sometime later to find that all the harmonics and Zanveron were still working on the building.

"Hey Garvel, 'sup?" Said Scout like he wasn't that angry anymore as he jumped down from the roof of the building to say hi. "You're late by the way."

Garvel just looked him in the eye for a second then he said: "Tell everyone to come to the main room, I have something important to discuss."

Scout raised an eyebrow but before he could say something Garvel said: "Now."

After hearing it he rolled his eyes and was off to find all the harmonics. It took him some time to find everyone but after everyone was in the room he nodded to Garvel and while sitting down in a couch, he crossed hislegs and opened a can of Bonk!.

After a short silence with no one interrupting it, Garvel started: "Let me read this letter to you which I got from the ruler of this land…"

After reading the letter, everyone's mood went from neutral or good into bad.

"So… you mean that she doesn't wants us to… "serve" anymore… But we were the only people who defended the whole place!" Said Zanveron as he stood up from his seat.

"And we built this whole base for nothing?!" Asked Engineer angrily as setting down his wrench on the ground.

"But why iz zhis? Whatzs tzhe reason?" Asked the Doctor confused.

"I know what the reason is. The princess wants to show the power of the royal army for some reason, like she wants to make this empire a military empire." Said Garvel like he was tried."

"Hpph phmhh-hmmph, hmmph hmm phhhm mhhhh, hmmph!"

Engineer seemed to fell in his thoughts but finally said: "You're right Pyro, it really was rude of her to ask us to defend the elements while she tells us to leave on the other hand."

"Yeah! Why don't we just leave this place and let them, "solve" the problem, I'm sure they can easily deal with anything!" Said Scout annoyed.

Zanveron looked at him. "But we can't let the elements be in danger! We have to defend them! That's why you have the "medals of harmony"!"

Even thought this was true, all the harmonics looked down sadly but Garvel said: "We have to leave… At least for some time… if we would stay here, the princesses would send the army at us so that we disappear…"

"I'm sorry to say zhis, but he iz right." Said Medic and he stood up.

After Garvel sent an appreciating nod towards him he said: "Sometime earlier, I heard about a place called the griffon kingdom Twilight Sparkle, which should be near from here, and another option is the crystal empire which is under the rule of Princess Cadence and Shining Armor. And portals should also be opening there and we should help them in my opinion and we should go now…

Zanveron sighed because he knew that they should help not only the ponies in Ponyville but also others like the griffons…

"But at least we should say goodby…"

Garvel shook his head. "We go, now."

He sighed again but nodded…

**A/N: Hey everyone! I know it was a long time ago when I've last written a chapter but since stuff happened and all. I hope that my writing skills improved since then and I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I updated my profile too. So, because of this "portal thing" now I accept almost any kind of OC's which may take place in only one chapter but there can be more of them too with them coming trough the portals, and I accept both evil and good characters . If you're a guest, then you can send me an email to the address in my profile or if you are a member send me a PM if you have any questions, suggestions. And yeah, you can suggest me on how to continue the story. Sorry for the short chapter, in the future there will be longer ones, thanks for reading…**


	31. Chapter 31

5 days later in the Canterlot castle…

"But sister! The royal guards can hold on for more than a week from now, and we already have losses and Shining Armor is still in the Crystal Empire because he wants to defend Cadence and the crystal ponies. Said Princess Luna nervously.

"Don't worry sister, I already set one of our other captain's on the work and he is very skilled with his job." Said Princess Celestia with an unusual serious voice that Luna heard only a long time ago.

"Then at least we should send a letter to Saddle Arabia so that we can trade for more improved weapons than ours!" Said Luna but Celestia settled at least this before her.

"I've already settled it, we are giving them from our food supplies because they said that some kind of unknown parasites attack their crops and other plants." Said Princess Celestia as suddenly a letter spawned in front of her.

When hearing what she said she became a bit calmer but then said: "We should also renew our alliance with them for times like these because they could teach us some combat tactics, blueprints and more stable structures and their weapons and in change we could give them food, send some units, teach some healing spells and gives other resources." Said Princess Luna.

The reason was that Saddle Arabia was in a lot more cruel place then their Equestria was. They haven't got many ways of gaining food until they learned how to plant their crops, trees and such. They were so unlucky to get those parts of the world which are the most cold and/or hot. Because of this they had to find out how to make proper clothes to defend themselves from the sun or the winter thought later they got used to it with their bodies improving and now they are wearing it because of tradition.

In the early years of Saddle Arabia there were evil monsters just there are in the Everfree forest now, that's the reason why they had to improve their weapons and later they made them extinct or violence them out of there. They have the weapons because of tradition still. Also, they are really cheerful and usually kind with anyone even with strangers, but for some reason they didn't wanted to connect to other equestrian empires which meant no marriage or sexual connection.

There are also very few of them compared to Equestria's population where there are 6 times more ponies living.

They don't have the race of pegasus, they evolved this way because it wouldn't be very practical that they would have wings because those would froze in the cold and the feathers could catch on fire if flying very fast and near the sun. Not that those couldn't improve but it went this way.

They still have unicorns although they are only the 20-25% of the population. Many would think that they are in the higher classes but it's usually not true.

Since they were concentrating on surviving, they didn't improve magic only a very few of them. They usually get jobs which are the longest or hardest. Not that they get less money for the work, but the other part of the population is still stronger than the unicorn part of Saddle Arabia and they usually train because of tradition, making them very strong.

Now days there were more and more unicorns who didn't even knew a simple levitation spell which, in Equestria was learned in the grade schools.

"We don't need their help, we can solve the problem ourselves." Said Princess Celestia as reading the letter and she closed her eyes in sadness for a bit but then another letter arrived from somewhere else and she placed the scroll on her bed.

Luna sighed as she looked at the scroll floating scroll. She knew that she can say anything to her now but it won't do anything because she tried every day before, for about a week. She sighed and sat down next to a window to see that the army was practicing a specific move while the sun was going down.

Then she looked back at her sister who was still looking at all of the reports which were sent to her by different cities. She then sighed and whispered: "I hope this all ends soon and we can send time together again… Just like the old days…"

Meanwhile the harmonics just reached the borders of the Crystal Empire. After the griffons not accepting their help, they thought that this would be the perfect place to go since Garvel heard that the Crystal Empire didn't had any kind of army to protect the city, only after they were freed by the elements of harmony.

The Crystal Empire was out of Equestria just like Saddle Arabia or the Griffon Kingdom but they had to travel more because they also "visited" the griffons.

Later they managed to get a train going to the crystal empire, but it broke down before reaching the empire so they had to go by themselves. They noticed that the whole place was very beautiful and no harm was done to it.

They walked into the city to find the castle but then they noticed that the ponies there looked a little transparent but were also shining a bit. They looked happy until they saw the harmonics. They knew that in Equestria some kind of creatures arrived to help so they didn't immediately ran only stared at them making them feel awkwardly.

But they tried to ignore it and walked around the city to finally find the castle. There actually weren't any guards outside for some reason so they simply walked inside but in the door Engineer turned back around to take one more look at the city but he fast turned back because of everyone starring at them confused.

While walking in a long hallway, they suddenly started hearing noises. They went on to find out where the sound was coming from. They finally reached a door where the voices got louder. Medic was walking in the front so he turned around to ask if he should knock. After everyone nodded he did…

For a second everything went in silence but then they heard someone walking. And the sound got louder with each step. Suddenly the door opened…

"Who dares to inter…" Shining Armor appeared in the door but he got stuck as he noticed the Harmonic Warriors…

**A/N: I know this isn't very long compared to the ones that I did before but I think you don't mind.**

**I don't have anything important to say… well except for that guest who written to me some days ago. Yes, I know my grammar is terrible, but I want to ask you about the medic's accent. Could you describe it to me a bit more detailed? And don't worry there won't be any more shipping in the story if it goes as planned. Also I place your OC in the story, I need a bit better description about him, so please send me an email here: ****traonid **** or register and send me a PM if you want.**

**Also thanks for Shining Shadows review and I wait for that PM.**

**Thank you for reading, hope you have a nice day.**


	32. Chapter 32

Twilight Sparkle was very nervous, confused, annoyed and very tired since the day when the harmonics left, because that day somehow all of the elements except the element of magic were swapped, Rainbow Dash, who supposed to have Fluttershy's cutiemark just simply disappeared without any sign and Fluttershy also went away saying that she is visiting her parrents.

The whole town was in chaos with more and more ponies leaving Ponyville because of the terrible living conditions. First, the weather was regularly changing from rainy to hot or winter cold. Also all the animals were wandering around in the town with no one taking care of them. The market also collapsed because of the weather change so no pony could buy food.

The mail ponies, who stayed in Ponyville were also commanded to help in Canterlot, and her assistant, Spike also became sick from some kind of virus which made him unable to breathe fire preventing him from sending letters. And the one time he managed to, the text on the scroll was burnt.

Twilight Sparkle was still searching for a solution to solve the problem in the library without any success. She was up for about 3-4 days by now, using drugs which she read about in a book from Zecora and she had the right ingredients and it made its effect and she could stay awake. But Spike couldn't even be there to help her because of his sickness.

It was late in the afternoon when suddenly the elements catched her eyes. She didn't paid attention to them because she was reading through all the books. So she turned to the elements…

Only the element of magic had that beautiful color in it and all the others were grey except for the element of loyalty which was Dark black.

With a tear in her eye she slowly raised her element in front of her eyes…

She didn't realized but she was looking at it for hours long when suddenly she noticed something in the gem of the element… It… It was Garvel smiling at her… Twilight Sparkle didn't knew that she was only hallucinating so she was a bit surprised but then smiled back at him. But when she tried to open her mouth to speak when she suddenly lost her consciousness and she felt on the floor with the smile still on her face and the element on the ground with a bit glow...

Meanwhile in the Crystal Empire…

"Oh… It's you, please come inside." Said Shining Armor really surprised that they were here but was also happy because they needed help because some scouts noticed some portal activities around the city which could mean harm to them.

The harmonics a bit hesitantly but did and noticed that most of the Crystal Empire's army was there for commands and Princess Cadence was also in her throne.

She smiled when noticing them and said: "Welcome to the Crystal Empire, I hope you enjoy your time here. But let me ask you what is the reason for this unexpected visit?" But before they could answer she suddenly noticed the medals on them and asked: "Wait! What happened to the ele… I mean the medals… of harmony?"

They all looked down at their own. All of them except Garvel's changed their colors to grey and were swapped. "Yes, we noticed it already, we don't know what's the reason for this either." Said Engineer taking it in his hands examining it from closer.

"But aren't you supposed to be next to the elements?! Is Twily safe?!" Asked fast Shining Armor.

"Yes, I'm sure that she is alright, Princess Celestia said that she is sending the royal guards in Ponyville."

"Yeah! Right after she told us to leave that they don't need our help! She is an idiot, we were defending that whole place!" Shouted out Scout. Everyone in the room looked at him angrily because of what he said but then Cadence calmed them down.

"But why would she do that? Not a single ruler would ever do such a thing in times like these." Said one of the captains looking confused.

"Yes, we were surprised too, but we decided that other parts of this world needs help so we came here." Said Garvel a bit sadly.

"Well, we can use your help because we don't have that big of an army."

"Yes I've seen that there weren't any guards in front of the castle…" Said Zanveron.

This was the moment when everyone in the room realized… "Wait, WHAT?!" Shouted Shining Armor as he turned to him.

Just as he said it the door busted open with a soldier appearing in the door. "S… sir! We have just been attacked by some creatures that… look like some kind of huge worms." Said the soldier exhausted. "They are attacking from the east!"

"Thank you soldier, we have to get there, now!" Said Shining Armor as he placed up his helmet and the others also readied their equipment for a fight so did the harmonics.

But before Shining Armor took the lead Cadence fast went to him and whispered something into his ears. He smiled a bit and whispered something back calming her down.

After that they fast ran to the east entrance. None of the Crystal ponies knew about the attack so they were just wandering around like any time else. This meant that they had to hold up the enemy just fine.

They arrived to the wall some time later which was a bit farer away from the city so no pony was curious of what happened till' then. They noticed the huge monsters that were trying to destroy the wall but it still only had some cracks in it.

As Steve was looking at the creature that he couldn't even imagine he noticed a soldier running back towards the wall next to the others but half way there suddenly the earth "opened" under him. He tried to jump but since he was an earth pony he couldn't do anything but fall when the worm suddenly jumped out of the hole swallowing him.

But he wasn't the only victim, they could notice worms jumping all around the place. Earth ponies didn't stood a chance, but pegasuses were in danger too since the worms could jump high enough to catch them.

"What in the world…" Whispered Steve looking at the huge creatures.

Everyone coming to help suddenly backed away a bit. After staring blankly for some seconds Garvel shouted "charge!" and immediately created a magic orb in his hands to start attacking the enemy.

Seeing Garvel everyone started to run towards the enemy with their weapons ready. Seeing them arriving those who were already there gained some morale and turned back to fight…

**A/N: One more thing before I close this chapter: if you send me OC's those don't have to be one person but you can send me something about some kind of a race because of this portal thing.**

**Also thanks for reading!**


	33. Chapter 33

Twilight Sparkle just woke up from her about 14 hours sleep which of course wasn't really surprising, after all she was awake for more days. She had a massive headache and she hardly got up from the floor. She was immediately headed to the kitchen for a cup of coffee.

After she finished she had problem with remembering what really happened in the last days and decided to look on Spike. When she noticed that he was still in the basket she sighed and walked there.

"Spike! It's the middle of the day, wake up!" Said the unicorn as taking off the blanket from the sick dragon. After he didn't responded she shook him a bit then harder but still haven't got a response.

She became a bit scared as raising him in the air and shaking him again but now really strongly. But he was still not awake. In panic Twilight Sparkle fast checked his pulse with magic and looked if he was breathing.

For her relieve he did even thought incredibly slowly. After calming down she grabbed him with her magic so that she can take her to Flutt… That's when she remembered everything from the last month. She stopped for a moment then decided to go to the Ponyville hospital. She ran through the door to notice the once beautiful Ponyville full of animals and plants all over it like no one cared about it.

She became really sad but started running towards the hospital anyways with a little hope that the place is still working.

She arrived there some time later to notice that a very long line stood in front of it. All of them looking sick. Just when she arrived there Green Shock also appeared from another direction looking perfectly fine with Bombinomicon behind her with hesitation.

"Green! Where were you in the last week?!" Asked Twilight Sparkle angrily because she didn't even said hi to her through the whole weak while she was working.

"Oh, hey Twilight! I just arrived back from helping Deep Trail." Said Green Shock with a really confused expression seeing Ponyville in this state.

"What?! How could you when things like this happen here?!" Said Twilight Sparkle showing around Ponyville.

"I… I haven't been here whe… when it started…" Said Green Shock backing away.

"Then at least you could've said that you're leaving or something!" Said Twilight Sparkle like she was the only one guilty for everything that happened.

"I'm sorry but he himself came here in Ponyville to invite me for a trip and we had to catch the train fast!" Said Green Shock as looking at Bombinomicon for help.

"Yes, yes she really was in hurry, but what happened here because they still didn't understand."

After sighing in frustration she said: "I'm sorry, but everything went wrong here in Ponyville after all the elements of harmony were swapped. Only I'm still myself but all the others aren't themselves and they have each other's cutie marks, Fluttershy said that she is visiting her parents and she left and Rainbow Dash disappeared too and all the mail ponies went to Canterlot and the guards sent by Princess Celestia are still not here and Spike is sick and can't send letters either!" Finished the purple unicorn looking at the ground with a hopeless expression.

Green Shock was horrified by even hearing all this and felt really guilty.

They were in silence for about a minute when Bombinomicon sounded: "Hey, isn't that that crazy pony who is always talking about paties or what?" Asked the book looking in the dirction.

The other two noticed Pinkie Pie too who was sitting next to a tree with deflated hair, a bit greyer fur and she was crying endlessly. They looked at each other and walked there.

"Hey Pinkie! Is everything alright?" Asked Twilight trying to smile.

She looked up slowly to notice Twilight Sparkle and the others with fake smiles. She started crying again. The others looked at each other confused when suddenly she said: "No! Nothing is alright… I… I just don't know what went wrong… I can't…" But she couldn't form a full sentence and she started sobbing.

"And I thought she would never shut up." Said Bombinomicon not really carring. The other two looked at him angrily but he just starred like he haven't done anything bad.

"Oh, don't worry, tell us what's wrong and maybe we can help!" Said Green Shock walking a bit closer and Twilight Sparkle slowly placed Spike on the ground.

"I… I don't even know what I'm supposed to do anymore… I… Somehow lost my ability of my cutie mark… And now all of Ponyville is starving because of me and all the trees are dead…" Said Pinkie Pie full of tears trying to hold crying back.

"Oh, this reminds me of that time when someone thought that I was a book about farming and things like that! No need to say he couldn't read! But after he got me once talking he told me that I'll be his slave and I'll take care of his crops. He was an idiot… So, he thought that the crops are taken care of and he went away for some days to find some people to see me because I was talking and that. So yeah, he left me there for some days. I didn't knew what to do because he didn't told me so I tried doing magic… And so I did, and the whole place exploded… Wait, did I told you that I was next to the corn field that time? Anyways, so the whole place exploded and everything was covered in popcorn! And my "master" arrived that time with a whole "village" behind him! And all of them were covered in the popcorn and everything else! I laughed so hard that I couldn't even breathe! Good times… good times…" Finished Bombinomicon thinking about that time a very long time ago.

For the others surprise Pinkie Pie chuckled a bit imagining the whole thing.

"And that reminds me! Once someone found me on the streets…

23 minutes of story telling later…

"…And his hair burnt down! He was bald and everyone else was laughing at him!" Finished Bombinomicon the long story which also happened a long time ago and he was laughing hard.

Meanwhile Green Shock and Twilight Sparkle were watching as Pinkie Pie was rolling on the floor of laughter with her hair back in its normal state and she was pink again and most importantly her cutie mark was back!

Finally after she could take a breath she said: "Wait! I know a better one! One month ago when I was at Twilight's library I…"

"Pinkie! That's not funny!" Said Twilight Sparkle angrily remembering what happened then…

**A/N: Hey everyone, I'm going away for some days and I won't be able to write the story, but hope you like this chapter.**


	34. Chapter 34

**A/N: Hey! I write this before writing the chapter: I know that the last chapter was a bit rushed but I wanted to place up at least one chapter before I had to leave. First, thanks for new followers and other reviewers like hoggoe, once again, thanks for the review, and yes, I still accept OC's, but I don't know what type do you want, one which comes from another world through a portal or a pony OC, which… will be a bit harder but I can figure it out if needed. So, let's get to writing...**

The fight was going for more than 30 minutes with all the resistance not finding a way to kill the monsters. They had to fall back behind the wall after the first charge and they tried to barricade the wall using everything around them and unicorns also tried to use spells to keep the wall up.

Steve was just looking out of his head just like he did in the last day when suddenly someone hit him in the back. "Hey pal! Maybe it's not my thing but could you do something that helps us or…" But suddenly Scout jumped away from a rock that almost felt on him.

He didn't continued talking with Steve but fast ran for some more supplies. Steve shook his head to get back concentration. Then he stood up slowly. After some seconds suddenly everyone heard one big bump…

Suddenly a huge piece of the wall started falling on the ground. Scout immediately started running with incredible speed pushing everyone out of the way if possible. But he only managed to save 3 of the 7 guards and Steve was also under the rock.

The harmonics looked horrified at the huge piece. Meanwhile Steve fast took his pickaxe and turned the rock into cubes around him. He only created enough place so that he won't die. After that he fast started mining towards an edge of the rock.

He took some damage but survived easily. Meanwhile the others who were still looking at the rock weren't paying attention to the hole in the wall and suddenly they looked up when hearing a huge scream.

The first to react was Pyro who fast took his flare gun and shot the creature… For everyone's surprise the monster started screaming again but now in its pain. They saw that through its body a bright color was shining through.

"Hmmmpph-phmmhph!" Shouted Pyro in joy as jumping around a bit.

"We have to aim at their mouth!" Shouted Engineer while trying to get enough metal for his sentry.

After Pyro finished his little victory dance he fast ran through the gate which was already ruined by attacks. The others looked at each other and also rushed to the door with Pyro's lead who aimed with his flare gun but they noticed something strange… The worms disappeared.

After a minute of silence suddenly all of the soldiers started cheering because they won as some walked to the burnt body of the one worm which was inside the wall.

Suddenly they started hearing something… All of them fast raised their weapons and were listening. The voice came closer when suddenly something appeared from behind a rock… "…and then I'm going to slowly and brutally torture that thin…"

Suddenly he noticed all of the soldiers and the harmonics with raised weapons. He stopped for a second then fast raised his hands and shouted: "I give up!" Scared.

All of the resistance were looking confused except for everyone from the TF2 universe who immediately dropped their weapons. It was a hatless sniper with a professor speks and silver bullet miscs.

"Don't fire! He is not an enemy!" Shouted Engineer starting to walk towards him. The sniper calmed down a bit when noticing the others from TF2. "Hey there partner! What brings you here?"

The sniper blinked twice and turned to Engineer now with his hands down. "Uh… I don't know at the moment but after I was once sleeping when our team was about to win I suddenly appeared in the middle of nowhere!" Said the sniper as trying to be as cool as possible.

"Yeah, I guess we can believe him!" Said Scout but then remember that he haven't got a hat and started laughing. "You're wearing that hat?!"

Sniper became angry and shouted: "Shut up! NO! I lost my normal hat and now I don't have anything else at me right now!"

"What? Buz where iz your original?" Asked Medic confused.

"I don't know and I don't care, the only thing I know is that I'm going to find that thing and after I get back my hat, I will…"

"Wait, who are you talking about?" Asked Scout with a raised eyebrow.

"That… that thing! It had four legs, it could fly… and it was black! I couldn't even see it in the dark and it beat the crap out o… I mean it got away with some serious injuries and…"

Then Medic suddenly noticed that Sniper's health bar was a bit down and healed him a bit.

"I was chasing that thing towards this direction for about five days and it was coming this way! And I had to survive on apples and oranges (which made everything K)."

Meanwhile Scout looked very concerned as standing in one place as he was looking at the rainbow created by the Crystal Empire's pegasuses to celebrate the victory…

Meanwhile in Ponyville…

"What in the world are you talking about darling? Of course I meant to control the weather! That's what my cutie mark is telling me!"

Twilight Sparkle sighed after 10 minutes of trying to get Rarity to her senses. They tried it with applejack but she didn't even let them in the building.

"Ohh… Now what should we do?" Asked Pinkie Pie disappointed.

"I don't know Pinkie, Rarity was our last chance but we couldn't get her to help Applejack."

All of them looked at the ground sadly…

Suddenly an idea came in Twilight's mind… She remembered that moment yesterday… When she saw Garvel smiling at her…

"We have to find Ga… I mean the harmonics! Maybe they can help us!"


	35. Chapter 35

…

"Are you sure Twilight? I don't think leaving Rarity and Applejack alone is a nice thing, mainly in times like these!" Said Pinkie Pie.

"I know but the only thing we can do is to find them, Princess Celestia must have a lot of stuff to do and she can't even send us help so we should find the Harmonics because they saved us a lot of times."

"Yeah, Twilight is right! And Merasmus also said that I should stay close to them because they can provide protection from any harm." Said Green Shock as walking next to Twilight Sparkle.

Pinkie Pie was a bit sad to leave her friends but then nodded.

"Okay everyone! Now that this is settled, where are they?" Asked Bombinomicon looking around without a clue.

"Hmm… I thi… wait! I forgot to take Spike to the hospital!" Shouted Twilight and fast ran to the end of the line which was far away from the entrance.

"What've she said?" Asked Pinkie Pie.

"Well, I think we should take a look at their base and maybe we can find something about where are they." Said Green Shock calmly.

"Okie dokie! Let's go!" Said Pinkie Pie and she disappeared behind a tree.

Green Shock looked at Bombinomicon confused but she noticed that Bombinomicon had the same expression. She shrugged and then started walking towards the base with Twilight waiting in the line annoyed because of the length of the line and that she couldn't help the others.

After some minutes Green Shock and Bombinomicon reached the building which looked complete on the bottom.

Suddenly they heard the laughter of Pinkie Pie from inside the building. They fast ran to check what she found in there.

But suddenly they heard something else that stopped them. "I said put that down! It's not a toy!" But Pinkie Pie just giggled continuously as they heard some things crashing in the ground.

After some seconds of hesitation the two slowly sneaked inside the building. In the first room there was nothing suspicious so they walked in the dining room to see that everything has fallen over.

"Don't make me use my weapon!" Heard Green Shock and Bombinomicon just as stepping in the next room which was a bedroom, more exactly Zanveron's. They immediately noticed a dog, standing on two legs. **(Okay, let's settle this: He is from the world where Sonic takes place, I never really knew anything about Sonic or its background but an OC is an OC and I place him in and I guess this gives one more cross between another story. But this doesn't really matter, because this shouldn't be really connected with the main story line of Sonic I guess. If you want to you can think of him cartoonish or just like in real life.) **He was 5foot 8inches tall, has black fur with blond on his belly bottom, slightly longer hair on top with ice cool blue eyes. He was a Black Labrador Retriever dog.

He wasn't a normal dog, he was mutated in ways, for example he could hold things with his paws and was wearing gun belts where he had two .50 caliber Desert Eagle Magnums and also had belt for two double edged katana's.

Before he noticed the two, he fast took the two weapons and aimed… He wasn't even aiming at Pinkie Pie but fired anyways. Suddenly two flags came out of the two guns saying: "POW!." "What the..?! Seriously?!" Asked the newcomer who didn't knew how that happened and he looked at the clip which were fine. He sighed then calmed down a bit and looked around while Pinkie Pie was jumping around with the swords like she was a ninja.

Suddenly he noticed Green Shock standing there, he first raised an eyebrow but then asked: "Is… this… pony with you?" He was friendly because he saw that Green Shock can't mean any harm to him, and that pink pony was just crazy like hell. He only noticed the book some seconds later and became confused.

"Umm… yes?" Asked hesitantly Green Shock as backing away a step with a fake smile as activating her horn charging up some kind of spell.

"Then could you please ask… her… I guess to stop in one place and give my stuff back?" Asked politely. Green Shock was still hesitant.

"Don't worry, he appears to be a nice guy!" Said Bombinomicon as floating in one place looking at the dog who now had his eyes open wide seeing the book talking.

"Oh yes! He has a lot of cool stuff to play with! Like this thing here!" Said Pinkie Pie as balancing one of the swords on her nose. The dog wasn't impressed and shook his head because he never seen anyone like her before and he even forgot about the talking book he saw just a second before.

For his surprise when he looked up the pink pony was in front of him. He backed away some steps from the surprise but then very fast reached for his swords taking them away from Pinkie Pie who was still smiling.

"Hi! My name is Pie! Who are you?" Asked Pinkie Pie as she raised her hoof for a… Hoof-shake?

"Huh?" Asked the newcomer with a raised eyebrow. He sighed again as raising his paw and he said: "Nice to meet you, my name is: Rodrigo." He didn't said his full name because he thought she only said a nickname. "Nice to…" But suddenly electricity went through his body surprising him and all his hairs were standing straight up.

He heard a chuckle from his left and he saw Pinkie Pie some meters away pretending that she haven't done anything and she was looking innocently.

"Very funny…" Said sarcastically Rodrigo confused of the place and Pinkie Pie herself…

Back in the Crystal Empire…

"What do you mean you're not good? You have hats and a strange weapon!" Said Engineer confused since usually who had a lot of expensive stuff…

"Nah! I got it from one of friends who got me into the whole thing! He gave me everything because once I saved his life by accident and… Nevermind, I'm not even able to hit 3 heads from 10!" Said the sniper as reaching for his hat but he didn't found it there.

"Hmmmph pHmmmm mph?" Asked Pyro confused.

"I think you also have your own reason, I don't want to tell it to you, the only thing I say that have to stay for 6 more years." Said the sniper but then he straightened up like nothing happened. Meanwhile they got back behind the walls with Steve and Garvel only looking interested in the newcomer's story.

"Wait, how zid you unzerstend whaz Pyro said?" Asked Medic confused but he got his short answer:

"My friend is a Pyro."

But before they got back to the castle Steve realized that he should do something to help. He decided to help repair the wall and even try to make it stronger.

**A/N: Hey everyone! So there are two new OCs in the story, first is the sniper whose personality is from one of my guest reviewers and he also gave the accessories on him, the other one is Rodrigo which is from Shining Shadow, he sent me a PM about the OC and he got in, if you want to, don't forget to send me OCs either evil or good pony or not, I'll try to find a place for him/her.**


	36. Chapter 36

"I must be dreaming…" Thought Rodrigo as looking at Pinkie Pie, another laughing pony and a laughing book. He sighed then he pecked himself. He felt the pain so he shook his head not knowing what was going on.

"Hey! You two haven't even introduced yourself!" Said Pinkie Pie happily to Green Shock and Bombinomicon who stopped laughing some seconds later.

"Hey, I'm Bombinomicon! Nice to meet you, your blades look really cool by the way. And here this is Green Shock, she is my… well… Best friend I guess." Said Bombinomicon.

Green Shock blushed a bit when she heard this and said: "Yes, I'm Green Shock but call me just Green or Shock."

"Oh, oh! You can call me anything funny like… Pinkie! Or Dendrochronology, even Podobromhidrosis, Zenzizenzizenzic and last but not at least: Pinkie!

Everyone else in the room looked confused at each other but Green Shock and Bombinomicon said: "Pinkie Pie…"

Rodrigo finally lost it, but reacted surprisingly calmly: "That's enough! Could someone tell me where in the world I am, what is this "thing" and she pointed at Pinkie Pie. "…How can a book talk and what am I doing here?" His voice wasn't even loud but it made everyone go quite in the room.

"Oh, this reminds me! I just met you, and this is (…) crazy! I didn't even threw you a party to welcome you to Ponyville!" Shouted Pinkie Pie but then realized she told him about his surprise party and she fast placed one of her hooves in front of her mouth.

After Pinkie Pie stopped talking finally Bombinomicon said: "I would've asked the same thing as you if I got here without a reason but we're in hurry so I'm going to be fast: So it appears like that there are more number of worlds then we expected and you came through a portal which lead to this world and…"

"Wait… have you said portal?" Asked Rodrigo with widened eyes.

"Yes, why what's the problem?"

"About four days ago some of my "world's" inhabitants reported that they saw a portal. And they said that something even came through it but I didn't heard what."

Green Shock now also looked worried. "So… So this means that the portals are already spreading in other worlds?" Thought Green Shock. "We have to be fast!" Shouted Green Shock knowing that this means that something bad is going to happen soon.

The other three were surprised by the loud voice from Green Shock since she was known for her personality of being a bit shy and observer, even Rodrigo saw that.

Bombinomicon didn't knew the reason for Green Shock's outburst but he knew that it must be something very important.

"Uh… I guess we don't have time, so… The case is that for some reason portals are opening in all the worlds in the existence and darkness coming from the dark worlds are covering in all the worlds involved in this and we have to save everyone soo… yeah…" Said Bombinomicon.

Rodrigo didn't really wanted to believe all this but something made him believe in Bombinomicon's words and he put the questions to a later time.

"Okay Pinkie! Start looking for clue of where they've gone!" Said Green Shock as already running out of the room. Pinkie Pie saluted and then disappeared behind the door too.

"Soo… yeah, see you later pal!" Said Bombinomicon as he left the room.

Rodrigo looked after the book with a raised eyebrow. He stood there in one place for the next five minutes while listening to the others searching all the rooms and shouting to each other.

He was sad because he didn't knew a way how he could get back to his home.

He took the two sword in his hands. The two swords were one of the most important things in his life. He looked at the snarling dog head on the side of one of the swords and after some more minutes he sat down on the bed in the room…

Suddenly he felt something at his paws as he placed them on the bed… It was a letter. It haven't got any address on it. Without a better idea he opened it. He looked at the paper and read it:

"Dear Fluttershy!

Hopefully you're the first one to read this letter because I've written this to you. First of all: Don't worry, I didn't leave because I don't love you anymore, I had to leave because Princess Celestia said that she doesn't need us anymore and the Harmonics guessed that we should help other and not only Ponyville so we are leaving to the Griffon Kingdom first to see if we can help and then we go to the Crystal Empire if they don't need our help there…"

Seeing that after that only nonsense is coming, he stopped reading the letter and stood up. He walked out of the room to find someone that he can give the letter to. Just when he stepped out the door, suddenly he bumped into Green Shock knocking her on the ground by accident.

"Oh, I'm sorry, let me help you." Said Rodrigo as leaning down so that he can help up Green Shock.

Still laying on the ground she shook her head and stood up. Rodrigo didn't knew how could he help her stand up since he was used to standing on two legs so she stood up by herself.

"Once again I'm sorry, but I think I found something that can lead you to find those… "Harmonics" you were looking for."

"I… It's nothing, I'm fine." Said Green Shock and she looked at the letter Rodrigo was showing to him. She took it with her magic after activating her horn.

Rodrigo let the letter go surprised again because of the magic but he didn't even asked this time just backed away thinking.

"Pinkie! Bombinomicon! Come here!" Shouted Green Shock as reading the letter.

Some minutes later when all of them read the letter Green Shock came to a decision: "We should fast get Twilight and go on our way so we can find them as fast as possible."

"You're right, let's go…" Said Pinkie Pie.

"Wait! Can I help you somehow? Since I'm here and I can't see a way of me getting back where I came from I want to help you somehow." Said Rodrigo still not knowing why he was believing them.

After some seconds Green Shock said: "Well… I guess we need someone to look after Ponyville if you really want to help…"

"Wait, then why shouldn't I stay! I can also help other ponies!" Said Pinkie Pie angrily.

"You wanted to come with us in the first place." Said Bombinomicon with a sigh.

"Oh… You're right, well I think it would be better if I stay here with Rodrigo and show him around!"

Some minutes later everything was settled and Green Shock left with Bombinomicon leaving only Rodrigo and Pinkie Pie in the building. After they left Rodrigo placed up a typical "seriously?" expression because the pink pony just didn't wanted to get off of him


	37. Chapter 37

"So you mean zhatz it was invisible?" Asked Medic while they were sitting in the throne room waiting for any attack happening to the city.

"No… Well… You can say that, I couldn't see where it was but it was dark as I said! Anyways, are you together for a time or what? Also I like to call myself the "Head Hunter" Sniper." Said the sniper as he looked at his Heatman's Heatmaker which was a strange.

"Well, we met each other a long time ago, when first we were two separate teams with me and Pyro in one group and Medic and Scout in another. No need to say, I and Pyro were really surprised of how well Scout and Medic worked together." Said Engineer.

"Wait, what do you mean? I only saw medics and scouts together since Quick-fix was released and even then only for short periods of time." Said Sniper with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, this was my first reaction at first too but after they got all the intelligent in record time in the 2fort."

"You mean they are those who hold the record on 2fort?" Said Sniper as he looked at Scout who was sitting next to a window looking really concerned.

"Actually, yes but that's not a big deal I guess."

"Not a big deal? Of course it is, my record with my team was far away from the time you guys did." Sid the Sniper looking with respect at Scout and Medic, but mostly Scout.

Engineer shrugged and turned away but then Pyro came and asked: "Hmmph hmmph, phhm mhhp?"

The "Head Hunter" sniper sighed and asked: "Do you really want to know?"

"mhmm!"

"Well, that friend of mine, wasn't actually, my friend, I only knew him for some days because we were in a motel because we were working at the same company and we were asked to go there because of some business with the local village, more exactly a shop. I don't want to go in to details, but when we met each other we became friends if I can say that, so we went to that shop and when we were inside, suddenly the building was attacked by vandals. They held guns at us and robbed the whole place and when they left they set the place on fire. Accidentally one of the Molotov cocktails hit him right in the head and sat him on fire. After that I panicked for some time not knowing what to do and the shopkeeper ran away, then fast I took the fire-extinguisher and blew it on him. I managed to save him before he died, but he had serious damage all over his body and he was taken to hospital."

"After this I was fired for some reason I don't even know. For about 2 years I couldn't find a job, and then my "friend" suddenly called me up on my phone and said that he knows a job paying really well and that he does that because I saved his life."

"But since the moment I saved him I thought that he hates me because I did that since he had really bad bruises. But at the time I haven't got anything so I accepted the job. Now I know that he hates me because of me either saving him or not being enough fast with the fire-extinguisher." Finished the sniper with a sad expression as he remembered his "friend" burning in front of him.

"Hmph…" Said Pyro apologizing. "Hmmph phmm Hmmmph huumpp!" Said Pyro getting a small smile on Sniper's face.

"But before he could answer Pyro Scout asked: "Did you notice anything else about her." Said Scout creeping out Sniper because he would never think of that thing as a she or even a he because it was moving too fast to be anything living…

But he said: "No, I told you that I don't remember anything else!"

Scout sighed like he was sorry for something and continued looking out the window as he looked at the dark black medal in his neck. He picked it off to take a closer look at it. He raised the medal closer to his eyes. He saw that the gem is perfectly created not even a little scratch. Then from Sniper's memories he imagined Rainbow Dash's eyes looking at him but the eyes were dark red instead of cyan…

Meanwhile in Ponyville…

"So you mean that the whole town is a huge mess…" Said Rodrigo as following Pinkie Pie.

"Well, yeah, but we also have to get Applejack back to the farm, because her family is currently in Appleoosa and ponies in Ponyville aren't going to her farm, so we have to do something about it!" Said Pinkie Pie with a smile as jumping towards the town where currently the snow was falling…


	38. Chapter 38

Scout simply stood there, watching the sun set Head Hunter walked up from behind. Sniper removed his glasses, and fold them, starring solemnly at the sun. He remembered what Scout said some minutes ago and then he utters one word: "She."

"What?" Asked Scout confused.

"You said 'She,' not 'it,' or even 'he.' I assumed that if the thing that attacked me had a gender, it was Male."

"I don't know what your Talking about," mumbles Scout, ashamed.

"Yes, You do. The way you said that proves it. Who is she? A friend?"

The Scout remains silent and he touched the medal in his neck.

"Trust me, it helps to let it out," assured the Sniper.  
Scout sighed. He wouldn't have done that but now, it made him happy that he could tell this to somebody. "All right, all right. She's kinda my-er-Ex? I guess…"

"Oh. Now I understand. By the way she is really talented in fighting…" But when he saw that Scout looked down again he became a little sorry and said. "I take it that it didn't end well?"

Scout didn't spoke, was still looking at down. They stood quietly for several minutes. Until the Marksman spoke back up.

"I never really got into the whole 'dating' game, but back with my team, the arena, the soldier had this girl. She wasn't very smart, but she loved him, and he loved her. But then when he got a holiday from the administrator or I don't even know, out of nowhere, they started fighting about something. I couldn't tell what it was because he always rejected answering the question, but it must have been harsh. After the day I saw how bad it took him, I vowed to never let that happen to a friend again. I can tell that you and..."

Scout sighed at the silent request: "Rainbow Dash."

Sniper was a bit surprised at the name and thought that it must be some kind of nick name, and it did not fit her appearance at all but since he already gone through a lot since he was here he continued: "You and Rainbow Dash must have had something good, and it ended badly. I don't want you to give up your secrets to me, but rather, I will give some Advice. There is a five letter word that could either solve, or worsen your woes. Sorry. Use it will all your heart behind it, and it will mend the greatest of non-physical wounds."

For about 5 minutes, Scout was silent but then said: "Ya, I guess your right. Lookin' back, it was kinda' my fault for bein' insensitive n' all."

"A wise man once told me that the Women's heart is the most difficult to understand, let alone tame. So don't try. Let your heart show her that you still care, and her heart will respond."

The Scout looked up at the Sniper. "You sure man? Isn't this something from a romantic novell?"

"Yes. Without a doubt." Said Sniper while chuckling a bit.

The scout sighed one last time. "Thanks, man."

"Anytime."

They stood quietly a little longer, even though the sun was already below the horizon.

"Hey Hunter, how do you know all this if you have never had a girl friend?"

"Well me light footed friend, a very wise man told me this."

"Ya, and that is?"

"Billy Gram."

The Scout's face suddenly contorted in confusion. "Say what?"

The Marksman busted out laughing. "I am just messing with you mate. The Wise man was my Father. He told me all this in my teen years, then all at once on his deathbed. He was a wise man, and I have his personal Rifle in my trophy case above all others, at least I could take that into that damn place! Even when I was living in my camper, I still refused to part with it."

Scout suddenly felt a sense of understanding. "Sounds like he was a great man... Hey wait, are you messing with me again?" Asked Scout with a little smile after a long time.

With a Smile the Sniper patted Scout on the shoulder, and a smile crept across his face. "No mate. That was… Is... The truth."

Suddenly, the engineer called to them. "Hey, Sniper, I just set up an item dispenseh, do you want tho take ah look at you inventory?"

Sniper raised an eyebrow but said: "Sure…"

He walked to the machine as engineer took a step back and walked away saying: "I'll go with Garvel to ask about ouhr rooms."

Sniper logged into his account when he noticed that he got a gift from: "Ironic Pyro". Sniper sighed when he remembered what happened some years ago but he opened the gift to find another anger inside… He was surprised but then remembered that his other Anger lost when "Rainbow Dash" attacked him.

"Well, I guess this should be fine instead of the other one." Said Scout when he noticed the "Ironic" word before Pyro's name. "Wait, why do you have these words in your names?" Asked Scout since they all had simple names except Head Hunter.

"Eh… Now that you say I also wonder why you haven't got one… This is a new thing back there, everyone has to choose a name for themselves which has to be at least 3 words long… Only those don't need who are the best of all and four of them who we…" Sniper stopped in the sentence and said in his thoughts: "This can't be real…"

"What was that?" Asked Scout because he was thinking about Rainbow Dash again.

"Umm… Nothing…" Said Sniper a bit excited to be with some of the best mercenaries.

"Hey everyone! The princess can offer all of us rooms right here in the castle, follow me, I'll show the way." Said Garvel turning towards the door but that was the moment when Steve stepped in.

"Oh, you're here, follow me and I'll show you where are you going to sleep."

"I'm not going to." Said simply Steve as he held a pickaxe in his hand.

Garvel nodded and looked back to see that all the others were exhausted, ready to hit the bad. So they walked out of the throne room. Steve accompanied them to their rooms but then went another way.

There were two rooms which had 4 beds, those were for smaller business groups coming to the Crystal Empire. Those were still huge and were separated so that they wouldn't bother each other and had their own bathrooms. Finally Medic, Scout and Sniper got one of the rooms while Zanveron, Pyro and Engineer the other one, and for some reason, the princess Cadence gave Garvel one of the best rooms in the castle which had only one double bed but it was HUGE. Not only the bed but the whole room and it was full of books and decorations, wardrobes, bathroom… and well… everything…

He was confused to get the room but he just simply walked inside. Back in his world, he slept in castles like these, but they were never so beautiful…

He slowly walked in to the shower what about he wasn't sure how it was working but he didn't care since he haven't showered for some days by now.

After he was done, he stepped out of the shower and suddenly noticed Cadence standing there who was looking out the window while standing in the middle of the room. When she noticed Garvel, he almost jumped in the surprise and he fast went behind a wall to take up his clothes.

Princess Cadence giggled a bit since she didn't knew that it was that embarrassing for him to be nude in front of her.

"Umm… What brings you here Princess Cadence?" Asked Garvel politely while fast taking up his clothes.

"Well, the reason why I gave you this room is that I can spend some time with you…" There her voice went a bit strange and Garvel's eyes widened from the fear. He was never in such an embarrassing position like now.

Suddenly Princess coughed a bit because something stuck in her throath and continued: "…Talking about Twilight because I haven't seen her for a while." When she said that Garvel let out a huge sigh of relief.

"What happened are you okay?" Asked the princess kindly.

"Y… Yes, I'm okay, I just…" He sighed again as he finished dressing up and walked out in front of her.

She smiled at him and asked: "Mind if I take a seat?"

"Not at all." Said Garvel as they started talking…

**A/N: I suppose you haven't seen that coming! Anyways, the most important thing is that the scene from yesterday where Sniper walked up to Scout has been changed as you've seen. Now that part was written by my guest who created Head Hunter but I had to reedit it in some parts. Also, if you want to you can send me and e-mail where we can discuss what's going on with your OC, (it's in my profile but I write it out here too: ****traonid ****) Also for everyone else, I accept more than one OC but not from the same world if possible and you can send me bad guys too which I'm out of ideas at the moment, and this chapter is longer because the last one was so short, hope you enjoyed and thanks for other reviewers like Shining Shadow, I'm happy that I could make you happy and thanks for reading everyone!**


	39. Chapter 39

"So from what you said: They got their… cutiemarks, which represent their talents, swapped and now they thing that they are meant to do what the other one originally did…" Said Rodrigo looking at Pinkie Pie who was jumping up and down in one place.

"Yeah! And somehow we should get them back to their work! Because Rarity ruins the whole weather and Applejack needs to collect the apples!" Said Pinkie Pie.

Yesterday, Pinkie Pie showed Rodrigo whole Ponyville but since it was late they went back to the Harmonic base and slept there. Twilight also went with Green Shock and Bombinomicon after the hospital took care of Spike.

Rodrigo sighed because the whole thing was very unbelievable but then he nodded and asked: "So, what should we do?"

"Hmm… Now whole Ponyville is so sad I think we should start by planning a party!" Shouted Pinkie Pie as already throwing decoration on the walls out of nowhere…

Meanwhile Green Shock and the others…

"So this means that we don't know what direction should we be headed to and we don't know when we find a portal which will let monsters come into our world." Said Twilight a bit hopelessly.

"Nah, I think my master can help us somehow and he gave Green Shock a spell to close the portals." Said Bombinomicon who was really bored by the time since they were walking along the train tracks for hours in the night.

"Oh, right, I forgot." Said Green Shock and she took a scroll from her saddle bag and looked at it but closed it sometime later and asked: "So… Twilight, why are we headed to the Crystal Empire and not the griffon kingdom when they said that they are going there first?"

"Because when I saw Gilda, it showed me that griffons aren't really kind or forgiving either and about two years earlier there was a little fight over a little town right on the border of Equestria. Finally somehow we managed to get the town without giving anything to them and since then other smaller conflicts happened."

"But how would they know that they come from Equestria if they aren't ponies?" Asked Bombinomicon.

"It was in the Equestria newspaper which can get to them easily." Said Twilight as they were still walking.

Green Shock nodded then said: "I think we should get some sleep since the moon is up for about 3 hours."

"Okay, but we should have someone stay awake so there won't be a portal spawning anywhere without us noticing."

After they all agreed and made fire they went to sleep except Bombinomicon who was the first to watch out for anything that can harm them.

8:00 in the morning in the Crystal Empire…

"Hey Cadence!" Said Shining Armor as he walked into the throne room where Princess Cadence was already reading letters.

She smiled and said: "Good morning! Yesterday I talked with Garvel about Twilight and he said that she is okay and everything is doing fine in Ponyville!"

Shining Armor also smiled because this was bothering him for some time but then asked: "Okay, but is there any message from Celestia? We haven't heard of her for some days by now…"

"I'm reading a letter from Canterlot right now, do you want to read it with me?" Asked Cadence as she got off of the throne to give a kiss to Shining Armor.

"Of course." And they started reading it.

"Dear Cadence!

I have to ask for your help with my sister. She isn't herself since the attack against Cloudsdale and she isn't listening to anyone and is only concentrating on the defense of Canterlot and only a few of the other cities which are near and are important. For example she limited the connection and trading with Saddlearabia, she commands every stallion into fight, also I haven't heard about Ponyville for a long time and I don't even know if the elements of harmony are alright. I couldn't but maybe you can talk some sense into her.

Sincerely yours Princess Luna!"

The smiling expression disappeared from their faces as reading the letter.

"But Celestia would never do such a thing, I know that she isn't like this, there has to be something as an answer for that!" Said Cadence as looking at the letter horrified.

Shining Armor blinked twice and said: "We have to do something about this because all of Equestria is in danger…"

**A/N: I'm out of ideas and I don't have time either but I'm sorry that I was late.**


	40. Chapter 40

"Hey mate, I have a serious question to ask you about... 'Dash.'" Said Head Hunter with a bit hesitation because before they went to sleep Scout told him that it was her full name and one of her nicknames was Dash.

Remembering Head Hunter's insight from the last conversation, Scout perked up, and turned to face him.

"Ya, what's up?"

The Marksman was grim. "I know this will be hard, but I need to ask you an important question. I was standing on a lower Balcony, practicing tracking birds and what not with my rifle, when I saw something that disturbed me. It was far away, and hard to see, but I saw what appeared to be a Black, Winged Creature that I think is similar to these „pegasuses" that live here and it was fighting a small group of... I don't know what to call them... gorilla-dogs maybe?" Said Sniper a bit confused since he never seen anything like those before. Also, those things weren't even hostile, but it attacked them anyways.

Scout realized where this was going, and became very solemn, but he did not say a word.

Sniper Continued and now knew that its „she" for sure, "I don't want to go into details, but it was pretty bad. Not one of the Dogs-things could even crawl away. And that is why I MUST have an answer to this question: What are the Pony's weaknesses, and how can we explore them?"

Stunned, and slightly hurt, Scout turned back to the country side, tortured by the mental images the were brought forth in his mind.

„Look, if you want me to help you then you have to give me an answer."

"I..." He thought of her smile. "I don't..." The way she made him feel. "I can't..." He grasped the railing, took a deep breath, the a second, then a third.

Head Hunter put a hand on the Scout's shoulder, and stated in a monotone, "Mate, I know that it is hard, but I need to know. She could kill us. She most Likely WILL kill us if we are not prepared."

Scout stood up, turned and shoved his finger in the Sniper's face in an accusing gesture.

"She didn't kill you!"

Head Hunter knocked the Scouts hand away, and simply stated, "She thought I WAS dead. When she hit me the last time, when she tore my first hood off, I was barely conscious, and I was non-responsive. All I saw was a Black wing, all I heard was a twisted laugh, and then I was out cold."

„But you said that you could hit her and that..."

„I lied, and if you were paying attention then you would know that I did, since I behaved like that."

Scout was about to retaliate when he felt a strange sensation from his metal. What ever it was, it calmed him, made him realize the Marksman's words were true, but also made his thoughts turn in a new direction. "Alright, I will tell you what I know under one condition, you hear me, man?"

Slightly relived at the sudden cooperation, Head Hunter nodded, "Alright. What is it?"

The scout stood a little taller to meet the sniper eye to eye. "We will not kill her, or even harm her severely, you understand?"

The Sniper sighed, "fair enough, mate."

The Scout also let out a small sigh. "Good. Alright, there are two things we can use: one, she is very... Well... Head strong. Two, she never backs down from a Challenge. Her blessing, and at the same time, her curse..."

The Head Hunter slowly nodded. "Thank you."

He leaned up against the wall, thinking for some time.

"I guess I have kind of made an awkward barrier between you and me, mate. Ya know what, ask ME a question about myself, and I will answer, okay mate?"

Scout looked at him suspiciously, but then said, "alright, you were surprised when my little team told you we don't have nicknames, what was up with that?"

Sniper sighed again, this time a slightly frustrated sigh. "Well mate, you asked the one question I refuse to answer. I don't want to spread conspiracy theory's, but if you meet my team on the field, I will have our Engi explain all about it, alright?"

The Scout nodded, "fair enough. How about you tell me about your team then?"

The Sniper Smiled. "Alright. The Scout and our Engi use to work at this place called 'Aperture Science,' till' something happened that they didn't wanted to talk about, and now the scout is all about mobility, and the engi is an inventive genius. He made this rifle a one-of-a-kind strange Hitman's Heatmaker! The heavy and demo-er-knight claim to actually be from medieval times, and have weapons and hats to prove it which you know can be easily found anywhere. The medic's about healing, you know about my 'friend," the man burned from head to toe who became a pyro, the Soldier is as close as any of them get to being an actual officer, and the Spy is a master at concealed weapons, wether it be a snub-nosed revolver, or a secret blade in his cufflink. And of course you know me."

Scout nodded, impressed. "Sound like you always have your hands full, right man?"

Head Hunter Laughed. "You're right, mate."

The both laughed for a minute. After that Scout asked:

„So you mean that you have a full team and you're always together on the battlefield?" Asked Scout curiously.

„Yea, why? You aren't?" Asked Sniper with a finger on his chin.

„Nah man, we are always moving from group to group and stay there for some time, for example our last team was pretty cool, I'm sorry that we had to leave them. But it's fine."

After that Sniper stated that he had to leave Scout back to his own thoughts.

"I need to talk to Engi about way to get a head-strong Pegasus who can break the sound barrier into a padded room until you can talk her out of her rage." Sniper began to walk away.

"Good luck!" Shouted Scout, clutching his medal in his hand. He wondered where Rainbow Dash was now. Then He realized that he probably doesn't want to know...

Meanwhile in the throne room Cadence and Shining Armor were deciding what should they do.

"But Twily is in Ponyville with all the other elements! We have to protect them! And what would Twilight think about me as his brother, if I don't even write a message to her which I can't!" Said Shining Armor.

Princess Cadence sighed and said: "Fine, but just a fast visit to see if they are alright."

"Thank you, but if we are already there then we could take them to Canterlot which is a lot safer place." Said Shining Armor with a small smile.

"When are we going?"

"Right now!"

"Are you sure? The Crystal Empire is in danger, we have to stay here protecting it…"

"We can ask Garvel to do that, he is a great leader and as I've seen, he is planning everything and does the talking when they are in group. I'm sure that the crystal ponies will accept him."

"But they are foreginers here, even if for a few days, they would be angry that not a pony or their rescuer is the leader."

"Don't worry, I'm sure that everything will be alright." Said Shining Armor finishing the conversation as turning towards the door asking one of the guards to ready a carriage and collect some pegasuses to pull it. The only problem was that the Harmonics didn't told them about Rainbow Dash being gone and they also couldn't know that everything went wrong in Ponyville because basically the elements of harmony kept it alive which of 3 were missing and 2 of them were swapped with others, and worst was the weather of course…

Meanwhile in Ponyville, at the Harmonic base…

"Aaaaaaaand… Done!" Shouted Pinkie Pie since they were preparing for the huge party the whole night.

Rodrigo meanwhile felt asleep on a coach near Pinkie Pie but didn't woke up from the shouting. Pinkie Pie giggled a bit when she saw Rodrigo and she took an air horn from nothing and blew it.

Rodrigo immediately jumped in a battle stance and the swords were in his hands. Since he heard voices louder than others this scared him a lot but somehow he managed to control the fear.

He immediately face… pawed?... as he noticed Pinkie Pie who was smiling at him while holding the horn, which she some seconds later noticed and placed it away and looked innocently.

Rodrigo layed back without a word so he can rest a bit longer but then Pinkie Pie said: "Don't such a sleepyhead, we have a party to get done!"

He looked up with a seriously expression and rolled his eyes because he knew that resisting won't work…

So after some minutes later they were out in the streets giving invitations to everyone.

When there was silence between them for a time, Pinkie Pie asked: "So… Can I ask you to introduce yourself?"

When seeing that he didn't responded she said:

"You have to do it like this: "Hi! I'm Pinkie Pie, and I'm from Ponyville whe…"

"You already told me this like a tons of times… Fine, my full name is Rodrigo Alberto DeLaMenza, and I haven't been aging for the last about 1300 years, which means that I'm about 1320 years old…"

"Wait! Then you're older then Princess Celestia?!" Asked Pinkie Pie surprised.

"Maybe, but let me continue, when I was 10 years old, for some reason I don't know, I was taken by an organization called G. U. N., then my uncle saved me and teached me the art of paw to paw fighting. When I became 20 years old, I volunteered for an experiment which would make me stronger and… I don't remember that much about it, it was 1300 years ago after all… Only 8 of us survived because this experiment failed at some points. We were separated around my world, fighting against the G. U. N.. About 500 years ago, I met one of the other 7 survivors. She was doing the same thing as me, fighting against the bad and protecting everyone else. I fell in l…"

"Oh, the party is starting in half an hour! We have to get back there fast!" Said Pinkie Pie already jumping towards the Harmonic base.

Rodrigo shook his head and followed her…

******Please Read!**

**A/N: Hey everyone! Remember that the first scene of this chapter was written by Head Hunter Sniper, who is the person who crated the sniper OC, he is a nice person, I like to consider him as a friend, and he really helps me out when I'm out of ideas and is giving me tips to improve my writing skills, I'm really thankful for it, and there will be other scenes written by him so don't be confused if the writing style is a bit different at different parts. Also thanks for Shining Shadow for also discussing the place of his OC in the story which will have more action in it some chapters later.**

**Also don't forget to send me your own OC if you want to. Thanks for reading!**


	41. Chapter 41

Though Head Hunter searched for sometime, he could not find Engineer he wanted to talk to. He walked the last balcony that he had yet to check when he found Garvel and Medic discussing healing techniques which of Medic was curious about.

"Hello mates. Have you guys seen Engi? I need to talk to him."

Medic thought for a moment, then shook his head. "I haven't seen him since yesterday mine friend."

"He must be down by the main gate, looking for good places to put sentries," said the dark Elf.

Head Hunter looked at him for a moment, then held out his hand. "Excuse me, mate, but I don't think we have been properly introduced. I am the Head Hunter Sniper."

Garvel grabbed the sniper's hand and shook it. "Garvel. And if you're curious about my race, I'm a dark elf from Skyrim."

Sniper did not quite understand what 'Dark Elf' and 'Skyrim' meant, but he pushed it aside mentally, and removed his hand from the Elf's grip. "Good to meet you mate."

Garvel nodded. "Good to meet you too. Now, what did you want to talk to Engi about? Tell me as we walk to meet him."

The three proceeded to walk down the steps to get to the gate, and along the way, Head Hunter gave his allies a quick summary of his conversation with Scout.

He had just finished when they got to Engineer, who was sitting up on the Wall.

"What can I do for you partners?" He shouted as he carefully climbed down.

Not exactly eager to retell his story, Sniper simply stated, "I need you to build a trap to capture a sound-barrier-braking-hood-stealing-corrupted Pegasus."

Engi look confused, but half nodded. "Any more information for me would be welcomed...?"

This time Garvel spoke up. "According to what our new friend and Scout said: She is head strong and doesn't back down from a challenge."

The Engineer's eyes went wide under his goggles expecting something bad. "She is heading this way?"

The Sniper looked out into the planes of the Chrystal empire. "Not yet."

The Medic stepped forward and faced the Head Hunter. "Are you sure zis iz a good idea mine friend?"

The Sniper laughed. "Good idea? Not by a long shot. But we have to do it before she destroys something important. And she has my hat!"

Suddenly Shining Armor appeared behind them. "Hey everyone, I would like to have a word with Garvel if I'm not bothering you."

"No, of course not, but is it personal?" Asked Garvel as he set his hoodie in the right place.

"Now that I think of it, not at all. But I need to be hurry. The case is that we have to leave to Canterlot since Princess Luna asked for our help with Celsetia, since she isn't acting sanely for some time by now…"

"Hmmm… I zhink I should go wizh you my freund, I'm very experienced in menzal diseases and psychology, maybe I could help." Said Medic as he was already thinking about what could've caused the problem.

"No, I ask you to stay here defending the Crystal Empire since we don't have an army to do that, and I would like to ask Garvel, to kind of replace Cadence why we are not here… Maybe you could be a… prince maybe?" Asked confused Shining Armor.

"Oh, this would be a great honor, but I don't think I deserve such a title…"

But before he could continue Shining Armor said: "We can't find anyone else more suitable for that position than you, since you have a great combat experience, you could protect the Crystal Empire better than even I or Cadence would."

Garvel raised an eyebrow when listening and said: "I accept the offer but I haven't been leading cities or factions before, I'm more of a lonely wolf or I'm with a smaller group."

"I'm sure that you'll be alright, but now I should be…"

"Wait!" Said Garvel before he left. "Will there be a ceremony of some sorts?"

This made Shining Armor a bit confused but then said: "We are going to say that you're a friend of Cadence and that you only stay here until we come back."

Hesitantly but Garvel nodded letting Shining Armor to leave.

After some seconds Engineer asked: "So, doc, can you help me with that thing? Ya 'now, just like in the "old" times!"

Medic smiled and with that they left to find a place to work at.

Head Hunter suddenly realized one thing that he forgot to ask from Scout… Why did they broke up after all… He couldn't find out the answer so he put that question away for some time to look at Garvel who was thinking deeply.

"Is everything alright pal?" Asked Sniper caring.

"Yes, but I there is much work to do as a ruler. Once one of my friends told me what he had to do to be a good ruler, and it was a lot of things indeed, I think I'm going to go to the throne room, maybe there I can get some information." Said Garvel and he left leaving Sniper alone.

He remembered that he should be patrolling right now since not only that Pegasus means problem to them but any other creatures that may appear from portals, which he was taught about from Scout who only gave basic information before they went to sleep…

Twilight Sparkle, Green Shock and Bombinomicon, who were walking along the train tracks for a long time and it was already sunset but they were getting closer to the Crystal Empire.

"So… Twilight, do you think that Pinkie is doing fine in Ponyville with that… stranger?" Asked Green Shock.

"Yes, I'm sure that she is alright, she is Pinkie Pie after all." Said Twilight Sparkle with a little smile.

"But we can't know if anything will attack Ponyville because there aren't any guards there. I think we should've stayed in Ponyville."

"Don't worry, I'm sure that the princess will send guards in Ponyville as soon as possible." Said Twilight trusting Princess Celestia.

Before Green Shock could say anything else, Bombinomicon sounded: "Hey, isn't that a carriage up there?"

The other two looked up to see that there indeed was a carriage pulled by pegasuses. "I think those guys are going towards that town!" Said the book as the object soon disappeared from the sight.

"That wasn't a carriage from Canterlot… It must be from the Crystal Empire since it's coming from that direction and it isn't wearing either the sun or the moon on it and those aren't Canterlot guards." Said Twilight after observing the carriage.

"But why would they send anything in Ponyville from the Crystal Empire?" Asked Green Shock confused.

Twilight shrugged and simply said: "I don't know." With that they continued their journey…"

Meanwhile back in Ponyville the party had to end earlier than expected because a huge storm was arriving and they had to get back to their houses.

"Wow! This party was a blast! This was one of my best ones in my life!" Said Pinkie Pie with enthusiasm as Rodrigo couldn't stand but smile a bit.

He didn't knew why but the ponies of Ponyville accepted him almost immediately and he even talked with some of them.

The party really did went well but there was a problem: Rarity and Applejack didn't come to the party when they were supposed to be cheer up and maybe they could have helped them.

But on the other hand the party was a huge success since whole Ponyville was happier now even thought they had some problems started by the weather or the food, but now they had moral and could be controlled more easily.

Pinkie Pie jumped to Rodrigo and asked: "Hey, did you enjoy the party? Because I did, with all those ballons and the cakes. No need to say the games, and the ones that you showed us, they were so cool!" Said Pinkie Pie remembering the 'Russian rulett' named game. Of course it wasn't played with real weapons… "And there was that ninja game where…"

Rodrigo shook his head and said before she could continue: "Yes I enjoyed the party, it was nice rest a bit after all the stuff back home."

"Okie dokie! I'm happy that you're happy! But now I'll go and clean up this mess!" Said Pinkie Pie and he started going into another room.

"Wait, should I help you?"

"Nah, I'll take care of it!"

Rodrigo was confused since cleaning up the whole building can take a day or even longer but he shrugged and he looked outside the window starring at the sky where the moon was rising…

**A/N: The part till' the start to the point where HH sais: "And she has my hat" is from Head Hunter, who created the OC himself. Also thanks for reading.**


	42. Chapter 42

It was already noon when Shining Armor and Princess Cadence reached Ponyville. They didn't stopped at night so they were tried enough so they landed next to the Ponyville library.

"I've never actually been in Ponyville… but I don't think that's how I imagined it looking… Said Princess Cadence looking around the town where everything looked ruined and animals were everywhere.

I doesn't seemed to bother the ponies in Ponyville that much but the weather all the more. In the sky a thunder was getting ready so only very few were outside.

Shining Armor was confused but walked up to the library's door and knocked. After not getting an answer he opened the door and walked inside. He nodded to the guards and Cadence to follow him and he was ready to face anyone who could harm them but after some minutes after they checked everything they couldn't find anything.

Shining Armor was sad that he couldn't find Twilight here but thought that she must be somewhere else in the town. He sighed and said: "I'll go and find Twilight, you can stay here." Said Shining Armor already headed to the door.

But Cadence ran after him. "I'm coming too!"

First Shining Armor wanted to say something but then realized that she was babysitting Twilight when she was young so he didn't said anything and they walked out of the building and the guards stayed there resting a bit since they pulled the cart after all.

Meanwhile Rodrigo and Pinkie Pie were looking for Rarity while walking through the streets. They have been searching for about ten minutes when they suddenly found Sweetie Belle who was just walking around angrily as kicking the ground sometimes.

Rodrigo didn't paid any attention to her since he didn't even knew her but Pinkie Pie as soon as seeing her sad fast jumped to her. "Hey Sweetie Belle? What's up?" Asked the party pony in a cheerful voice.

"Nothing…" Said Sweetie Belle and she looked down at the ground.

Pinkie Pie's face changed from happy to concerned. "Are you okay? You don't seem to be happy."

But she continued looking at the ground.

"Where are the other Cutie mark crusaders? I'm sure you'll be alright as…"

"They all left Ponyville! Applebloom was taken to Appleoosa after Applejack conquered Carousel Boutique and Big mac couldn't get her to go with them and Scootaloo was taken to Canterlot with all the other adopted ponies, and now I'm here alone with Rarity!" Said Sweetie Belle because she was angry at Rarity since she didn't had time for her and always cared about the weather.

Pinkie Pie realized why was that and said: "Don't worry! We were just about to get back Rarity in her real herself. I promise you we will!"

"Really?" Asked Sweetie Belle with a hopeful expression.

"Yeah! Right Rodi?" Asked Pinkie Pie.

Rodrigo didn't looked amused by this nickname but simply said: "Yes"

"See? Can you tell us where can we find your sister?"

"Hmm… I think she is at the east edge of Ponyville trying to do something about the storm that's coming…"

"Okie dokie! Let's go! Shouted Pinkie Pie and started jumping towards the destination with Rodrigo and Sweetie Belle following her.

On their way Sweetie Belle looked curiously at Rodrigo and after some seconds of staring at him she said: "Umm… I'm Sweetie Belle!"

"Oh, yeah? I'm Rodrigo." Said Rodrigo thinking that he closed the conversation.

"So… are you a diamond dog or something?"

Rodrigo looked really confused. He actually heard this word at the party but he didn't knew that they were talking about him.

"No, why, what's a diamond dog?"

"No? Then what are you?" Asked Sweetie Belle a bit unpolitely.

"It doesn't matter." Said Rodrigo leaving the questions floating and he felt in his thoughts if he can remember anything/one that can be considered as a 'diamond dog'.

They reached the edge of the town some minutes later. They found Rarity standing in the middle of a little meadow trying to control the weather with her magic.

"There she is!" Said Sweetie Belle as she started running towards her leaving Pinkie Pie and Rodrigo behind.

"Wait, what's that big spinning thing there? It looks big!" Said Rarity as she pointed in a direction.

Rodrigo's eyes opened wide when he noticed a tornado of lightning (under that I mean that it wasn't only a tornado but lightings were concentrated in the tornado or something like that) which was heading right in the way of the white pony with the purple main who must have been Rarity.

He reacted fast and started running towards Rarity very fast. When he ran past Sweetie Belle he tossed her back so that she would stay out of the range of the tornado.

She was knocked back some meters and she felt on the ground. She was fine since she felt on grass but she had a little headache and she didn't knew what was going on.

Rarity wasn't looking in the direction of the tornado but only used her magic to make a beautiful chess table shape from the black clouds. Only in the last second she noticed that Rodrigo jumped on her as a shield.

The tornado of lightning reached them hitting Rodrigo really hard and the lightnings were burning his flesh but he held tight protecting someone who he didn't even knew.

After about a half minute when the tornado was gone, not going through Ponyville luckily Rodrigo became dizzy of the pain and felt on Rarity.

Rarity thinking that he is a diamond dog she screamed on the top of her lungs and tried to push him off of her but failed since she wasn't enough strong to raise Rodrigo's heavy body. She still paniced and didn't stop screaming.

Suddenly Shining Armor appeared from the town after hearing the screaming with Cadence soon following him.

He noticed that Rarity was trying to get Rodrigo off of herself. Since he didn't knew Rodrigo he immediately charged his horn and sent out a magical orb which hit Rodrigo tossing him off of Rarity but also bringing back his senses.

"Oh my hero!" Said Rarity as she fast backed away from Rodrigo and she went behind Shining Armor. "That diamond was attacking me and tried to hurt me and my mane became so messy!" Whined Rarity as she tried to do something with it almost forgetting about Rodrigo.

Rodrigo shook his head to get all the dizziness out of his head and he started walking towards the others after shrugging as the wounds on his back started to heal for some reason…

"Stay back you monster!" Shouted Shining Armor immediately thinking that he is an enemy from what he have seen first and Pinkie Pie was just shocked since she saw that the tornado hit Rodrigo… And now he was healing…

"What?" Asked Rodrigo confused as continuing walking towards them.

"I said stay back!" And with that he created a shock wave which sent Rodrigo back and knocked him on the ground.

Suddenly a little rage filled Rodrigo's mind but he held it back and started: "But I just saved her, wh…"

"Don't lie to me! I've seen that you were commiting violence toward one of Equestria's citizens!"

"Look, if you think I'm lying I…" Said Rodrigo as standing up and staring Shining Armor in the eye.

But for some reason Shining Armor fired a magical bolt at him. Rodrigo fast jumped out of the way and now he let the anger get in his mind. "Is this some kind of challenge?" And he pulled out his swords getting ready for a fight.

"It is on!" Said Shining Armor as he also grabbed a sword with his magic.

Shining Armor signed to everyone else to back away as he created a shield around himself.

Rodrigo wasn't actually in bad mood, he liked fighting since he was very skilled in it because since the experiment he always practiced with swords. So a confident wide smile appeared on his face.

Shining Armor hesitated for a second seeing how confident Rodrigo was, but then took some steps closer to him.

Rodrigo slowly placed back the swords in their places and he stood in a battle stance.

This made Shining Armor confused.

This was the perfect moment for Rodrigo to attack. He jumped high in the air and before Shining Armor could react he raised his paws to strike him but when he tried to he only heard a breaking sound.

This gave Shining Armor some confidence so he also commited a move and he stepped forward while stabbing with his sword.

Rodrigo easily got out of the way and counter the attack by hitting his enemy in the chest sending Shining Armor back.

But he fast got up activating another shield which worked well last time.

Rodrigo was still smiling since he knew that if someone sees his enemy confident it makes them hesitant.

He was waiting for Shining Shadow to make a move. After some seconds he did but now he used his magic which was new for Rodrigo so he took the hit from the magic bolt and but he managed to get out of the swords way.

Knowing what Rodrigo was about to do, Shining Armor backed away but not soon enough and Rodrigo broke the shield again and jumped for another attack.

Shining Armor wasn't expecting that but he reacted quickly raised his hoof to block the hit from Rodrigo's right hand but then he also hit with his left hand which hit him right in the face.

After that Shining Armor tried to stab with his sword again but Rodrigo hit the sword with great force sending it fly and break the concentration of Shining Armor's magic.

But as soon as this happened Shining Shadow fired an orb at Rodrigo which hit him again.

The orb wasn't that powerful but it left a burn mark on Rodrigo's chest. But not caring about the pain Rodrigo swinged his arm again but it hit Shining Armor's armor again but with another hit he broke the shield again.

But during that Shining Armor created a spell sword which was from glass, making it really hard to see and he swing it. It left another mark on Rodrigo which he felt a bit more now but from the fury which he gained from this gave him power to hit Shining Armor again but this punch was a lot harder than the others before, even a small crack could be heard when he punched him…

Meanwhile Pinkie Pie turned to Cadence after coming out of being stunned: "What are they doing?"

Cadence look at Pinkie Pie a bit confused since it was obvious that they were fighting but she said: "Shining Armor is fighting that diamond dog that attacked Miss. Rarity."

"Oh! Oh! So they are together! Where are those bastard diamond dogs?" Asked Pinkie Pie getting her party cannon out of nothing and she started searching for them.

"What… What in Equestria are you talking about? He is fighting with it right now!" Said Cadence pointing at Rodrigo and Shining Armor.

"But that's not a diamond dog! It's Rodrigo!" Shouted Pinkie Pie but Shining Armor couldn't hear her.

Cadence looked at Rodrigo once again to notice that although there are similarities, he really isn't a diamond dog. "Then what is…"

"I don't know either! But he is really cool guy! I met him the day before yesterday when Twilight was still here."

"WHAT?!" Asked Cadence surprised but he put the question away and looked back at the fight.

"Why are they fighting again?"

"Because your 'friend' attacked the element of generosity!" Said Cadence a bit angrier.

"Oh, he would never do such a thing! He only…

But then she suddenly Princess Cadence noticed that Shining Armor was on the ground and Rodrigo who was some meters away from him started slowly walking towards him while pulling out his sword and having a huge grin on his mouth.

Shining Armor couldn't move because his body was all over with wounds only from Rodrigo's paws.

Cadence reacted fast and flew into the air to get there fast. She still didn't believed Pinkie Pie since he still looked like he attacked Rarity.

Meanwhile Rodrigo's battle fury was high so he didn't even knew what he was doing exactly so when he reached Shining Armor who could barely even think, he raised his swords high ready to make the final move.

Shining Armor was more scared than ever before in his life. Since there weren't anything that he could actually fight against except for changelings so this meant that he haven't even got any real-life experience.

Rodrigo finally striked with the swords…

"STOP!" Shouted Cadence as she jumped in front of Shining Armor protecting him with her body. Shining Armor tried to say something like: "Get out of here it's not safe" But Cadence either did cared or didn't heard it.

"You can't do this!"

Rodrigo had to concentrate very hard to stop the swords. Those only stopped about an inch away from Cadence's eyes. Now the smile disappeared from his face and he took up a bit angry expression because she stopped him while this was clearly a 'fair' fight altrough he didn't even used his weapons.

"You can't take away my husband's life because I 'love' him and I will 'forever' and first you have to… kill me." Said Cadence a bit hesitant with the word 'kill'.

Those two words: 'kill' and 'forever' hit Rodrigo like a meteor and he became very angry and raised the two swords very high and he striked again…

Meanwhile in the Crystal Empire…

Head Hunter stood on a low balcony of the Palace, watching Engineer trying to get the locals to build in an organized way. Engineer decided that the best trap would have to blend in, yet stand out. With Garvel now in charge of the Empire, it was a simple matter to get the locals to start building a monument to the Harmonic Warriors.

On his first and possibly only brake, Medic walked up on the balcony to meet the Marksman. "Zey move fast don't zey?"

Head Hunter nodded. "I can't believe how they simply accepted Garvel's decree."

Medic shrugged, "Zey haven't seen many Varroirs in ziz land."

"Hmmm." Head Hunter nodded again. "I believe that. Have you seen scout?"

The Healer nodded. "He iz overseeing ze construction in ze trap interior, making sure zat itz going to vork."

Head Hunter nodded. "Good, I have something to talk to him about. Besides, I need to make sure I look good on the monument... Even though it most likely isn't going to last." Said Head Hunter with a little chuckle and he left to the monument which was between the Crystal Empire and the train station which was some miles away for some reason but it was there so everyone could see.

Medic waved good bye to the departing marksman. "I need to find ze Item dispenzer. I zink ze quick fix vill help speed ze building up by energizing ze locals. Ve don't know how long ve have."

Head Hunter walked down to ground level, and made his way to the half constructed monument. It was a group of giant Statues of the Harmonic Warriors, Head Hunter, and Zanveron or on other name which was recently found out: **The Resistance**. At the moment however, only Scout Medic and Garvel sections were completed. Stature Scout had his original bat out, which he rested on his shoulder with his other hand holding a can of Bonk! atomic punch. The statue of Garvel was holding a magical orb in his hands which was casted by the crystal ponies who helped them build. He was directly looking at the orb without any expressions only like he was concentrating. Medic's Statue was kneeling looking upwards, so that when the whole thing was done, Engineer, with the help of medic made a kind of a dispenser thingy at the tip of his medi-gun which healed anyone who was nearby. To the Garvel's left there there stood Steve's sturdy legs. That was the section the Crystal Ponies were working on now.

Head Hunter walked over to where the Statue of Garvel was and it was meant to be in the middle of the monument since he was the Crystal Empire's temporary ruler but there were eight of them so they couldn't solve it. He walked down the stair case which led down to the trap where Steve, in some kind of a magical way was already done with the room, and the walls were very strong and no one could break them. He side stepped the trap itself, which was yet to be hidden, and walked over the Scout, who was looking at the one way mirror in the back of the Containment chamber of the trap.

Scout turned to look at Head Hunter. The Marksman could see the sadness in his eyes.

"Hey mate, I need to talk to you... About... You know." Head Hunter stuttered of, unsure of how to form the next sentence.

Not needing any more prompting, Scout waved Hunter into a special chamber set aside for calming the runner in case Rainbow Dash tried to get Scout so angry that he will try to kill her. Medic calculated the chance of that happening to be fairly high.

Scout sat in a chair and eyed Head Hunter. "What do you want to know?"

Head Hunter sighed. "As awkward as it is, I kind of need to know the parameters of you... Well... why did you Broke up with 'Dash.'"

Scout frowned. "I guess you probably do, all things considered. Well, long story short, she thought I was cheating on her. One time having lunch with someone…" He rolled his eyes and said: "'somepony' else, and her jealousy meter goes from 1% to 100."

The marksman shook his head, "'Hell hath no furriery like a Women scorned.'"

Scout shrugged. "Sounds about right, man. So anyway, she tried to kiss up to me later, but I got madder at her, and, well I guess I made things worse. At the time what she did was in appropriate, but to hear the others tell it makes me realize that she was truly sorry."

Head Hunter laughed grimly. "You guys are going to need one hell of a relationship councilor."

Scout hung his head a little. "I guess I should have learned how to deal with those situations earlier."

Head Hunter shrugged, "Every women is different. We can only hope to understand one in a lifetime. Don't be so hard on yourself. That kind stuff happens to all of us, even me."

Scout looked at his marksman friend. "I thought you never 'got into the dating game?'"

Head Hunter sighed. "I didn't, but there was one women tried to get me to. She would hang around my favorite Sniping post when we weren't fighting... And once when we were. I didn't realize what she wanted until too late. Now she's in Europe or something. I don't hear from her often. Heck, I didn't realize she was hitting on me until my squadmates told me a week after she left!"

"These things are so much easier in Skyrim. All you have to do is wear an Amulet of Mara, and ask the other person is she is 'interested,' and if she says yes, then you get married. Simple, yet effective. There are no devours courts in Skyrim."

Both Scout and Head Hunter turned, started, as they didn't hear the Dark Elf enter.

"Uh... How much of that did you hear, Garvel?" Muttered the marksman, slightly ashamed.

Garvel smiled. "Just enough to know you two have a way with women. I actually came to see if the trap was ready."

"Did you see it on the way in?" Scout asked sarcastically.

Not picking up on the Sarcasm, the Dark Elf nodded. "Yes I did, it looked impressive."

This time Head Hunter smiled. "Then we aren't finished with it yet!"

The three shared a quick laugh before getting back to work.

The Statue of Garvel was just completed when the Sun set. The plans stated that the statues would go, from the front, left to right, Zanveron, Pyro, Engineer, Steve, Garvel, Medic, Scout, and end with Head Hunter. The Pyro Statue was delayed because, as silly as it sounds, a fire broke out when the Pyro's boots where completed. This meant the construction of Pyro's Statue had to be delayed until Zanveron and Pyro could figure out what had started the fire...

**A/N: Hey everyone! Don't forget that the last scene was written by HH and I only edited it a bit. I hope you liked this 3500 words long chapter because I did, thank you for reading and see you in the next chapter!**


	43. Chapter 43

**A/N: Hey everyone as you can see I changed my name from DaniXD98 to Darkmarble for… no reason I guess, that's all! I hope you like this chapter.**

Cadence was still covering Shining Armor's body with hers and suddenly when looking up at the swords she realized, that now her life was on the line. She gasped in fear and closed her eyes.

Rodrigo was ready to strike down on the two killing them instantly with one stab. He let out an angry growl and striked…

Pinkie Pie and Rarity immediately gasped not believing what happened… Sweetie Belle looked confused knowing that something bad must have happened…

Pinkie Pie immediately looked away as soon as she saw that Rodrigo's hands moved. It was like the time slowed down. She took a deep breath and tried to hold back her tears…

A lot of emotions went through her mind starting with her being disappointed of Rodrigo…

After some seconds she took another breath and forced herself to look up. Far away she saw that there were two swords stuck in…

She didn't even wanted to think about that and she looked somewhere else to notice Rodrigo angrily walk away very slowly in the sunset…

She just couldn't move any of her bodyparts. She only stared with teary eyes.

…

…

…

Suddenly Pinkie Pie heard a whispering: "I love you." She looked where Shining Armor and Cadence were to see that Cadence was hugging Shining Armor with a smile on her face.

"But… how?" Asked Pinkie Pie as she didn't noticed that the two sword were stuck in the ground and they were only less than an inch away from the two…

Meanwhile at the Crystal Empire…

Finally it was morning again and the monument was finally done. The rest of the statues also had their own characteristics, for example Pyro's statue, which was the last to be made. Zanveron and Pyro didn't managed to find the source of the fire as they said. So his Sculpture looked just like the statue of liberty with him holding his flamethrower in the air and they lit fire on the top of it.

Engineer's statue was sitting on his toolbox with his wrench on his shoulder while his other hand rested on a dispenser and he also had a sentry next to him which at he was looking with a warm smile.

Zanveron planned his own statue, which he stuffed with tons of weapons placed on his belts and back and he held his double shotgun and a sword in his hands.

Steve's statue was simply just him standing in on place with a pick axe. He said that he doesn't need anything special.

And finally Head Hunter's statue was him standing in a place with his gun on his shoulder and his hoodie was on while he was smiling just a little bit.

These statues couldn't have been made without the help of the Crystal Ponies because most of them didn't had the creativity or either the materials.

Head Hunter Sniper was currently standing on a small hill and was looking through the area to check if anything or anyone is nearby. He was there almost the whole night because he had the feeling that something is coming. He had a small chair which he was sitting in. He sighed since he couldn't see anything except rocks and some plains…

He looked at his clock to see that it was out of battery. He growned and slowly stood up. He turned to where the monument was standing and he smiled when he looked at his own statue…

Suddenly he heard something… He immediately became serious and fast looked around but he still couldn't see anything. He could've said that it was his imagination but he knew it wasn't so he turned on the mic which he got from Engineer.

"Scout! I need you to go around the city, there is something or someone nearby."

"But it's 10 in the morning!" Said Scout tiredly as he was still in bad.

"Now!" Said Sniper and with that he stopped talking and continued scanning the area.

After about five minutes suddenly Scout appeared behind him. "What the? How did you…" Asked Head Hunter surprised of the speed.

"Nah, that Mann co place controlled the speed of everyone or I don't know but it great. But let's get to work." Said Scout and he already started running away leaving a dust cloud behind him. Sniper was amazed by the speed but then shook his head and followed Scout with his scope.

After some time when Scout finished checking the nearby area he went out of Sniper's sight so he decided to rest a bit since he was up almost all night. He finally felt asleep because he was really tried…

After about 10 minutes he suddenly heard something form the mic. First he just shook his head and felt back asleep thinking that it wasn't to him but after it continued he fast stood up and heard: "Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit, oh shit, oh shit…!

He fast looked around and he finally noticed Scout running towards him. He was confused when he suddenly noticed that from behind another hill suddenly a huge black cloud appeared. He opened his mouth wide in fear and he couldn't move.

Suddenly something… someone, more exactly Scout garbbed him and pushed him towards the monument where the other harmonics looked at them confused…

"Hey, what's the reason fo…" But Engineer noticed the huge cloud and immediately took his tool box and build it on the ground with the others also getting ready for the fight.

"These are changelings!" Shouted Garvel remembering those creatures from a fight before. But suddenly they saw that the huge worms they've seen before jumped out of the ground… But this time they didn't attack the walls but jumped into the air catching a lot of Changelings and swallowing them immediately. This made the whole army get separate and to be confused but then suddenly they were probably commanded by someone and they just flew higher than before.

Thinking that now they are safe, they continued their way…

"How many of zhese zhings are zhere?" Asked Medic as he used his medi-gun to over-heal everyone.

"Is this some kind of cruel joke?" Asked Scout.

"Fast go for the guards! We need everyone who is able to fight!" Shouted Garvel.

"But you're the boss here!" Shouted Scout because the enemy was already close and they were loud.

Garvel sighed and nodded. With that he fast ran inside of the walls of the city to get help…

Thought the changeling weren't coming from its direction, they destroyed the train station in only few seconds.

"What made those things attack here?!" Asked Scout expecting something totally different to come at them, maybe through a portal…

At least the worms didn't only attacked them but also the changelings which helped them a bit.

"Okay everyone! Only attack those who are disguised as yourself! Don't kill any else of them!" Shouted Engineer as he finished his sentry and started building a dispenser.

"What do you mean?" Asked the marksman since he never seen anything like the changelings before.

"You'll see! Said Scout as he checked if his original scattergun was loaded. Then he looked at sniper who was waiting with a bit fearful expression. "Hey pal! I 'BAT' you can't kill more of those things than me!"

Head Hunter just rolled his eyes because he wasn't a very good sniper but he nodded and walked on the top of the monument which was their stand.

"Get out of here already if you don't want me to shoot yah!" Said Engineer as he took a wrangler so that he can attack with his sentry otherwise it would always consider everyone friendly. The other listened to him and held a little distance from him.

Medic paired up with Steve since he was their tank so it was a good idea to do that of course.

Well, Pyro had the easiest thing right now. Engineer set his flamethrower that it won't attack friendly units which meant that he could burn anything… except Crystal ponies who weren't set as allies because it would have taken too much time.

Pyro and Steve were in the first line because of their skills of holding back the enemy for a little time at least.

Finally the changelings, who were still terrorized by the worms reached them… Pyro tried to ariblast all of them away but of course he didn't managed to since there was too many of them so they were all thrown back except Steve and Medic because Steve was though enough to stay. And the changelings suddenly started taking their forms up.

Engineer's sentry was almost immediately destroyed so he had to fall back and build another one.

Meanwhile everyone else had the same problems except Steve of course…

He was just simply standing there trying to kill all of them which were disguised as him or Medic. But suddenly the changelings started working together. They immediately got around them covering them up even from the top.

Steve swinged his sword at one of the creatures but while he did that suddenly they all jumped on his back knocking Steve on the ground. It appeared pretty much hopeless seeing how many of these things there were. But suddenly Pyro appeared from nothing as always and burned all of the things off of them while laughing evilly.

Medic sighed because Pyro somehow always appeared where he was required. But then suddenly some changelings attacked Pyro but now they weren't so peaceful as they were back at their last fight against them. Pyro screamed for help because the things were hitting him all over. Steve decided to ram at them knocking them off of Pyro.

After Pyro said something like thanks which they couldn't understand in the loud battle they were immediately attacked by another group of changelings…

Suddenly Medic got an idea and shouted in the mic: "WE HAVE TO PROZECT PYRO!" He was kind of overpowered in this battle since he could use his flamethrower to burn all of them. Meanwhile Zanveron and Sniper were trying to protect Engineer who was building the Sentries while Zanveron was trying to shoot all of the things with his shotgun and Head Hunter missing all the sniper he could see and was hitting everyone else.

He was really angry because of this and didn't looked up from his scope to see that one of the changelings flew right into him sending him fly off of the monument... He was falling 10 if not more meters since he was pretty high…

He closed his eyes while falling afraid of the worst… Suddenly he landed on something soft… He opened his eyes to see that the damn things were all around him and he felt on a… Scout?

"Oh, I'm sorry pal!" Said Head Hunter not realizing that he isn't the real. He couldn't because he forgot that they can change forms. "Let me help you up." And he reached for his hand.

He nodded and smiled but as soon as he was up it changed back into its original form and he pushed him on the ground and all the other changelings also came to help…

Sniper immediately pushed the changeling off of him but another took his place and it hit him in the head hard and his hoodie was teared down by another one.

Sniper tried to reach for his machete but it was too late they pinned him to the ground. He couldn't even move because all the changelings were on him and h got another hard punch in the head and he started feeling very dizzy and he felt a huge pain on his head…

"Take that!" Shouted someone but Sniper could only hear this very weakly since he was losing his consciousness. Suddenly he heard a shotgun sound and some of the changelings on the top of him were blown away.

"That wasn't even me, pal!" Shouted Scout to Head Hunter but then noticed that he was in a very bed condition. He immediately took his mad milk while firing with the scattergun which was in his other hand.

"Look, you have to shoot at them!"

Sniper couldn't understand any of the words only the shoot one but he couldn't even process it.

Scout growled and threw the can at them and kneeled down to Sniper and placed his hand on his gun and he moved his finger so that it will fire…

It was a headshot on one of the changeling which was covered in the milk.

Suddenly it was like Sniper got an adrenalin shot and he fast stood up like he haven't got any problems. "Thanks mate…"

"No pr…" But suddenly Sniper swinged his machete at him. He became confused but reacted fast and leaned away to hear a chopping sound and the head of one of the things felt on the ground behind him. "Don't forget." Said finally Scout reminding him what he told that they aren't going to use real weapons or which can deal heavy damage against Rainbow Dash if they get to fight her.

Sniper hesitated for a second but then realized that the changelings were everywhere so he started running back to the base which wasn't very far away so he managed to get there where everyone was there except Scout and Garvel was leading a small army of the crystal ponies.

When he reached the stand he kneeled down and aimed and fired… It hit one of the changelings in the head… He was surprised but shook his head and thought it was just luck and he fired again and he shot 'himself' (a changeling) in the head. He immediately looked up from aiming and was staring at the gun for a short time then aimed again… Even though it didn't hit one of them in the head it hit the changeling he was aiming at. He was confused why he could hit them now properly but now that he had focus he stayed scoped because the gun reloaded by itself since it was a Heatmaker…

No need to say it was kind of easy to kill the changelings since they couldn't use weapons only take their target's form. But the resistance's only weapon was Pyro until the crystal ponies arrived… But he could still attack those which were disguised as them…

Meanwhile Scout was running through the battlefield. He was so fast that they couldn't hit him and if he was in trouble he got out using Bonk!

He was looking for one particular person/pony… It was Rainbow Dash. He was checking the area since the start of the battle. He suddenly remembered that don't even knows why he even fell in love…

And more importantly how this happened with a pony? He would never think about anything in his whole life. He remembered their first ki…

Before he could remember suddenly something crashed into him… Before he could say anything else he was smashed in the ground. He growled a bit and tried to stand up from the little crater but he was pushed back again from something powerful.

He immediately thought that it was Rainbow Dash and he immediately looked up and it really was her. He stopped a bit in his tracks. But he was in her normal color and she was smiling…

Scout kind of forgot about how she crashed into him as he saw that she was looking at her with loving eyes which made him smile for some reason…

They were staring at each other for some time without saying a word but suddenly for Scout surprise… the smile turned into an evil grin…

Suddenly his mouth opened mouth as he saw the creature who once was Rainbow Dash into a changeling… alicorn? And she suddenly pointed her horn at him and activated some kind of magic… Scout didn't knew what he felt… He couldn't resist just let her suck the love out of him…

After about a half to a full minute he heard: "Okay, that's enough, get the heck out of here!" Heard Scout a familiar voice.

But while continuing concentrating the magic Crysails said: "I'm not done yet!" Said the queen of the changelings as enjoying every bit of the love.

"I said…"

"Shut up, I said I…"

Scout suddenly heard an angry voice and he looked in the direction to see the 'deteriorated' Pegasus with Head Hunter's original hat and no cutiemark instead only black coat and her kind of red mane and she growled at Crysails.

"Only one min…" But before Crysails could finish, she flew into her knocking her off of Scout breaking the magic and the love for some reason flowed back into Scout.

Crysails groaned in pain… Scout was immediately amazed by Rainbow Dash's unnatural strength which he didn't know how could she gain but then also mentally hit himself that he thought that Crysails was her.

"Fine, I'll call my changelings back from the fight!" Said Crysails thinking that it will work.

"I don't care!" Said Rainbow Dash and immediately glared at Scout.

"Uh, hi Rainb…" But as soon as seeing her starting to fly towards him he fast stood up and started running… tried to start running but was pinned to the ground with his back upwards.

"Finally! I've been waiting for this moment for so long!" Said Rainbow Dash with an evil grin as she pushed Scout's face into the grass which was kind of humiliating… "Don't even try to run."

Scout raised one of his hands signaling that he want to get some air or talk… Rainbow Dash, since he couldn't escape anyways turned him around hitting him in the shoulder with great force.

After Scout managed to bear the pain without sending Rainbow Dash away he said: 'Sup?"

Rainbow Dash didn't found this very funny and stomped on his chest taking away his breath.

"Wow, you already take away my breath, l…"

"Stop talking trash or I'll bash your face in in a second."

"Oh, so you hate me, you may wanna' join the club?" Asked Scout and when Rainbow Dash was confused for a bit Scout took his bat, which could be considered as a club right? And he hit her in the side knocking her off of him.

"Better run!" Shouted Scout and started running of course.

Rainbow Dash became very angry and immediately went after him…

"Engi! Ready the trap, we are coming!" Shouted Scout as he was nearing the monument.

"Wait! Take some circles before, we ah not ready but these things seem to fall back!" Shouted Engineer while repairing his sentry which wasn't really in need anymore when suddenly nearby a huge worm jumped out of the ground nearby…

He immediately jumped but luckily it wasn't that close to them but they still had to fight those things again…

Everyone looked at Pyro who nodded and took his flaregun. As soon as one of the things appeared he aimed at the mouth of one of the worms…

Meanwhile near the train station.

"What in Equestria happened here?" Asked Twilight Sparkle as looking at the building which looked like a meteor hit it and fire was all over the place.

"Was… was a fight going on here."

"Hmm… girls, I think it's still going because look there!" Said Bombinomicon.

"Uhh… where?" Asked the two.

Bombinomicon mentally facepalmed and he moved in the direction. "Oh…" Said Twilight Sparkle when she noticed that thought the changelings were falling back those worm thing were bombarding a monument… in their direction…

"I think we should run." Said Green Shock as backing away some steps.

But Twilight said: "Wait! Come here!"

Green Shock looked with fear because of the changelings but she believed in Twilight.

Twilight suddenly started casting a spell…

"What are you doing?" Asked Bombinomicon calmly.

The changeling were very close by now and could be there in any seconds… "Umm… Twilight, I think we should…" Started Green Shock as the Changelings were only some meters away…

But suddenly Twilight casted the spell which he was charging…

One second later Green Shock was surprised because she appeared just behind the Harmonics…

She looked very confused just like Bombinomicon. Garvel looked behind him because he heard something…

"Umm… hey Garvel!" said Twilight with a very small blush.

Everyone else looked at them except Pyro who was concentrating very hard on hitting the creatures in the mouth…

"What are you doing here?!" Asked Garvel with unusually high voice but suddenly they all heard Scout saying that:

"Here we come! I can't hold on for longer!" And thy noticed that Scout was running towards them so they all got out of the way of Garvel's stature where the trap was situated.

By now Rainbow Dash was so angry that she didn't even concentrated on anything else except on getting Scout already and taking her revenge.

The two went right through the small entrance to the trap. Scout remembered how the trap was working so he jumped in the hole which was in the ground of the corridor.

Rainbow Dash of course went right after him and she landed in the floor where only a mirror and an iron door was. She frowned when not noticing Scout and then she looked up where she came from and noticed that Scout was holding on the wall and he pulled himself up.

When she tried to fly out of there suddenly a block replaced the air so she stopped and growned.

"Gotcha!" Heard Rainbow Dash from somewhere around the room.

"Where are you bastard?!"

"Right here!" Heard Rainbow Dash from everywhere around the room because it was full of loudspeakers.

"Let me out of here so that I can finish with you already!"

"Can't do, I have to say something first… I know that I've been very rude to you, and that I ignored you and I want to say: I'm sorry…"

"Oh, I'm so impressed, I love you too and…"

"Really?" Asked Scout surprised that it was so easy.

"No you idiot, you think a sorry is enough?! In fact I think the only thing that would make me forgive you is you killing yourself!" Shouted Rainbow Dash and tried to kick down the wall. It didn't worked since it was from a very strong material.

"But Dashie…"

"Do not dare call me that name or I'll rip off your head!" Said the Pegasus as still trying to break out of the cell through the door but it couldn't be opened anyway and she thought that the mirror was real mirror so she didn't tried to go through there

Meanwhile on the other side of the one way mirror Twilight Sparkle asked from Garvel. "What exactly happened, what are we trying to do and what happened to Rainbow Dash?"

"I'll answer this after it's done but first you need to answer me. Said Garvel as he just walked inside of the room after taking the rest of the crystal ponies back into the city since it wasn't their concer of what was happening here and he came inside without any weapons just like the others.

Pyro and Zanveron decided to stay outside looking out for anything else that may attack them.

"But Rainbow, I love you…"

"And you still think that anything like this can impress me… First you close me into this place and then you say I'm sorry! Right, that's the way to reconcile with anypony!" Said Rainbow Dash when she suddenly got an idea…

Scout sighed and was about to say something else reminding her from the good times they spent together but Rainbow Dash suddenly flew into the wall with his head in the front and they heard a huge bump…

Seeing that the Pegasus felt on the ground and wasn't moving he asked: "Hey, are you alright in there? Hello?!" Asked Scout.

After he couldn't hear anything and she wasn't moving he became a bit concerned about her.

"Doc, do you think she is alright?" As he was still staring at her waiting for her to stand up…

"Hmm… Iz was a pretty big crash… I don'z know if she is…" Said Medic looking at her too.

"Should we go inside?" Asked Scout because she still wasn't moving. After a few minutes of hesitating everyone agreed that they should go inside…

Steve nodded and opened the door for them. Medic was the first to walk inside with his med-gun in his hands.

He walked close to Rainbow Dash and kneeled down to check her pulse… She still had so he nodded calming Scout a bit and when Medic tried to do something else…

Suddenly Rainbow Dash got up from the ground and knocked Medic on the ground and jumped on him.

"What the?!" Asked Scout as he tried to get there to help Medic but Rainbow Dash said:

"Stop right there or I'll do it…" And she raised her hoof above Medic's head.

"You wouldn't do that said Scout calmly but then he looked in Rainbow Dash's eyes and saw the rage which made him back away some steps.

"Look, how many times do I have to say that I'm sorry… I really am…"

"Who cares, I only want my revenge."

"But he haven't done anything to you!" Said Scout talking about Medic who was on the ground looking at Rainbow Dash scared.

"And? He is your… 'friend', after all isn't he? Then you have to protect him somehow!" Said Rainbow Dash evilly as raising his hoof again.

"Rainbow!" Shouted Twilight Sparkle. "You have to realize that you're not yourself! Look at your coat and your mane!"

"Maybe, but I feel a lot better this way!" Shouted Rainbow Dash as he looked at Scout with the same evil grin.

"Rainbow… I beg you to not do this, you would never do anything like this!" Shouted Twilight again.

But Rainbow Dash didn't answered this time only stayed in position.

After a minute of silence Scout sighed: "Fine… what do you want… I'll do anything t…"

"As I said I want my revenge!" Said Rainbow Dash.

Suddenly Zanveron ran inside the room and asked: "Is everything alright, I heard sh…" But as soon as he noticed Medic who was pinned on the ground by Rainbow Dash he shut up and just looked.

Scout looked at Head Hunter for advice… He whispered: "try to say sorry once more…"

Scout nodded and turned to Rainbow Dash: "Once again I'm sorry! I know that I'm the guilty and I know if you're going to hate me for life but please! This isn't you! I would do anything to get back the old you when we were so happy together and I would never do anything like I did before!" Said Scout with a tears in his eyes.

"I told you this won't work on me, okay that's enough I had enough of this, I give you one minute to say bye to your 'friend' and then I'll get you!"

Scout looked at Sniper hopelessly as trying to get another advice…

Head Hunter looked down at the ground… Only one thing was an available option right now… "You have to kill her…"

"WHAT?! I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU THAT…"

"This is your last chance!" And he nodded to Zanveron since he came inside with his weapons. Since he couldn't see any other option either he threw a shotgun to Scout and while doing it he said: "I'm sorry."

Scout was very angry at Sniper and everyone else because he told them that they won't hurt Rainbow Dash at any cost and he turned away from them and he noticed…

Medic…

He remembered…

He…

He was his best friend since the start…

He remembered the first time they met… When in the 2fort he helped him, telling him everything that he needs to know about the battlefield…

He remembered the moment when they had their first kill with Medic healing him and he killed a demoman with his bat… They were smiling at each other and…

He remembered that they were laughing a lot while killing all of the enemy team when they got a good team…

He remembered when they set the record on 2fort…

When he gave him his strange scattergun as a gift…

He… He was his best friend…

He slowly raised the shotgun…

Rainbow Dash became hesitant for some reason. She seen the tears in Scout's eye but then realized that he was holding a weapon so she raised her hoof again ready to kill Medic in one hit…

Scout was taking deep breaths and the time slowed for him… He then remembered that Rainbow Dash was her first and only love…

He remembered when they had their first kiss…

He remembered that they were so happy together…

"Place down that thing or I swear I will do it!" Shouted Rainbow Dash.

Meanwhile Twilight suddenly wanted to shout again but Garvel placed his hand in front of her…

"But he is going to kill her." Said Twilight Sparkle with tears too.

"If he won't do it then she will kill Medic and then…"

"But she is an element of…

"And that makes her primary in the line of living? Aren't you supposed to be those who save everyone else at all costs?"

Twilight knew deep inside that all of this was right but Rainbow Dash was one of her best friends so she tried to jump but Garvel suddenly created a barrier.

"No, you can't do this!" Shouted Twilight as trying to break out of there but no one could hear her because the barrier blocked the voice.

Rainbow Dash suddenly became a bit hesitant as seeing Twilight Sparkle but then regained her concentration and looked at Scout who pointed the gun at her.

Suddenly he moved his finger a bit which made Rainbow Dash to also move her hoof but she didn't said anything just stared at Scout while taking slow breath.

"I…" Started Scout which finally made Rainbow Dash stop in her tracks… The way he said it… "love…" the Pegasus still now didn't even knew what should she do. "you…" Her eyes finally widened in the realization that he really did love her she opened her mouth to say something…

"Pfff!…"

Scout pulled the trigger…

Rainbow Dash's body was sent flying from the force of the shotgun…

Scout, even though he killed anyone else without thinking… since that was his job… this was his life's most hard decision. He dropped the shotgun and stared blankly for about a minute…

Then he fast looked up to see Rainbow Dash bleeding all over but was still trying to move, but also saw that her coat's color was changing back into the original…

He immediately appeared in front of her in only a second and kneeled down to her…

And something happened that would Scout remember for his whole life: She smiled at him and said: "love…" But telling this word made her cough up blood but she continued: "you…" Scout could just stand there and stare blankly as her love was suffering and she barely could even move as she was staring at Scout. "too…" And she tried to lean for a kiss. Scout realized after some seconds what was happening and while more tears appeared in his eye he returned the kiss by pulling Rainbow Dash into a hug.

Scout could feel the taste of the blood in his mouth but he didn't cared. The kiss only lasted for some seconds because she with the little force she had pulled a pit on Scout.

He let her go and looked into her eyes… He could see that she loved her back and she was smiling at him. He couldn't help but smile back.

But then the pegasus took a breath and closed her eyes with a small smile still on her face…

She stopped breathing…

When Scout realized he shouted: "MEDIC!"

Medic first of all was still shocked and second he knew that the medi-gun could only heal those who aren't… dead. But he had to try it for Scout so he turned on the medi-gun and aimed at Rainbow Dash.

He clicked the turn on button but it didn't worked…

**A/N: I hope you liked this 5500 words long… what?! It really is 5500 words long! Don't ask me how could I write it so fast because even I don't know. Well, maybe this didn't worked out as well as I planned, because it's not as emotional as I planned, but please tell me if you liked a part of it or not. And also we reached 100000 words in this sequel! Thanks for reading! **


	44. Chapter 44

Scout stood at the highest balcony of the palace. A thousand thoughts made his way into and out of his mind. Head Hunter waked up to stand beside him.

Without turning his head, Scout muttered, "Any words of Advice for me now, man?" Asked Scout scornfully

After a moment where silence dominated the air, Head Hunter replied, "Sometimes words are just words. I can't imagine how you feel, so I am not going to pretend. "

Rainbow Dash's funeral ended earlier that day. Even Medic's über Charge did nothing to save her. It was too late, her pulse did not restart, though her physical wounds were healed and was protected by any other kind of damage. That was the purpose of the Medi-gun, and that was all it could do.

Scout was the last to leave the funeral. He took his scattergun, the one he named 'rainbow gun,' and laid it on the grave. Then he walked away. He didn't know how he ended up at the top of Balcony.

"Just be grateful you remember her for who she really was." The marksman somberly said.

He handed Scout a medal. Scout was confused, but upon closer inspection, he realized it was his medal of harmony which he took off for some reason after he talked with Rainbow Dash for the last time. He didn't said anything just looked at it to see that it was colorless. This must have been symbolizing that there was no one to protect right now.

The marksman took it off the ground and snagged his original hat, of the body before she was even inspected by the local funeral ponies. Normally he wouldn't do such a thing, but this hat was special, an Anger, painted Dark with 'Balaclavas are Forever,' renamed the 'The Hitman's Hood.' It was his first, and most cherished hat and even though he felt a little bad, he couldn't break away from it.

Head Hunter flipped the top of his hood up, but left his veil down. He turned around and walked back inside. At the doorway, he stopped, and looked back at scout.

"I'm sorry..." Said the Marksman as he walked away...

At Scouts insistence, Rainbow Dash was given a military style funeral of their world next to the guards of the Crystal Empire who got just as many respect as the bearer of loyalty, Rainbow Dash's funeral was complete with 21 gun salute which was solved by asking the locals to help. "She died a fighter. We must honor that, if nothing else."

Scout closed his eyes for some seconds as remembering something and he looked at the medal of loyalty which was also colorless. He took it off and placed it front of his eyes.

„I am supposed to be the one protecting you, and what did I do...?" Asked Scout feeling very guilty.

And so, the day of mourning past...

The next day, the Harmonic Warriors, except for Scout, joined Hunter and Zanveron in the Throne room. Garvel stood, unsure as to what do to.

"I guess we will wait until the royals return?" Garvel said, shrugging.

Medic look confused. "Vhere are mz Tvilight and mz Green shock?"

Bombinomicon said: "They are in one of the room upstairs." But he didn't expressed any feeling about either the funerals or the two ponies.

"This must be very hard foh them." Said Engineer as he looked at Medic who he have seen looking at the ground.

"Anything wrong doc?"

"Nah my freund, but this yezheday…" Said Medic as he shook his head a bit. After Engineer nodded Medic stood up and walked away to find Scout.

As soon as he walked outside he noticed a bird. He became a bit confused but then realized…

"Archimedes!" Shouted Medic calling the bird to himself. He remembered that he sent the bird to kind of look after Fluttershy.

The bird flew down onto medic's shoulder. He aligned to Medic who petted his head a bit with a small smile. Archimedes of course couldn't talk so he couldn't tell him any news and since Fluttershy had switched cutie mark she didn't wanted to write anything in connection with animals. And she must have got annoyed with the pigeon.

Medic sighed and didn't questioned how he found him since Archimedes was a special bird.

And he again went to find Scout now accompanied by his bird.

After not finding him anywhere near the palace she thought that he must be near at the graveyard so he walked there.

And he guessed it, Scout was there. He let out a small sigh and walked to him and placed his hand on Scout's shoulder.

"I know zhat she meanz so much for you and as your freund I feel like I have zo aid you at zimes like zhese but ze problem is zhat I can't… Maybe I know a lot about philosophy but ze only zhing I don't know about is… love… I know zhat she was your firsz zoo but… Maybe before we were commanded zo fight, you know, before… I had some kind of a menzal problem." Medic sometimes actually went insane during these years but with his friends he became kind of stabile.

After not getting an answer from Scout he thought that he did something bad and he was about to turn away and leave Scout alone but he suddenly said: "Doc…"

He remained silent for about a minute after that but kept Medic there.

"You know why… why… did I…" Scout looked at the grave which was in front of him which read: 'The fastest Pegasus in the world.'

"Because I was your friend?" Asked Medic who in the last years when they were still back in the TF2 world always comforted Scout when he cried about Rainbow Dash.

Scout became surprised and he scowled. "Was?"

"Afzer whaz happened, I understand zhat you…"

"What are you talking about doc? You are my friend since the start and you always will be…" Said Scout somehow forgetting about the Pegasus.

Suddenly a warm smile appeared on Medic's face. "I'm happy zhat we we are friends since zat one moment…"

"Shining, we should be already off to Canterlot, this is very important!" Said Cadence as they were standing in the library."

Shining Armor who still had wounds from the fights and since the hospital was full, Cadence healed him herself which was very painful. He looked up at Cadence from a bed he was sleeping in at night…

He sighed and said: "Okay, just give me…" Then he noticed the elements of harmony. "Wait, are those the elements of harmony?"

"Oh, those? Yes. Why is it so important?" Asked Cadence confused.

"Aren't they supposed to be in Canterlot?"

"Now that you say…" Said Cadence and walked to the elements and checked them. She gasped and raised one of them in the air.

"What's the problem?" Asked Shining Armor as he got up from the bed with a headache.

"The… the element of loyalty!" And she showed up the object which no longer had a form only a circle and it was colorless.

Shining Armor's eyes also opened wide and he wanted to say something but then couldn't. "You're right, we have to get to Canterlot immediately!"

But suddenly Pinkie Pie busted inside through the door.

"Oh, hey Pin…" But then he realized that the guards aren't supposed to let inside anyone. "How did you get in he…"

"You have to apologize to him now!" Shouted the pink pony angrily as she took some steps towards Shining Armor.

"What are you talking about?"

"Rodrigo! You attacked him without any reasons! He is a really nice guy and he only saved Rarity!"

"No, he was attacking her I s…"

"He was saving her! I talked to him before and why didn't he finished what he started?" Asked Pinkie Pie like she wanted that Rodrigo finished it.

"He was about to, but maybe he has at least that many ponyty (humanity) that he wouldn't kill us in front of you!" Said Shining Armor angrily.

"Even he didn't said me everything about himself but I remember that he said that he is also in love with someone!"

This had its effect on Shining Armor and he didn't said anything after that…

After about a minute of silence Cadence said: "I'll take care of it… where is he?"

Pinkie Pie suddenly became happy again and simply said: "In the Everfree forest!"

Princess Cadence whispered: "Perfect…" Then she turned to Shining Armor as she forgot about the element of loyalty which she placed back to its place while they were talking. "You need to recover anyway, the spells I used aren't working in a minute."

Shining Armor finally nodded since Pinkie Pie and Cadence also had a point.

"Lead the way." Said Cadence and she followed Pinkie Pie and when they were walking out she noticed that the two guards were sleeping peacefully but she just rolled her eyes…

**A/N: Hey everyone, after that long chapter I needed a bit rest but here is a new chapter, I hope you like it. Half of the Crystal Empire scene was written by Head Hunter and the other by me, the Ponyville one is also from me. Also Head Hunter Sniper is making a fanfiction of my fanfiction kind of thing, it will be from his Sniper OC's/his POV (point of view) but it should be more detailed. He has some problems with uploading but visit him, his profile is: "Head Hunter Sniper" you can write it in the top right corner on Fanfiction and search for writers but I will inform you if he has his first chapter up! Check him out!**


	45. Chapter 45

That day early afternoon, while Scout was taking a short walk after he remembered Rainbow Dash again for some reason, he stumbled upon a pile if barrels. He asked a Palace Guard what they were, and found out they were actually filled with cider from Appleoosa. And they were Alcoholic.

"But they are only used on special occasions, and those came with the last shipment that arrived so there is no more left!" Stated the guard, who could tell that Scout wanted some to take his mind off the last few days.

Scout took the news to the other Warriors in the morning. They agreed that, while it was to early in the day to drink any yet, they agreed to tap into a barrel that night after with Garvel asking the guards. He managed to get one of them since he was the ruler for a short period and the city was also thankful for them for saving the Crystal Empire. An uneventful day followed, and nightfall came. Medic was the first one to taste any of the cider.

"Oh, Zat vone has quite ze kick! I like it mine freund!" Said Medic, nodding and grin profusely.

Garvel choose to keep his intake to a minimal, while Steve seemed to be unaffected at all by the intoxicating liquor. Pyro unfortunately was unable to taste the famous drink, while Engi, who was familiar with similar drinks, kept his intake to a minimum, thought he put away some for later. Medic and Scout, however, ended up having a drinking contest. Medic, being from Germany, was naturally at ease with liquor, though Scout also held his ground. Bominimicon was with Twilight and Green Shock, for reasons he chose not to explain. Finally, Sniper refused to even touch the cider. He was still suspicious of the local inhabitants, for reasons he kept to himself. His friends thought that it was because the first pony he meet tried to kill him. Medic understood, as most phobias start the same, or similar ways.

Around one in the morning, Scout stub led out of the palace in an attempt to walk the Alcohol out of him. After he walked a decent distance, he stopped a bit when he noticed something in the corner of his eye. He turned around to notice someone that he thought that he would never see again. In his drunken stupor, he could have never realized that Rainbow Dash wasn't really in front of him. He even thought that her warped, twisted voice was normal. He rush into her hug.

"You can't believe how much I missed you! I thought you were gone!" Scout stammered as some tears were going down his cheeks. After that she pushed him to the ground.

"Your Freeindsss wanted to deccceive you my love." The Pony said, almost hissing. Scout was hearing a very different voice from Rainbow Dash's but still… He thought that it was her…

"Rainbow Dash, you take my breath away!" What Scout didn't realize was that she really WAS taking his breath away as it sucked the force of his love away since it wasn't the Pegasus he was thinking about...

"I could jusssr sssit here with you Ssscout. Forever!" The False Pony replied." They locked eyes. Scout was just on the ground trying to be happy, but for some reason he couldn't be, even now when she was in front of her. Because of his blurry vision he couldn't even see her eyes properly but pretended that he did not resisting. Suddenly something hit the impostor knocking it off of Scout. He looked at Scout.

"It was another of those things that we fought yesterday!" Steve shouted as he took his sword since he threw a rock at the changeling.

Scout couldn't catch any of the words Steve said and shouted: "What the hell man, I…" But when he tried to stand up he just felt down on the ground again.

Since Steve didn't knew what exactly the effect of the drink was, he ran to Scout and helped him up. "Look! This is one of those changelings!"

Scout could only understand one word of what he said. "No, she is not!" And he started looking for her and noticed her next to the wall trying to get up. He fast ran to her and said: "Are you alright Das…"

But the changeling became scared a bit and hit him in the face. Scout took some steps back. He was whole out of energy since it was sucked out of him and he was also drunk.

Suddenly Medic and Head Hunter appeared for the sound of fighting. "Whatz's going on here?!" Asked Medic as getting close to Steve.

"I don't know, it's a changeling again, but it fooled Scout." Said Steve and started going towards it to finish it off but Head Hunter placed a hand on his shoulder.

"No, let him fight it, he has to realize that she is gone! He must be thinking that it was a bad dream that he killed her because he is now seeing her, and he is also drunk! That's what I hate in drinking!" Said Head Hunter knowing that if he was sober than they could explain him that it wasn't Rainbow Dash.

But Head Hunter shouted: "Scout! It is not Rainbow Dash! It is a changeling!"

"No! You're lying! Right Rainbow?"

But suddenly the changeling jumped on him again and started sucking the energy and love out of him again.

Steve was about to move again but Sniper stopped him again and when he looked at him he shook his head.

In Scout's mind meanwhile the reality was fighting with what he was thinking was real. Deep inside he knew that it couldn't be her but he just couldn't accept.

Only a half-minute later he got himself to push the changeling away and he slowly stood up as reaching for his bat. But the changeling jumped at him. He swinged his bat which hit her in the side knocking her away.

Since the changeling sucked out so much love out of him, it was fairly strong now and now tried attacking physically. While it still stayed in the disguise it made its horn appeared and charged at Scout. It managed to stab him in the left arm as he tried to dodge, but he couldn't coordinate himself. He hissed in pain but hit it with his bat again. Before it could attack again he hit once more. But before he continued striking it, the changeling suddenly hit him in the legs making him fall.

Scout, whose brain was a total mess by now, managed to get a lucky hit as falling on the ground, stunning the changeling for some seconds, which was enough that he could hold it to the ground and hit it in the face more times. He took his scattergun after that and aimed…

But as he looked at the changeling, who was still disguised as Rainbow Dash, he started crying because it made him remember when he shot her…

Taking this advantage, the Changeling knocked Scout off of it and pinned him to the ground. When Scout looked up at it, it was about to finish sucking the love out of him, but before it could, suddenly its eyes went wide…

And changed as a sword pierced through her side. Scout jumped back, not believing what he was seeing. The Pony's body faded from blue to black, and the bone structure changed as it changed into its natural from, a Changeling. Steve pulled his sword from it's body. He looked at Scout without any emotions.

Scout couldn't move as the body of the creature felt on him.

As the energy stolen from him through his love returned, Scout sobered in an instant. He fell to the ground, overwhelmed by grief and became unconscious. At that moment, Head Hunter and Medic, ran up to him. Both felt sorry from him, but they knew that there was nothing they could do.

"He still hasn't accepted that she is really dead. I think he thinks that his love could bring her back, but to can't. He could've died..." Head Hunter whispered solemnly to his Medical friend.

"Zer must be somzing ve can do!" Whispered Medic back.

The marksman shook his head. "There is nothing we can do until he accepts her death. The best thing for use to do is to keep him focused."

"Ve should still bring him back to hiz room zo, right mine fiend?" Asked Medic hopefully.

Head Hunter nodded, and they carried an unconscious Scout back to his room in the Chrystal Palace...

Meanwhile in the Everfree forest…

"Are you still sure we are not lost?" Asked Cadence face-hoofing.

"Yep! I'm sure!" Said Pinkie Pie happily as they were walking in the dark forest with light only coming from Cadence's horn.

They were lucky in the forest, since the whole day, since the morning nothing attacked them, thought they found a place where there was a patch of dead timberwolves, seeing from the pile of wood.

Pinkie Pie and Cadence were going through the forest searching for Rodrigo And the party pony still said that she knows where they were going.

Cadence was tried by now but she didn't wanted to fly out leaving Pinkie Pie alone.

"I remember this place! We and the others had so much fun here!"

Cadence looked up and noticed that… the trees were alive and had terrifying looks on them. She backed away some steps being scared and shouted: "Run Pinkie! Run!"

But she just giggled and said: "Don't worry! They aren't going to hurt you!" Said Pinkie Pie and she put her head in one of the trees to see what's inside then laughed a bit which made the tree become normal again.

Cadence just shook her head in confusion. "Wait… Is this place from…"

"Yes, totally!" Said Pinkie Pie like she knew what she was about to ask.

Cadence wanted to ask how she knew what she was about to ask but then just shook her head and followed Pinkie Pie…

They have been walking for about ten minutes when they reached a bridge crossing a huge ravine. Pinkie Pie looked down into the darkness and said: "Whooo! That's where Rainbow saved Twilight from falling!

"Oh, that reminds me! Twilight and the others must have reached the Crystal Empire and I hope Rainbow Dash is okay! I'm sure that she is okay and they reconciled with Scout and they are happy together!" Said Pinkie Pie in a very joyful voice.

"I'm sure that they are already fighting who is the faster! Or, they are just…"

"Pinkie! Let's get moving, it's already late, we should find Rodrigo because we should be already on our way to Canterlot with Shining Armor!" Said Cadence after she realized that this really was the place where the elements of harmony defeated Nightmaremoon as they closed an old castle...

**A/N: Hey everyone, I hope you liked this chapter, so the first scene was from Head Hunter, except the fight which I edited. Also he still has problems uploading his story, but I will inform you if he did, thanks for reading…**


	46. Chapter 46

**Please read!**

**A/N: Hey everyone! I just want to point that out that none of these scenes were written by me, they were written by Head Hunter and Shining Shadow. The first part Head Hunter of course and the second from Shining shadow. I only edited a bit a some parts, hope you don't mid a little change in writing style.**

Scout walked into the room where they were with Medic and Head Hunter to find the sniper because he wanted to have a chat with him. However, the marksman was in no mood to talk, and was packing survival equipment. But Scout first didn't notice and said:

"Uh, I was coming to talk to you about... That Rainbow Dash changeling... Wait… Are you leaving man? Something wrong?" Scout was surprised to say the least.

"I... I feel this... Itch. Something is calling me south. I don't know what it is, but it's call is strong. So I am leaving to go to it." Said Head Hunter not wanting to talk about Scout's problem while he checked his last mag for his Cleaner's Carbine, his preferred SMG. Assured that the last of his supplies where pack, he stood and faced Scout.

Scout was surprised at what he saw. "Dude, how do you have so many weapons? You got like three secondaries, and two melee weapons!"

Head Hunter laughed under his breath. "Well mate, this isn't a Mann Co regulated area. It is a simple task to get multiple weapons on your person. I have got my rifle, my Carbine, my Danger Shield for a little boost of health, and a place to put stuff, my Shiv, a 'Big Earner' switch blade, and a Ludgermorph pistol I won from a rabbit in poker. I would teach you how, but I have to go now, remember?"

"Ya ya, alright, cool… I forgot about that… "Did you say south? Equestria is that way! Man, I would love to go back there! All the peop… ponies there are really cool! Say hi to the DJ for me. There would probably be so much there that would remind me of Dashie... That restaurant, her house, you can even see her hometown, Cloudsdale from there... Ya know, I think you could use a guide right? Take me with you!"

The marksman shook his head. "No, you need to stay here with the Harmonics. Trust me, they will need you. Your friends, and the Crystal ponies... Though some advice would do me good. Give me a basic rundown. No street or path names, okay? Just towns that I can avoid." He started to walk down the hall.

"Hey, woah, woah, woah, what do you mean 'avoid?' You can trust these ponies! They will help you!" Scout felt like he had to down a crit-a-cola to keep up with his friend as he was in an unusual calmness.

"No, mate, I can't trust them. They are too... Peaceful. Too happy for me to trust them. Every time I meet a new one, I can decide whether to take it at face value, or expect to have to unwind a riddle. And there is something else that I just can't put a finger on, but I don't trust them. I will avoid any town unless I am hurt or food less, okay? Just tell me where they are."

Scout sighed. "Alright, alright, I will tell you where the cities I have seen are." He informed Head Hunter about every city, town, or stay farm or house he had heard of or seen. By the time he was done, the two of them had reached the gates.

Head Hunter offered Scout his hand. Scout grabbed it, and gave it a firm shake. "You better be in one piece next time we meet pal!"

As Head Hunter walked off, he laughed, and agreed. He was out of the Crystal Empire by midnight...

Cadence and Pinkie entered the castle ruins and they heard a noise a loud crashing sound. They galloped towards the source. As they slowed down they heard shouting as they reached the area it was very familiar to Pinkie this is the area of the elements were revealed and they defeated Nightmare Moon but as they entered a stone pillar was thrown smashing down a wall with ease but the shouting was at it highest as Rodrigo said:

"AGAIN YOU DAMNED ME AND MY LIFE OVER AND OVER AGAIN FATE! YOU COULDN'T LET ME BE HAPPY FOR ONCE WITH MY WIFE AND THE BIRTH OF MY CHILDREN TO SEND ME HERE...I WAS GOING TO BE A FATHER FOR THE FIRST TIME IN MY MISERABLE CURSED EXISTENCE AND YOU TOOK IT ALL AWAY AS THAT DAMNED PORTAL OPENED UP IN FRONT OF ME WHEN I WAS RUSHING TOWARDS MY MATE XIOMARA SIDE AS SHE WENT INTO LABOR...

At that point another pillar was thrown with so much focused rage that half the room was obliterated.

"THOSE WORDS! KILL, FOREVER XIOMARA SAID THOSE WORDS WHEN WE GOT MARRIED! YOU TOOK EVERYTHING FROM ME MY PARENTS MY UNCLE MY GRANDFATHER MY FRIENDS IN THE BATTLEFIELD EVERYTHING! DAMN YOU!"

At that point he smashed both fist on the ground to make the floor cracked and collapsed to form a crater, he fell to the floor and cried with heavy sobs as he realized what has he done he was trained to protect all life and he almost took two innocent lives as he placed his two paws in front of his face. Pinkie Pie and Cadence walked up to Rodrigo very slowly but Pinkie jumped on him and gave him a bear crushing of a hug her mane and tail is straight at this point when she heard how Rodrigo was so sad she wanted to chase away those blues.

Rodrigo was surprised and somewhat calmed when he saw Pinkie Pie and for some reason he didn't knew, smiled a bit with tears still in his eyes he looked behind Pinkie and saw Cadence, he looked down at the ground remembering what he was about to do to her and her husband but she came closer to him, he didn't moved an inch to receive his punishment but instead he got a short hug also from the Princess of love.

After this was done they separated themselves from the hug but Pinkie stood by his side, Rodrigo see this as loyalty and something else he couldn't figure out why she is doing this? Then Cadence sat in front of Rodrigo and look into his eyes and asked him "who is this Xiomara you are talking about? Is she your… mate?" Rodrigo sighed and reached in his pocket of his duster and pulled out a small box he used is index finger of his paw to activate it and a blue light shined above the heads of the ponies of a figure female in form of a red hedgehog waving at someone and the voice on the other side was Rodrigo being silly towards his mate 1 day before the wedding asking her this question.

"What will you say in your vows when we get married mi amore?" she looked at him and thought about it for a while but before she spoke she said "I will not tell you this my love, it's a bad omen if I tell you this." "Okay I will not press it any further." and then Rodrigo leaped at Xiomara and the camera still filming when he kissed her on the lips. "I will wait Mrs. DeLaMensa." as she smiled the image stopped recording. He sat there looking at the box with the tears still in his eyes and said this "She said those vows on our wedding, that if im injured and close to be killed she will die by my side and love me forever even in death. I cried when she said those words when you said them also to me Princess something inside of me snapped and I realized that I was going to end two innocent lives without explaining myself who I am and why you misunderstood my good deed and made it I was attacking this Rarity pony you are talking about. I'm so sorry I injured your husband is he ok?"

Cadence smiled and said this "He will be fine his injuries are being healed but only his pride got hurt that's all, But I also have to say I'm sorry, we didn't listened to you when you said that you were innocent." "I'm so glad to hear that he is alright... And forget about that, if it was about Xiomara or our…" But he stopped at this point for a moment and sighed. "I know you want to know more about me, right?" Both ponies nodded with Pinkie Pie's mane returning to normal for this time. "Ok you deserve to know my cursed existence of an experiment that worked too well in which my age is frozen in time forever, and how my life has been one nightmare after the other."

He sighed and start telling his tale of woe when three days before Christmas at the DeLaMenza home as the elder parents of Rodrigo's was getting prepared for the holiday by looking for the gifts for one and other their home was used as an orphanage for those children who lost their parents during the early stages of a war that started by an enemy hell bent of extinction of the Mobian race but at that time many children came and go including a certain red female hedgehog they meet in which later on Rodrigo figured out it was Xiomara later on in his life when they meet after the experiment and their aging stopped she remembered him very vividly at this point he didn't realized it till she told him after of several hundred years of courtship and dating.

**A/N: I'm going to put another scene from Shining Shadow in the next chapter but after that I will mostly write my story, which is kind of strange for me… JK! Don't forget to check Shining Shadow and Head Hunter Sniper out. Thanks for reading!**


	47. Chapter 47

**A/N: Hey everyone, again the first scene is from Shining Shadow, also I hope you like this chapter because I loved writing my part which is the second.**

As the morning was approaching two young souls where busy doing their best to get their gifts ready for Christmas which is one day away it the 24th today a young girl of 8 whose body is covered in sunshine yellow fur with black spots with orange as the outline on the spots she looked like her mother Alma she was busy hiding something in the small hallway closet and locked the door as her daughter walked up to her mother.

"Mom what are you hiding?" She smiled at her daughter and said:

"It's nothing dear it your presents for you and your brother and your father, now if you come near this door Miss Solita Rosario DeLaMenza then you will be in deep trouble is that clear young lady?"

"Gulp, yes mom." as she ran away very quickly knowing when mom or dad say your entire name you heed their warnings after that she went to the kitchen and found her 10 year old brother Rodrigo ready to leave through the back door when his sister called to him "Rodrigo? where are you going big brother?"

"Im going to get my gift for mom, I will be back shortly."

"Rodrigo don't tell me you are going to the deep valley Dad has forbidden you to go there it's too dangerous you going to get yourself killed." Rodrigo stopped and looked at his sister and hugged her and whispered in her ear:

"I promise i will be very careful and be back sooner than you think and have a early dinner with mom and dad and have fun as a family ok?"

she smiled "Ok..." as he left he speed off towards the deep valley with his natural speed of his mother being a cheetah he reached the area that will make a pegasus jealous. He searched around and found his quarry a field of flowers that are white lilies wand on the petal the colors of purple, orange, pink streaks of white with yellows and pinks and a dash of blue to make this bed so vibrant when the winds blew on that patch.

He picked the flowers and with certain amount of twigs he fashioned a crown of a queen and king with the flowers wrapped around it. After this was done he ran back and stopped at the white picketed fence and looked up at the sky and he guessed it was almost noon he smiled when he was about 20 feet from the house

"BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!"

…

And he was blown back from the explosion...

The two ponies who are listening his early childhood gasped they were silent when Rodrigo spoke, "Do you know that on a Mobian an explosion of that magnitude will shatter every bone in your body and the shrapnel that severs the brain stem and spinal cord even if you survived you will be a vegetable for the rest of your life but death was very swift for my baby sister Solita she was smacked dabbed near the point of impact..."

Both Pinkie and Cadence was shocked and their eyes watering thinking what kind of monster did this to him. Rodrigo continued:

"Groan..." Rodrigo woke up his ears are ringing and bleeding he saw a fire his home a firestorm with a crater below it he struggled to go near he saw Solita bleeding battered and not breathing "SOLITA! Please wake up PLEASE!"

When she didn't he cried and shouted "MOM DAD WHERE ARE YOU!?" he heard grunting and ran towards the sound and saw that shocked him in his nightmares to this day forward he saw his father fighting a large mech but the one thing that he saw that his father left arm was gone only a bloodied stub of an elbow was left and tied up with his belt to stop the bleeding behind him is his mother holding her side where a metal pipe was protruding and bleeding heavily each of them held the swords that Rodrigo possessed as they stood there back to back they have already destroyed a few mechs because of his father experience on the battlefield as a solider and officer and since been retired for the last 5 years and his mother a trained assassin for the last 15 years till she fell madly in love with her Gregorio and got married and settled down.

They were holding on their own when Rodrigo called out to them "MOM DAD!"they looked at their son and a smile came over their faces knowing that their son is alright and safe for now his dad told him "HIJO, GO, RUN!" he turned around he knew that his parents are not to going to follow him and started to run the mechs saw this and started to go after their son while both parents knew what they have to do to insure the safety of their son survival they threw the swords at Rodrigo in which was impaled in a tree in the forest a good distance away as they done this they have a satchel of high explosives capable of destroying half the mountain side they pulled the pins from the satchel an ran and leaped on the mechs saying their battle cry "FREEDOM!"

As the landed on the mechs an explosion rocked the area destroying the rest of the mechs... Rodrigo stopped as Pinkie Pie hugged him to calm his tortured heart and Cadence was looking with her eyes saying sorry and tears were running down her cheeks, Pinkie Pie's mane and tail went flat again as she cried on Rodrigo's shoulder as Cadence also walked there slowly joining the hug

Meawhile in the Crystal Empire

Garvel was walking down a hallway which lead to the room where Scout was staying. He had something important to ask him for. He was quite tried of being a ruler because since he wanted to be the best as possible, he haven't even slept an hour.

He stopped before the door and sighed then knocked. After some seconds of silence he heard Scout saying: "Yo! Come in!"

He still didn't understand some of the words Scout was using but he ignored it since he was not in the mood of… kind of anything.

"Good morning." Said simply Garvel as he walked into the room to see that Scout was sitting on Head Hunter's bed. But then he also noticed that his stuff wasn't there.

"Hmm… Where is our friend? I suppose that he slept here." And with that he walked to Scout and they shook hands.

Scout sighed since Head Hunter left without saying hi to some of the harmonics and Zanveron. "Well, he told me that he goin' towards South because somethin' is "calling" him or what."

Garvel nodded but didn't went into details because he was in a bit hurry. "So, before I get into the important stuff… How are you?"

"Nah man, I'm fine… It's just…" Scout tried to hold back a tear.

Garvel didn't looked there at the moment so he continued without asking: "I have to ask you for something. You know that Celestia is not herself at the moment, just like Rainbow Dash. I think the same or something similar must have happened to her."

Scout placed his head in his hands and sighed once. "Yeah? And?"

"I have to ask you to deliver a message to her."

"What kinda' message?"

"Let me explain. Even here, in the Crystal Empire, the ponies are a bit upset that one of the elements of harmony is gone even though I don't think that they should be. So the deal is that you should tell Celestia that…" Garvel didn't want to strike Scout with this but he continued. "She… left us…"

Scout was about to shout at Garvel but he managed to hold it back and he looked at Garvel. "Fine… just…"

"I'm going too!"

Suddenly they raised their heads to notice that Twilight Sparkle was standing there with a serious expression.

"And why exactly?! You are so slow that I won't get there in a month."

"I'm sure that I will get there a lot faster." Said Twilight Sparkle since she could use teleport magic.

"Hah! How? By reading books?!"

By this time Twilight Sparkle who tried her best to hide the pain from Rainbow Dash death, she started becoming a bit angry.

But before the two could jump at each other, Garvel stood in between them. "Stop! There is no time for such things! We have to be fast! We already wasted a lot time being here without trying ANYTHING to close the portals!"

"That's why I am going to Canterlot and I won't change my mind!"

"No! I'm going alone and that's it!" Said Scout with a challenging look.

When Garvel looked at Twilight Sparkle he realized what was going on as seeing the anger in Twilight Sparkle's eyes.

"Look! You hav…"

"Alone? Why exactly? What gives you the privilege to do that?"

Scout suddenly calmed down a bit. "It's because… I want to be alone because…"

"Because of Rainbow Dash?! Well, then let me tell you something that may make sense to you little mind! You are not alone! You're not the only one who cares about her."

Scout became angry again. "Yeah? What do you think, what was I feeling when..."

"And what do you think when I say that for four years, we were taking care of Rainbow whenever she was crying about you and then you come and do that to her!"

"Right! Now you bring up that again! Realize that if she wasn't such a…" But he couldn't say the b word.

"But she tried to apologize many times! And you rejected her, and it wasn't even that big of a problem."

"Do you think that I'm not…"

"And then, what happened here? Do you remember that scene down in the trap?!"

"How dare you bring up that?! I'm going to…" But before he could jump at Twilight she striked again.

"Have you been even looking at her when you… shot her?! Have you seen that she was normal again, for about 3 seconds before you shot her? Do you know why he didn't finished off with your friend immediately or at all? Do you know how hard it's to see that you take away an innocent life?!" Said Twilight Sparkle as Garvel noticed that Twilight's eyes changed into black for a moment.

Scout immediately stopped and remembered the scene… He forgot about it as soon as possible… He didn't even had time to… to realize that Twilight Sparkle… was right…

Rainbow Dash did tried to say something to him, and she didn't killed Medic because… she was returning to normal. Suddenly Scout felt like there was no reason to live…

Meanwhile Twilight Sparkle was smiling happily that she won the fight and she turned to Garvel and opened her mouth.

"Are you happy now?! This is what you wanted?! Do you want the same to happen to you as it did to Rainbow Dash? In times like these, we have to be together no matter what!"

"Are you kidding me? How could I… or ANYONE for that matter ever forgive him knowing that Rainbow could still live.

By now Scout was crying harder than ever… He remembered that moment… But he immediately forgot it now wanting to remember it in detail.

"Anyone can mistakes in their lives! What do you think, what would have happened if he didn't held the gun at her at all? Well, maybe she would be still alive, but this whole place would be destroyed!"

Twilight Sparkle sighed and said: "I know, but he did it when he could have easily seen that she was her old self!"

"Look…"

"But wait a minute! Who else could have saved her? ANYONE else who was there! That means you, or anyone else!"

"We had to give the respect to her so I closed my eyes."

"But if you didn't blocked me with your barrier, I would have saved her!"

Garvel sighed and looked around the room when he finally found what he was searching for. He walked there slowly and took the mirror.

Twilight Sparkle was a bit confused but when Garvel brought the mirror closer she looked into it… She immediately noticed that her eyes weren't purple anymore, but they were black…

"This is what you want? You want to be the same as her?"

Twilight Sparkle suddenly backed away some steps with a desperate expression.

"Scout should be your friend! You know that we aren't here to make ponykind extinct. We are here to help! Also, do you remember that Rainbow Dash forgave Scout? Do you remember what she told him?"

Suddenly Twilight Sparkle realized and looked at Scout with tears in her eyes and said: "I'm… I'm… I'm so sorry!" And with that, not only Scout but also Twilight Sparkle were crying in the room but at least there wasn't fighting anymore…


	48. Chapter 48

"Okay Bombinomicon…"

"Just call me… Hmm… I can't find out anything! So?" Asked Bombinomicon from Green Shock who was reading an old letter from his brother.

"I think we should test out the spell from Merasmus. He gave it to me a long time ago and we always forgot about it." Thought through the 4 years she got to know Rainbow Dash, she still wasn't as close to her as Rainbow Dash. For that matter, only Twilight Sparkle was her closest friend. While she still felt sorry for her, as anypony would for anypony.

"Sure, but I don't think we want to go alone." Said Bombinomicon not really caring but he can't defend Green Shock from everything since he was only strong if someone was bearing him.

"I think we will be fine!" Said Green Shock with self-confidence.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes! We will be closing the portals after all!"

Bombinomicon sighed and shrugged in his mind. "So, where do we start?"

"Well, first we should ask someone to scout us the area looking for portals!" Said Green Shock while getting ready for the trip which was meant to be a day long.

"Let's find them then!"

After some minutes of searching, they arrived to the room where Scout was sleeping to find that the door was open.

Green Shock suddenly started hearing something… It was… sobbing? She looked at Bombinomicon with an expression asking what they should do.

Bombinomicon didn't really cared so he made a movement towards the door signaling that she should go inside.

Green Shock nodded and slowly went around the door to see what's going on in there. When not seeing anything only the wall on the other side of the room, she walked more inside and looked to her right to notice that Scout was in one of the corners with his head in his hands, then he looked to the left and noticed Garvel who had a tried but serious expression as he was sitting next to someone… more exactly Twilight Sparkle who was also in depression.

"Twilight! Are you alright?!" Asked Green Shock as she ran to her immediately. Twilight looked up and smiled a bit while Garvel stood up. When noticing Green Shock the purple pony had a very short and small smile going through her face.

Meanwhile Bombinomicon sighed again and turned to Scout seeing that he is alone and that scene when Green Shock came in and immediately ran to Twilight brought him even more down.

"Hey! Are you alright? Wanna go and blow up something?"

Even though this wasn't what Scout was expecting, it made him feel a little better but he said: "Nah… I… I'm fine…"

"If you say so!" Said Bombinomicon and he floated to Garvel to ask what happened.

"Well, they got into a fight over who was the guilty because she died…"

"Well, I don't care about stuff like this, so me and Shock, planned to go out and hunt down one of those portals with the spell which is meant to do that!"

"And you need Scout for?" Asked Garvel as he yawned a little.

"For scouting the area for a portal."

"I guess he can do that before going to Canterlot… Just be hurry." With that Garvel left the room probably to get some rest.

Green Shock meanwhile was trying to ask Twilight of what's the problem. But she didn't wanted to answer.

"Green. We should be going." Said Bombinomicon.

"Why? We are not in…"

"Garvel just said that Scout should go to Canterlot for some reason, so we have to use this time!"

She sighed and said: "Don't worry Twilight, everything will be alright!"

Twilight Sparkle of course knew that nothing will be alright since Rainbow Dash is gone and with that the elements must have lost their power but she nodded and stood up as she tried to forget about Rainbow Dash for some time.

"I'm… I'm coming too…"

"Are you sure? I think you should have some rest before…"

"Wait! I'm going with Green and that book, you go to Canterlot if you can get there fast enough!" Said Scout as he also did the same as Twilight and concentrated on his duty.

"I'm… I'm sorry…" Said Twilight as looking at the ground.

"Me too… But we have to be hurry, maybe you can ask for a carria…"

"No! I'm going myself!"

"Wh… What do you mean?!" Asked Scout confused.

"I'm good with teleportation magic! This is what my cutie mark means! I wasn't sure about this until Garvel told me that he have seen similar in his world, but now I know why my teleportation magic is so powerful!"

"Uh… Right…"

"Wait… So we could have gotten here in only a few minutes, and we wouldn't have missed your brother… But… We walked instead?!" Asked Bombinomicon.

"Uhh… yes…" Said Twilight looking with a small innocent chuckle.

The book sighed and said: "Fine! Let's get to it already!"

"Don't worry! Now that Twilight took care of that, we have a ton of time!" Said Green Shock as she walked through the door with Scout and Bombinomicon following her.

Twilight Sparkle sighed as she sat down on the floor. 'I can't make the whole way there in just one teleportation, I will have to do it in shorter distances.'

With that she concentrated hard to activate the first spell…

Meanwhile back in Ponyville Pinkie Pie and Cadence just arrived back into the library with the two ponies being tried since they were up the whole night comforting Rodrigo and listening to his story of life.

They walked into the building to find Shining Armor there who immediately raised his head and as soon as he noticed Cadence he stood and ran there giving her hug and then a short kiss.

Then Shining Armor looked at Rodrigo and said: "I'm… sorry, I didn't kne…"

"Don't worry. I would have done the same if it was about someone innocent, but as I heard you must be in hurry." Said Rodrigo as he stopped in the doorway.

"You're right… Do you want to come with us?"

"No, Pinkie Pie…" He sighed at the silly name but continued: "…told me that I should stay and help because… I don't know…" Said Rodrigo not remembering what she said because she was talking very fast.

Shining Armor nodded and with that he and Cadence walked out next to Rodrigo while the guards were already in front of the carriage who were seen by the three though the way to the library…

**Please Read!**

**A/N: Hey everyone! I'm here with great news! HeadHunterSniper finally managed to publish his story! I mean fanficton!... Of my fanfiction! Check it out if you haven't yet, it's in the tf2 and mlp corssovers: "Team Spirit: Of Sniper and Ponies"**  
**it's well written and it already has two chapter up. Until he catches up to the point where his OC leaves, it should be the same as my story but from his (the OC's) POV, and after that something completely different should be coming. I ask you, please read it, it is very cool!**

**By the way, anyone noticed that I don't like POV's? I mean, this is also a POV, third person POV (point of view) but I hate (not hate but… well…) when people change it from the main character's POV to another, for example: You say everything with one person then suddenly go into another one and say it like you are him/her. Well, I don't know why but I don't like it. Instead I say it from third person mode, still saying what he/she thinks.**

**I hope I didn't made you confused with the last part, but also, thanks for reading!**


	49. Chapter 49

**A/N: Sorry everyone but I was really tried when writing this and I was a bit out of ideas. I think this isn't a very cool chapter and you deserve better for reading my stories, but for some reason I couldn't write as I usually do which also needs improvement. I still hope you don't mind this chapter because it's short, I will make longer chapters.**

"So you guys mean that I just have to run around the whole area and that's it? Then I can go?" Asked Scout as they just left the Crystal Empire. He looked in the direction of the monument where everything happened. He was still sad about it but could control the pain. He only looked at it for a second then looked back at the two.

"Basically yes. This spell must be working since it's from my brother." Said Green Shock as looking at the scroll again which she memorized yesterday before sleeping.

"If I were you, I wouldn't trust dem wizards…" Said Scout as he checked if the medal was still in his neck.

Green Shock raised an eyebrow and asked: "Why is that? I think you haven't met any before him…"

"How can you know that? I don't remember anything from before the time I started fighting."

"You're right, but still…"

"Nevermind, I'm out!" Said Scout and with that he left them there with only a cloud of dust in the air.

"So I guess we wait for the little guy." Said Bombinomicon.

Green Shock nodded and placed away the scroll as she wondered when she can send a message to Merasmus since now she couldn't because of some kind of barrier he wrote about… that was protecting this world… Well, it wasn't working, or maybe just prevented even worse things than this.

After 5 minutes while the two were standing in one place Green Shock noticed something… It was something in the dirt. She raised an eyebrow and walked closer. She activated her magic and raised the object. It was a ball from some kind of metal and had a glass part on the side which appeared easy to break and it had a small button on the inside.

"Hey! Look what I found." And with that she raised it in front of Bombinomicon.

"Not sure what this thing is…" Said the book. "Wait… there is more of these things!"

Green Shock looked around and really, same shaped object were all around the place and while walking around there was a box which must have contained them.

"What is this thing doing in the middle of nowhere?" Asked Green Shock as collecting the objects. She looked at the box but it had something written on it which she couldn't read or even recognize the letters.

"This is not written in Equestrian… I never even seen anything like this before!" Shouted Green Shock.

"I think we should go back to the castle and ask someone to come here and maybe they know what these things do…" Said Green Shock not feeling safe around them because definitely these weren't from Equestria.

"We should wait for the little guy, we shouldn't postpone testing this spell anymore."

The green unicorn sighed and placed down the object on the ground and backed away from it.

Meanwhile in Ponyville…

"Now that this is settled, let's get to the Carsoel Butique!" Shouted Pinkie Pie joyfully as she was jumping around Rodrigo like she forgot about his story.

"And that place is meant to be…" Asked Rodrigo with a raised eyebrow.

"Rarity's place where she does… I mean where she was doing her clothes, but now Applejack closed herself in and we have to get her to get back to the farm!" Said Pinkie Pie as they went out of the library. The weather was a bit cold but was bearable because the thunder was gone from yesterday.

The two made their way to the building with only the few ponies left in the city still giving him the looks.

"So… earlier you told me something about "the elements of harmony" and that those are very important…"

"Yup!"

"You told me that you are the element of laughter, then who is she?"

"Oh! Applejack is the element of honesty! It means that…"

"I know what it means…" Said Rodrigo unamused as he checked the place of the wounds he earned yesterday. Those almost couldn't be seen. This was because of that experiment. He always remembered that day… He couldn't decide if either he was so lucky, or unlucky with this. Since 2000 voluntaries were signed and only 8 survived it with 2 of them mentally damaged…

The test wasn't supposed to stop his aging, but it did…

"Are you okay?" Asked Pinkie Pie confused seeing Rodrigo.

"Yes, just…" He sighed. "…anyways! I think that we are here." He could already know that they were there since the party pony told him about that Applejack locked herself inside and all the windows were covered with wooden planks and there was a lock.

"Well, I guess we can say there is no need to be afraid from a zombie apocalypse." Said Rodrigo and Pinkie Pie giggled a bit. He didn't thought that Pinkie Pie would actually understand what he said but he shrugged and walked to the door and looked at Pinkie Pie.

"Oh, right, here is the plan!" Said Pinkie Pie as she took a piece of paper from nowhere. "Hmm… Are you sure?"

"What do you mean?" Asked Rodrigo confused.

"Oh, I'm not talking to you… wait… now I should… But… … Fine…" Pinkie Pie sighed as looking at a random place with a glare.

"Uhh… so?" Asked Rodrigo who was totally confused by now and he backed away one step.

"Oh, you weren't supposed to h…" Started Pinkie Pie but fast put her hoof in front of her mouth…

But Rodrigo just shook his head not wanting to get annoyed.

Pinkie Pie cleared her throat and knocked on the door: "Applejack! Open the door! We know you are in there…" After not getting response for a minute she said: "Come on Applejack… Uh… I need your help!"

Suddenly they started hearing some noises from inside… Half a minute later suddenly the door opened for a small opening and Pinkie Pie fast jumped there fast before Rodrigo could even look at her for a second.

"Polite much…"

"Uh, Hi Pinkie… What do you need… uh… help with?" Asked Applejack who was clearly not fine. Her mane was all messed up and she had a sad expression.

"Well you see… I can't bear with the apple trees at the sweet apple acres. I…"

Applejack sighed and said: "I still have stuff to do here like…"

"Liiiike?" Asked Pinkie Pie trying to look inside the building.

"I… I still have some clothes to finish that I just started…" Said Applejack with a depressed expression as looking at her cutie mark for a second which was a set of three diamonds.

"But I need help right now! I can't do anything to harvest the apples…"

"But you said that we…" Started Applejack and opened the door a bit more where it couldn't be more opened because of the lock and noticed Rodrigo.

"And… who is your friend?" Asked Applejack still not opening the door but being confused right now.

"I will tell you on the way to the sweet apple acres!" Said Pinkie Pie and with that she got a key from nowhere and it actually fit in the keyhole.

"But I…"

"There are no butts, let's go!" And with that Pinkie Pie started pushing Applejack who didn't resisted but didn't moved by herself either while taking some curious looks at Rodrigo…

**OC by fearman!**

**This is only going to one of my readers called fearman183, a guest reader. **

**I can't contact you right now since I don't know your E-mail nor you have an account. You should either reshister to or send me an email so that I can discuss with you about your OC because I need more details about your OC. I hope to hear about you soon! Thanks for reading.**


	50. Chapter 50

"I can't let you in without something that proves that you are an important somepony, or was invited by the princesses themselves." Told the guard to Twilight Sparkle in front of the gate to Canterlot.

"But I'm Princess Celestia's personal student! And one of the elements of harmony!" Shouted Twilight Sparkle in the face of the guard because she was trying for more than 10 minutes already.

"I'm sorry but I was order to not let in anyone except with a few exceptions." Said the guard looking forward without any emotions.

Twilight Sparkle let out a sigh knowing that if she couldn't until now she won't be able to get in Canterlot this way.

She walked away some steps not sure why Princess Celestia didn't wanted HER to go in Canterlot. She was the element of magic and her student after all…

After thinking for some minutes, an idea came into her mind. She placed a hoof on her chin as thinking if it could work. "Well, I think if there is a shield around the city, then it shouldn't be protected from teleportation…" With that she stood up and walked away somewhere where she couldn't be seen.

She went to a place where she could see the place where she wanted to teleport and then concentrated. She collected energy in her horn and after focusing it, she casted the spell. She felt the familiar sensation as she couldn't feel her body anymore…

Suddenly she heard a loud metallic sound and only few moments later she felt that a huge wave of pain was rushing through her body. She couldn't help but hiss in the pain as she appeared on the side of the magical field which shined gold because she was still stuck to it with her whole body pushed to it or rather say was stuck to it.

With a small smacking sound she pulled her head off of the barrier and she sighed since she couldn't get inside the castle. Suddenly for her surprise she noticed that Princess Luna was staring at her from a distance with a confused expression.

"Oh… Hey Princess Luna… Fine day isn't it?…" Said Twilight Sparkle with a nervous chuckle. Before she could respond Twilight Sparkle started falling backwards. "Aaaaah!" Then she landed with a small thump.

Princess Luna fast ran to the edge of the wall she was on. Twilight Sparkle didn't felt that high of a distance but it still had to hurt. "Twilight Sparkle, are thou alright?"

"Yes… I mean, no…" Said Twilight as she remembered what happened in the last days.

"Are thou hurt?" Asked the Princess with a worried expression as she jumped down from the wall and landed softly using her wings nearby Twilight Sparkle.

"No." Said Twilight and she stood up slowly while shaking her.

"Are thou sure?"

"Yes, I'm totally fine."

"I'm happy to hear that, but I need your help." Said Princess Luna who had another kind of worried look.

"My help?" Asked the purple unicorn who was surprised by this request since Princess Luna, even though she never told anyone or expressed it anyway, Twilight Sparkle realized that she didn't liked her that much because of her connection to the princess of the sun.

Princess Luna only nodded not saying anything.

"But how am I supposed to help? I can even get through this barrier." And she knocked on the invisible wall.

"Get to the guards, I will tell them to let you through…" With that she disappeared.

Twilight Sparkle looked confused but then ran to the gate where she couldn't get through before. But now she simply started walking inside and the guard she was arguing with didn't said a word or did anything to stop her so she walked inside to the main gate which actually lead inside the city.

She looked around because she couldn't find Princess Luna anywhere. She walked through the second gate and she noticed the beautiful city where all the ponies were walking around calmly, but they were mostly rich ponies who already lived there and only a few ponies who brought food from the nearby towns around Canterlot.

Of course mostly unicorn ponies lived in Canterlot but this didn't meant that they didn't need the help of pegasuses and earth ponies, but he couldn't notice almost any of them, even unicorns were most likely only mares. She didn't knew what to do since Princess Luna didn't told her where she will be waiting, so she guessed that she must be waiting in the castle so she started walking that way.

She reached the place in about ten minutes but still couldn't see many stallions which made her worried.

She finally reached the castle where she was surprised to notice that a lot of ponies were standing in a long line waiting for someth… Then she noticed that they were mounted on with armor and weapon depending on their "species".

Before she could ask herself what was going on, suddenly Princess Luna appeared behind her. "Come with me!" And she lead her a way which was going behind the building.

The unicorn didn't asked anything just followed the Princess of the night while staring at the ponies in the line.

The ponies around them were looking confused at them but didn't dare to ask any question since she was with a princess after all.

"So… umm… what is going on here?"

"Let us get inside, there I will be able to explain everything." They did what she said and walked into one of the rooms.

"I have to be hurry because my sister wants me in the throne room 10 minutes later, but we will have a surprise for her…" Said Princess Luna as closing the door behind them.

**A/N: Hello everyone! I haven't been writing for the last days because I was away. I've only written this chapter to let you know that I'm not dead. So, yeah, the next chapter should be longer.**


	51. Chapter 51

"Twilight Sparkle! I don't know what happened to my sister, but she is no longer herself. And since…" She sighed at this point not wanting to admit it. "You spent more time with her in the last years…" Said Luna talking about the time when Twilight was still living in Canterlot and had lessons with the princess. "You may have an idea how could we make her to be her real self."

"W… Is Princess Celestia ill?!" Asked Twilight Sparkle worried for the ruler of this land.

"No, it's not that kind of… It's a mental problem. Since the race between the two Pegasus teams, she is not herself."

'Oh no…' Thought Twilight Sparkle because this could mean the same happening to Princess Celestia as Rainbow Dash… "Is there anything particular?"

"Visually? No. Mentally, yes. She is now set that she has to protect Canterlot as all cost, like it's the last stand of a fight. I asked her to care about other cities and smaller towns, but she only called some of the ponies here, and only those who could either fight or help somehow. For example pegasuses can help us deliver messages very quickly."

"But… Why in Equestria would she do that?" Asked Twilight Sparkle not believing what she just heard.

"I don't know. It's like something got into her controlling her… She usually never creates a protecting shield around Canterlot, but other unicorn buards do that who have similar skills and cutie mark to Shining Armor's and she only keeps it up at special occasions."

"Yes, I noticed that when I was little… But what could I do? I don't…"

Princess Luna sighed expecting this answer and she said: "I'm as clueless as thou. You were my last hope here." Said Princess Luna as looking at the ground.

There was silence for some minutes with the two looking hopelessly. Twilight Sparkle was shocked by the fact that her teacher, the ruler of Equestria had a mental problem or something similar.

After about 5 minutes suddenly something came into Twilight's mind. "I… I think I have something…"

The princess looked up at her with hope in her eyes.

"I didn't told you what happened in Ponyville since, and in the Crystal Empire did I?"

"Thou were in the crystal empire?!" Asked Princess Luna confused.

"Yes, but before that, back in Ponyville, something horrible happened. The other elements of harmony had their cutie marks switched… I don't know why it happened, but… I think it happened after I read some books at one night and…"

"Wait… Wasn't it… the Star Swirl the bearded's… Spell book?!" Asked Princess Luna with a bit of a panic.

Suddenly Twilight Sparkle remembered that Princess Celestia once sent her the book… But somehow she forgot about it. "Y… Yes it was… But I only read a small part because it said that that should be a solution for something and…"

Princess Luna sighed. Now it didn't really matter since they had bigger problems and this could be a "solution."

"Did… did anything else happened?" Asked Princess Luna thinking that this won't be enough.

Suddenly Twilight Sparkle became sad and a tear felt from her eye on the ground.

"Is… Is everything alright?" Asked Princess Luna not knowing what she did wrong making her cry.

"Y… Yes… It's just…" Twilight Sparkle took a deep breath while sobbing and said: "No! Nothing is alright! This whole world got insane! With these "portals" and everything…" She continued on saying some more things that went wrong mostly in Ponyville but then reached the final sentence: "And th element of Loyalty, my best friend is dead!" Twilight spit out this word like she didn't even care about anything. She just looked at Princess Luna who was shocked and couldn't believe what she just heard.

"But… But how could…"

"By someone doing his job! Murdering!" Said Twilight Sparkle forgetting about her talk with Garvel from before, again blaming Scout.

The princess couldn't do anything, just stare at Twilight Sparkle since she never seen anyone act like her.

The purple unicorn calmed down some minutes later and started crying again…

Princess Luna didn't said anything for a long time and when she finally stopped crying and was only staring at the floor she said: "I know this is hard, but you have to tell Princess Celestia all this…"

Twilight Sparkle nodded and said: "I know… but it's…"

"Hard… I know, but the future of Equestria depends on this…"

"I… I will do it…" And with that she stood up turning to the door.

"Wait… Are the harmonics… Alright?" Asked Princess Luna.

Twilight Sparkle didn't knew why she was asking this but she said: "Yes… They are in the Crystal Empire, and a new member joined the "resistance".

"Resistance?"

"Yes, that's how those are called who are from a different world but are helping in our fight. His name is… Head Hunter Sniper as I remember…" Twilight Sparkle didn't knew why this was even important because she had more important things to do but she did for some reason. "… And he is headed to south from the Crystal Empire…"

Meanwhile in the Crystal Empire…

Scout got back to Green Shock and Bombinomicon after looking around the area, and actually found the thing he was looking for, near the two.

"Yo! I have the thing we are looking for, you should see it!" Said Scout and he noticed the objects on the ground. "What these thing are?"

"We were asking the same, we just found these here…" Said Green Shock confused but continued: "Could you get some of the harmonics here? Maybe they know what these thing are…"

"Well, I think a better way to get to know that is to…" With that he took one of them in his hand and found the button on it.

"Wait! I don't think that's a good idea!"

"Nah, who cares, I'm sure this is nothing special!" Said Scout not caring and with that before the two could say anything he broke the glass with his thumb and pushed the button…

…

…

'Beep'

'Beep'

'Beep…'

"Throw it away!" Shouted Bombinomicon knowing that modern bombs usually have beep sounds before exploding.

Scout also realized what was going on and reacted fast throwing it away.

Scout fast ran back taking cover behind a rock while Bombinomicon… thought he was very unskilled with any else spells except explosives, he tried making a shield…

'Beep…'

Suddenly it stopped… Nothing happened. Scout looked up from the cover and the object was still there… he stood up and after hesitating for some second he started walking towards it slowly.

But for his luck, it didn't took longer, and the thing "exploded…" If we can say that because it didn't exactly did that but in a huge range, turned everything into ash leaving a crater in the ground.

"Whoa, that was cool! I never seen an explosion like this before." Said Bombinomicon as immediately inspecting one of the things like an expert.

"So… as I was saying, I found that portal of yours. AAAnd, I think I saw Head Hunter in a distance. Heh, he is slow as heck, even if I'm walking I'm faster than him." Said Scout impressed by the explosion too but became a bit egoist.

"Oh… Right…" Said Green Shock horrified by the destruction of the device and stepped back some steps.

"This way!" Said Scout as motioning Green Shock to come.

Green Shock followed him while checking if she still has the scroll which she had.

They only walked about a minute when they reached the top of the small hill and Green Shock was surprised to notice that a strange thing crashed in the ground.

Scout immediately set it as a space ship.

"So… what is this?" Asked Green Shock confused.

"Well, it's a UFO I guess? Pretty cool huh?" Asked Scout as he slid down to it. It was about the size of a two train-cats placed next to each other, maybe a bit bigger and of course it haven't got any wheels. It was symmetric with a key formed base with a bulb of glass at the front and it's back became wider with some tube like thing on its sides which had to be moving the thing.

"Wait! I think we should go for the others before checking it."

"Nah! Let's just see what's in there!" Said Scout and he fast ran around the ship looking for an entrance while Green Shock sighed and looked at the portal. It was colored black like the night sky. It was just pitch black with nothing inside it.

She fast took the scroll and looked through the spell and raised an eyebrow because it was a spell for unicorns and not a spell… that was used back in the world where it was from… She was confused because only now realized this, but she shook her head and looked at the portal.

She collected the required thoughts for the spell. As it was written, the spell required a long charge up and it was a very advanced one too, so it was hard to cast, but she was sue that she can do it. So she concentrated all the power in her horn, and it started glowing green with sparks popping everywhere. She felt something strange that she never felt before, she felt that the magic was going back in her mind. She held her eyes closed till' that moment, but she blinked twice in panic, but fast reminded herself that she has to concentrate. By this time she started glowing with a green aura around her with lightning going everywhere from her horn. Her thoughts suddenly became filled with the magic, not making her able to stop the spell. Suddenly she got her senses back and she felt a huge pain like something is trying to break out of her head… She didn't knew what to do at this point. But she couldn't held it even if she tried to, because now the pain paralyzed her and a huge beam of magic shot out towards the portal…

Scout immediately stopped looking at the ship and looked at Green Shock with open mouth. He couldn't move a single step while staring at the beam which looked amazing and beautiful…

But before he could be hypnotized, suddenly the beam ended and the last thing he saw was a huge wave of green going towards him…

**A/N: Hey everyone, I know that I haven't been uploading for a long while, but I have other stuff to do (tf2 update *cough, cough*)… Aaaaaanyways (no I'm just kidding, I have a real life) I hope you liked this chapter, and check out Head Hunter Sniper's fanfic if you haven't yet! It's very cool! **

**And I forgot to say thank you for ****Lunar Lacerator's review along with Shining Shadow's. I'm happy that you're happy and I hope you liked this chapter.**

**Also, if you're reading this (this goes to fearman who offered me an OC a while ago). I can't contact you anyhow, and without enough detail I can't use your OC. Contact me through email: ****traonid **

**Also, anyone can still send me OC's, preferably from other worlds, since I need bad guys and good guys coming from other worlds!**

**I hope you enjoyed reading and return for the next chapter…**


	52. Chapter 52

"Are you sure princess? I think you should come with me…" Said Twilight Sparkle confused.

"No, I think it would be better if you go alone since I tried a lot of times already, and it never worked. She would think that I want to bother her again." Said Princess Luna with a sad look.

The purple unicorn nodded and turned around to walk out the door and get to the throne room. She sighed because the last days were very hard for her. She didn't knew what could have happened to Princess Celestia but she was about to find out.

When she reached the door, two guards were standing there protecting the room. Before she could enter suddenly one of the guards blocked her way with a spear. Since they were supposed to do that together, he looked at the other who nodded signing him to let her through.

The guard nodded and they opened the door for Twilight Sparkle who was confused, since she didn't knew these guards. She silently walked inside a bit scared of how she is going to find the ruler of the land.

When she entered, she noticed that the windows were covered by curtains and only the chandeliers were providing some light. She walked inside and the door closed behind her scarring her a bit so she jumped.

The light wasn't enough to shine the throne, she could only see some outlines of the throne itself.

"Umm… Princess Celestia?" Asked Twilight Sparkle feeling like a little mouse in the room, where darkness was all around. There was no response so she continued slowly walking. The room was huge, and she had to walk a long way there.

It took her about 2 minutes to slowly get there and she asked again: "Princess?"

Suddenly she felt like something was behind her. She immediately turned there and when she didn't see anyone she activated a spell which made her horn shine. She again looked around but didn't see anything. She concentrated more so that the light would cover the whole room. When she looked around she couldn't see anything and Celestia wasn't in her throne.

"Behind you…" Heard Twilight in her head. She became very scared because she couldn't even tell where the voice came from was speaking so she turned around to notice that one of the chandeliers felt down on the ground with a loud crash.

"I'm not scared of you! Show yourself!" Shouted the element of magic a she charged an offensive spell.

After not getting response for some time she thought that she was only imagining things so she deactivated the spell taking away the light of the room but as soon as she did that the other lights went off one by one starting from the other side of the room.

In the panic she couldn't activate her spell again and she backed towards the throne.

"I'm right here…" Said the creepy voice which was long and heard like it was long and also had a bit echo. Now the voice came from a specific direction which was upwards. The unicorn immediately fired a magic bolt in the direction as she activated the spell which gave her light nearby.

The bolt missed if it was even shot towards something.

Suddenly she felt like someone breathed in her mane… Her eyes opened wide. She was stuck for a moment as she didn't knew what she will find, but instead she bucked strong hoping to hit something. But she didn't.

"Hahaha…" Heard Twilight Sparkle the voice which was very satisfied by her fear.

"What do you want from me?!"

But before that person could answer her, suddenly the door opened letting light into the room with Princess Celestia walking through it. She activated her magic and pulled out the curtains hurting Twilight Sparkle's eyes a bit.

She deactivated her magic and looked at her mentor with a sheepish expression because of the chandelier on the ground. But Princess Celestia just walked through it without saying anything and walked away right next her personal student and didn't even looked at her.

"Princ…"

"My guards told me that they let you in because my sister told them to."

"Yes, she told me that I should…"

"I'm sorry but I can't lend any time for you, I have other important things to solve." Said Princess Celestia and with that she sat down on her throne and took a note from behind it along with a quill.

"But I…" She didn't knew what she should say so she just stood there for a bit thinking of what she should do while the princess of the sun didn't say anything and was only thinking of what should she write.

When Twilight Sparkle opened her mouth to say something suddenly the quill was thrown off of its aura landing in front of Twilight Sparkle.

Princess Celesita looked at her personal student with a glare thinking that she did that.

"I didn't do it! I swear!" Said the unicorn and she could have sworn that she heard a small chuckle from the someone who messed with her earlier.

"Please leave now. You were always a failure, even my last student was better than you!" Said the princess as standing up as activating her magic and took up her quill.

Twilight Sparkle was in panic because she didn't knew what she could do in this case.

"But Prince…"

"You don't have any reason to stay here." With that she opened the door and looked at Twilight Sparkle making her back away.

"Guards!" The princess of the sun didn't wanted to waste any more time with her.

The two guards ran inside to check if everything is alright and when seeing that Princess Celestia was angry, one of them who was a unicorn, immediately activated his magic and forced Twilight Sparkle to be pushed towards to entrance and the other stallion who was an earth pony, also stood next to her.

Twilight Sparkle didn't knew what to do as she tried to resist a bit, but she was just pushed even harder.

"Wait! The ele…" Twilight Sparkle was stuck for a moment still not over the case but she finished the sentence: "The element of loyalty is dead!"

Suddenly the two guards stopped and they looked at the purple unicorn confused.

"What do you mean? That's impossible, I would have felt that happening." Said Princess Celestia not moving an inch from her place, and still had all her self-confidence.

"But it's true! She left us, I was right there and saw what happened!" Said Twilight Sparkle breaking from the grasp of the guards going a bit closer to the princess.

"You don't have anything to prove it." The guards looked at Twilight Sparkle along with Princess Celestia, waiting for something.

After she stood there for some seconds suddenly she heard that voice again: "She is right… Whatever you are talking about, show us something…" The voice heard some satisfaction in it seeing her in trouble.

"Th… the element itself was deformed!"

"Where is this element?" Asked the voice creepily and Twilight Sparkle knew that whoever said that, had a smile on his/her face.

"Where are the elements of harmony?" Asked Princess Celestia while scowling.

"Uh… They are… Back in Ponyville…" Said Twilight Sparkle with her hope starting to fly away.

No one responded for more than a minute. But the silence was suddenly broke by the sound of galloping.

Everyone looked in the direction of the door and they noticed that Shining Armor then Princess Cadence ran into the room seem to be in hurry.

"Twily!" Shouted Shining Armor as soon as he noticed her and pulled her in a hug.

Twilight Sparkle smiled for a bit but then pushed away and looked at her brother who seemed a bit troubled and had some slight bruises.

Shining Armor looked at Princess Celestia and he bowed and said: "I'm sorry for inter…"

"Please stand, and tell me why are you here without a telling me about it." Said Princess Celestia who became a bit confused by the time.

"We had to go in Ponyville first, because we thought Twilight was there, and we couldn't find a mail pony to…"

"Going in Ponyville is not an acceptable reason for not warning me of you arrival."

"I know, but when we heard what happened, because Luna told us, we came here as fast as we could!" Said Shining Armor.

Princess Celestia groaned because Luna was trying to change her again… "And why did my sister sent you?"

"She did not, I came here when I heard that you highness isn't herself."

"I am myself! How dare you…"

"Let's not get away from the main reason why Twilight is here! The element of loyalty is gone." Said Princess Cadence.

"No, she can't be I…"

"But the element of loyalty is now formless!" Said Cadence making Princess Celestia confused.

Twilight Sparkle realized that she started to return to her normal state (if we can say that).

"There is still no prove that this is real!" Said Princess Celestia.

"There is, but we have to get Spike a letter so that he can send us the element…"

**A/N: I'm so sorry that I slowed down like hell but I'm not feeling like writing.**

**So this new guy… Well, yeah he is kind of a… how can I say, spooky character, just like a ghost… I… I don't know how I found out to place him in here, but I hope you don't mind.**

**Thank you all for reading and I hope you all have a wonderful day/night!**


	53. Chapter 53

A day went by and in Ponyville things started to get back in order. Thought animals were still in the city, Applejack managed to get out most of them of the city.

Also Rodrigo and Pinkie Pie managed to get back the old Applejack which was a great feeling for Pinkie Pie, because she could see her smiling when the ponies in the town cheered when Applejack saved the city.

Now not only Pinkie Pie and Rodrigo, but today Applejack also came with them to try to do something with Rarity. She maybe wasn't as important as Applejack, but the city still looked like a mess with dirt everywhere, so they needed someone to lead the cleanup team.

"So, yah mean that in your world most of the animals mutated?" Asked Applejack confused as she looked at Rodrigo.

"Well, you can put it like that, but a lot of years ago, our species didn't even existed, until the mutation of course."

"Right…" Said Applejack who didn't wanted to know it in detail. "So we are going to do… what with Rarity?"

"Well, we will try and get back her into business! We don't want her to ruin the weather of Ponyville!" Said Pinkie Pie as she shook of some snow of her hoof because there was a very thin layer on the ground.

"Okay, but I still don't understand… Why is she the weather pony of Ponyville? Isn't that the pegasus's job?"

"And why did you become Ponyville's Fusionist artist then?" Asked Pinkie Pie with a curious look.

"Uh… Right." With that they continued their way to the meadow where Rodrigo last fought with Shining Armor.

But instead of her, they found a… thing… None of them could give it a name. It was big, about twice as high as Rodrigo, and wider as well, it had three legs, three arms and it haven't got eyes or ears. It had a dark brown pelisse and had claws on its legs, its "arms" haven't got hands, they were just there for no reason, and its mouth was a long tube which was located on the top of its… head? Its legs were long and were placed in a triangle, two of them in the back and one in the middle in the front with the arms in , but its body was too and its "head was just a small ball-like thing, and if you look closer you can notice that it had two little radars on its head.

When the three noticed it, Applejack immediately screamed a bit because she got scared of that thing… Pinkie Pie looked at it confused just as Rodrigo who had his eyes wide open at the grotesque thing.

"Uh, Rodrigo?"

"Yes?" Asked Rodrigo as not taking his eyes off of that.

"Do you know what this is?" Asked Pinkie Pie.

But he just shook his head thinking that portals aren't only leading to worlds with intelligent life as he looked at the thing as it was standing in on place moving its "head" around…

Meanwhile Spike was still in the hospital resting on a bed which was out on the corridor because of the absence of rooms.

He still felt sick, and had a strong stomachache, but was fine and if he wanted, he could leave but he was too lazy and they served food anyways so he haven't got any reason to le…

Suddenly he felt that for some reason his stomach was aching even more than before making it unbearable, so he grabbed his stomach and curved in a ball, but then he felt that air must have been stuck in there or he got a… letter?

He breathed the fire out, which formed into a letter as he expected it to happen. As soon as he read the letter he jumped off of the bed even though he was still in pain and ran out of the hospital…

"Uh, doc… Is his arm meant to be in this position?" Asked Engineer confused seeing Scout, who was laying on the ground and he had his hand twisted in a direction.

"No mein freund, let me take care of zhis…" With that he grabbed his hand set it in its place with very loud bone cracking sound making everyone hiss around him. He ignored them and examined Scout's arm and noticed that it was bleeding at some points.

He took his Quick fix, and when he looked at the medi-gun he smiled for some reason. Then he activated the übercharge. Scout's arm was immediately cured.

Just as this happened, he immediately woke up from unconsciousness and opened his eyes. He blinked twice and when he sat up, he felt a great pain rushing through his body, but then he felt the calming effect of the quick fix, but he felt something strange next to it… Overheal?

"Thanks doc, but what medi-gun are you using?!"

"Ze quick fix!"

"What? Did I drink again?" Asked Scout as he shook his head.

Medic chuckled a bit and said: "Nein mein freund, it got a buff again!"

"What… again?" Asked Scout as he stood up with the beam going in his chest. "So, what happened…"

"Well, Green Shock managed to use that spell…" Said Garvel with a very uneasy expression.

"You mean that portal thing closed?"

"Yes, and it created a huge shockwave which caused a little earthqueake in the area."

"That's cool! So… Is that Space ship still here?"

"Yeah, I was already looking for an entrance on it with Zanveron but I came to see if you're alright." Said Engineer and he turned to the ship.

"Let's go!" Said Scout like nothing happened to him in the last minutes.

The whole group came out here because of the earthquake to see if everything was okay, and Green Shock was taken back in the Crystal Empire because the spell immediately sucked out all her energy.

Medic walked up to Garvel and said: "Iz looks like our friend forgot about her…"

"Well, if he forgot about her so soon that isn't a good thing either…" When Medic raised an eyebrow Garvel continued.

"I think he remembers deep inside but he doesn't want to remember, and the next time someone brings it up, he will let out all his rage at that person."

Medic nodded after a second of thinking but then looked at him again and asked: "You looked very anxious when you realized zhat Miss. Green Shock managed to cast zhis spell… Why is zhat?"

He sighed and said: "You know… There are spells in my world which are… forbidden and forgotten, destroyed and such things. Even evil people aren't using it because these spells aren't stable and may backfire. This spell felt like one… Even though I never got to cast one, someone explained me what is it doing and how it feels so…"

Medic scowled as Garvel stopped talking and looked where the portal was. Now there was only a big hole in the ground with green shimmering dust on it…

**A/N: Hey everyone, after this chapter I plan to have smaller time gaps before going on, and I will try to write more in my free time. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the chapter and thanks for reading.**


End file.
